The students of Shiketsu high
by Ren Heart
Summary: Izuku never gains OFA or attended U.A. Instead he got a scholarship to another elite hero school with a course he feels would be best fit his quirkless status. He joins a class as quirky as their quirks. Some were familiar faces, others somewhat, and some completely new (unless you read my other fics. Just have a read it will make more sense)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own My hero academia or the characters form the other animes that will be appearing.

Ren: let me make this very clear. This is a one-shot teaser chapter of a project I will do in the very, very far future. (Probably). I was thinking about this fic a lot especially for who I will put in Izuku's new class. Which is how this class was created as well as this chapter. Since I was too lazy to come up with an entire class of new OCs to go along with the cannon characters, I hand picked OCs I already created as well as characters that were apart of their stories. Then put them in Deku's new class. I had to change things in order for them all to exist in the My hero academia universe. This is pretty much the introduction chapter for them. I might make profiles of all of them along with a bit of their history that most likely won't be mentioned much in the actual fic. The most I'll do is the rest of this arc. which reminds me...

 ** ***SPOILOR WARNING***** I will be touching on some important stuff that happens far into the manga. Mainly the beginning of the Hero licence arc (and maybe the rest depending on reactions) which starts at around chapter 103. Characters that appeared there will be seen here. A lot of crap happens so yeah. Spoilers all around.

 ** ***OTHER WARNINGS*****

Bakugou swears a lot. To be expected. There is also another character that swears a lot. I like him. You guys might not. Oh well.

I'm pretty sure there are errors everywhere. I'll fix them eventually.

Another thing Izuku is slightly OCC mainly because a lot of things has happened to him and that will be further explained when I eventually start to write the full version. But here's a teaser just because I can. Anyway he just has a lot more confidence that he can stand up for himself and do something. Just read it and you'll understand. Also some other characters if you know what anime they come from with also be OCC because they are the versions of themselves from my other fics. If you read my other fics you'll understand what I mean. If not just roll with it for now.

Anyway hope you all enjoy. Though I'm pretty sure no one will be bothered to read this since it's so long, has OCs and I'm not a very good writer but who cares I'm doing this anyway.

* * *

The students of Shiketsu high

Early sunrise-rays peered through the window of a small but homey room. It was a simple room with a desk that was somewhat neatly put together- if you minus a few missed placed paper sheets and pencil shavings. A bookshelf towered over one side with all its grandeur. There were books of all sizes and titles. Like fun mystery novels one reads in their spare time and a collection of thick and heavy law books. But there was a shelf all too itself filled with an alignment of notebooks that faded through time. One, numbered 13, was not in the best of conditions. In fact, it looked like it got scorched by hell fire before being eventually saved. Then there was a board tacked with various pictures and important notes. Some were linked together with colour corresponding strings and others ringed or even scribbled over with red marker. Of course, since this was a bedroom, there was obviously a bed just beside a curtains-less window along with a bedside table paired with a lamp and an alarm clock. The bright sunrays soon hit the owner of the room awaking him from his slumber. Lazily, his eyes fluttered open to fine a note stuck to his forehead. He raised his body up from under his comforting covers then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He tried to read the note despite his tiredness:

 _Hey there sleepy head._

 _Had a good night sleep?_

 _We found you asleep on your desk again._

 _You looked so cute I wanted to pinch your freckled cheeks but Seiji stopped me._

 _Party pooper :P_

 _So anyway, sweetheart, we tucked you into bed with a little help from sensei._

 _We didn't want to wake you up after all._

 _I tried to give you a kiss goodnight but Seiji stopped me again._

 _Seriously what's his problem?_

 _Oh well there's always next time~ ;)_

The note was signed by a very clear lipstick kiss mark and even had a fragrant sent of perfume. A smile entered his face. "Those guys." He chuckled to himself and then looked over to his clock. That warm fuzzy feeling soon disappeared along with his happy expression. Now it was replaced with worry and shock. "What?" He yelled as he grabbed his alarm clock. He thought his sleepiness was making him see things but nope. "How did it get so late? I'm sure I set my alarm before I got to work. And if I didn't why didn't anyone wake me?" He scuffled his curly hair in panic but soon spotted a nicely written note from where his clock once stood. It read as so:

 _My sincerest apologies ,but when sensei noticed how early you set your alarm as well as how late you stayed up. It was a unanimous decision to let you sleep as long as your body needed. You should stop pulling these all- nighters it's not healthy. By the time you are reading this we might have already left. I apologise for not waking you up. But to be fair you are not required to do the exam like the rest of us. We thought it would be unfair if we forced you to wake up along with the rest of us. I'm sure you'll find yourself there. If not I and the others will do our best to keep the class in check until Takako gets here to straighten them out._

The boy sighed heavily, "Those guys. They didn't need to do that." Then he remembered how late it was and tumbled out of bed. He bounced around his room changing out his pyjamas and into his uniform. All the while he was mumbling to himself of the difference tasks he had to do and how to cut down on time so he could get out of there faster. Then he hopped over to his book shelf while trying to but on his last sock. He reached out for a particular shelf and felt around. What he was looking for wasn't there. "What?" He peeked over the shelf and found some of his notebooks were missing. "I was sure they were there last night. I don't think I used any of them. He then glanced at his desk to make sure. There he found his bag sitting on top of his chair ready packed with what appears to be the hilt of a bamboo blade sticking out from the top, and as well as another note written with scruffy handwriting:

 _Hey! If you're reading this you're probably awake now so..._

 _GOOD MORNING!_

 _Sensei asked if I could get your bag ready last night since we all knew you'd be in a panic when you wake up!_

 _I packed the usual. Pens and other school equipment, your notebooks and even Hi no Tori._

 _I don't know if you need it but just in case it's there!_

"Guys," he groaned with a tinge of light amusement. He opened the bag and saw that everything was in order. Still he glanced back to his shelf of old notebooks and eyed number 13. He picked up the fragile pages and stared at it. He didn't need it. There was really nothing left to use in it but old notes he can look over as many times as he needed. Still he couldn't help but have this odd feeling so he stuffed it in with the others and rushed out his door.

Dashing down the stairs, the boy almost tripped over his untied shoes laces but he managed to catch himself before he face-planted the floor. He was however greeted with a horrific sight. "What happened to the kitchen?" he asked himself as he gasped at the horrendous scene: pots and pans were strewed all around the counters along with missed placed utensils. Some obviously used and others sadly damage. They sat on top of the sink which was just vile. Mountains upon mountains of washing up were piled up with more pans and dishes that were definitely not washed. He could smell their gripping stench from meters away. And the grime. The grime! There were food stains everywhere you look. From the walls to the floors and he didn't even want to know how some got on to the ceiling along with a butter knife. The only place that was left clean was a small counter area with a plate. The area looked purposely wiped down because at arm's length of either side of the plate was the splurges of hideous food stains began. On the plate was a beautifully toasted sugared triangle slices of bread with a small nob of butter. On the side was an array of berries from blue to razz. All topped off with a gentle dusting of icing sugar and a drizzle of golden maple syrup. Right next to it was a note with hand writing as perfect as the dish itself it was practically calligraphy.

 _Since you are reading this you have awaken and so I bid you a good morning. Before I leave I decided to make you some breakfast. It's nothing special just your ordinary French toast nothing too fancy. Forgive the mess. I had a few trial runs to get it up to standard and the others tried to help me, though it was more like ruining everything, so it ended up being the horrid mess you see before you. I will take full responsibility to clean it up when I get back. I hope the meal is to your satisfaction. I know I could have done better but Nagamasa rushed me out and we ran out of ingredients._

 _P.S We'll need to go groceries shopping after the exam._

After reading the note he looked over to the a nearby bin with the so called few trial runs tossed in one on top of the other. The poor bin was over filled. "Guys," he groaned as he looked at the picture perfect meal. "They didn't need to go through so much trouble for me." The temptation to sit down and tuck in was great. His stomach was growling with emptiness as his mouth watered slightly. But one look at the clock made him forget about all that. He marched to the exit to his stomach displeasure. Marching past the empty and surprisingly clean dining room, he was about to touch the door handle.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He stopped the second he heard that voice. He turned around and found a middle age man in a typical white and black suit just without a tie and an open blazer sitting comfortably on one of the dining chairs as if he was sitting there the entire time. His wavy, golden locks were tied in a small pony tail that draped down his shoulder. "Hi sensei. What are you doing here?" he asked timidly as he was tempted to just make a run for it. However, knowing his sensei that's not going to happen.

"Waiting for you to wake up silly," the man replied as he took another sip from his dainty little white tea cup. He held it like a proper English-man along with the saucer it was paired with. "Now, where do you think you're going?" He asked again with a smile. Although, that smile had a type of disapproval darkness hidden behind its brightness. "Shouldn't you eat before you go. Seiji worked awfully hard on breakfast. I would hate to see all his efforts go to waste." He pointed to the almost war zone like kitchen. As if it was timed perfectly the butter knife form the ceiling fell from it's placed and splatted on to the marbled floor leaving a brand-new stain.

With a nervous yet polite smile, the boy spoke up. "Sensei, I would love to sit and eat but it's getting really late and the others already left so I need to go catch up to them. So, if you don't mind…"

"Nonsense," the man interrupted. As he spoke the chair that was placed directly across from him suddenly turned. With an elegant motion, the man held out his hand calling to the boy, "Now, have a seat." As if by magic the chair dashed forward like a race car on a mission as it left clouds of dust behind it. It slid into a U turn and scooped up the boy and raced back to its original position. All the while the boy was screaming almost crying form shock while he was forcefully sat down.

He grasped his rapidly beating heart while he panted heavily from shock. "Sensei, was that really necessary?"

"Of course, my boy. Now eat your breakfast." As he said those word the perfectly plated French toast floated in front of the boy and landed gently with a clang. Along with it came a perfectly polished set of a knife and fork that glisten in the light. The two utensils swiftly got to work cut up a bite size piece of the delectable piece of sweeten bread.

"Sensei, while I appreciate the gesture I really should…" he was silence once the fork forcefully shoved the piece into his mouth. The sweet and fruity flavours burst in his mouth and he instantly took hold of the fork and knife allowing whatever mystical forced that held them up to subside. Carefully, he chewed the pieced savouring it's rich flavour.

The blonde smiled at his student's glowing expression. "It's good, isn't it? I always fine food made with love always taste just that better." His deep blue eyed gazed glanced over to a porcelain white teapot with floral painted roses and golden rims that shined as brightly as the sun. Slowly, the fancy teapot levitated from the ground and poured it's contents into a teacup with a matching pattern. A couple of sugar cubes bounced out from their container and landed onto a floating teaspoon. They then proceeded to use the spoon like a diving board and dived into the cup with the spoon string it in. "Would you like some tea with that?" he asked while the teacup and matching saucer slid closer to the boy.

With a sigh of defeat, the boy settled himself into the seat and took the teacup and saucer into his hand. He copied his sensei's actions as he took a slip of the mildly bitter drink with a hint of sweetness. "Thank you." It was just the way he liked it optimal temperature, no milk and two cubes of sugar. His sensei knows him well.

After a few minutes of silence eating the sensei decided to strike up a conversation: "So are you excited for today?"

The boy nodded his head as he swallowed the plumbed strawberry in his mouth. "It should be interesting. I'll get to see new quirks in action. It will also be fun to see how far everyone has grown. I might even get to meet some new pro heroes." He smiled brighter than ever before with a light that rivals even that of the sun.

It was so contagious his sensei couldn't help but try to match it. "You're so sweet little one, but remember to control yourself. There aren't a lot of pro heroes out there that take too kindly of a strange boy interrogating them about their quirks."

"Come on sensei, you know I'm too shy to do anything like that," the boy whined in slight panic as he stuffed another mouthful to calm him down. "Besides that's Click's thing."

"Ah right, that young man does have a thing for gossip. Although, his actions are far nobler than most vicious main stream media out there. To find the absolute truth is better than fining the next big scoop and stirring up controversy."

His student nodded in agreement. "Yeah that one of our mottos we live by. To find the truth." There was a type of sadness in his voice as his eyes lowered down from their previous excitement.

Noticing his student's change of moods, the man spoke up to gain his attention, "Is there something wrong, my boy?"

Immediately, the boy shook his head. "No, no, it's just that talk like that reminds me a lot of my dad. I mean… I can't help but think about him sometimes. You know? Ever since he left abroad I hardly see him even here from him. I barely remember what he looks like without the help of his picture plastered in the grand hall. I know his work is important but…"

The man reached out his hand to touch his student leaving a reassuring feeling upon contact. "It's ok my boy. I'm sure he's thinking about you too as well as your mother. He still sends letters now and, then right? Now then eat up you have a lot to go through today."

With a simple nod, the boy finished off what was left of his meal before he stood up and made his way back to the door. Once again reached out for the door handle but was stopped mid-way as he was called for.

"Wait." The boy did as told and turned back. His sensei wore a grim and serious yet saddened expression. "Do you ever regret coming here?"

The boy laughed at the randomness of the question. "No of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I mean this place… it was never your first choice. I can't help but feel responsible for it."

Longingly, the boy stared off to the side and wondered what could have been. He soon threw those thoughts away. This is the path he chose and he's more than willing to see it through to the bitter end. "I think it about sometimes. What it would be like to go there, but no I don't regret coming here. And I don't think I ever will." He faced the man dead in the eye. Those emerald green eyes sparkled brightly with determination and confidence. "I'm going to keep walking down this path and see where it leads me."

"I see."

Thinking the conversation was over he attempted to take the door handle again. It wasn't.

"Hold it," his sensei once again called out and once again he turned back. His expression was dead serious now with only a mild trace of concern. "You are aware there is 50% chance you'll be facing U.A's A class correct?" With this gentle reminder old memories resurfaced from the depths of the boy's mind. Memories he would rather but will never forget. "Are you prepared to face them?"

Two figures became prominent in his mind. One was impatient and explosive as his own quirk. The other was cold as ice much like his own quirk but he lacks fiery passion that represents his other quirk. These two, in particularly the explosive one, are the ones he needed to look out for. There's no telling what will happened once they meet face to face. "I hope I am sir. I have some things I need to say to them. Hopefully they'll take it to hear.t Or even better they already improved on their faults and I don't need to do anything. But someone needs to give them a push in the right direction. If they're teachers couldn't I'll try my best to." Then he thought of the likeliness they would listen which was slim to nothing. "Then again I might just be wasting my breath."

The man let out a light chuckle, "You always have this undying need to help others no matter who they are. You're a lot like him in that way." He stood up from his seat and walked over to his young student. He bent down to eye level and ruffed up his curls beneath his cap. "Whatever happens know that I am proud of you. You came this far after all."

The boy blushed a bit form his sensei's flattering words. "Thank you, sir." Before he turned around as an attempt to leave he faced his sensei once more. "Is there anything else you need to say?"

"Yes," he casually pointed to the boy's neck, "Your top two buttons are undone."

He looked down at himself and yes, his upper buttons were undone showing off his bare chest. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he scratched his freckled cheeks. He must have forgot to do that after that mad dress rush this morning. "Well this is embarrassing."

The man couldn't help but laugh at the boy's adorable expression. He then proceeded to do them up for him and patted the cap on his head. "Have fun out there, kid. Don't forget. Be proud of who you are and what you achieved. Their words can't hurt you anymore," he said in a rougher tone compared to the regal one he was using.

Firmly, the boy nodded in response with a burning glim in his eyes. "Thanks sensei. Well got to go." With that said the boy finally made it out through the door without any further interruption.

The man stood there for a moment as he watched his precious student walk away from him. He then tried to fish something out from under his shirt. It was a simple locket whose golden colour as faded through time. In the centre was a small crystal in a five-star indent. He clicked the locket open. There inside was a faded picture of his younger self with another man. The man had sickly white skin yet a lively smile. His hair was about shoulder length with a light lime colour to it much like his's eyes only just they were a darker. His cheeks were kissed with freckles much like someone else he knew. He sighed fondly at the picture, "He reminds me so much of you, Saisho. He looks so much like you." He clenched his fist encasing the locket and held it close to his heart. "If only you were here with me. You'd love him and I'm sure he'll love you too. He's been growing a lot lately. You'd be proud." He looked up at the ceiling with a longing yet sadden gaze. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, the boy was rushing down a semi-busy sidewalk being extremely vigilant not to hit anyone. He let the wind rushed through his forest green curls while keeping one hand on his cap. He's loving the feeling. For whatever reason, he felt so free. He's getting closer and closer to his destination. Hopefully, no one is trying to kill each other yet or start a fight with other students. He soon stopped as he heard a plea for help.

"Oh Mr. Fluffers, why do you keep doing this? You know you have a hard time climbing down trees."

There was an elderly woman looking up at a tree (which was pretty hard thanks to her hunched back). She was trying to call down to a small ginger cat which he concluded was hers. Seeing the elderly woman having a hard time, the boy decided to take a detour to lend a hand, "Excuse me Miss, do you need some help?"

The old woman looked at him with surprise. "Hello there, young man. I didn't see you there." Her attention was then stolen by a small meow. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry but my sweet Mr. Fluffers got himself stuck again and I don't know how to get him down."

The boy flashed a smile at her that gave an 'it's going to be alright' vibe. "Don't worry miss I can get him down." He dropped his bag and prepared a running start at the tree. Quickly, he dashed forward as fast as he could. Using the momentum from his run, he used the soles of his shoes to gripped on the tree trunk's rough surface. For a few seconds, he defied gravity and ran straight up the tall trunk. As soon as he reached high enough he grabbed hold of one of the lower branches. He hauled himself up and sat down. Then he got a glance of the cat who positioned himself in a pouncing position with a hissed. The boy tried to be nice and held a helping hand to the cat. He talked softly to try and calm it down, "It's ok, little guy, I'm not going to hurt you. Just come here and I'll take you back to your owner."

And come the little guy did. Right in his face.

The boy screamed in terror as the cat dug his claws into the side of his face and knocked the cap off his head. The two of them had a little wrestled as the boy tried to pull the cat off him and the cat latching on to dear life. Eventually, he got the cat off and it jumped down to the arms of his owner. "Mr. Fluffers, please stop doing that," the old woman said in a babying voiced as he cuddled with the cat and it cuddled back.

With a sigh of relief, the jumped down from the tree and landed ninja style. He then scooped up his hat. Then he dusted off all the dirt and placed it firmly back on his head. He then swung his shoulder bag over his shoulders and began walking on his way.

"Hold on there, dearie!" The old woman called out as she wobbled over to the boy with the help of her cane. "Thank you for helping Mr. Fluffers. I don't know what I would have done without you. And sorry for his behaviour. He doesn't take well to strangers." He insisted it was fine while she continued to apologise. She then noticed the uniform he was wearing and her elderly eyes gleamed. "That uniform. Are you a hero student by any chance?"

The boy smiled as brightly as ever and answered cheerfully: "Nope!"

* * *

Today was a very important day. For today hero students from all over the country will be taking their hero license exams. With it, they will be one step closer to achieving their dreams to become pro heroes. This is especially true for the proud students of the illustrious academy U.A's A class students. They all gathered around each other excitedly chatting away.

"Alright, that's enough." A man with black wrinkled eyes and messy hair strolled up to the group of kids sluggishly. "It's almost time for your exams. I expected you all to pass. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes, Aizawa sensei."

Lazily, the shaggy man yawned and faced his students with stern eyes. They knew this was important so they gulped back their excitement in favour of listening to their sensei. "Remember if you pass this exam then you'll obtain your professional hero license. Then you will no longer be mere eggs. You'll catch into chicks… into semi-pros, you can say." His slack composure straightened up as he stared down his students upping the pressure on their shoulders even more. They can't afford to fail. "You better give it to you all out the."

With the somewhat words of encouragement from their teacher, the students could no longer hold their adrenaline and cheered at the top of their lungs. "Alright, guys let's do this!"

"Yeah let's hatch into chicks!"

"We totally got this!"

"Come on everybody let's say it together. PLUS…"

" **ULTRA!** "

"ULTRA!"

In the mix of cheers was an unfamiliar and extremely ecstatic voice. They students turned to the source of the voice and saw a well-built teen looming over them with a fist in the air. Over his buzzed cut head was a police officer like cap with a metal plated letter S painted in gold. They have never seen this kid before. They were shocked to find him standing there with a huge grin on his face like he's been with them for years. Safe to say they were all very confused and shocked. Although one student did seem to recognise him, the others on the other hand just stared in silence not sure what to do next.

That was until someone from a group of students, with the exact same hat and uniform as the muscular teen, strolled up behind his classmate. The student has slick pale purple bangs that swiped at the side of his fore head and sharp mildly annoyed eyes. He tapped the shoulder of his classmate to get his attention. "Don't go crashing the inner circles of outsiders, Inasa. It's rude."

Inasa's face joyous cracked with the realisation. "Ugh! You're right." With enthusiastic gestures, he straightened himself up and bowed in break neck speeds. He bowed so deeply that he smashed his head on the hard-concrete forming cracks around him. "Please accept my sincerest apologies!"

"Errk!" went most of A class wondering who the hell was this guy.

However, with the more into the know students, they could give a pretty good guess who they were thanks to their uniforms they wore. Some of the other students gawked at the sight of two of the most renounced high schools in the country and their students exchanging some sort of strange greeting. Bakugou clicked his tongue at them while wearing an uncaring yet wary expression. "The east got U.A and the west got Shikestu. You guys are from Shikestu. Right?"

"That is correct." A tall and extremely hairy (I mean can't even see his face levels of hairy with only a single eye seen through his bangs) stepped forward from the small group. "We are one of Shikestu academy's hero class. It's a pleasure of meet you students of U.A. Out of all the schools in the country Shikestu and U.A are often seen as equals if not rivals. It's truly an honour to finally meet you all in person. I am Nagamasa Mora," the hairy student introduced himself and extended a furry arm in greeting.

The robotic like Student of U.A stepped forward as the representative of his class and accepted the hand diligently. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Tenya Iida my class's representative of U.A A class. May I assume from your actions you too are a class representative?"

The taller teen chuckled wholesomely as a response and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. That title belongs to someone much more capable. Knowing him he'll be here shortly. You see not all our classmates are here I'm afraid," he explained as he looked back at the merger size group of four counting himself compared to the full size 19 student of U.A's A class. The only current female of the group was tending to their overly energetic classmate's head wound while the other was mildly scolding him for his pointless actions. He was apologising to the two of them with energized vigour as well as telling them he's fine. With a small sigh, Nagamasa turned back to U.A's class rep. "You see most of our classmates are dotted all over the west side of the country. So we'll be waiting for the staggers to come by. Those of us here are the few that live in the dormitory but with the recent events that might change."

"I see." It's understandable really with everything that has been going on like a U.A student getting kidnapped, the appearance and fall of the mighty villain All For One and most crushingly the retirement of the world's greatest hero All Might.

"Oh, how rude of me. I have yet to introduce the rest of us." Nagamasa gestured a hand towards his classmates. "This young lady is Camie Misho."

The girl in question had straight, light colour hair that reaches just below her shoulders, and large, also light colour eyes. She has noticeably full and glossy lips. She leaned in close to get a better look at their competitors and give them a little wink. "Hey boys. You too ladies," she sang as she gave them a flirty wave.

Two of them, an electric blonde and a midget with grapes for hair, just stared at the overly beautiful girl giving them a small piece of her attention. Her flirty actions were enough to get the gears in their head working. So many scenarios played in their mind. So many R rated scenarios. It was enough to give them a nose bleed.

Their perverted happy day dream soon came to an abrupt and painful stop as they felt something jabbing at their backs. "Whatever you guys are thinking, stop it right now," Demanded a short, raven coloured hair girl with earphone jacks for earlobes.

A small sweat drop of discomfort formed on Nagamsa hair covered forehead as he witnessed the scene played out. "Well then, I guess I should move on to the others. The cold looking young man over here is Seiji Shishikura." The boy in question remained silent not so much as looking at the other class let alone giving any sort of greeting. "I hope you can forgive his attitude. If our class representative were here he'd have better manners."

Iida chuckled and assured him it was fine. "Not a problem we have one of those too."

Instinctively, the rest of the class gave a quick glance at Bakugou. However, He did notice and roared with fury, "What are you fuckers looking at!"

"Heh heh heh. We actually have someone else exactly like that too," Nagamasa admitted.

"They can be quite the hand full," Iida joked keeping the mood light.

Nagamasa laughed with him, "Yes well I do hope our class rep gets here before thinks get too out of hand. Our class can get rather rowdy when he's not around."

"He sounds like a respectable individual."

"He is." There was a certain amount of admiration in his tone whenever he mentions this peculiar student. Then he got back to introducing the final student that as currently there. "Anyway this is Inasa Yoarashi. I hope you didn't give you the wrong impression of us. He was really excited to see you all here."

Inasa bowed again this time only half way like a normal person should. "I apologise once again for being rude!" He shot back straighten with an intensely happy expression, "I've always wanted to say plus ultra at least once! I just admire U.A Academy!"

Their teacher recognised the boy the moment he got a good look at his face. He spells trouble. "Listen up everyone that kid is no pushover."

His students looked at each other with wonder. "Do you know him, sensei?"

"Inasa Yoarashi was a recommend student to U.A while you lot were applying. For some unknown reason, he decided to decline the offer." With small gasps of shock were shared between the students as they questioned Inasa's decision. It was hard to wrap their heads around. If he loves U.A so much why did he decline a chance to go there? He was... well weird to them. "He may be a bit odd but make a note he's the real deal."

"Eraserhead? Eraser is that you?" An overly smiley woman with teal green hair strolled up the group waving excitedly. From the looks of things the students can guess she's a hero with her oddly styled costume. It looked like a pirate costume mixed in with a touch of a clown with the bright orange bandana over her head, skin-tight shirt, baggy horizontal striped shorts, and smiley-faced belt. "I saw ya on TV with the sports festival and whatnot but it been forever since we last saw each other like this!"

Eraserhead stared at the woman with a combination of irritation and tiredness. He knows this woman all too well and knows what's about to happen next. Here it comes.

She got up close to the sleep deprived hero and twiddled her finger about to edge him closer which he certainly will not do. "C'mon let's get hitched!"

"No."

"'No!' AH AH! What a laugh!" she cracked out in uncontrollable laugher at the hero's blatant response.

The students watched the two exchanging pleasantries as if it was a sitcom act- One with an overly happy person and the guy who would like to be anywhere but here. That when one of the students recognised the female hero. "Isn't that Miss Joke? The heroine of smiles?"

"Yeah doesn't she have some sort of laughing quirk? Outburst I think."

As they continued their odd exchange Miss Joke called out to her own class of young heroes. "C'mon kids. Get over here its U.A." A small group of teens came walking in beside her with mix emotions of not impressed and generally excited. They looked a little older than both the U.A students and Shiketsu students. "Meet the sophomores I'm in charge of. Ketsubutsu academy's class 2-2."

A teen with messy black hair came zipping into the group and shook each of their hands on by one. "The name's Shindou. U.A's been through quite a bit of trouble lately but you're all still aiming to be heroes despite it all. So admirable!" he cheered with sparkles in his eyes. "I think that from now on what every hero fundamentally needs is an indomitable spirit." Although his words sound encouraging and full of praise there was a hidden layer of sarcasm beneath it all. Eventually, he reached U.A's Bakugou Katsuki who didn't seem amused with the act. Even so, Shindou reached out to him with a smile that almost looked cocky. "Today, if you'll have me, it'd be my honour to be allowed to hone my skills with partners if your calibre-"

Slap!

Aggressively, Bakugou slapped his hand away and shot a glare at the other student. "Don't patronize me. Your words don't match your eyes."

Shindou response was a simple smirk and calculated eyes hidden behind the shadow of his fringe.

"You know he's right. Wearing a fake mask like that isn't really nice." An ominous voice whispered between the students. It was a chill and soothing voice with a jab of sinister mischief tied into it. "I dare say it's underhanded. Giving these poor first years a hit of praise just to watch it all crash down once they're ultimately be hunted. If I didn't know better I'd say…" Suddenly a golden-eyed redhead leaned into Shindou personal space with a devilish Cheshire cat smile, "you're afraid of these first years. Might as well get in good with them now so they won't think you'll be a problem later. Very sneaky."

Shindou stumbled back in surprise. "Where? Who are you?" Then he noticed an iconic hat sitting on top of the redhead's skull. "That uniform. A Shiketsu student?"

The redhead kept his grin on as he tipped his hat to the older student. "Not bad sempai at least you know there are other schools here other than U.A you need to keep an eye on." He then twisted his back to face a somewhat confused yet interested Bakugou. "Say you're that U.A student that got kidnapped last year, right? That must have been a traumatizing experience." He fixed his composure and walked confidently up to Bakugou with his hat covering half of his face. "Then again from the stories I've heard about you. I'm surprised you didn't join them." Once he was in front of his target the boy tapped his cap upwards to stare directly into the explosive teen's eyes. He smirked wider as he caught a glimpse of irritation in those red burning eyes. "Let's face it. With a personality like yours you're best suited to be a villain."

Something snapped inside of Bakugou. By instinct, he stanched up the other student by the collar of his shirt and screamed in his face: "What does that suppose to mean asshole?"

Despite being in a very unfriendly situation the redhead still gave a friendly fake smile. "I mean exactly what I said. Wow and I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"HUH!" Bakugou looked like he was ready to strangle him. That stupid grin was really rubbing him the wrong way.

But before he could kill the guy they were forcefully separated. "Knock it out, Karma. We don't want to cause a scene."

"Awe come on Nagisa. I was only teasing."

The one who tore the two apart was a short and slender body build with sky blue hair tied in a couple of short pigtails. The teen cheeks were puffed up into a pout, "Yeah right. I know you well enough to know it's not true. Why do you always have to pick a fight with everyone we meet?"

"Don't be like that Nagisa you know you love me," the redhead purred as he draped himself over the smaller teens shoulders while snuggling up to them like a cat wanting attention.

The smaller teen's cheeks flushed red. "Karma, please you're embarrassing me."

U.A's resident pervert sighed gloomily at the sweet and heart-warming scene. "Lucky guy, having such a cute girl as a girlfriend." Silence covered the groups of students as one group was holding in their laughter. Although one of them in the group seemed more disheartened then anything else. "What did I say?"

A slight chuckle escaped from Nagamasa lips as he waved off the question. "I'm sorry umm… Mineta isn't it? But Nagisa is…"

"A GUY!" Inasa finished off with a roaring declaration.

"…WHAT!"

Karma just laughed off their shocked expression and cuddled up to his gloomy boyfriend. "It's true this little cutie here is my precious adorable boyfriend. Don't let his looks fool you he's a trap." In conjunction with his words, he trapped the smaller boy in a tight embrace and brought him even closer to his chest. His golden eyes matched something like a predator eyeing something he likes. "And what irresistibly adorable little trap he is," he purred as he gave his little boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "I could just eat you up."

While their other classmates giggled at their little moment Nagisa was not amused. Instead, he retaliated and struggled out of Karma's strong hold. "Karma, will you just quit it already," he complained as he pounded on Karma's arms. He never did let go. He found it quite entertaining to watch his little boyfriend trying so hard to get out of his grip. It was always fun to tease him. Nagisa just had enough and begrudgingly surrendered. He crossed his free arms and groaned, "Remind me why I agreed to date you again?"

"Oh you know. You were having mommy troubles. I was having daddy troubles. We started to get close and bam! You said yes to marrying me."

"Date! Not marry!"

Karma chuckled slyly at Nagisa tomato red pouty face. There was a confident gilt in his eyes. "We'll see about that. Give it another 10 years or so."

"Karma!"

Flash!

"Well, well, well what's this I spy? Trouble in paradise?"

Karma playfully groaned and twisted his head to the source of the flash. "Come on, Click. You know that's not true. And by the way, do you always have to carry that damn camera around. I mean seriously we're heading into an exam."

Behind the mask of a camera was a young boy with a cheesy childish grin. However, his brown eyes were sharp and observant. Nothing can get away from him. "I know but you never know when the next big scoop will pass by." He combed his already slicked back chestnut brown hair with only one resilient little piece curly dead centre on his forehead. It sucked out form his cap. "Besides a good journalist never leaves home without their camera you know that." His eyes then caught on something the peaked his interest. "Well looky, looky, what we have here. Miss Joke and Eraserhead two great pros." Erratic flashes came from left and right as Click snapped a shot at all angles. "Rumours say you two were an item. Is that true?"

"No."

"Sure! Ha ha ha!"

Click laughed at the complete polar opposite reactions. "You two sure make an interesting duo." He then moved on to their students snapping a shot here and there. "That must make you lot Ketsubutsu and U.A students. A pleasure to meet you all in the flesh. Particularly you U.A kids." He lowered down his camera and put on a smile of interest for them. "You've been on the news quite a lot lately. It's hard not to notice you all. Oh, and the name's Click if you didn't know. Shikestu head journalist." While recovering from the little seizure they had to go through; they all gave a friendly hello to the picture taking teen. "I hope you don't mind all the pictures. Oh?" He sneaked behind the duel haired student. "You're Endeavours son, right? Shouto Todoroki?"

Todoroki turned his nose at him. "Yes. So, what?"

"It's well known that you have both fire and ice quirks but you hardly use your fire. Care to explain why?"

Coldly, the icy fire user glared at him, "I don't require to tell you anything."

The camera boy shrugged off his coldness, "That's fair. You have your right to remain silent. But you can't blame a guy for trying." He then caught a sight of something he was interested in his camera. "Well look what my lenses caught." He zoomed in closer to while simultaneously walking. The one he was zooming into was Bakugou who was slowly being annoyed by the second. Click tilted his camera at the ticking time boom in the form of a teen. "You look familiar."

"Oh yeah? What's it to you camera fucker?"

The curious teen zoomed his camera closer in. "Aren't you that kid from the Sludge villain incident?"

That hit a nerve. A very strong nerve. "WHAT IF I AM!"

Karma's saw his little explosive outburst and a sly dark smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, that's right you were that kid." He then let go of Nagisa causing him to panic. The smaller boy tried to stop him but he couldn't. With a look like that there's no stopping him. "Say I have a question to ask you. It's been bugging me ever since I hear about that news story." He shoved Click off to the side and leaned into Bakugou's personal space with that same sly expression. "How does to feel having your ass saved by a quirkless kid?"

And that was the last straw. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ASSHOLE." He grasped Karma by the collar and spat in his face. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

Even being faced with an explosive demon Karma just laughed. "He told me."

"WHO TOLD YOU!"

"I did." A new voice rang through the air.

Although unfamiliar to most it was still known to a few. Their faces light up from the sound but he knew that voice all too well. It was a voice that hunted him since he was a kid. The cries and pleads still fresh in his mind. That voice. That annoying voice. No matter how hard he tries he can never forget it. Bakugou's grip on the redhead weakened as he lowered him down. Slowly, his head turned to the direction of the voice. The stood a boy of average high. He too wore a Shiketsu uniform with a jacket hanging from his shoulder like a cape. In one of his arms was carrying a bag of some sort with a stick poking out from the top while his other hand kept his hat down to hide half his face. The only visible thing was his freckled litter cheeks as well as some of his messy, forest green hair. He recognised them anywhere. "Deku?"

The newer comer lifted his cap and reviled brightly smiling boy with deep forest green eyes. "Hey, Kacchan. It's been awhile." The explosive teen was shocked. His jaw dropped to the ground kind of shock.

Karma, on the other hand, was finally free. He held up a hand of greeting towards the green haired boy. "Haya class rep. About time you got here. Things were about to get ugly. Why so late anyway? Don't you live in the dorms too?"

The boy chuckled at Karma's nonchalant question. Even after staring at possible death in the face that boy can still put a smile on as if it was nothing. "Yeah sorry about that. I was caught up in something. That and…" he glanced back at the four who came first. They were whistling away trying to look innocent as his dark gaze tried to burn them. "Those guys didn't bother to wake me up." He sighed, "You didn't have to go to all that trouble you know."

" **We wanted to** ," they said together with cheery smiles.

"Oh, you guys."

"Hey, how was the toast thing anyway?" Camie asked with a purr. "We worked ever so hard for it. Don't we get a little reward," she said with a suggestive wink.

"Correction, Seiji worked hard on it. You and Inasa just made things worse," Nagamasa corrected as he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Don't take this away from him, Camie."

Seiji shyly looked at the ground and twiddled with his feet. "So, how was it?"

The boy gave him a smile that made his day ten times brighter. "It was great, Seiji. Thank you." He then scratched the back of his neck a little embarrassed. "But you didn't have to go to all that trouble. I would have been fine with plain old toast and butter. Even a breakfast bar."

"It was…No trouble at all."

"The state of the kitchen begs to differ."

"OH YEAH SORRY ABOUT THE MESS!" Inasa yelled.

"Oh! Oh! Let me guess the other thing," Karma cheered as he waved his hand with fake excitement. "A little old lady needed some help crossing the street," he mocked in a baby talk way.

"No, a little old lady needed some help with her cat stuck in a tree," he corrected. Then he pointed to claw marks on the sides of his cheek still fresh. "He was a feisty little guy too."

"You're wounded?" Seiji panicked. He then raced up to the boy and inspected his cheek closely. The opened wound was still bleeding slightly. "You should take care of yourself better. Here let me tend to it." He then whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabbed the blood away. "If we don't tend to it quickly it could get infected or worst scar."

Playfully, the freckled boy knocked the hand away. "I'm fine it's not likely I'll get a scar from something so minor. If it does I'll be fine it's not going to kill me or anything."

"Don't say that sweetheart." Camie sneaked up behind him and jumped him pressing her oversized chest at the back of his head. "None of us would want your cute little face scratched up. Especially me," she whispered that last part seductively in his ear which burned red soon after. Although this has become the norm he could never get over how uncomfortably embarrassing Camie's actions towards him can get.

Seiji burned red with anger at the inappropriate scene. He gritted his teeth so much so they shorten down a layer while steam puffed out from his ears. "Let go of him you seductive which! That is improper behaviour for a Shiketsu student. Behave yourself there are people watching." His only response was a tongue sticking out to him. Such a childish response turned his gears even more. If there weren't so many eyes watching he might have gotten a little physical.

On the other hand, Inasa was very pleased with the fiery attitudes of his classmates and let out a hearty laugh "HA HA! OUR CLASS IS FULL OF HOT SOULS! I'M GLAD I CHOOSE SHIKETSU OVER U.A IN THE END!"

With much lesser enthusiasm Nagisa laughed along with him while scratching the back of his head. He has this odd look on his face not sure what to think about that comment. "Well, I guess there's never really a dull moment."

"And I have the pictures to prove it," Click added as he scanned through some of the older pictures on his camera. He smiled at them happily reminiscing about the old memories. "Ah, the memories."

"Thank goodness you finally arrived." Nagamasa sighed in relief. "I thought Karma would have started a war if you hadn't stepped in."

"Come on Nagamasa. What's wrong with a little friendly rivalry?" Although it sounds innocent enough his classmates know batter. Nothing about him was innocent. There's always some dark ulterior motive. It's either that or that fact he just loves messing with people and pushing their buttons. "Besides U.A and Shiketsu are practically rivals, right? But U.A always seems to get the spotlight just because the great All Might himself is there and was a previous student. Just because of that everyone thinks U.A is so much better than us. How's about we settle this little rivalry with a bet?" He suggested; his sly grin growing ever wider. "Say glasses how many students in your class are doing the exam?"

Iida gulped. He didn't like the look in that boy's eyes. It just screamed delinquent. Even so, it would be rude not to answer. "Our whole class will be participating. A total of 19."

Karma's grin grew sinister as his eyes squinted down like a predator honing on his prey. "Oh, goodie. There's 19 of us participating as well. Since we're on equal footing let's make a bet. The top hero class of U.A vs the top hero class of Shiketsu. The one with the most people passing the exam wins. As for the losing school, well…" his face look like an actual devil. You could have sworn he grew a tail as well as little devil horns. "They have to go through a couple of punishments prepared by yours truly."

"Absolutely not!" Shiketsu's class representative immediately dismissed. "Karma, I will not allow you to used U.A and especially your own classmates for your own sick amusement."

"But Deku," the redhead whined childishly with an obvious fake pout, "I brought my special bag with me." The bag in question was a simple sack with the initials a K.A embraided on the corner. Several mysterious outlines poked at the bag's skin from underneath. Who knows what could be hiding in there. Odds are nothing good.

The freckled boy palmed his face and shook his head, "Karma, for the last time no. Why did you even bring that think along?"

"You never know," he answered with a devil grin.

Suddenly, an explosion blasted between them. Bakugou stood high in the centre with his face twitching every second along with his hands. His eyes were bloodshot with pure unwavering rage. All aimed at a certain freckled face boy who remained completely calm under their scorching heat glare. "Quit ignoring me! How the fuck did a pathetic loser like you get into an elite school like Shiketsu?"

The boy merely smiled brightly and tilted his head. "Haven't you heard, Kacchan? I got a scholarship there. Of course, I accepted it."

"WHAT!" Bakugou yelled at the top of his lugs while his hands sparkled and sizzled. "Why would they want such a weak, useless, wimpy ass fucker like you!"

"Bakugou, please control yourself!" With a forceful tug, Iida pulled Bakugou back and replaced him with himself. He bowed apologetically to the other class rep. "Please forgive my classmate's unruly behaviour and mouth. I assure you I'll give him a stern lecture later."

"No need I expected as much from him. It doesn't bother me at all."

Slowly, Iida raised himself from the bow and eyed the boy, "Do you know Bakugou?"

The boy nodded in response, "Yeah Kacchan…oh, that's what I call him… and I grew up together. He used to be an old friend."

"Old?"

He looked down with sad eyes yet he still kept up a smile, "We don't get all anymore. Grown apart you know?"

"I see," his eyes filled with guilt for bringing up such a sensitive subject. "Even so I…" He then got a better look at the boy's face behind his cap. Something about it seemed very familiar to him. Those eyes . Such pure green eyes. He felt like he'd seen them somewhere before. Such bight innocent eyes but the fuzzy image in his head wore a completely different expression. He tried his best to clear the fog off the memory but just couldn't. "Say have we met be…"

"Falling boy!" a surprised cheer rang from the U.A students. "You're that boy from the entrance exam!" It was a girl with rosy pink cheeks, bright chestnuts eyes with the blob style hair to match. "Wow and here I thought I'd never see you again."

The boy tilted his head at her but then eventuality connected all the dots. "You're that nice girl that caught me."

Happily, the two of them joined hands and exchanged pleasantries. It was like they were old friends meeting each other for the first time in years. "Wow, so you attend Shiketsu now? That's so cool! Though I was kind of hoping I'd see you in U.A. I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for me back there. You were amazing."

"Oh, I didn't do much."

"Don't be so modest. You took down that zero pointers like it was nothing!"

"But I needed your gravity quirk to get up there to do it."

"Still without you, I would have been crushed by that thing."

"Not exactly. Now that I got some time to think about it I'm sure U.A would have some sort of safety precautions in place to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You acted like a true hero out there and that's what I believe." The girl then realised she forgot to do something very important. She scratched the back of her neck flustered while fiddling with her hair strands in embarrassment, "look at me talking to you like you're my best friend and I haven't even introduced myself yet. I don't even know your name." With a deep breath, she calmed her composure and held out a hand. "I'm…"

"Ochako Uraraka." The boy finished while accepting her hand. Uraraka expression just screams how did you know but before she could ask she got an answer. "I've seen the sports festival. You made quite the impression. U.A students are really something special."

That compliment just made her even more red. "Wow you know all of that but I still don't know your name."

The boy laughed at her adorable expression, "Well I guess I should introduce myself. My name is…"

"Izuku Midoriya," answered a lazy voice. All eyes turned to Eraserhead who was slouching back behind his students. His tired eyes stared directly at the boy. Safe to say he was surprised to see him there. Two major players of Shiketsu were here together. Something tells him his poor students might have a hard time out there. But they all have one massive advantage over this particular player. One massively unfair advantage. "Shiketsu's quirkless wonder."

Quirkless. That was the key word in this scenario. It rendered everyone speechless. Even Uraraka in her shock instantly dropped the quirkless boy's hand and stepped back. Thinking of how rude her actions were, she immediately regretted it. "I'm so sorry. It's just...I thought...I didn't think..."

Izuku merely laughed it off as if it was nothing. " It's ok. It's normal for anyone to think I have a quirk. After all, there's only 20% of us in the entire world population. I never actually met another quirkless person either. I guess that makes me special," he joked trying to lighten the heavy mood but it was all too late. He can already feel the almost unbearable weight of prejudice from their eyes. The look of pity that been on him his hold life. He needed to snap out of this. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. I'm sorry if we offended you in any way, Midoriya." Iida spoke out while giving a perfectly horizontal bow. Izuku insisted it was ok he was used to this sort of treatment while Iida still argued against it. Their actions were immoral and un-hero like. In Izuku opinion that was going a tad bit too far.

Although the others remained silent during their little argument a certain spiky redhead spoke up. "That Karma kid said that a quirkless kid saved Bakugou form that sludge villain awhile back."

"What did you say just now hair for brains!"

He ignored his angry friend and pressed on. "I read an article about it a while back but there was nothing in it about the boy being quirkless. I remember reading it and couldn't help but be amazed by the guy. To have the courage to do something like that. It was something I lacked at the time. If that boy was really quirkless then..." he stopped his words at that moment. He couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't sound so offensive. Or that made him look weaker than he feels. He didn't want to revert to that coward he once was. "Be real with me man. Was that kid you?"

Izuku's reply was a simple timid smile and nod. "Yeah, that was me. The foolish boy that ran into the face of danger to try and save an old friend that hated him. I guess the media left out the fact I was quirkless or just assumed that I wasn't. I can't really blame them on any account. They were oh so focused on the number 1 hero to care about those mindless details." He tipped down his cap to hide his eyes and placed a solemn expression over his lips. "In the end, I didn't do anything. It was stupid of me to even try."

"That's not true!" The redhead argued strongly. "You ran out there while no one else did. You acted more heroic than the heroes that were there. In fact, I'm jealous of you," he admitted with his voice slightly cracked. "You have more courage than I ever could and to top it off you're quirkless. If that's not the prime example of being a real man I don't know what is."

Taken back by his words, the freckled boy couldn't help but be touched. He clenched the warmth in his heart and smiled softly. "Thank you, Kirishima. That means a lot to me. Especially since it came from one of UA's top students."

Kirishima returned the smile two folds showing off his shark-like teeth. "No problems man. Wait. How do you know my name?"

Before he could get an answer, there was yet another mild explosion. "Bullshit!" Bakugou roared and shot a glare of pure bitter rage at his so-called old friend. "You did nothing for me that day, Deku. Nothing! I was fucking fine on my own." He pointed at the quirkless boy singling him out from anything else in his peripheral vision. "You're nothing, Deku. Just a worthless, quirkless little piece of shit that can't do anything for himself." A sadistic grin of rage formed across his mouth as he laughed wickedly, "even after all my warnings you still tried to apply to U.A! Ah! What a joke. I bet you completely bombed the exam and had to go to a second-rate school like Shiketsu instead. You're so pathetic, Deku."

Izuku stayed firm - unphased by the daggered words that tried to harm him. His classmates, on the other hand, did not even try to hide their displeasure. They looked like they were ready to skin the blonde alive. Seiji spoke out before any of the others could: "How dare you discarded the Shiketsu name like that. As well as of its most promising students. And you call yourself a hero!"

Izuku held out his arm to stop his classmates from doing anything rash. "Let it go guys."

"But Izuku. We can't let him."

"I said let it go."

Bakugou smirk grew wilder. Almost animalistic. "See you can't do anything with you little posy backing you up. What? You think I'm afraid of you losers. Tch. You're nothing but a bunch of extras." His expression just grew cockier and cockier by the second but Izuku still stood his ground unaffected. "I bet you were crying like the little baby you are when U.A rejected your sorry ass."

"Actually, he was accepted," Aizawa said bluntly popping Bakugou's ego in the process. The boy's face said it all. Completely stunned with shock he couldn't even peep out a word. Instead, he remained still as a statue with his skin turning as pale as one.

His students asked the questioned that was all on their mind. " **He passed the exam! How?** "

"Yup." Lazily, the shaggy man turned to face the Shiketsu student. His sleep-deprived eyes met Izuku's heated, calm gaze. "Izuku Midoriya. You made an everlasting impression on the U.A staff. It's been awhile since anyone attempt to take on a zero-pointer head on like you did and succeed. Not only that but you did it to save Uraraka here." He gave a small head gesture to his student as they all listened intensely to what he had to say. "Although you failed on collecting any villain points you managed to gain 60 hero points earning you the six place spot on U.A's top ten. He also scored highly in the written exam and so was awarded a spot in the hero course. But in the end, you declined the place with no rhyme or reason."

"WHAT!" The class yelled in unison.

"Are you telling us a quirkless kid passed the entrance exam with only hero points! That's insane!"

"He took out one of those giant robots!"

"And after all that work and effort he declined his spot!"

"That's even crazier than that other guy!"

"WHY!" Bakugou finally snapped out of his shock, screamed at Izuku. "Getting into U.A was all you ever wanted. It was your fucking dream school. Why the fucking hell did you decline a place?"

The freckled boy turned away. He wouldn't look him in the eye or more like couldn't. "You're right Kacchan, getting into U.A met everything to me. It was my dream. But…" Memories flooded his mind. He could practically smell the salty air and hear the tamed waves. He can still see it clear as day. The waves crashing into the stone wall cliff while ruining his own reflection. Good thing too he didn't want to remember how pathetic he looked at the time. He remembered leaning closer. Closer. Closer and closer. So very close. But then he remembered some sort of warmth attaching itself painfully tight on his arm. He turned around and came face to face with is new future. "Things change Kacchan. I changed. I didn't want to go to U.A after. Let's face it, in a school where the strongest combat quirks reign supreme there's just no point in joining when I'm doomed to fail."

A smirk returned on Bakugou's face as he clicked his tongue. "At least you know your fucking place, Deku."

"Will you just quit it already". Nagisa stood up ticked off by the explosive teen's extremely poor manners. "You're being really rude and annoying."

"And what are you going to do about it, girly?"

"Girly?"

"Bakugou, that's enough," Iida demand as he gripped Bakugou's shoulder and forced him back. With a pissed off expression, the blonde slapped the arm away and reluctantly retreated to the back of his class. "Apologies again for his behaviour."

"Again, it's fine. This happens all the time with Kacchan. I expected nothing less." He once again said it was perfectly ok. "And now to answer that question of yours Kirishima after being rudely interrupted." All eyes on the grumpy teen who just groaned at them. "I know you all from the sports festival. I re-watched the footage so many times so I kind of got all your names and quirks memorised." Blankly, the U.A students stared at him causing his nervous jitters to rise. His hands became clammy has he spoke nervously, "Sorry does that sound really weird huh?"

"No! It's fine. We sometimes forget just how famous we are. You know." An electric blonde explained.

"It's kind of weird but ok," a tailed student commented with a mild blush on his cheeks.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Do you guys not know?"

Then the mischievous redhead pounced him from behind causing the teen to jump before his class rep could spill any beans. "Don't worry Deku, we still love you. Even if you did cheat on that betting poll."

The freckled boy cast a dull look at him, "How many times do I have to tell you I didn't cheat."

"But how could you possibly know that was going to happen. I mean seriously the rotten hothead winning it all?"

"Kacchan is a pretty good fighter."

As the two of them have their mini argument a few of the U.A students sneaked up to the closest Shiketsu students and asked for a bit of backstory. Click was more than happy to give away such information. "Well during the sports festival, we were all watching it together and after the preliminary games, Karma suggested we bet on the upcoming matches. Whoever guesses the most correct matches wins." He cleared his throat and gave the best cheesy announcer impression, "and with a whopping 100% accuracy Izuku Midoriya won a grand total of 10881yen." U.A was impressed. I mean a hundred percent accuracy. That's no easy feat. "Yeah well, Karma still thinks he must have done something to pull it off. I don't see how we could. We were very careful in not showing our answers before the matches started. He's just that good and Karma knows it. He just loves to tease and mess with us."

"REMEMBER HOW ALLEN WAS SO DISTRAUGHT AFTER!"

"Well he did bet 1000 yen and that amount doubled when Karma up the ante."

"Allen really isn't him when he's gambling. He gets pretty intense. He really wanted to win,"

"But being such a sweetheart Deku gave him the prize money anyway."

"But of course, it's him we're talking. We all know how deep in debt he is thanks to master's spending and gambling habits. Remember all those numbers?"

The Shiketsu students shivered at the thought. Their classmate has a hard life. " **Poor Allen** ," they all said together gloomily.

Meanwhile, Karma finished off his argument against Izuku and waddled up to a duel haired student. In a gloomy fashion, he poked the boy's cheek. "It's all your fault Todoroki. If you just used your flames you could have beat that explosive baby."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Todoroki in annoyance slapped the hand away. "Please don't do that again. Furthermore, I refuse to use my fire in combat," he spat coldly.

That statement struck a something inside of Izuku. Once again, his face was shadowed as his bight green eyes shined through. "An interesting statement. No wonder you lost against Kacchan."

This caught Todoroki attention and he turned to the quirkless boy. "And what does that supposed to mean?"

"You were shaking Todoroki during that fight. You were practically freezing yourself," he explained in a darken calm tone. "For what I observed from the previous trials you don't like using your fire and so it was easy to conclude that you would do the same in your matches. Then it becomes a test of endurance. Who will fare longer: your ice or Kacchan's explosions. Since his quirk directly counters to yours it was safe to say he could take on any ice attack you throw at him. But if you just used your fire you could…"

"Never!" Todoroki screamed bitterly cutting him off. He glared at the freckled boy with eyes that could burn holes through him. They were so full of hate and pain. "I'll never use his quirk. I'll become the number one hero without his power."

Izuku bit his lip and matched the ice and fire user's glare. "Is that what you think? Well, newsflash you're wrong. That's such a naïve way of thinking."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"You're right I don't and you know what? I don't care," The quirkless boy slashed out. Nothing annoyed him more than watching someone with a perfectly good quirk waste it so freely. To add salt to the wound he doesn't have such luxury. And he thinks could become number one? That made him mad. Unbelievably mad. And he's not going to hold it back. "You can have the sappiest sob story in the world but that still doesn't excuse you for limiting yourself in such a way. You can be a hero by only using your ice yes but number one! I don't think so." Although his words seem harsh there was a type of sincerity behind them as the fires of passion burned in his eyes. "Everyone else is giving it their all out there and you think you can make it with only half?" Pure anger was just dripping from his words as he marched closer to the very stunned Todoroki. "I mean look at your classmates, Todoroki. Do you see them using only half their power? No. So why should you be an exception?"

Worried about his classmate's blood pressure and the reputation of their school, Nagamasa tried to stop him. "Izuku, that's enough you made your point."

"Oh no I'm not done yet," Izuku continued his relentless rampage of words. No one can stop him now. "Just look at Uraraka's fight against Kacchan. She fought on the brink of exhaustion but was still willing to fight on. If she could have lasted longer she could have probably beaten him."

"I could?" Uraraka squeaked out timidly interrupting the intense conversation.

Izuku smirked at her. "Didn't you notice? Kacchan was shaking after that massive explosion."

He his words Bakugou instinctively touched his arms as he remembered about how he felt back then. How? _Did that fucking runt actually figure it out…?_

"I'm willing to bet he reached some sort of limit after that. It was discreet but still there. He wouldn't have been able to do another blast like that and the usage of his explosions after would have been limited and smaller than what he showed before… Unless he was willing to risk his own body. I wouldn't put it pass Kacchan." He can see it now the explosive teen blazing his arms off all for the sake of victory. "Still. If Uraraka had enough strength to launch another attack like the first she could have distracted Kacchan enough to get in close and float him out of bounds. She made me rethink my opinion on her and she will defiantly become an amazing hero."

Uraraka couldn't help but blush at that as well as become a little annoyed. Was she really that close to victory? If she just held out a little longer she would have won? If she was just a bit stronger could she have really defeated a powerhouse like Bakugou? Guess we'll never know. _Was I really that close?_

"Then there's Kacchan. He never underestimated his opponent which pretty much assured his victory. And that's how a hero should be in battle. To fight on with all their strength to defeat the villain and save civilians. If you just used half your power you'll never reach your full potential."

"You don't understand anything!" Todoroki argued back trying to hold his back overwhelmingly strong emotion. "What I've been through. You don't know what that bastard's like. I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me use his quirk." Suddenly, there was a strong sting sensation coming from his forehead. It was like he got hit by a blunt object. Which it is exactly what happened to him. It was so powerful it caused him to fall off his feet.

"Todoroki!"

"Izuku!"

Said blunt object appeared to be a wooden sword wielded by none other than Izuku himself. He stared at the pathetic sight before him of the fallen Todoroki and his classmates gather round to help. "Wake up and smell the roses, Todoroki. You need to understand that that quirk belongs to you and no one else. So, stop acting like it's not!"

Timidly, his classmate rallied behind him only a few feet or a meter behind. "Are you ok rep? I mean I'm all of rallying up our opponents to the point they blow a fuse but hitting them on the head seems a little extreme," Karma spoke up nervously.

Simmering down his anger of adrenaline, Izuku took a deep breath and lowered his weapon. "Sorry. I was out of line."

"Todoroki, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he snapped back at them as he got back up on his own two feet. "I'm fine. It's fine. No need to take this on any further than it already has."

Izuku huffed and turned away from them, "At least we can agree on one thing." He gazed over his classmates and mentally check who was currently there. Then something clicked inside his head. Someone that should already be there wasn't. Frantically, he looked around much to the others confusion. "Say guys have any of you seen Ren?" The others glanced at each other. He could tell all their answers are the same. 'No'. Worriedly Izuku rubbed his chin in deep thought, "That's strange she's usually here before anyone else."

Click joined in with his class rep's line of thinking. "Come to think of it you're right. That girl has this strange mindset of being late. Especially if it's for something this important. She rather be an hour early than a minute late. How odd."

"Now that you mention it. She is usually the first to class. You think something a happened to her?" Camie questioned.

"I hope not." Quickly, Izuku took out his phone and scroll down his contact list. "Maybe I should call her just in case."

"NO NEED!" A voice boomed from some nearby bushes. The small branches bustled against each other causing some leaves to fall. Then pop! "I FOUND HER!" Inasa announced at the top of his lungs as he held a fairly short girl with massive headphones over her ears. She had black hair with a neatly trimmed fringe and it was tied back in a very low ponytail. Thanks to her lightly tanned skin, she looked foreign. "SHE WAS HIDING IN THE BUSHES WITH A NOTEBOOK!"

"Inasa, seriously don't scare me like that. I almost got a heart attack," The girl yelled as she thrashed her legs around in panic. With the way Inasa held her up, it looked like that scene from a famous Disney movie only the child was more agitated.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba! Sithi uhm ingonyama!" Karma sang in a teasing way hoping to bring home the already obvious reference.

The girl palmed her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose to sooth the pain. "Karma, please. Don't do that. I don't want to be flagged by copyright." Suddenly, there was a flash that temporary blinded her. "Click, please no pictures. You know I don't like them," She groaned as he tried to rub her sight back.

The photographer journalist laughed apologetically, "Sorry Ren, it was just such a picture-perfect moment I couldn't help myself. By the way, what did you said about copyright?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything," The girl said nervously braking out a cold sweat. Then she turned to the enthusiastic boy behind her who still held her high. "Inasa, can you please put me down now." He quickly obeyed her request and dropped her down gently. She dusked the wrinkles out of her uniform and turned to the lager group of hero students in training. "Oh U.A and Ketsubutsu are already here? I guess I missed the beginning."

"It's good to see nothing has happened to you miss Heart. For a second there I thought I lost my partner," Nagamasa sighed in relief.

"Of course, there's no way I'm missing this. No matter what I'll force myself here. Also, please just Ren is fine."

"Well then please don't say that, Ren. We wouldn't want you dying on us again."

"That was one time! Besides, there was an important test that day. You know I couldn't miss it."

"I'm sure the teachers would have rearranged your schedule for you to take it another day. I mean sensei let you go right after."

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid but at least I passed."

"Ahem." That fake cough caught their attention as the two students turned to their class rep who was smiling warmly. "I hate to interrupt your conversation but we do have an exam to get to soon. Also, why were you hiding in the bushes, Ren?"

Ren scratched her slightly flushed cheeked and looked away. She just couldn't bear to look him in the eye. "Well long story short I overestimated the bus times … again and got here before anyone else. So, I just walk around a bit and found a nice spot to sit and wait. Then I got out my head- phones and started writing the next scene."

"Next scene?" Izuku questioned but soon knew what she met. He couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Oh you mean your fanfics."

"That's right. Lots to do. This chapter is especially important since it's introducing a lot of new characters. I really hope my readers will enjoy them. OCs aren't that well liked in most fandoms. Found that out the hard way."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I hope so. I really like some of these OCs," Ren stressed. She then looked around at her fellow students and noticed quite a chunk of them are still missing. "Say where is everyone?"

Izuku sneaked a peek at his watch. There's still some time left before the exams start so he's sure they'll make it. At least he hopes so. There is one student he's slightly worried of, but so long she's not alone she'll be fine. "I'm sure they'll make it here eventually but counting you, there's just under a half of us are here."

Ren hummed to herself as she copied Izuku's actions to check the time. "Well, I have a feeling that number will grow to two shortly."

Unconvinced, Seiji crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"WAYHA!" wailed a completely new voice. It sounded like a grown baby throwing a tantrum.

"My intuition was tingling," Ren replied soon after with a smile.

Two new figures came walking their way to them. Well, it was more like one of them was dragging the other who was acting like a crying toddler being forced to go to a place they didn't want to go. "But I don't wanna go!" That previous statement was half correct.

"Aiko! Will you stop crying like an infant? Your wails are incredibly irritating."

"But Takako! I don't like exams. You know that."

"This exam is of utmost importance. We are both obligated to apply."

"But I'm no good with exams!"

"If you just studied more you would not have such low grades, now would you?"

"But studying is such a pain!"

"Sigh. Tell me how you are older than me again?"

The duo was a pair of girls around the same height. The one was being dragged had tears running down her face like a waterfall. Her coal black hair had silver highlights blended in and was tied up in a pair of high pigtails thanks to some red and blue bunny bows. The other girl had pure silver hair is tied up in a simple pony tail that reaches up to the back of her knees. Two silver pointed dog ears adorned the top of her head as her forehead is clearly marked by a purple crescent moon. Over her eyes was a blindfold of pure white with the mark of the Kagome star outlined with red at the centre. Both, however, shared the Shiketsu uniform.

"Takako. Aiko. Good to see you both made it," Izuku greeted them both with a smile.

"Greetings to you as well, Midoriya."

"Deku!" The pigtailed girl latched herself on to him and wailed in his ear while simultaneously pointing at the other girl. "Takako is being mean to me. Make her stop."

"I am not being mean I am simply being firm. It is you who should stop this childish behaviour of yours. You are desecrating the name of Taisho as well as our school pride." The blindfolded girl spoke coldly and harsh.

"Takako?"

With a twitch of her dog ears, she turned to the caller of her name. Lady Yaoyorozu, it's a pleasure to meet you face to face once again." she straightened her arms over her chest and joined her hands with a fist firmly against her palm. Politely, she bowed in greeting.

Not as clean as the other girl, Yaoyorozu clumsily copied her motion. "Indeed, it has lady Taisho. It has been awhile since our last meeting."

"I see you have improved upon your skills somewhat from the sports festival but your performance was lacking. Victory was not in your favour that day. I do hope you are not discouraged at all."

For a brief second Yaoyorozu started to have flashbacks on her failure. Her fight against Tokoyami was disregardful, to say the least, but she has learned and recovered. "It was a wakeup call." She then turned her attention to the crying girl still latched on to the poor quirkless boy like a baby koala to its mother. "I see Aiko hasn't changed much."

With a hefty sigh, the silver-haired girl nodded while rubbing her aching forehead, "Unfortunately,"

The child cried and cried. It would be amazing if Izuku still has his earing after this. "Deku save me! I don't want to do an exam!"

With a heavily sigh Takako shook her head. "Excuse me I need to deal with my cousin." She walked closer to Midoriya and attempted to pry her cousin off him with the help of her fellow classmates. She was amazingly strong.

Meanwhile, with the U.A students they stood back and watched this odd scene play before them. If they didn't know any better they would have thought they were performing some sort of skit. Then they turned to their vice rep and asked who are they and how did she know them. "Takako and Aiko are both members of the Taisho family. They are very traditional and have been around for reportedly hundreds of years. We actually went to the same middle school, same class even, so we've seen each other often."

"What's the deal with the cry-baby?" One asked as they watched them finally pulled Aiko off Izuku and are now giving her a harsh lecture.

"Well, Aiko was never really fond with exams. I tried tutoring her before but it never really seemed to help." She cried a bit inside as she remembered the many times she offered her help and the many times the girl was ditched since she would rather do anything else but study. Even clean up her home from head to toe. "She's usually quite cheerful but when she's forced to do something she doesn't want... she becomes like this."

There was a collective 'ohs' from the U.A students and then they moved on to the other Taisho. "So, what's with the blindfold on the other girl. Doesn't that make things hard to see?"

"Oh…well…you see…Takako is blind." Their eyes widened in attention. "That blindfold has her mother's crest on. She wears it to represent her. Since her eyes are useless to her she wears it over her eyes so her father's mark on her forehead would be seen too." There was somewhat of a sadden atmosphere between the students. It must have been hard growing up without sight. Thought one of them had other things planned. He thought he could use this information to his perverted advantage. Sneakily, he slipped away unseen. Yaoyorozu tried to cheer up her classmates by continuing her tale, "There's no need to worry guys Takako is perfectly fine without sight. In fact, she's a young prodigy that skipped two grades ahead."

"Two grades!" they yelled in shock.

"That makes her like fourteen, right?"

The spiked ponytail girl nodded, "That sounds about right."

While all that was happening, their class pervert attempted to look up the blind girl's skirt while the rest of her classmates were distracted with the cry baby pigtailed girl; whimpering on her knees with her eyes shamefully on the ground. It would be easy, right? Not like she could see him or anything.

Slash!

"Who is this midget that thinks he could sneak up on me?"

Mineta was currently faced to face with two pairs of blades in a scissor position on his neck. He might have accidently wetted himself a bit after this. "I thought you said she was blind!" he yelled with tears flowing out of his eyes from fear.

"She is but that doesn't mean she can't see anything," Yaoyorozu explained both shocked and disgusted by his actions.

Izuku added more, "she may not able to see colours and other things but she's able to see out lines of objects thanks to her quirk. It's kind of hard to explain."

Takako picked up the little pervert and handed him over to his classmates. "I believe this midget belongs to you." She tossed him over to the class rep who caught him in his arms. He apologised for the trouble and she told him it was fine. Apparently, his perverted antics reminded her of her uncle who is now happily married and is only perverted to his wife. Perhaps if Mineta were to gain a girlfriend he would do that same but no other girl would bare the torment. Probably. "Now for you." She 'stares' that the limp body on the ground unmoving and hardly breathing. "Aiko, we all know you are not dead so stop with your childish play and grow up."

"…"

This was starting to get a little bit more than ridiculous. Takako was itching to smack and talk some more sense into her until Izuku stopped her. "Let me try and handle it." With a reassuring smile he crouched up to the playing dead girl and talked to her calmly, "Aiko, you do know this isn't a written exam. Right?"

Her face snapped to life. "It's not?"

"Yeah, you know all the rescue training and team combat training we've been doing for the last couple of mouths." The girl nodded with a still disbelief yet hopeful expression. "It was all for this exam. No paper or pen needed."

Sharply, she tilted her head up at him, "No writing?"

"No writing."

She sat herself up a bit using her elbows for support. "No numbers?"

"No numbers."

Excitedly she rolled herself over on to her knees. Her golden eyes glisten with hope as she tried to hold back her smile. "No stupid formulas or long winded written phrases that needed to be memorized beforehand."

"None of that too,"

"Yahoo!" With a spring in her step, she jumped into the air as high as she could, releasing all the pent-up stress and replaced them with joy and relief. "Let's do our best everyone. We've worked too hard, so let's ace this test! Are you with me?"

"YEAH!" Inasa matched her enthusiasm with a mighty roar.

"Did you just only find out this was a practical exam?" Camie asked questionably.

"How? Just how?" Seiji asked in disbelieve and confusion. He's losing a bit of faith in his classmates. Well, he could never lose faith in one. He'll never lose faith in him.

Takako, on the other hand, looked like she got hit with the depression stick as she leaned her forehead on a nearby tree. Negative arura was just pouring out from her. They can practically see it eating way at her. Worried for their friend and classmate, Nagisa nervously stepped forward along with Ren. "You ok, Takako?"

"Yeah, you don't look so good."

They could have sworn they could hear a tiny sad violin playing for somewhere. "Once again Midoriya has proven why he deserves the title of class representative more than I. My leadership skills are still not as eloquent as his."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself you're still a great vice rep," Ren tried to cheer her up by looking on the bright side.

However, Takako shot her down: "It is not enough. As the next head of the Taisho family, I am required to be the best I can be. However, if I am constantly shown up by a mere quirkless boy. What does that make me?"

"Hey, this mere quirkless boy has ears," Izuku called out in a jokey annoyed tone. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're fine the way you are. You know that."

"Do not try and sweeten me with pretty words. Now quickly," she drew out one of her blades and held it towards him while never looking at him. "Slice of a piece of my hair. For I have been shamed."

Izuku panicked. It's tradition in the Taisho family that each member would have long hair, especially for the head family's members. It was a sign of nobility and power. To have it cut would be shaming themselves or as a sign of a loss of power. Being the current's head first child she was expected to grow her hair out to the size it was now. What Takako is asking of him. It was just unthinkable. "I can't do that!"

Before the two of them could get into an argument new voices called out to them. "Hey, guys we're finally here!"

A group of four entered the scene. One was a boy with dull white hair and a strange scar over his eye connected to a five-pointed star pentagram on his forehead. He waved at them tiredly, like he just ran a marathon, with his single white gloved hand. It was a poor attempt to hide oddly coloured and misshapen arm. Since his uniform consisted of a short-sleeved button shirt it wasn't well concealed. Beside him was another boy much taller than him with a grumpy expression . He was looking off to the side and arms crossed irritably. He had short dark blue hair that came just above his shoulders as well as sharp dark eyes to match. The other two tailed behind them. They were a boy and girl pair with the boy holding the girl in a piggyback position. The girl looked tired too. It was like she hadn't slept in weeks or had the worst morning of her life thanks to her unruly brown bed head with a twig sticking out from the side. The overall expression she was giving was just down right depressing. Lastly, the was the boy that was carrying her. He was pale skinned with sharp and pointed feature like his eyes and ears. His hair was mainly a short cut black with curled sideburns and a white striped fringe that curled up to the side. Quite an unusual looking set of individuals one may say.

The white-haired boy spoke first, "sorry if we're a little late everyone. We got into a little bit of trouble."

"You call making several wrong turns, getting attacked by stray cats as well as massive logs a little bit of trouble, beansprout?" the blue haired teen groaned.

"Will you quit calling be beansprout already! I'm not that short! You're just taller than average."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Just keep telling yourself that, Allen." He then mutters something under his breath. "But you'll always be a beansprout."

"Will you just quit it, Yu!"

Izuku waved the newcomers over. "Hey guys. Don't worry you're not late there's still plenty of time till the exam starts."

"Oh, thank goodness," the girl moaned. She dragged her face up right to reveal her badly scratched face. Little claw marks were all over it and were fresh. Now that they got a closer look at her, her uniform was scratched up as well.

Their classmates looked at her with odd somewhat disturbed expression. They weren't sure how to tackle this. Then someone had to ask the oh so important question: "Miranda, what happened to your... you know... everything?"

She wished she could disappear. She felt a little bit of herself died inside as she remembered this morning's events. Might as well re tell them since they asked. "Well, it all started this morning when I forgot to turn on my alarm so I woke up late and didn't have time to fix my hair. Then I tripped down on my way to meet Krory and the others and got my head stuck in a bush. Once I finally got out, me and the guys were trying to find a way here and spotted a litter of kittens. They seem harmless enough and Korey gave me one to pet but as you can see they were not so friendly to me." She pointed to have a heavy scar face as evidence of their ruthlessness. Kittens maybe small and adorable but their claws are sharp. "After that, while the kittens were attacking me I stumbled backward and landed on to some garbage cans. This somehow caused some sort of chain reaction to the point of causing some logs at a nearby lumber company to break loose from their ropes and came rolling down at us. So, there we were getting chased by some logs and I just had to go and trip on a banana peel. I thought those logs were going to crush me until a local hero, I think his name was Kamui woods, saved me. The luckiest thing that happened to me so far. But of course I hand to go a sprain my ankle too. So Krory had to carry me all the way here." She sighed heavily with depression. "Sorry for my rotten luck guys. If it weren't for me you'd probably have gotten here a lot earlier. I've caused you so much trouble. Especially you Krory. I must be really heavy to carry."

"It's ok Miranda," Krory assured her with a smile. "Everyone has a bad day every now and then. And you're not heavy at all. You're pretty light actually. Have you been eating well?

Miranda blushed deeply and buried her face in his shoulder. "You're too good for me Krory."

"Nonsense. If anything, you're too good for me." This small statement warmed her gloomy heart as well as her face. She couldn't bare the embarrassment and so tighten her grip on the boy's clothes and buried her face deeper. Krory couldn't help but laugh at her adorable actions.

The small amount of joy they had together radiated to the others. They couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene. Well most of them anyway. Yuu looked more irritated than anything else at their public affection. Izuku was a part of the majority that was enlightened by the couple and strolled over to them with a smile. "If it makes you feel better Miranda I also got attacked by a cat this morning too. So, I guess we're both having bad days." He pointed to the small claw marks at the side of his cheeks, "We kind of match too."

She returned a gentle smile to him. "Thanks, Izuku. You always know what to say."

"I hate to ruin this precious moment but I have something urgent," Krory said worriedly as he adjusted his hold on Miranda. "With Miranda's sprained ankle do you think she'll really be alright in the exam?"

Izuku thought about it for a while but then dusked it off, "I'm sure we can work our way around it. Besides, once Miko gets here she should be able to fix both of us up."

"Where is she anyway?" Yuu asked with an obviously irritated tone. He glanced over to the Taisho duo, "shouldn't she be with you two? You do live under the same roof, right?"

"Awe, does stone cold hearted Yuu miss his precious girlfriend?" Karma teased as he slid closer to the angsty teen. "You're not you without her kicking your ass over and over again."

Yuu tried to act mature by ignoring the redhead's obvious attempt to rally him up and get an explosive reaction from him. All to amuse himself. He's not good to give it to him. He's going to let his words slide like water over a pebble. Although, that last statement was hitting on a nerve.

"You know Karma has a point. I'm mean you're always a lot grumpier when she's not around," Allen commented causing what thin walls of patience Yuu had with in him to crack slightly. But he still held his cool. "But you aren't nearly as bad as you were before. You were the biggest jerk in middle school until she showed up. How did you win the heart of one of the closest people that could be an angel? I mean a kind-hearted angel like her fall for a cold-hearted demon like you? Everyone was in shock." OK, that one hurt. That did a number on him, but Yuu still stayed strong. They are just words and the past is the past. "Now that I think about it. You still haven't won a match against her, haven't you?"

OK, that does it. It was one thing to poke at man's personal life and past. But it another to poke at their pride. And Yuu had a lot of pride. And so, the damn blew and he unleashed his inner rage: "Will you just shut up already! I get it! I was a jerk! An asshole even! Mikoyasha made me better and everyone's thankful for that. Some say I don't deserve her like her fucking ass brother! And yes, she's a better sword player than me. Have you seen my hair? I can't count the number of times she cut it. And yes, of course, I enjoy her company more than you punks!"

Taken back by his friend's sudden outburst, Allen stepped back to give him space along with Karma who stood right beside him at the time. They both had a wide eye expression and their hands were bend close to their chest as a signed for the dark blue haired teen to chill out. "Damn Allen you stole my thunder," Karma whisper-spat at the boy next to him.

His little boyfriend soon walked up to him a dragged him away before he could cause any more trouble. "Would you give it a rest already? It's one thing to taunting our opponents but I'm crossing the line with our classmates."

"Well at least he didn't cut us down. Mikoyasha has been a great influence on him," Allen said as he joined the two of them with a nervous smile.

Once he cooled down some more, Yuu once again turned to the Taisho girls. "So, where the hell is she? We'll need her help to fix up Miranda once the exams starts."

Takako, who was leaning on a tree, dropped her head down. "About that. We got into a little trouble on our way over here."

Her cousin jumped in to give her own explanation, "It was the Wakamoto twins! They came out of nowhere and ambushed us!" she said dramatically while using some awkward and strange hand gestures to tell the tale. "They came in and then whoosh. And then Miko was like 'ah' and Inu was like 'NO!' And the thing hit Inu and went pop! There were sparkles everywhere Then Inu was like 'grr' and I was like 'whoa!' and the twins looked like 'uh-oh'. Then Inu went dash to the twin and they screamed and high tailed it out. Then Miko said 'oh brother' and dashed after them. Then Takako was just like 'let's go' and we walked away. Well, she walked I was being dragged by her." Once she was near the end of her tale she stopped her nonsensical movements and smiled brightly showing off her pearly whites. "And that's how our morning went."

Her classmates as well as the U.A students and faculty members who were listening in just stood there and stared. No one could possibly understand that sort of explanation. So, they turned to her cousin for any sort of explanation because that would be nice right about now.

Takako 'looked' over the sea of confused and dumbfounded faces and sighed. "Translation: The Wakamoto twins came out of nowhere and threw what appeared to be a water balloon at the time. To protect his beloved twin sister Inu-kage stepped in and took the hit for her. What was in the balloon was not water but rather some sort of glittered concoction. Angered by their childish deeds he ran after them and then in turn they smartly ran away. Worried that her brother might do something horrific, Mikoyasha told us to go ahead while she deals with her brother. And so, I dragged Aiko here and you know the rest." Her explanation was well said and understandable. Unlike her cousin's which was just confusing. At least they know what happened to them.

"Where are they now?"

"I have a feeling we'll see them really soon," Ren commented confidently.

Once again Seiji rolled his eyes at her. "Ok, you were right once there is no way it would happen…"

"Get your fucking asses over here you fucking pieces of shit and take your punishments like a god damn man!"

"Hey! I'm a girl!"

"I don't give a rat's ass about details bitch! Now get the hell over here!"

"…again."

With a smug smile, Ren leaned closer to the defeated looking teen. "You were saying?"

" **Deku!** " A pair of look-alike teens pounced on to their class rep and swivelled behind him for protection. They each had similar faces and even the same dual purple and brown hair colour and lengths. The only difference was one was a girl and the other was a boy since they wore opposites gender uniforms. " **Save us! Inu's gone coo coo crazy.** "

Worriedly, he sighed and glanced at either side of his shoulders were the two were peeking from. "Seriously you two. Why did you have to do this so early in the morning? And exam day no less."

" **Less talking more protecting** ," they said in perfect union and pushed Izuku further forward.

It was then Takako 'saw' something coming for them and called out in alert, "Midoriya, Hiraikotsu 12 clock above!"

With her cry, the boy along with the twins behind him looked above to see a massive whirling object coming right at them. In fear, the teens grabbed hold of each other and screamed as the object dashed forward with every passing second. Izuku, on the other hand, stood his ground and firmly held his bamboo blade high to block the incoming attack. The attack hit dead on and forced him back. Yet he still stood strong and deflected the massive object back to where it came.

The object was swiftly brought back to its master who stood on top of a tree branch. The sun behind him blinded them to the point all the could make out was a shadow silhouette with a very long spiked ponytail. Heck, it was longer than Yaoyorozu's, but from the semi-muscular body shape and the obvious male voice from earlier they could conclude whoever this newcomer is it was a guy. A very physically strong guy. He could hold, what looks to be a massive boomerang, twice his size in one hand. Not only that, but also catch it mid flight. "That was a wrong move on your part, Deku," the boy spat viciously like a wild dog. "You should have let those fuckers take it!"

After he got some feeling back in his arms Izuku growled at the figure. "That's enough Inu-kage we can't afford any in fighting right now. Besides Sai's your partner."

Inu-kage growled back. "Do you see me giving any damns about that? That fucker can go screw himself after what he and his bitch ass sister did to me!"

"Come on. It can't be that bad."

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!" The boy leaped off the branch where he was perched and landed ninja style before them. "Why don't you take a good fucking look at me!"

They did what he asked. They were surprised. They were…trying to hold their laughter so very desperately. The first to crack was the twins who were now currently rolling on the ground holding their stomachs in pain. The others laughed with them. Even the more kind/ reserved students like Izuku and Takako were having difficulty not to chuckle along with the sight. The sight was an extremely furious jet back haired teen whose upper body was completely covered with rainbow glitter. To add on with the experience, the glittery mess was mixed into what appeared to be some sort of slime base substance that dripped off his terribly stained uniform. "Well…I guess it could be worst," Izuku tried to conceal his laughter. He was failing miserably along with everyone else.

"Could be worst! I looked like the fucking sugar plum fairy sneezed on me or some shit."

"Well you're now as colourful as your language," the redhead teased.

"Oh, go suck a dick, Fox."

Dramatically, Karma gasped and covered the ears of his oh so innocent little boyfriend. "Please, not in front of the children."

Nagisa was not amused.

"Yes, please I beg of you Inu. Cut down with that type of language I want to try and keep things as PG/T rating as possible. It would be a pain to change the ratings for something like that," Ren begged. She seemed very concerned about it.

"Yeah. Besides me and Nagisa are still underage."

"Karma!" Both Nagisa and Ren yelled at him for the not so kid friendly joke.

"Shut up all of you!" Inu-kage roared as menacing as he can be as a teen covered in glitter slime. His golden, burning eyes glared at the pair of twins who were still rolling around in laughter thanks to everything that happened thus far. And of course, it drove his anger levels higher. Dangerously, higher. "You think this was funny assholes? Well, I know something even funnier." The giant boomerang that has been at his side glowed and shapeshifted into a sickle and chain. He spun the hook like a lasso. He was planning to catch a couple of laughing fishes. With a devil glint in his eye, he launched his chain line. "Get over here!" It was child's play to catch both twins and drag them towards him at lightning pace. "Now then," menacingly he cracked his knuckles as he looked down at the two of them. They were absolutely terrified. The look in his eyes was simply inhuman. "How's about I pound your faces in till you bleed. Now that will be really funny."

The twins gulped and shut their eyes to brace for impact. It never came. Slowly, they reopened their eyes and were greeted to an odd scene.

Inu-kage was all about ready to pound them to the ground with his fist raised high. Yet he was frozen in place. His eyes were twitching like crazy as he gritted his teeth tight. "Damn you sister," he croaked out weakly as his legs gave out and he was forced to his knees.

The was a hand on his shoulder. A delicate fair-skinned hand that glowed with a weak pink light. Attached to said hand was a girl with flowing silver hair along with a pair of dark black dog ears. She smiled sweetly in greeting, beams of angelic light seemed to radiant from her. "Good morning everyone. I hope my brother wasn't causing too much trouble."

" **Oh, he was no trouble at all** ," the twins said sarcastically together. " **Beside the fact he tried to kill us!** " They then finally realised just how annoyingly in sync they were. Bitterly, they glared at each other, " **Will you quit copying me already? Seriously stop. No, you stop!** "

The girl giggled that their bitter exchange. "My apologies Mai and you too Sai. You three are much agiler than I, so it was hard to catch up to you all. I suppose I am lucky to get here in the nick of time."

"Miko," her brother hissed darkly at her. A demonic like aura fumes out from his body. "Why did you stop me? Traitor!"

Still smiling, she wagged a finger at her brother's outcry. "Now don't be like that, dear brother. We can't afford you getting in some sort of trouble, understand. Today is an important exam after all."

"Bullshit!" he roared as he pointed to himself angrily, "Look at what they did to me, sister. They deserve a few punches in the face."

"I'm sure they didn't mean it," she tried to defend them.

" **Yeah!** " The twins agreed with her argument together.

"We were aiming at each other," Sai explained.

"You were just a hilarious accident," Mai added.

"I'll show you hilarious accident!"

Before the boy could try and rip the pair of twins to shreds yet again, he was bonked on the head and was dragged back into place. "I said earlier no infighting," Izuku scolded all the while Inu-Kage was cursing about everything that happened. God damn his classmates that can stop him from murdering a couple of annoying twins. " Inu, you do know you're a twin yourself."

"Well, my twin is amazing, unlike those two nimrods."

Ren squeezed in beside the glittery teen with a clear bag of colourful balls with a neatly tied ribbon. "If it makes you feel better, Inu, I was able to make some of those recipes you gave me. But I haven't been able to test them yet."

Suddenly, the bag was taken by her. " **Oooooh! Candy!** " the twins cheered with delight. They each took a random piece. Surprisingly, it was the exact same sunny yellow coloured piece. They didn't really care to notice at the time. If they did they would have accused the other of copying them. But they were too distracted by the promise of sweet delight for their taste buds. And so, they popped them in their mouths without listening to the warning.

In an instant, the fanfiction writer panic and she screamed, "Mai! Sai! No!"

Once inside their mouthed the twins savoured the unusual yet sweet flavour. They couldn't really describe it. It was just strange. That's when a tingly feeling tickled their tongues. It was a soft tingle almost like a static shock. It soon grew into a thunderstorm as an electric feeling shocked their spines. Their body contorted in odd positions as the shock waves grew stronger and stronger. The next thing anyone knew they were bouncing all around like a couple of electricity charged springs.

"Well, at least we know the yellow ones are the buzz berry recipe," Ren said as she laughed nervously, trying to find some plus side to the current situation.

"How do you come up with such recipes?" Nagamasa asked somewhat worried but mostly intrigued.

"I didn't. Inu did," she pointed at the culprit who was watching the sight with absolute delight. "He was playing mad scientist again and gave me a few recipes to try out. I haven't tested any of them yet. I didn't even think they would be this potent either."

The dog-eared boy laughed out in uncontrollable laughter. "This is way more fun than hitting them till they bleed." He held his stomach in pain from laughter. He even cried a little. "Deku, give me some paper and a pen we need to record these results. Click, you better be fucking recording it."

"You know it," Click chimed as he tried his best to keep track of the twins but with their insanely quick movements he could barely keep focus.

"Do you have any idea when they're going to stop?"

"No like I said these are new. I haven't even tested them yet."

Inu-kage was just having a great time laughing his head off to the point of dropping on the floor and rolling around laughing. He rolled all the way to the U.A kids leaving a trail of glitter slime as he goes. Eventually, he stopped and his laughter died down. He wiped his eyes clear from laughing tears and his eyes met with a very confused ice and fire user. They stared at each other, him looking up and the other tilted his head down. Then he broke the silence: "Why the fuck do you look like the unintentional love child of Aang and Prince Zuko?"

Todoroki just became more confused. "Who?"

A pinky classmate strolled in and held out a compact mirror for him. "Just take a little look at yourself, sweetie."

Upon looking at his reflection it didn't really click with him right away. He still had his twin coloured red and white hair. The scar on his right side is still the same. His eyes colours haven't changed a bit. He did really see anything different except ... "Oh." He touched a bright red marking on his forehead perfectly straight. It stung a bit but he didn't know it made a mark. How did you only noticed this now? Still... "I don't get it."

"Oh dear," Mikoyasha rushed in towards her brother. " I apologise for my brother if he offended you. But may I asked what happened to your forehead?" She asked kindly as she inspected the mark closer. "It looks like you got hit with a stick of some sorts. This might leave a bruise." A light glow formed around her fingers. She rubbed the markdown and it disappeared instantly. "Does that feel any better?"

"Yes," Todoroki responded as he rubbed his forehead. All the pain just disappeared like it wasn't there in the first place. "Thank you I guess."

She smiled. Holy rays of light poured out from her. She looked like a fallen angel. "I'm glad I could help." The U.A students just stared at her. They couldn't believe she was real. They all swore there was some sort of halo on her head. We're they all simultaneously hallucinating or was she a real angel? They haven't seen anything like this since the sports festival when the plant girl from B class proclaimed she was not an assassin.

Suddenly, a protective arm wrapped around her. "Don't get any ideas. This one's mine." Yuu was not all too pleased with the looks the U.A students were giving. Especially the guys. So, he protected what he considers as his. All the while, his girlfriend was just laughing nervously yet was still touched by her boyfriend's protectiveness. It was quite adorable.

However, soon Yuu was placed in a somewhat precarious position with a blade at his throat. He gave no such overwhelming reaction because this has become the norm to him. Ever since he and Mikoyasha started dating he had various sharp objects to his neck frequently even a sharpened chopstick. This was all done by the exact same person no less. "You should take your own advice pretty boy. Remember our deal: you break her heart I break you." Yuu glanced at his side and met with Inu-kage's piercing golden glare. The two of them battled it out with their eyes. Who will fall first?

They will never know because right after that Mikoyasha escaped from Yuu's embrace and separated the two of them. "Stop it you two. You both promised me you'll learn to get along with each other. Besides today is our chance to get our hero licenses. So, let's play nice." Begrudgingly, the two turned their backs on each other and mumbled curses under their breath.

Then Krory timidly sneaked in between them. "Mumm… Mikoyasha? I hate to interrupt but we have a bit of a problem."

Curiously, she turned to her friend and immediately spotted the badly beaten Miranda. She pounced into action. "Oh, my word! Miranda what in heavens name happened to you." She mumbled with a forced smiled that it was a long story as the dog-eared girl quickly tended to her wounds. "Never you mind let's just concentrate on you getting better. Where else are you hurt?"

"Once you're done with her you should take a look at the rep." With a playful smile, Karma pointed at finger at their quirkless class rep. "He got into a little trouble with a cat too."

"You're hurt too, Izuku?" she called out in surprised as she placed a few band-aids on her heavily wounded friend.

The boy waved his arms about dismissing the statement. "I'm fine Miko. Just concentrate on Miranda she needs it way more than me."

"Nonsense, I'll get to you soon."

While his sister to on the role of nurse for his classmate, Inu-kage got his attention back to Todoroki, "So prince Zuko you gonna tell what the fuck happened to your forehead or what?"

"Oooho! Oooho! Let me guess. Pick me!" Aiko cheered while jumping up and down and waving an arm excitedly in the air. "You got hit with a branch on the way here. No, you weren't looking where you were going and hit a sign post? No, no, no. You really are the mysterious love child of Aang and Zuko!"

Her mumbling nonsense was silenced with her young cousin slapping a hand over her chatty mouth. "They are fictional characters. You should know better, cousin." Akio still tried to speak her mind through Takako's hand but to no avail. Her words just came out as mumbles. Once again Takako let out a heavy sigh, "I think I preferred it when you were crying like an infant. Or even better silently playing dead.

"MUUMU UFFMN FIS AMI!" No one can possibly understand her gibberish mumbles.

"I'm not being mean. I am giving my honest opinion." I stand corrected Takako is the only one that can understand her bubbling gibberish. "Explain, please. Even I am not entirely sure how long a can hold back my cousin's nonsensical babble. I can feel her trying to lick her way free. Aiko, you know that's unsanitary."

"MUUMU!"

"Well the answer is pretty simple," Karma started with an all too happy grinned. "Deku smacked him in the forehead with his blade. Sheathed of course."

" **What?** " said most of the Shiketsu students who weren't there when it happened.

"MUFU?" when Akio with wide eyes that matched the others.

Even Mai and Sai stopped their mad jumping spree and froze with a: " **Say what now?** " before falling back to reality.

"That doesn't sound like you, Izuku," Miranda said timidly.

"I'll say. I knew the guy annoys the fuck out of him cause of the sports festival deal. I didn't think you had the balls to do anything to the so-called 'all mighty' number 2 hero's son. Well, colour me surprised."

"I think you're already coloured surprised Inu," Karma commented slyly with a chuckle.

Inu-kage eyed the redhead with a look of warning, "Watch it fox."

"We're not actually that surprised," Seiji said catching everyone's attention. "You see Izuku is still pretty mad about the whole sports festival thing."

Krory tilted his head confused, "but the sports festival was almost a year ago. Can he really be so mad still?"

"You have no idea," Camie groaned as she strolled up to Seiji's side. She placed an elbow to his shoulder and leaned on him. Frankly, he wasn't very fond of her closeness as she just stared at her boredly with his arms crossed. She paid no mind and continued her story. "It happened only last night. I went to the kitchen to get a drink and met Seiji down there."

***Flashback***

It was late into the night, 11:30 pm to be precise, and Camie in a black tank top and shorts sleepily yawned as she made it down to the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes a bit as she noticed a light coming from across the room. "Hey, Seiji, is that you?"

The boy's head was stuck inside the fridge but she could still tell it was him just by his body type. He poked his head out revealing his slight bedhead, "Oh, Camie, it's you. What are you doing so late up?"

She yawned, "I could say the same thing for you, sweetheart. I'm just here to get a drink."

"Same, got any requests?"

"Bottled water will do,"

Seiji tossed one over to her while getting his own. Then two of them walked back to their dorms making idle chatter. There talked about the usual, about their classes, what they thought about tomorrow, boys. Ok, that last one was more of Camie but Seiji still entertained her with it regardless. As they made their way through the shadowed hallways they spotted a light peering out from a crack of a door. The expected it closer and found the room belong to their class rep. "He's still awake at this hour?" Seiji groaned worriedly.

"Come on let's see what he's up to," Camie whispered cheekily as she carefully opened the door wider.

"Camie no!" the boy whisper screamed as he tried to stop her but failed regardless.

Snap!

That loud sound echoed through the room giving off an ominous aura. The two of them frozen in place, with Camie's hand on the door handle hunched back with Seiji on her back trying to drag her back. They stared at the scene before them in utter silence. A head of curly green hair sat directly in front of a computer screen. On the said screen were the final moments of the U.A 's sports festival with Todoroki surfing on his ice across the arena masterfully. The figure had a book in their lap and a pencil in hand. The pencil, however, was snapped into two as the hand shook it with rage that was barely controlled. The figure glanced at the pencil and sighed. "There goes another one." He tossed the broken pencil to a nearby bin that was filled with others of its kind along with shattered pens and crumbled pieces of paper. He opened a drawer next to him and tried to fish out a new one. "Huh, looks like I'm running low. Better go buy new ones again," he said to himself so nonchalantly it was creepy.

The two intruding students watched in silence at the oddly intimidating scene. The two eyed at each other and then slowly backed away.

***End**

"And that's pretty much what happened," Camie said as she finished her tale, "So yeah he's still pretty pissed about it. I mean that only happened yesterday"

Nervously, Izuku laughed, "what can I say I hate to see wasted potential."

"I AGREE WITH IZUKU!" Inasa declared. He shot a cold look at the ice and fire user. "I don't really like him either," he hissed to himself.

Iida checked the time and realised it was getting late. "Oh dear. I suggest we should all get going. The exam starts in just over an hour and fifteen minutes. We still need to get dressed in our hero costumes as well." He held a hand out to the Shiketsu class representative and shook his hand. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you and your class, Midoriya. I wish you and your classmates luck in the upcoming exams. It must be difficult for you since your…ahem…because of your slight disability…not that there's anything wrong with that… but you've made it this far so I'm sure you'll do well."

The freckled boy eyed him confused, "Who said anything about me taking the exam?"

Now Iida was confused, "You are a hero course student, right? I would assume you're here to get your hero license just like the rest of us."

"Hero course student? Oh! I get it now. No, no, no this is all a big misunderstanding," Izuku said as he frantically flopped his arms around dismissing the statement. "I'm not a hero class student," he confirmed and he calmed himself down with a deep breath. "I'm a detective student."

 _Detective student?_ U.A's a class wondered. _There's a course for that?_

"Correction he's the top detective of Shiketsu academy," Seiji gloated for him as he smiled slyly. "Not even the second and third years could compare to his genius."

The boy's freckled face flushed as he shook his head around, "No, no, no, that's not true. I'm only considered the best out of the first years. I'm sure there are third and second years way better than me."

"Uhh… News flash Deku. None of them figured out there was a spy in the school or even held their own against a fucking Yakuza boss when they got kidnapped," Inu-kage growled with aggressive pride.

Karma laughed slyly, "Yeah they practically stare at you with envy."

"Come on guys, now you're just exaggerating. I didn't do anything special. Anyone could do that."

In all the talk and chatter between the Shiketsu students, Uraraka jumped out, "Hang on, if you're not a hero class student then what are you doing here?"

Izuku paused for a while trying to think of the right words, "Well our sensei couldn't come because of hero duties so he asked me to take care of the class in his place. I guess that would mean I'm just here to support. A sort of cheerleader I guess," he said somewhat nervously with a tinge of pink on his freckled cheeks.

"Cheerleader huh? You would look super cute in a skirt, Deku," Camie commented cheerfully and seductively.

"Yeah! And Nagisa can join you," Karma added all too cheerfully. As for his little boyfriend he was not at all pleased with the idea. Yes, he has worn a skirt before but it was never by his own will. He never even needed to do it in the first place and that made things even worse. Middle school was an awkward and eventful time for him and his previous classmates.

While that was going on, Seiji was looking a little red as he tried to hide the fact with one of his hands. He failed. "Seiji, are you feeling alright?" Nagamasa asked concerned. "You look quite red." The boy just ignored his furry classmate and turned away.

"Whoa, you really are red!" Aiko popped out of nowhere and started poking at the boy's forehead. "You look like a tomato or something. Are you sick? Whoa! Your nose is bleeding! Miko, when you're done with Miranda come look at Seiji! He needs medical attention!"

"No, he'll be fine," Ren said as she popped into the conversation. "That's not the face of a sick person. That's the face of someone imagining their senpai in a really cute outfit. I'm I right?" she said while cheekily wiggling her eyebrows.

Never imagined he could get any redder Seiji did get redder. He shot a glare at the foreign girl. "Do me a favour and shut up."

"I'm warning you, Seiji. The path of romance you walk on will only end to heartache."

"I said shut up!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but if you're not taking the exam then you appear to have someone missing," Iida pointed out. So far only 19 students of Shikestu academy have made it here but if one of them will not be participating and there is suppose a total of 19 participants then that would mean one person was missing. But who?

The Shiketsu students glanced at each other wondering just that. "Now that you mention it I do feel like something is missing," Karma commented as he scratched his head. "I mean I feel like I'm forgetting something important. My day has been going well. Now that I think about it a little too well."

Inwardly, Izuku got into a panic. _Oh no_. He took out an electrical see-through device from his bag. With a few taps, he got on to a page with all the faces of his classmates. _Please let it not be who I think it is._ "Alright everyone, get together it's time for a roll call," he called them all closer and they form a neat semi-circle around him. "Ok, Karma Akabane."

"Here rep."

"Krory Arystar."

"I'm here as well."

"Ren Heart."

"Here."

"Yuu Kanda."

"humph."

"I'll take that as a here. Click Kondo."

*Flash* "I wouldn't miss this for anything. Too many prime story chances."

"Miranda Lotto. And how are you feeling?"

"Oh..uh…I'm here too and I'm good now. No need to worry."

"That's good to hear. Now then Izu…Oh! haha. Of course, I'm here. Camie Misho."

"Here sweetheart~"

"Nagamasa Mora."

"Here, Sir."

"Please no sir. I'm not sensei. Nagisa Shiota."

"I'm here."

"Seiji Shishikura."

"Present, Izuku sir."

"What did I just say about the sir? Anyway, Aiko Taisho."

"I'm here and ready for anything. Hee hee hee."

"Inu-kage Taisho."

"Course I'm here! Where else would I fucking be!"

"Language, Inu. Takako Taisho."

"I am present and prepared."

"Mikoyasha Taisho."

"I'm here as well, Izuku. Would you like me to patch up the scratch on your cheek?"

"I'll be fine Miko. Don't worry about it. Allen walker."

"I'm here too."

"Mai Wakamoto."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Sai Wakamoto"

"What she said."

"Inasa Yoarashi"

"PRESENT!"

"Yokurin Yukimura"

"…"

"Yokurin Yukimura? Yuko?" he looked up from the screen and scanned the students around looking for their smallest classmate. He came up with nothing. "Oh no." Rapidly, panic and worry set in. He was afraid of this. "Has anyone seen Yuko anywhere?" The students looked around at each other and collectively shook their heads. "That isn't good." He turned his head to the redhead with a nervously hopeful expression, "Karma, you know her best. Do you have any idea where she is? And please tell me she has Puu with her."

Karma looked away from him also starting to feel the panic set in, "About that…No. Yusuke took the little guy with him for a mission about a day ago. He asked me to escort her here but…"

"but…"

"I already had plans with Nagisa for last minute training. So, I asked Click to do it."

All heads turned to their journalist who was nervously scratching his cheek. "Uh… well. I did say yes but yesterday my parents made a surprise visit and knowing them I knew I wouldn't be back to take her in the morning. So, I asked the twins to take my place."

Then they turned to the Taisho twins. Mikoyasha just looked at them confused while Inu just growled, "Wrong pair of twins, idiots."

And so, they ended up facing the Wakamoto twins. Blankly, they looked each other and then back at them. " **We forgot** ," they said carelessly.

That is not good. Not good for two reasons: 1. Yuko has a bad sense of direction. If only she got out more as a child. 2. Karma's sanity is in jeopardy. Izuku turned worriedly to the redhead who seemed to have gotten paler than he already was. "Karma, are you doing ok?"

Then he blew: "What the hell do you mean you forgot!" He roared in the faces of the twins with burning fire and anger in his eyes. The twins were unphased by his over the top expression and shrugged. Karma's anger and stress came to a boiling point. "You, You! YOU!..." all that anger soon fizzled out as he fell to his knees and lean on his little boyfriend for support. "Nagisa, when Yusuke eventually kills me for this. I want you to read the eulogy for my funeral."

"You don't need to be so mellow dramatic," Nagisa whined. " I don't think Yusuke going to kill you for this. Yell at you sure but kill?"

"You don't know that!" He snapped. "For all, I know he could do something worst! Like, tell my old man!" His stress levels grew again to more gloomily extreme levels as a dark shade of blue painted his face. His eyes twitched with unnatural erratic movements as strange noises peeped out from his clenched jaw. "I can hear him now," he spat through his teeth. "Oh, Karma you should have been more responsible. You were in charge of her son. You shouldn't have given that responsibility to someone else. I'm disappointed in you Karma." With every line, the pressure grew more and more until it popped with a loud bang. "It's not my fault she gets lost when trying to find her next-door neighbour's house. How the hell was I supposed to know! We're just right there!" After all that was said , he ducked into a ball of negative energy as he dropped on the floor and curled to a fetal position. "End me now. Anyone."

For those who haven't seen this rare side of Karma before, they looked at the poor boy confused and concerned. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Nah don't worry about it. He gets like this from time to time. Usually when it's something involving Yuko...or his dad. Mainly his dad." Nagisa's gazed at the sight as he shared some of Karma's gloomy aura. "He can be a bit harsh."

"A BIT!"

The Taisho family nodded their heads in understanding. "The burdened of expectations. Truly one of the hardest," Takako spoke to for the four of them.

"Alright everyone, don't go into a panic yet. Let's just call her and see where she is. Who knows she might be nearby." Izuku steps into the role for a voice of reason and scrolls down his contact list. "Please be nearby," he whispered to himself as he felt the stream of panic going to burst like a roaring river. A couple of beeps went by till he heard at almost soulless 'hello'. "Hey Yuko, just calling to ask..."

His phone was then snatched from him. "Where the hell are you!" Karma yelled into the speaker with anger and annoyance. His expression soon switched to calm confusion. "Wait you're already here? You made it by yourself all the way here? It's a miracle! Huh? You had some help from some other students. Oh, that's great," he let out a hefty sigh of relief thankful that he stressed out for nothing. "So where exactly are you right now? What? You're with the U.A kids? That's impossible we're with the U.A kids! Ketsubutsu too."

"Actually, those guys left once Izuku introduced himself," Nagisa said as he pointed to the empty space next to the overly happy teacher.

"What can I say they're really eager to get the ball rolling," Miss Joke said with a laugh.

"Rude much," Karma whisper spat and got back to the phone. "Any way we don't see you anywhere. Huh? Are you sure? Hold on." He tossed the phone back to its owner and dashed towards A class. "Hey, have you guys seen a girl that looks like a 12-year-old, not really a 12-year-old, about yay big..." he pointed his hand a couple of inches of below the shoulder "...has pretty long forest green hair, slick back fringe with a lot of hair gel, carries a giant guitar case twice her size and has soulless brown eyes."

Iida shook his head much to Karma's dismay. "I'm afraid not. We haven't seen anyone with that sort of description. "

With his panic rising again Karma dashed back and once again snatched Izuku's phone. "They said they haven't, liar!" he screamed into the phone. A firm and sharp voice responded. "Well someone's wrong. Go up to one of them and ask for a name or something. ...yeah...uh-ha...got it." He brought the phone away from him and turned back to A class. "Hey, do you guys know a Neito Monoma?" A high pitch girly screams boomed from the speaker. It was clearly heard even through speaker mode. "I think he just insulted either Yuko's height or sense of direction."

"Yes, we know him" Iida confirmed. "He's a part of B class. However..."

"They're not with us at the moment," Yaoyorozu continued. " They are taking a different exam in another place. Hosu I think."

"Hosu huh?" With a deep breath, he brought the phone back to his ear with a smile. That soon changed. "You're in the wrong place, idiot!" He used all his breath to scream into the speakers as loud as he could to unleash all his rage. There was a light sound as an answer. " 'oh' is fricken right. What the hell are we going to do now with you in a completely different city?"

"Wait," Allen called out before Karma could have an overdramatic panic attack. "Isn't Lenalee and her class there. They're taking the same exam so can't she join them?"

Izuku thought for a while about this possible option. "It is possible to change exam sites but that requires a notice at least a week in advance to do. There's just not enough time to tell the examiners about this."

With his last hope crushed, Karma returned to an emo position with Nagisa comforting him with a head pat. "Please just end me now."

The Wakamoto twins just shrugged at each other not really caring or understanding the full extent of their actions. It not like any of this affects them anyway. "Glad we don't have to take care of the little princess," one said to the other.

"Yeah must be a real pain," the other added,

Their uncaring attitude snapped something inside of Karma. His gloom and doom aura burned away from anger as raging fire burst into his golden eyes. "It's all your fault! How the hell do you forget? You guys know how bad Yuko is with directions!" The twins stared at him blankly as they gave him a unison 'I dunno'. It just fuelled his flames more. "You...You! YOU! If my old man finds out about this and forces me to write 'I made a mistake' or some other crap like that five thousand times you two are joining me! And don't think he won't count. He counts I tell you. Counts!"

Izuku separated the three before Karma does something he'll only regret a little bit. "Ok everyone let's think about this logically." He took hold of his glass like tablet and clicked a few things before a hologram map appeared above the screen with two marked locations. "Alright think everyone we're here and Yuko is here." The two locations glowed one at the time as a blue line connecting them through the winding street of the city. "It's about a 22.5 km journey from here to there. The exams starts in around an hour. If Yuko leaves now will she make it?"

The class collectively brain-stormed. In less than 2 minutes one of them gave him a surprisingly detailed answer: "Yuko's walking speed is higher than most at around 2.5m/s. When you convert that that's around 9 km/h and so it would take her around 2 and a half hours to get here. If she runs at full speed she'll be at 12km/h and that would take her 1hour and 80 something minutes to get here. In short..." Inu-kage took a deep breath and faced his class with a stern expression"...there's no fucking way she's going to get here with the time given." His classmates and even the U.A students stared at him gobsmacked. "What the fuck are you assholes looking at!"

"Sorry. It 's just I forget just home much of nerd you really are." Karma said with widened eyes. "But it's hard to take you seriously when you're covered in glitter slime."

"You got a fucking problem with that fox!"

"Ok, ok settle down. Inu has a point. No matter what Yuko does she wouldn't make it in time if she goes down the normal root." Karma screamed at the news as his panic levels rising again. "But if she goes through another pathway she might do." His words confused his classmates as well as the U.A kids. 'What other pathways?' What could that mean? He clicked a few more keys a new pathway was revealed. "This one looks good."

The students stared at the map carefully a noticed something peculiar. "Isn't that going through the city buildings. There is no way she can simply go through buildings unless she has a quirk like that. Let me remind you it's illegal to use your quirk in public." Iida warned them; hoping they knew and won't break any rules.

Waving his arms frantically and shaking his head, Izuku explained, "No, she doesn't have a quirk like that. She won't even need to use her quirk." Then the map changed to a 3D perspective. "Instead of going through how about hopping over them," he suggested as the pathway was shown hopping from roof to roof.

"Are you suggesting I parkour through the city, Deku?" Asked a cold monotone voice from the speaker of the boy's phone.

"Yeah. You think you can do it?"

There was a pause of silence before an answer came: "Yes, I'm capable. It would be a simple task."

"Great." The boy then turned to the Taisho siblings. "So guys what do you think? Will she make it?"

Inu-kage got into a thinking position which looked ridiculous with his glitter slime covered body. Seriously when are they going to find the time to take that off? "Well if she keeps at a constant pace she could, in theory, make it here on time within the time frame."

"Yes, but there are other factors to consider." Takako interrupted with her own sense of logic. "For example, with Yukimura's poor sense of direction having an out of place pathway would make her confused and most likely make her more lost than she already is. That is if we can get an escort in time but if we do there's no guarantee that they can keep up with her." She thought more deeply of the possibility. " I suppose she could carry them in some way."

"But that would lead to another problem," Mikoyasha jumped in. "With All Might's retirement crime rates have been going up. Heroes are far more alert now. If she gets seen a hero would stop her thinking she's using a quirk. She would then be brought in for questioning. There's no telling how long they would keep her. The idea, although doable, is far too risky and could lead to countless complications."

Aiko whimpered like she was about to cry. She felt so left out. "Awe why do you guys have to be so smart? I wanna join your smarty logic talk thing."

"It's not our fault you don't fucking study, bitch."

"Although I do not condone such language I must agree with Inu-Kage. It is your own fault dear cousin."

"Sorry, Aiko. We didn't mean to make you feel inferior or anything. We just have gave our own opinion."

"Wah!" Aiko cry with comedically flowing tears from her eyes. "You guys are so mean."

"We're not fucking mean you cry-baby bitch."

"No comment."

"Aiko, I'm sorry please don't cry."

"Don't give her any fucking pity!"

Meanwhile, Izuku was thinking about something else they could do. "Either way you guys have a point. It would be too risky and might cause some trouble." A virtual red X appeared and the map returned to normal. He thought deeper. How can he get his classmate here on time? Normal travel is out of the question. Wait. Normal travel. Other ways of traveling. Other ways. That's when it hit him. "Hey, Yuko by any chance did you not walk? Did you use another form of travel?"

There was silence. " You are correct. I took my motorcycle with me for extra time and speed. I was hoping the new GPS system would be helpful but as you can see it wasn't. I almost ran over a student and that's how I found the U.A students. Sorry about that."

"It's ok no harm done," said a female voice from the other side. "Our fault for not looking where we were going."

"So, what do you have in mind, Deku?"

"Simple, you ride here."

"Although that is doable, simple and faster there's still the need of an escort."

"Not necessarily." He temporarily clicked off the call and scrolled through his contacts. "You're in Hosu, right? Well, it just so happens I know someone in Hosu that owes me a favour."

"Why am I not surprised?"

He chuckled at her monotone voice, "Don't worry we'll get you here somehow. I'll do everything I can. So, Karma please stop having a panic attack."

Karma was hyperventilating like a madman while holding on to his distress yet annoyed boyfriend. The twist and turns that just happened were too much for his heart to handle. "What? I'm not having a panic attack. Who's having a panic attack? Not me. Is not like I'm afraid of my old man or anything. Ha hahahahahahahahahahaah. "

Smack!

Izuku smacked him back to his senses with his sheathed blade before he goes any further into the deep end. "You ok now?"

"Yeah, just dandy," he replied sarcastically but soon straightened himself up. "Still thanks. I needed that."

"Your welcome. Now then. You guys better get going. You still need to change and all."

"Hey what about me!" Inu-kage yelled in bitter fury, "I still look like a fucking walking glitter snot ball!"

"I'm sure there are showers inside brother," his sister assured him.

"There better be or else I'm going to take a few heads." As he said this his golden dark glare shifted to the twins who just giggled away at them.

" **Yeah, you look so intimating with glitter slime, mutt**."

"DON'T PUSH YOUR DAMN LUCK!"

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle slightly with his classmate's petty argument and idle chatter. Some of them were excited and ready while others still have their doubts. But he was confident in their succession. They trained so hard and so long. So long as they follow his basic instructions they'll be fine. They just need to make it through the first exam and the second would be a cakewalk. It's their specialty after all. Then he remembered something important he forgot to do. "Hey, you guys we forgot to do something important." They turned back and looked at him questionably wondering what they forgot. With a smile, the freckled boy carefully placed his phone, still on call, on the ground making sure there was little chance it would get damaged. He then straightened his legs and body. He placed his right arm vertically over his chest with a fist over his heart as his left hand was held up to match his height. Nodding, his classmates copied his actions perfectly. "Do you swear to fight for honour, for peace and to find the truth in a web of lies."

" **I swear on my heart** ," they all said at once in perfect harmony. Even Yuko's emotionless voice could be heard from the speakers of the phone.

"Do you swear to abide by the righteous book of law and fight in the name of lady justice?"

" **I swear on my heart**."

"Do you swear to fight for the weak, the helpless and the misjudged in their time of need."

" **I swear on my heart.** "

"Stay true to your words as you head towards an uncertain future and remember." He dropped his left arm and extended his fist outwards while turning his body slightly, "Never give up!"

The other followed his motions and extended their fist to him, " **And never surrender!** "

He gave them a confident grin. "Good luck out there everyone and remember I'll be watching you all closely. Don't disappoint me."

"We won't let you down, sir," Seiji swear as he saluted at him.

Karma waved his statement aside, "Don't worry rep you prepped us good enough as it is. Just focused on getting the princess here on time."

"Come now, everyone. The time has come to test our skills and prove our worth as young heroes," Takako called out as she waved at them to move along and hurry up.

A class was about to leave with them too but they wanted to ask their teacher one last thing and that was that strange chant the Shiketsu students just did. It was a simple explanation. "Shiketsu is well known for being a military-like school although being far more laid back than typical ones. They are not just a hero academy after all, but also a police academy. While they do have a hero, support and business courses; general studies vary more. There are courses that range from law to police and even have their own detective course. What they just performed is their school promise oath. Kind of like our Plus Ultra only longer and more military-like."

"Oh, I get it now. So, they're basically a police school and a hero school rolled into one. Well, that explains the weird hats."

"Shouldn't you brats hit the road already?"

"Yes, sensei."

As the U.A students slowly made their away inside Izuku couldn't help but call out for them once more. "Wait can I ask you guys a couple of questions." They stopped and turned to the boy. Iida was more than happy to answer any question the boy. Provided he had the information, but Izuku knew he doesn't. "Actually, I got a question for your top two powerhouses. Shouto Todoroki and Kacchan of course."

Both boys in question gave him the stink eye but only Bakugou gave out a verbal reply. "What do you want, Deku?"

He gave them a small tip of his hat. "Oh, it's not much just a quick and simple question. First Todoroki," he turned to the dual quirk user his eyes while like he was scanning his body with them. "Will you use your fire?"

He huffed at the ridiculous question. "Of course not."

"Alright," the quirkless boy said bitterly and then turned to his old friend. "Kacchan, what does it mean to be a hero to you?"

"What kind of dumb ass question is that? A hero is someone that never loses. They always win against the bad guy!" he roared with such frightenedly wild passion.

"I see," he tipped his hat down to hide his eyes and smiled creepily. Casually, he walked forward through the E class students and brushed pass both Todoroki and Bakugou without a care. As he did he said clearly, "I predict if you don't clean up your act before the second half of the exam you'll both fail." Before anyone could question him. Even yelled at him he disappeared into another crowd of students.

* * *

Once inside the hero students changed to their hero outfits and gathered in the tight confinements of the examination hall. There were hero students of all shapes and sizes and I mean that in a very literal sense. There was a guy that looked like an ape with boxing gloves, some sort of wiggling thing, a treasure box with an imp inside and so, so much more. They were all gathered around their respected classes and chatted away with their friends about this and that before the examiners' arrival. On one side was U.A who were mostly trying to calm down their explosive classmate. He was still ranting on about what that Deku said to him earlier.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL DOES THAT PIECE OF SHIT THINK HE FUCKING IS!"

"Bakugou please ,keep your voice down. People are staring."

"SHUT UP GLASSES! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL KILL THAT NERD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIS STUPID FACE!"

"That doesn't sound very hero like."

"FUCK YOU HAIR FOR BRAINS!"

Meanwhile, the Shiketsu students were huddled together around their mischievous redhead who lost all his mischief as it got replaced by gloom. There were less than two minutes until the exam starts and their final student still hasn't arrived. They were starting to worry if she'll make it too. But no one was more worried than Karma who looked defeated. "My life is over. I can just hear my father's disappointment speech playing in my ears."

Nagisa hugged his boyfriend tight while stroking his hairs. "Don't be like that, Karma. Yuko has never let us down and neither has Izuku."

"I'm telling you guys she'll make it with only seconds to spare," Ren said confidently that she will be right.

"Ren! Seriously you can't be right again. I don't care how good your intuition is it simply not possible," Seiji groaned in disbelief.

"That look in Miranda's eyes begs to differ."

Confused, the students turned to their unluckiest student. Her brown eyes glowed with a blue outline of a clock ticking away as time sped up in her eyes. "Oh dear." She glanced up on stage and saw a group of men in black, brown and navy suits walked on up to the podium. The one that took the lead looked like he rather be anywhere but here sleeping the day away. "There's not much time." She inhaled deeply and yelled at the top of her lungs, "EVERYONE DUCK!" She followed her own advice and ducked with her arms over her head.

The rest of the hall of students looked at each other thinking the girl was crazy but the Shiketsu kids knew better. "DO WHAT SHE SAID!" Inasa yelled as he and the rest of his classmates followed Miranda's actions.

Thinking they all lost a few screws, the other students just stared at the odd class. Then they heard it. The rumbling sounds of a mechanical beast. It was coming from the entrance gate bouncing off the concrete walls. The roar grew louder and louder as a clear sign it was close. Then suddenly, some sort of large object was tossed out form the shadows. It was a large musical instrument case with some sort block suck on its narrow end. It landed perfectly straight with the block on the bottom creating a makeshift ramp. "Move!" yelled a loud yelled dulled voice form the opening. The hero students, especially those near the case, soon followed Shiketsu's example. No sooner than they did something rushed out. It was all such a blur no one could really make it out.

The thing hopped onto the case drove up it and launched itself right over the hero students. They might not be able to see or understand what the hell just happened but they can sure hear. "AH!" screamed a male voice from this strange thing as something dropped from it. The nearest student, who just happened to be Tenya Iida, held his arms out and caught it. The 'it' was a man in his mid-twenties in native Indian garb. His pale skin a had a tinge of green t them as he held his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Despite the greenish skin, he recognised the man from his costume. "Native?"

While that was happening, the blurred object circled a full 360 spins all the way across the hall. It made an abrupt stop as it crashed into the wall and it didn't end there. Like flimsy cardboard the walls fell flat revealing the massive stadium they were in with bio areas of everything you can think of form city skyscrapers to large mountain passages. They were towering over them making them feel like ants in comparison. The object that caused all of this was a brilliant white motorcycle with dark green rims. On top of said motorcycle was a small girl with dark, almost black, forest green hair with a fringe slicked back into place thanks a high amount of gel. She also wore a Shiketsu uniform. She turned her blank emotionless brown eyes to the examiners. "I hope I'm not too late," she said in a monotone voice.

The examiners just stared at the girl surprised. The head of the group, who looked like all he wanted was to go to bed, now looks like he could stay up a while longer. "Well that woke me up," he said before he coughed it away and returned to his sleepy expression. "And you are?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yukorin Yukimura of Shiketsu 1-A class, Sir. I am here to take part in the hero license exams. I'm not too late I hope."

Lazily, the man glanced at his watch, "Well miss Yukimura you crashed in just in time with thirty seconds to spare. One question though, aren't you a little young to be driving a motorcycle?" He asked as he eyed her tiny body. She wasn't just small she was smaller than small. The girl looked like she belonged to a primary school or at least starting middle school.

As if she knew what he was going to say; she handed him a plastic card. "Here's my license."

The sleepy man scanned it over and glanced back at the girl. "You look extremely young for your age."

"They all say that," she said coldly unaffected by the man's words. It was like she heard it all before.

"Well, I don't see any problems here. We'll take care of your bike but for now would you please join the others. I have a presentation to do."

The girl gave a small bow and turned to the hero students still frozen in shock. Except for one class. "Hey Yuko, we're over here!" Karma yelled as he jumped and waved his arms around to get her attention. "It's about time you got here." The girl didn't bother to respond and instead just walked her way into the crowd. She attempted to follow the boy's voice but every time she went to the complete opposite direction. "Hey Yuko, you're going the wrong way. Yuko! Yuko!" He didn't know if she couldn't hear him or something but she kept going from one wrong direction to another every time he called her name. The poor girl seemed confused. "Are you kidding me right now!"

"Don't worry I got this," Click assured as he walked up to Inasa. He gestured a thumb upwards, "mind giving a friend a lift." With a cheesy grinned the large teen nodded enthusiastically while crouching down and cupping his hands together. "Thank you." Click pounced onto the cupped hand as was tossed high above the crowd. He twisted his body around and spotted a head of green hair among the towering bodies of students compare to the little girl. "Found you." he swung his arms out and five pieces of white string shot out from his hands and wrapped themselves on the girl's petite body. He then spotted the case she used as a ramp earlier and use his other hand to launch another set of strings onto that. As gravity took hold of him he reeled them in through the crowds and was caught by his classmates. "Thanks guys. I think I got her."

Soon after he said that Yuko popped through the bodies of students while tied and laying down facing upwards with a blank expression. "I appreciate the assist, Click," she said in a monotone voice.

"No problem, Yuko," He said with a smile as he handed over the case that was almost twice her size. "Here's your guitar case by the way."

He gave him a small nod of gratitude and took the case away from him. Then Karma decided to butt in and slumped his arms all over the girl's small frame. "Yuko, you had me really worried there. I thought my dad was going to give me another stupid lecture," he whined like a child as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"How many times must tell you, Kit?" A dark gleamed flashed in her emotionless eyes as she held her guitar case like a weapon. "Don't touch me!" With that she swung her case like a baseball bat and smack the redhead away from her.

He flew far but the hit was weaker than her usual ones. He just stumbled over to the arms of his little boyfriend. His face was red with pain as he groaned, "I thought we were over this whole no touching phase."

"I'm still bitter," she said sharply with absolutely no emotions. "It's also a habit that I can't seem to stop."

"It's been like what? 12 years!" Karma yelled at her very annoyed.

"12 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours, 30 minutes and..." she quickly glanced at her watched, "42 seconds, 43,44,45…"

"Ok, we get it!" With a sigh, Karma rubbed his aching head, "Geeze you can sure hold a grudge."

"Wow Yuko, that's an awfully long time to be mad at someone," Camie whispered seductively as she snaked her arms around the smaller girl. "You poor little sweet thing. How did Karma hurt you so?" Smack. "Ouch! What was that for!" she yelled with tears of pain almost dropping from her eyes. As she held her painfully red cheek, she glared at the girl above her.

Since she crashed to the floor Yuko just stared down at her, "I will barely allow the Kit to touch me. What makes you think I'll let you, Succubus, do so freely?"

"Oh, come on we're supposed to be partners."

"I only agreed to on Deku's command. It does not mean I like you. Quite the opposite really. I find you distasteful."

Dramatically, Camie gasped and twiddled her fingers about. "You don't have to be such a downer about it," she wined as she pouted her lips.

"Why I'm I the dowenr when you are the one on the floor? Should you be the one classed as a downer."

"No, a downer is someone who brings down the mood of the room."

"How does someone 'bring down the mood'," she asked while forming physical quotation marks. "Mood is not a physical object so that is theoretically impossible to bring it down."

"No, it means you make the mood more depressing."

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"It's a figure of speech!"

Nagamasa placed his furry hand over her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, "Let it go, Camie. You and the rest of us all know this is a losing battle."

* * *

In the stands of the stadium, Izuku watched the event's pass by with a smile. He's happy to know all his classmates are safe and accounted for. He was joined by two other pro heroes. One being Eraserhead, whose dry eyes just watched wide in shock. The other was Miss Joke, who was holding her stomach tight with one arm as the other covered her mouth shut. "Wow, that girl really brought the roof down! HAHAHHAHA! Ya get it Eraser? Ya get it?" She laughed as she poked the man with her elbow.

Aizawa just ignored her and continued to stare at the group of peculiar students. "And they say my class is weird."

Izuku just chucked at the man's blunted comments as he gazed over his classmate fondly. They look so lively and really enjoying themselves even if their argument. Perhaps that's just how they get along. But one thing's for sure we wouldn't change them for the world. "Yup those are my classmates alright."

* * *

AN: Well that's everything for know. Might make their profiles soon or something. Be for now this is it. I'm sure no one is reading this but who cares I worked to hard on this chapter and I haven't posted anything for a while so here it is.

Bye everyone.


	2. Student profiles

AN: I don't own My hero academia or the characters form the other animes that will be appearing.

Ren: Wow. This is doing surprisingly well. I wonder... Anyway here are the student profiles with where they originally came from and a bit of their history within this fic since I don't know if I'll every be touching on them during the full version. Also just for fun.

Student profiles

1) Name: Karma Akabane

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Original appearance: A character form assassination classroom. A main-ish character from 'The never smiling princess'.

Likes: Teasing/taunting everyone around him both friend and foe.

Dislikes: Being bored.

Appearance: Karma has pale skin, short red hair, and pale sharp eyes with a golden in colour. He has a slender build and has also been shown to have exceptionally sharp canine teeth. He gets that from his father.

Personality: He is quite cunning, mischief, and somewhat sadistic. At times manipulating, humiliating while fighting others. But he can come across as lazy at times. However, his personality can completely change whenever it's concerning he's oldest friend. He could go in complete panic mode when something happened to her. Even so, deep down he cares for her like a bother even if they get on each other's nerves.

History: Son of a reformed criminal many believe that's where he got his evil mischievous tendencies. He grew up with many believing he'll end up becoming a villain and with unbearable high expectations of his father he was very well considering it. Despite it all, with a little help of a villainous octopus and others, he decided to follow the hero's path along with his boyfriend and his oldest friend. He joined Shiketsu academy alongside them to achieve his goals and prove everyone wrong.

2) Name: Krory Arystar III

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Original appearance: A character form D-gray man and main-ish character from 'New guardian new world and new mission'.

Likes: Gardening.

Dislikes: Scary things.

Appearance: He's tall and lean with very sharp facial features, pointed ears, pointy nose and sharp fangs. He has short black hair with a long white streak which falls in front of his face and spirally sideburns.

Personality: Since he has led a very sheltered life this caused him to be extremely naive when dealing with normal situations and is easily tricked. Krory is also rather sensitive, which leads him to be overemotional at times, often resulting in him crying over something small. Until his quirk is activated then he becomes a violent, bloodthirsty berserker with incredible strength. Though vicious in this state he remains loyal and will not hurt someone he knows is an ally.

History: He was a very sheltered child until his family decided to send him off to school. Many believed he was a real vampire because of his pale skin, sharp features and vampire like quirk. Because of this he was left alone until the love of his life fell into his arms. Literally. This spiritual into a series of events that allowed him to meet friends and from some of the strongest bonds he ever had. He follows them on the path to become a hero.

3) Name: Ren Heart

Age: 16 (Not in real life though. Or am I? I'll never tell! HAHAHA!)

Gender: Female

Original appearance: Well long story short I wanted to make a class of 20 students but I couldn't think of another character or OC to add in this. I was just one short too. So, a friend of mine recommend adding myself. Then I thought why not? So, I'll be that strange forth wall breaker character when this fic is eventually done fully. Keep an eye on me because I'll be saying hints to future events.

Likes: Baking, music and writing fanfics.

Dislikes: People interrupting her when she writes and too much noise.

Appearance: Her simple black hair is usually tied back in a low pony tail. She has no other notable features other than her chocolate brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. The most likely reason why is because she a foreign student form another Asian continent. However, she has a strange American asset so many people mistaken her as an America which she's not. Even she doesn't know why she has it.

Personality: She's a very quiet student that is usually found writing in her song/ fanfic book, listening to music or has her noise in a book whether it's an actual book or a manga. Did I mention she's an otaku? She will still interact with her other classmates from time to time but it sometimes ends up being awkward. Perhaps that's why she gets along well with Izuku- who she has great admiration towards it's almost creepy. That and she have an uncanny ability to predict the future and guess the deep dark secrets of her peers and others. She calls it her intuition but sometimes it's so on point it's scary.

History: She was born on an island in the far east until she had moved to Japan when her father got a job there. Like everyone else in her generation she grew up admiring heroes but she doubted she could ever become one because her quirk isn't that useful in battle. Until she saw a random kid run into to danger to save someone. When she saw that kid ran out there she'd figure she'll give it a try. If it doesn't work out…she'll figure something out.

4) Name: Yuu Kanda

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Original appearance: A character form D-gray man and main-ish character from 'New guardian new world and new mission'.

Likes: Fighting strong opponents and winning.

Dislikes: Overly happy/positive people as well as goody two shoes (his girlfriend is an exception).

Appearance: He's handsome young man usually found in a foul mood. Kanda has dark eyes and long dark blue hair worn in a high pony tail in the past. After losing a duel to a girl, who he now claims as his girlfriend, it has shortened to above shoulder length. He refuses to grow it back out until he beats her.

Personality: He's a cold, stoic, and arrogant person who shows little regard to the lives of those around him. He is more than willing to leave those who slow him down behind. That it unless he's girlfriend is involve. He's much softer around when she's even if he acts a bit moody. Thanks to her he's able to at least tolerate his other classmates even call some of them his friends. Never aloud of course.

History: He's an adopted orphan with an attitude and grew up with a 'strong rules all' complex. His hot-headed attitude he got into a lot of petty fights to prove his superiority. He ruled his middle school with fear until someone stepped up to opposing him. A young girl challenged him to fight him and put him is his place and she did. To shame him further she cut his long hair short. From then on, he vowed to be strong enough to beat her. So, they had duels almost every other day. Eventually, by some miracle the two slowly fall for each other and become boyfriend and girlfriend once they graduated. He now fights by her side as they travel on the road to be heroes.

5) Name: Click Kondo

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Original appearance: A side character OC form 'The never smiling princess'.

Likes: Taking memorable photos and writing articles with topics that interest him even if he can't publish some of them.

Dislike: Fake news.

Appearance: His face is sometimes called childish since he usually wears cheesy childlike smile on his face. However, his brown eyes are sharp that of one of a true journalist looking for the next big scoop. His hair matches the colour of his eyes and is usually slicked back with on resilient piece curling back on the top of his forehead.

Personality: He's a pretty laid-back guy who loves gossips and juicily news stories so long they are the truth. His love of journalism is what lead him to be his school's head reporter. The only reason he's even becoming a hero it to get a license so that he can use his quirk without question while swing around to get the next big scoop and to appease his parents who are also heroes. He'll always ask a lot of question and take pictures without permission frequently. Especially if you are someone who's he heard about before.

History: Born and raised in a circus he travelled a lot and learned acrobatics. During his travels he grew bored of stage work and grew an interest in photography journalism. His hobby soon grew into a passion project as he was invited to attend Gandara middle schools and became their head journalist. His parents being pros hero were not too sure how to handle this since they were hoping their child would become like them. So, they made a deal. He will become a pro with a side job as a journalist. It was the perfect compromise. Beside it would be much easier to get the best news on heroes if he were a hero himself.

6) Name: Miranda Lotto

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Original appearance- A character form D-gray man and main-ish character from 'New guardian new world and new mission'.

Likes: Fixing abandoned broken objects.

Dislikes: Her extremely bad luck (she has low self-steam.)

Appearance: Miranda has pale skin and dark circles around her eyes since she doesn't get much sleep. She keeps her hair up in a wavy brown peony tail.

Personality: She often feels inferior and useless. While she can be reclusive and detached from the rest of the world, she is a kind and friendly person who genuinely wants to do her best and help others. She tends to constantly apologize for everything she does, even if the act is helpful. Luckily, she could make friends and even has a boyfriend but that doesn't mean miss misfortune wouldn't play around for her from time to time… all the time.

History: She was often called a jinx by her classmates and even family because of her uncanny to attract bad luck. It happened so often some started to believe it's a part of her quirk. Because of this people avoided her like the plague casing her to become depressed. Soon after she entered middle school her bad luck attracted some new friends as well as her future boyfriend. To prove her worth to the world and be helpful to others she decided to join her friends to become heroes.

7) Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Original appearance: Main character of the BNHA (but you all should already know that.)

Likes: Heroes and analysing quirks.

Dislikes: Being underestimated and judged for his quirklessness.

Appearance: Has curly green hair and bright green eyes as well as freckles scattered over his cheeks. Also has a smile the can light up the whole room. (I really like his character. Is it obvious?)

Personality: He's a polite and friendly young man who will go the extra mile to help his fellow classmates. He also has this dorky fan boy side of him when it comes to heroes and quirks and tends to ramble on about them for hours. However, his personality can go to a complete 180 when he gets serious or mad. Though these moments are quite rare when they do happen his classmates are usually shaking in their boots.

History: **CONFIDENTIAL** (I mean most of the story will be focused on him so to keep everything a surprise I can't tell you anything about it.)

8) Name: Camie Misho

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Original appearance: Cannon character form the BNHA manga. (Might appear in season 3 though. Also forgot to mention last time. For people who read the manga you'll understand what I'm saying. For those who haven't this will be a very weirdly written spoiler. In this fic she was not attacked by Yan-chan. She is the real deal and my version of her since we don't know much about her unlike the others. She didn't even have a last name so I had to give her one. Not sure if that counts are an OC or not. You guys decide.)

Likes: Dating guys (maybe girls too).

Dislikes: Rejection for no good reason.

Appearance: A young woman with straight, light chestnut colour hair that reaches just below her shoulders, and large, also light colour eyes. She has noticeably full and glossy lips.

Personality: She is very talkative, and shows great interest in learning more about people who peak her interest. She's also very flirtatious and flirts with anyone when she gets the chance. It has been rumoured to go both ways though she has a track record of dating guys. However, those relationships never last long for one reason or another.

History: She was born with a villain like quirk and so people were afraid to go near her in fear of being used by her. She would often keep her quirk a secret especially if she's in a relationship with someone who didn't know her well. However, the moment they figured out they would often leave her, be warier around her or just accused her for things she never did. She grew to resent her quirk until she saw a programme talking about unusual quirks that pro heroes used. One that caught her eye was Easerhead. With a quirk like that it wasn't easy for him to become a hero but he did it away way. If he can do it so can she and so she dreams to be a hero a prove to everyone she can do it villain quirk or not.

9) Name: Nagamasa Mora

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Original appearance: Cannon character form the BNHA manga. (might appear in season 3 though)

Likes: Order and organisation.

Dislikes: Messes and chaos.

Appearance: He is a hairy creature of some sort, with no distinct features besides his eyes, which only show up occasionally through his tick fringe.

Personality: Has a polite and reasonable personality. He has dose strict standards, and will reprimand hostile or reckless behaviour from the part of his fellow classmates. This was most likely the reason why he was one of the three candidates to become class representative. Despite all that he was more than happy to hand the position over to two he believed were cable.

History: He grew up in a normal family, in a normal neighbourhood, like a normal kid. The only thing not normal about him was his over grown body hair. He would often be teased about it as a kid but he paid no mind. He was born like this so he didn't have a choice but to live with it. Like all kids his age he wanted to be a hero. Being a realist, he thought U.A would be way out of his league and so he opted for the next best thing- Shiketsu high.

10) Name: Nagisa Shiota

Age: 15

Gender: male

Original appearance: A character form assassination classroom. Also, a main-ish side character from 'The never smiling princess'.

Likes: Hanging out with his friends.

Dislikes: Being mistaken for a girl.

Appearance: Nagisa is a petite framed boy with blue hair and azure eyes. His hair goes past his shoulders which he wears in short two pigtails. He is known for his feminine appearance which has often been poked fun at by many people. Mainly his boyfriend.

Personality: Nagisa is a calm, collected, and friendly individual who can be exceptionally observant of his surroundings and the situations that develop around him. But don't be fooled by his pretty face for he can become quite the predator thanks to special training in middle school as well as his quirk.

History: Form a very young age he was forced to dress like a girl since that's what his mother always wanted. He was even forced to grow out his hair for her. This cased him to be teased and even ridiculed by his other family members expect for his uncle who does his best to teach him how to be a man. But since he's a pro hero he travels a lot and so they hardly see each other living Nagisa's mother to have a full rein on his life. Then he became a part of the fame E class of Kunugigaoka middle school nicknamed the assassination classroom. Their mission to kill their villain teacher who planned to destroy the world. He was their best assassin despite having a non-combatant quirk. With his teacher and uncle as his biggest inspiration he decided to follow the path of a hero and one day be a hero teacher in places like U.A and Shiketsu.

11) Name: Seiji Shishikura

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Original appearance: Cannon character form the BNHA manga. (Might appear in season 3 though)

Likes: Shiketsu high.

Dislikes: People bad mouthing Shiketsu high as well as its students.

Appearance: The most distinguishable feature is his slanted eyes. He also has straight lavender hair and long side bangs.

Personality: He is a proud and dignified individual, taking pride in being part of the almighty Shiketsu High. Seiji looks down on those whom he considers undignified or unworthy. Although he praises those highly who shows traits of how he sees how true heroes should be. He adores these types of hero especially the boy who he feels in bodies them to perfection.

History: Since his parents are both graduated students of Shiketsu high he always admired the school as much as he admired his parents. It was his dream to go there but instead of going to the police profession like his parents he wanted to become a hero. However, his first couple of weeks of class were rough since he was framed for a crime he didn't commit. No one believed him. No one tried. No one stood to defeat him. Except one. He'll always treasure those words as timid and unsure they sounded at the time. "Hold it!"

12) Name: Aiko Taisho

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Original appearance: She is form a story that hasn't and most likely never will be written. So, I'm going to tell her story right now because I can. It was called a 'New story begins' which was a crossover of Inuyasha and Transformers. I know it's wired but stay with me. Being the daughter of Kikyo and Inuyasha she was never put under a position where she needed to take a lot of responsibility. So, she spent most of her life carefree and grew to have a childish personality. One day she got extremely bored and wanted to test out the stories her aunt told her about the bone eaters well. For some odd reason the well was reactivated and she travelled to the future and met the Autobots. Pretending to be an orphan child the Autobots took her in. With help with their human friends they took care of her. On her adventure a surprising twisted happened. Her cousin Takako somehow ended up joining the Decepticons' side with full intent to kill her for unknow reasons. The two of them met battle after battle with Aiko refusing to fight and Takako doing all she can to make her fight. It got to a point where Takako took drastic measures by killing one of their human companions in fort of her. This drove Aiko off the edge and made her more than willing to fight. Takako ends up dying for reasons that is explained in her version on this story. Aiko was then forced into the leadership role and Prime was more than willing to help her in way he could and the others fully supported her. To not let her cousin's actions be in vein she carries on the Taisho legacy as their next leader. She hopes to make her pound.

Likes: Playing any types of games form board games to game consoles and even old fashion arcade games.

Dislike: Studying and taking written exams of all kinds.

Appearance: She usually wears her coal black hair with sliver highlights in a pair of high pigtails. Her eyes are gold with a cat slit pupil with sharp fangs and claws to match.

Personality: She has a very childish and playful personality and would much rather play games than do work. She very energetic and always sees the bright side of everything unless it's something she really hates.

History: First and only daughter of the second branch family, she lived a life of pampering and luxury. Since it was very unlikely she would ever take the title of next head of the family, she lived care free until she learned of her father's unfaithfulness. He had a one-night stand with a woman who happened to become the future wife of their current head by some strange coincidence. Not only that but he had a set of twins with her. She hated the twins. For more than one reason. Not only are they a constant reminder of her father's betrayal but they are better than her in every way. Studies, athletic skills, training they beat her in every. With her mother being a prideful woman, she would often compare her to the twins reminding her of their supremacy. Akio would sometimes lash out at the kinder hearted twin when she had the chance. Then after a few incidents where the twins helped her she gradually started to tolerate them. She can never see them as true family but she's willing to see them as friends. By her family's wishes and tradition, she plans to become a hero.

13) Name: Inu-kage Taisho

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Original appearance: A character side character OC from 'New guardian new world and new mission'.

Likes: Art, science and his twin sister.

Dislikes: People who dares harm his family especially his twin sister.

Appearance: Has a long spiked up black pony tail that arches back like a crescent moon as well as a matching side fringe that sweeps across his right side. A blue crescent moon was naturally tattooed over his forehead as a pair of sliver dog ears are place a top his head. His golden eyes usually have a scary look to them even if he doesn't mean it.

Personality: He's a ball of pent up anger that swears way too often for anyone's liking. He is brutally honest and will lash out on you figuratively and literally when he as a bad day. The only people that can clam him down are his mother and his twin sister who he is ridiculous over protective of. He will literally straggle you if you even look at her in a way he doesn't like. However, he does have this passionate side about him that makes him look and sound like a nerd whenever he talks about a subject he likes. Though he'll kill you if you call him that.

History: One of the halves of the bastard twins of the Taisho family he was often looked down on by his family members. Ever since his sister's first assassination attempt he became protective wary and even violent towards anyone that dared go near her. He always seemed to be the odd one out in the family with his sister having his mother's attention while his father would always have his half-sister. Even his other half-sister had her parents. He always seemed to be left alone which drew him to his aunt, who was a combat and weapons specialist, and his uncle, who was a scientist in the national special centre. They became like a second set of parents to him. This allowed him to learn everything they could teach him when he was younger. Once he reached Middle school age beside of his violent tendencies he and his sister were hopped around from school to school till they ended up in Kuro middle school until they graduate. Inspired by a young green haired boy and his sister he decided to become a hero and show the world what he's made of.

14)

Name: Mikoyasha Taisho

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Original appearance: Main character from 'New guardian new world and new mission'.

Likes: Making and playing music as well as helping others.

Dislikes: Seeing people in pain and lairs.

Appearance: She lets her sliver hair loose and it can reach up to her waits. A pair of black dog ears sits atop her head and her gentle eyes were painted with a dull gold.

Personality: She is soft spoken and kind to a flaw willing to sacrifice her own needs for the needs of others. She's always willing to help and is usually the first volunteer for pretty much everything but she can be frim when she needs to be. She absolutely loves her family in especially her twin brother.

History: One of the halves of the bastard twins of the Taisho family she was often looked down on by her family members and because of her kind heart naive nature was often used by them. There has been the pride for assassinations. One time they almost succeeded only for it to be foiled by her brother and father. Despite not being her biological father he does loved her dearly and is slightly biased with her than her brother. Perhaps it's because she looks and act a lot like her mother with only a few differences. Since she and her mother share similar quirk she was often seen with her in her youth training and learning by her side. Once she transferred to Kuro middle school she made new trust worthy friends as well as an unlikely boyfriend. To become someone like her mother and to prove her worth to her family she decided to travel the path of a hero like her idol hero recovery girl.

15) Name: Takako Taisho

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Original appearance: She also actually form a story that hasn't and most likely never will be written. So, I'm going to tell her story right now because I can. It was called a new story begins which was a crossover of Inuyasha and Transformers. I know it's wired but stay with me. Being the daughter of Kagome and Sesshomaru she was born into power and leadership. She was expected to be great even with her blindness. However, one day for her own reasons she decided to fight her cousin to the death and followed her down bone eaters well. There she met the Decepticons and joined them in their battle against the Autobots all because she knew her cousin was on the other side. With each battle she did everything she could to get her to fight. It wasn't until she 'killed' one of her friends did she gain the will to fight back. However, she didn't kill her friend. It was all an act to get Aiko mad enough to fight. Now held captive the human finds out the Takako is a good and noble person and couldn't understand why she's fighting with the bad guys. Until she found out she was extremely ill. Her blindness was not caused by a genetic defect but because to her holy a demonic blood. Being of opposite forces they try to kill each other and so Takako is slowly being eaten away thanks to her conflicting blood. In short throughout this whole thing she was slowly dying and that is why she wants to fight Aiko to the death. So, she can die on a battle field like how she always wanted her story to end not thanks to her illness. Not only that but by defeating her in battle it would prove Aiko is worthy enough to take the family name and become their next leader. Everything was going according to plan until the human that was supposed to be dead popped out to stop it. They didn't want things to end like this. Angered that they ruined her perfect ending she was going to kill them for real but her illness got to her first. In her dying breath she gave all rights to succession to Akio. Yes, they tried to get her back. The leader of the Decepticons was more than willing to go to hell himself and get Takako's soul back so she could be with them again (she hit it off with the Decepticons especially their leader). But being stubborn she doesn't go back and since she was able to talk to her Decepticon friends one last time she crossed the line of no return with her regrets cleared.

Likes: Studying and training with her farther.

Dislikes: dishonourable people.

Appearance: her sliver hair is tied up in a simple pony tail that reaches up to the back of her keens. Two silver dog ears adorn the top of her head as her forehead is clearly marked by a purple crescent moon. Since her eyes are useless to her she covers them up with a royal blue blind fold. Dead in the centre is the mark of the Kagome star outlined with red.

Personality: She's reserved and proud. She cares deeply for her family and wish nothing more than to make them proud. Though she tends to keep to herself she will outwardly show detest to those she considers weak and cowardly. She would often reprimand her older cousin for fooling around as well as she half-brother for being rude.

History: Born to be the next head of the family she was unfortunately born blind. Because of her disability many questioned if she'll be good enough to be the next head. They even began considering her bastard twins as possible successors. Her relationship with the twins is good. Even after she found out they weren't fully blood related siblings her view on them never changed. She loved them dearly and they loved her. Even so, when she overheard a meeting about her father's next succession she couldn't help but feel envious of them when they say they would make better leaders than her. Fuelled with determination she studied and trained ten times as hard with the aid of her half siblings. Once she realised her quirk awakened she challenged the best fighters in her father's legislation and won. Seeing what his daughter is truly capable of he took her under his wing to train her to become the next head. She chooses to follow in her father's footsteps I order to on day take over the Taisho family organisation and become a pro hero.

16) Name: Allen Walker

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Original appearance: A character form D-gray man and main-ish character from 'New guardian new world and new mission'.

Likes: Eating pretty much anything.

Dislikes: Having to pay of his master's incredible debt bill.

Appearance: He is average height (yet Kanda often teases Allen about his height) with a lean, muscular physique. He has medium-length white silver eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. His eyebrows and eyelashes are the same colour as his hair. He has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin.

Personality: He's a kind and polite boy who's willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends. Though he constantly but heads with Kanda they do still hold some mutual respect now. He also has a gambling daemon like persona that he picked up from the many years of traveling with his master and paying off his det. He's still trying to pay it back to this day and so has a couple of side jobs to help him out.

History- after being abandoned he was adopted by a clown and joined the circus for most of his young life. However, after a tragic accident his father was involved in there was a huge scandal and the circus was forced to disband. Abandoned once more he was picked up by a pro hero who was good friends with his adopted father. And so, they travelled the world until he dropped him in Kuro middle school. There he made new and unlikely friends and together they joined Shiketsu to become pro heroes. Maybe then you can finally pay off his master's massive debt

17) Name: Mai Wakamoto

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Original appearance: A side character OC form 'Never smiling princess'.

Likes: Playing any sport.

Dislikes: Being mistaken for her bother.

Appearance: She has duel purple and brown short up to the shoulders hair and brown eyes as well as semi dark tanned skin. She usually wears a sliver pricing in her left ear while having a red arm band on her right arm.

Personality: She's you're typically angsty teen who loves to pull pranks on others with her brother when she's got nothing better to do. It either that or she's bittering with her brother for the most trivial reasons. She's very sporty and almost tried out for every sports club in her old school and passed. She was usually their top player and had been asked many times to join big matches. But because of her sporty and tomboy personality she is commonly mistaken for her brother which annoys her to no end.

History: One of the Wakamoto twins she was often mistaken for his sister since the share the same face. They shared almost everything: toys, quirks, hair colour, clothes oddly enough and they even have similar names! The only thing that differed her from her brother was gender. That was until she reached middle school she discovered her talent and love for sports of all kinds form hockey to basketball. Though she was still mistaken for her brother since it was a masculine hobby. Since her parents were pro heroes she wanted to become one too and prove she was better than her brother.

18) Name: Sai Wakamoto

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Original appearance: A side character OC form Never smiling princess

Likes: Fashion and making fashion.

Dislikes: Begging mistaken for his sister.

Appearance: He has duel purple and brown short up to the shoulders hair and brown eyes as well as semi dark tanned skin. He usually wears a sliver pricing in his right ear while having a red arm band on his left arm.

Personality: He's you're typically angsty teen who loves to pull pranks on others with his sister when he's got nothing better to do. It either that or she's bittering with her brother for the most trivial reasons. He's very crafty and was a part of many creative clubs such as art, product design and even textiles in her old school. He grew a soft spot for fashion and has started making mini clothing lines for his and his sisters old toys. But because of his love for fashion and creative personality he is commonly mistaken for his sister which annoys him to no end.

History: One of the Wakamoto twins he was often mistaken for his sister since the share the same face. They shared almost everything: toys, quirks, hair colour, clothes oddly enough and they even have similar names! The only thing that differed him from his sister was gender. That was until he reached middle school he discovered his talent and love for fashion. Though he was still mistaken for his sister since it was a feminine hobby. Since his parents were pro heroes he wanted to become one too and prove he was better than his sister.

19) Name: Inasa Yoarashi

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Original appearance: Cannon character form the BNHA manga. (Might appear in season 3 though)

Likes: People with hot spirits.

Dislikes: Todoroki and endeavour for reasons that are in the manga. (Which I will spoil I this fic and in his history)

Appearance: Very tall and muscular young man with short, buzz cut hair.

Personality: Is an energetic and enthusiastic young man. Inasa always expresses himself with vigour. Inasa has the belief that all Heroes have "hot spirits" that enable them to motivate and help others and those with hot spirits are the real Heroes.

History: He loved heroes ever since he was small. One of his favourited was the number 2 hero Endeavour. He had to chance to meet him but he was rejected by him when he refused to give him his autograph. Still he remained optimistic and once he had the chance to meet his son he tried to make friends with him but his cold and uncaring attuited completely turned him off. This made him disliked the Todoroki family more. So much so he declined his place to go to U.A and instead attend their rival school. He never regretted that decision especially when he met someone with one of the fieriest souls he has ever seen. The funny thing is he's not even a hero.

20) Name: Yokurin Yukimura

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Original appearance: Main character of 'The never smiling princess'.

Likes: Learning and experiencing new and interesting things.

Dislikes: Being hugged or touched for illogical reasons.

Appearance: She has dark forest green hair that goes down t half of her back. She usually keeps her fringe slicked back as well to copy her father who she admires greatly. Her dark eyes usually give off a blank expression as a cold aura always seems to follow her. She's also the smallest in the class, despite being the oldest, and is often mistaken as a child. Also, she often wears a pair of sunglass to hide her sleepy eyes.

Personality: she cold and distant towards others only letting a select few near her but never touch her. Being touch back anyone but her father makes her feel unconformable and even aggressive. On the occasional she doses speak it's usually in a moment manner and if you wish to speak with her you must be straight with her for metaphors and other figure of speech expressions go over her head. She takes the completely seriously. Despite her coldness s for those who could will even a sliver of her respect and affection she becomes an overprotective mother bear. Those who dare harm them would have to deal with her and it's never pretty. For unknown reasons she if often found sleeping in random places and it's almost impossible to wake her up. That and she has a horrible sense of direction that's so bad she can't make to her next-door neighbour's house without help or else she'd end up on the other side of town.

History: Born during a bloody war against good and evil her mother died in child birth forever scarring her daughter with sorrow. For her own protection she was never allowed to step out form her own unless necessary which was rare. She was even home-schooled. With little to no interactions with others she grew cold and distant. Seeing his mistake her father enrolled her to Kunugigaoka academy despite already old enough for high school in hopes of opening her up. It succeeded with a few difficulties but E class managed to thaw out her cold heart. In the end she decided to continue with her education a long side a couple of her friends and follow the path her father walks on. The path of a pro hero.

* * *

AN: Well that's all you need to know about them so far expect their quirks. I'm planning on keeping them a secret. But maybe not for long. I'm think of just doing the rest of the arc just to show of these kid's quirks and skills. No only that but I have yet to fully introduce a certain character I'm excited to write. I mean he already appeared at the very beginning but hasn't been flushed out yet. I haven't even said his name. I do need to make quite a few changes to this in the full version since the chapter I presented wasn't the first chapter. It's actually the second. The first is a very confusing prologue that would change quite a lot of facts that are currently said. I might just leave this as some sort of fun spin off that I'll go back to every once and a while to have more adventures and fun with Izuku and his new crazy classmates.

That remains me. Now that you gotten a little more information on everyone who interest you the most?

Anyway before I leave I got some reviews to response to. Here we go:

 **Karlos1234ify** , **torinokomachi** , **My Solitude** and **Grenobi -** Glad you're all enjoying thing so far. It's been a lot of fun writing these characters in this type of setting. I didn't thing anyone will like it since there's quite a bit of OCs. Oh well I love them anyway especially Aiko and Takako. Since their story is never going to be written I decided to use them here since I didn't want them to be wasted.

 **Wblade01** -Happy to hear the length doesn't bother you. My writing tends to get really long if I get really into something. Also about slightly OCC Izuku a lot of things have happened to him and his classmates. And I mean a lot of carp. I'm interested to see people's reactions when it's eventually revealed. I hope it will be good enough. I know I'm not the best but I'll still try my best.

 **Mark** \- Really? I'm the first or at least one of the few that has put Izuku into a school that's not U.A? Yay! Honestly the moment the Shiketsu students were introduced I fell in love with them immediately. Practically, Seiji and Inasa. When I first saw their uniforms and how they acted I immediately though they had to be some sort police or military academy which is one of the few reasons that lead to the idea of this fic. Another thing is that I adore detective/quirkless Izuku AUs. There needs to be more of them. Since Shiketsu is kind of like a police school I though it would be a good place for Izuku to start off in. Now the question is how did Izuku ended up staying in the hero course rather than the detective course he should have been in? Hummm...

 **Jackson** \- love the energy and I might do. Or at least show off the rest of this arc so this could have some what of an ending.

 **Devilslayer** \- Well if you read the AN at the very beginning I explained that this isn't the full story. This was suppose to be a 1 chapter teaser to introduce the class till I fine the time to do the full one. But plans change my interests and imagination levels are way too high to ignore this. Not going to do the full one still because there is another work semi linked to this that needs to be done first.

 **Crowned Crane** \- I'm so happy you like the class so far. I personally enjoy writing them. Also liked to hear you like my version of Caime. Since very little is known about what she was originally liked I created this whole persona and backstory for her. Let's face it if you are up to date with the manga like me you probably would have known by now were probably never going to meet the original Caime. Poor girl. Also I would love to write some slice of life fluff stuff of Izuku and his classmates. That's why I'm considering on turning this into a possibly one-shot series of just that. This is mainly because the full story is more of a crime and mystery than a fun slice of life.

And yes you did miss something. It's very vague but it's there. Izuku did took down a zero pointer but not with OFA. There is a hint on how he did it in the conversation between him and Uraraka. It's very short but it's there. However there are other hints but not as obvious as the one in his conversation with Uraraka and that hint is still vague. So let me help out a bit by asking a question: What weapon did he use in key events in the first chapter? Also do you really think Izuku went inside the U.A exam without any kind of training? The next question is who trained him?

Well that it for now. see you lot next time. Whenever that maybe.


	3. Hero licence exam Part 1: Let's fight!

AN: I don't own My hero academia or the characters form the other animes that will be appearing.

Last time…

The hero licence exam is approaching and we met a class of quirky hero students as well as their quirkless class representative. Will they be able to pass the trials of the first exam? Izuku thinks they could. But how will the other students fair such as U.A and Kesubutsu?

Hero licence exam Part 1: Let's fight

Excitement and anxiety set in as the exam as almost about to begin but first some rules needed to be set. They were simple enough. Each examinee will have three targets that would need to be placed somewhere on their body out in the open. So, putting them on the soles of your feet or armpits are a no go. They will also carry six balls on their person. These balls are the only thing that the targets will respond to. If all your three targets are hit you're out. When you hit a person's third target you have defeated them. You'll only past once you defeated two other examinees. Simple enough. Right? And with an area as big as this they have the freedom to do anything with their quirks. Whether that's a good or bad thing it all depends on how they use them.

Karma whistled as he took in the vastness of the arena more closely. "Wow, the rep was right again. This place is bigger than the one back in Shiketsu. They spared no expense."

"He was also right about the first challenge," Takako added as she began to place her targets on herself. "A battle royal hunting game to take out most of the examinees."

"Deku has done his research well," Yuko complimented as she too started to stick her targets on. Worriedly, Miranda looked at the small girl as if she wanted to say something but was too afraid to say anything. "Is there something the matter, Miranda?"

The girl jumped at the coldness of her voice. "Sorry! It's just…We'll…uh…"

"Spit it out, child," Yuko snapped back coldly.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked out in fear. "It's just that you're the only one not in their hero costume. So, are you sure you'll be ok like that?"

Now all attention was pointed at the small girl who was the odd one out in her class. Unlike the others, she was still in her school uniform of a black pelted shirt, cotton white bottom shirt and of course their signature hat with their school's logo. "Humm… this is quite a conundrum," Yuko said to herself as she looked down at her body. "But one that can be fixed quickly." She placed her guitar case upward and clicked its lid slightly open before disappearing inside. There was a clicking noise as the lid shut tight. Not a minute later it creaked open once more and Yuko carefully stepped out now fully equipped with her hero uniform. It was a simple design of a brilliant white trench coat made from special fibers. The coat was about knee length which bottom half flared out into a skirt shape. Her thin torso was tied tight with a dark green leather belt that matched her keen length leather boots. She fixed her collar to stick up and hid half her face. "This should do."

The U.A Kids who were making their own preparations nearby saw and jaws dropped. "Is that thing a portable closet or something?"

"Well she is really short and that case is really big. Some sort of hero equipment maybe?"

"Not exactly." The students jumped a bit when they found Shiketsu high's head journalist randomly appeared beside them. "Yuko's guitar case is one of our classes great mysteries. There's more than clothes in there. So, you better watch out."

"Where did you come from?" The U.A kids yelled in surprised.

Click gave them a small smile paired with a wink. "A good journalist never reveals their secrets." With that said he back walked into a crowd of students disappearing from sight. Something tells the UA students that he's one of their great mysterious too because that was just wired. Click walked back to his class unseeded by the other students. "I'm back guys."

"Click," Takako greeted. "Anything to report?"

"Not much but those U.A kids are pretty oblivious. They don't see the number of death glares they're getting." Sure, enough the other students close to U.A carefully observed them like predators to their prey. "They have no idea what's coming at them. Make's them easy targets. Too easy."

"I see. Inu-kage, anything else relevant to add." The boy in question suddenly appeared out of the shadows and stood beside his precious twin. He said there was nothing interesting to report other than most kids have their eyes on U.A. Especially, Kesubutsu. "Excellent, Midoriya's plan will be easier to accomplish. Though I myself will not be participating in such an underhanded tactic."

Karma sniggered at his vice rep's comment. "Hey, if it works it works. It's easier for us but so sad for them." A dark aura pained over his face as he smiled like the devil. "It would be so much fun to see the looks on their faces when the hunters become the hunted. Just imagine it."

Nagisa took a step back from his boyfriend. The bloodlust pouring from him was almost visible. "Karma, don't you think you're getting a little too into this?"

"Don't worry, Nagisa," Karma said as he patted the smaller boy's head while putting on an 'innocent' smile. "So long as I have you with me. I'll be ok. We're partners in crime after all."

"Which remains me," Takako caught back her classmates' attention. "Stay close to your partners. Do not try to attempt anything alone or you will be vulnerable. Understand?" They all nodded in agreement except for one reluctant student but no one really noticed.

"You sure you'll be ok on your own, Inasa?" Allen asked the muscular teen that smiled widely with excitement. "I know Izuku said you can go at it alone in the first exam but he also said you can team up with one of us if you wanted to. Better tell us now though before the exam starts. I'm sure none of us will mind."

Wildly, Inasa shook his head with a bright grin. "I'LL BE FINE!" he announced with his usual vigour but then toned it down so none of the other students could hear. "Izuku trusted in me to go it out on my own. He has faith him me. I'll make him proud. I'll prove him right!"

A certain lavender head watched closely with his arms crossed. He knew his classmate's strength and skills and he also knew Izuku's calculations are rarely wrong. He trusted his judgment. He trusted him. Still. Why? Why? "Why not me?" He accidentally whispered aloud while clenching his arms tightly. "I'm just as good." Luckily, no one heard him. Well, almost no one.

"Hey, Seiji you ok there?" Ren asked as he peered close to him. The boy just glared and choose to ignore her. She raised a concerned eyebrow, "Don't do anything rash now. You don't want Izuku to be mad at you. Do you?" He gave the girl a glare before walking away from her with a flush face. He didn't have the patience to deal with her right now. "You'll be sorry," she said making sure he can hear her. Soon the exam will be being.

"5!" the countdown rang.

"Now everyone, scatter! Stay close to your partners and good luck!" Takako declared as she ran off with her own partner skipping behind her.

"4!"

"You heard what the class VP said. Yuko, say close to me," Camie purred while snaking an arm around her tiny body.

"3!"

Forcefully, the smaller girl pushed her away, "Please stop trying to get in my personal space. It's annoying."

"2!"

"If anyone gets injury you can come find me. I'm more than happy to help," Mikoyasha offered as she got into position.

"1!"

"Don't worry about me. I won't need it," Karma said sly as a dark look gleamed in his eyes. "I plan to win this quickly."

"START!"

They scattered everywhere in groups of two or one. Or at least Shiketsu high did. With other classes since only a select few of the chosen to do the exam. So, they stayed with their smaller classes. It was easier that way. U.A, however, had people going randomly everywhere: on their own, in small groups. Most of them though decide to stick in their main lager party. This isn't exactly a good thing. They were about the find that out very soon.

* * *

On the stands, the two hero teachers and young detective student sat together making idle chatter. However, a new hero joined them. He was beaten, and his energy drained from an almost near-death experience. "Ok kid I know I said I wanted to be returned the favour. But not with the kind that takes 20 years off my life."

With a crooked smiled Izuku apologised to the hero, "Sorry, Native. You were the only one I could turn to at the time. Thanks again for escorting Yuko here."

Tiredly, the hero slumped onto the chair next to the freckled boy, "Yeah well I guess this makes us even. But seriously is that kid really old enough to ride a motorcycled."

Izuku nodded firmly, "She may not look it but Yuko is actually 18."

Native's mouth dropped, "No way. That little thing? No offense but she looks like she's twelve or something." Then something came to mind. "Wait a minute if she's 18 shouldn't she be a graduate or close to one. Did she got held back a lot?"

"No," the boy responded, "She has her own reasons. It's not my story to tell."

While those two chatted, away Miss Joke attempted to make grumpy sleepy Aizawa talk to her with the best way she knew how. Telling a random joke. "Hey, hey, Eraser. Your fly is open!" the woman chuckled out while trying to hold her laughter. The shaggy man just rolled his eyes at the childish joke not saying a word to her. "But you know it's pretty impressive you have 19 kids still. I can't believe you haven't expelled more of them."

"It's believable." The heroes looked towards the young detective with them who was already scribbling notes down in one of his many notebooks. "This year's class shows a lot of promise. You have faith in them. Don't you, Eraserhead? That's why you didn't tell them about the hunt. To test how far they have gone."

Sharply, Aizawa eyed the boy immersed in writing in his book. "You know?"

"Of course I do it's pretty elementary really," he explained as he continued to write. "With the U.A sports festival being a nationally televised event the knowledge of their quirks are out in the open. With the element of surprised taken away, they become very easy targets since other candidacies know what to expect to form them." As they were talking many of the hero students the surrounding U.A closed in on them forming a wall that would be hard to penetrate. A part of this group was Kesubutsu high who seemed very eager to take them out. Especially Shindou. His predatory eyes were aimed right at them. It's just too easy. "However, this makes another opportunity," Izuku said somewhat darkly as he continued his explanation. "While they're all after U.A they become valuable. They believe no one will attack them since they don't know what they're cable of. Unlike U.A. Their guards are down making them easier targets."

Buzz! "Two students have been taking out…No wait, make that four," the announcer called out form the speaker. "Geez, it hasn't been five minutes and two students already passed. I really should stay awake if this keeps going."

Izuku smirked, "As expected he has chosen to go ahead with that tack tick."

Back on the battlefield, Shindou was on his keens defeated in more than one way. He fell into a state of shock as his body malfunctioned. All he did was prepared an attack on U.A and the next thing he knew he was taken out in a snap of a finger. All because he wasn't looking if he was going to be targeted. All because of these stupid vines. All because of him! He growled at the boy behind him who sniggered at his anger. Mocking him with pleasure.

"It's your own fault Sempai," the boy hissed slyly. As he did the vines that wrapped around Shindou and another student nearby detangled themselves. Each piece head one of the balls that they were given. They coiled back to their master like slithering snakes. Piercing golden eyes stared down at them as if they were laughing, "You shouldn't have thought you were safe. Everyone is a target after all. Even your own classmates can turn on you if they're desperate enough. Besides, you didn't stay long enough to meet our classmates. That was very rude of you." The vines reverted to seeds in the boy's hand as he held three of his balls in each. "Just think of this as 'karma' getting back at you. Ha ha ha," The redhead snigger smugly.

 ** _Karma Akabane-_**

 ** _Quirk: Plant life – by touching seeds he could make them grown instantly to abnormal sizes. He can even control and manipulate them with his mind. However, he can't control plants that he hasn't grown himself and they turn back to seeds once he's done with them._**

Finished with his task he turned back to his boyfriend. "Hey Nagisa, are you done back there?"

The smaller boy laughed at the obvious question. "Well yeah. You did tie them up for me." He pointed to a pair of students tied up with vines unable to move. "It was pretty easy. I kind of feel bad for it."

Karma walked up to the boy and leaned closely in his face, "Why don't you give me a little kiss as a thank you."

Turning as red as his boyfriend's hair, Nagisa tried to push him away, "Karma we're in public."

"Doesn't sound like you're against the idea," He said with a fox-like smile. "Come here give me a smooch."

"Karma, No"

"Karma, Yes."

"No, Karma."

"Just one long deep peek."

"Karma!"

"Moomwah!" a loud kissing noise could have been heard nearby but it wasn't the two boys it was someone else.

Buzz! "Another four students have been taken out. Wow, this is going faster than I thought."

Four defeated students have fallen to the ground with hearts pounding from their eyes. They looked extremely happy with themselves despite being taken out so soon. Something tells me it wasn't of their own accord. A student stand above them in a sexy pose only accentuated with her skin-tight black jumpsuit that showed of her voluptuous curves. "Sorry boys and girl but it appear you've become stepping stones for me and my partner over here," she kissed two of her fingers and blew them a kiss while giving out a wink. "Hope you're not too disappointed."

 ** _Camie Misho_**

 ** _Quirk: love spell – by landing a kiss on someone directly on the lips they are immediately under her control. This is affected equally by boys and girls. The effects wear off after 10 minutes at most or when she wishes._**

Camie smiled brightly at her accomplishment, "Well that wasn't too bad huh Yuko?" The green hair girl just stared at her blankly. "What's the matter?" she asked somewhat distraught. "Are you mad at little old me?"

She sighed, "It doesn't matter. The deed has been done. I'll show off the strength in the next round." Suddenly their targets glowed gold and announced their victory. They told them to go to the anteroom prepared for them when they passed. With the task done, Yuko adjusted the weight of her guitar case on her back, "Well no point standing around here let's get going." She then started to walk in a random direction.

Camie raised an eyebrow as she stared at a sign nearby leaning to where they needed to go. Yuko was going in the completely wrong direction. Did she not see it? "But Yuko its's the anteroom over…"

Before Camie could finish off her sentence, a vine was wrapped around the smaller girl's torso and she was dragged back to the right direction. "Come here you. I'm not letting you get lost again when you're right in front of me." Yuko didn't bother to fight back as he allowed herself to get dragged back while she sat upright on the ground. She hardly looked like she cared. "Hey, can you guys help me out. The extra weight of her case is dragging me down." The other two helped their friend drag their other friend to where they needed to go. That's what friends do right?

Izuku smiled at the success of his classmates and he started writing down his thoughts. "As expected Karma has taken the ambush rote. Flawlessly even. His control has improved quite a bit. Now he can use multiple plants at the time and control them with relative ease. Humm… looks like Camie took the same tactic. Her stealth as improved but her combat is lacking still. An easy fix with the right amount of training. However, Nagisa and Yuko have yet to show their quirks. This could lean in their favour in the next exam but still…" the qurikless boy continued with his analytical mumbling as he quickly written down his notes.

The two heroes next to him as well as other heroes close by stared at him like he was a madman- rambling on and on with no stop button. However, Aizawa had other thoughts. It may seem like useless muttering, but he can fitter down the important parts. This boy's quite the thinker. _You snagged a pretty interesting student form us Shiketsu. I'm almost kind of jealous._

Ignoring the whispers behind him and continued his note-taking. Satisfied with his work, he looked back down on the battlefield and noticed one of his classmates wondering by himself that shouldn't be. _What's Click doing?_ He thought. The young journalist was all alone searching for something. Presumably, his partner. "That's odd," he said to himself as he scanned the area searching for his partner. He found the lavender-haired boy running off somewhere alone. "What is he doing?" he asked himself as he bit his bottom lip. _He's usually so obedient to my plans. Why is he choosing to go against them now?_ For something this important too. A small fleeting flame of annoyance and anger lit up in his heart. _What are you thinking, Seiji?_

* * *

Seiji ran away from his partner. He defied Izuku's original plan. He shouldn't have done it he knows that, but he couldn't stop thing about it. _Why?_ He kept thinking to himself as he ran. _Why just him?_ He couldn't stop thing about it. Something that happened far before the exams started.

***Flashback***

"Alright everyone those are your partners. Any objections?" They just had a hard-fought training session, but it was cut short when Izuku had to give them their partners for the upcoming exams. He explained that the first exam is usually a battle royal game of sorts when he did his research. Something that would involve taking, attaching or even throwing something on someone else to get them out. This way would be easier to eliminate students. He explained to the going in a large group would make them too easy of a target. That and it would be difficult to find anyone to defeat if the rest of the students are fanned out in areas that suit their quirks best. On the other hand, going alone is dangerous. Other groups could target them easily. So, it was best to team up in pairs. That way they can cover more ground and have someone on their side if they find themselves overwhelmed.

"I'm ok with mine." Aiko cheered as she hugged her younger cousin close. "Me and Takako always make a good team."

"Me and Nagisa are ok too," Karma said happily, "We're used to being paired together so we got this down no problem."

"I don't understand why you paired me with the succubus," Yuko raised her hand and spoke in her usual monotone voice. "This team up seems very unconventional."

Izuku soon explained himself, "Well Yuko, it's really simple. Camie isn't very good at close hand combat. It's easier for her to sneak up on someone or use her sex appeal to get close enough to use her quirk. However, if she fails she'll have no way for her to defend herself." With a smile, he pointed a pen at the emotionless girl. "That's where you come in. She'll need someone to help fight with her and can balance out her weakness. You're hand to hand combat skills are really high."

Yuko gave him a single nod, "Your logic is sound. I will accept this partnership."

Suddenly, Camie embraced the smaller girl and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Let's do our best out there. Ok partner," she sang in a flirtatious was.

Staring blankly at the flirty girl, Yuko placed a finger on her forehead and pushed her head back. "Your affection is fake and unwanted. I advised you to say back."

"Hey, why the fuck I'm I with this bozo!" Inu-kage yelled in displeasure as he pointed at the male Wakamoto twin. "Wouldn't it be better we were with our own twins." Turned out Izuku mix matched the two pairs of twins in their class. The girls together and the boys together. The Wakamoto twins were fine being separated. As for Inu-kages's own twin Mikoyasha; she's perfectly fine too. She was more than happy to work with anyone in their class which is the complete opposite of him. "I don't want to be with this shit rag!"

"Now, now, Inu. You know how Mai and Sai get when their quirks are active. They'll need a guiding force to keep them in check. I could only think of you and Miko that can handle them well enough," Izuku explained as Inu-kage just groaned at his sound logic. "If need be you guys can end up as a group of four. That might be better for you but it's up to you."

The dog-eared boy smirked in agreement. "I can get down with that."

The Wakamoto twins rolled their eyes. "Fine," they said in sync. They then give a death glare at each other. "Will you stop that!" They growled at how perfectly timed they were. "Seriously that's so annoying. What the hell!" They yelled both wore the same angered expression. They were close to murdering each other if someone didn't stop themselves

Luckily someone did. "Calm down the both of you," Mikoyasha said as she stopped their sibling spat by using her own calming force. She then turned to her class rep with a suggestion. "Perhaps a compromise is in order."

Izuku nodded in agreement. "Yeah well how's about this for the first 15 minutes if the exam you do it separately and if things get dicey out there team up. Sound good?" The two set of twins nodded thing the compromise was fair enough. "Great, any other question?"

"I GOT ONE!" Inasa yelled as he jumped up with his hand up. " You haven't partnered me up with anyone yet." He held his arms fisted and close to his chest in a some want cutesy excited pose. "Will I be partnered up with you?" He asked with shining innocent eyes.

The quirkless boy couldn't help but laugh. "Inasa, I can't be your partner. I'm not doing the exam remember?" Like a deflated balloon with all the buzz cut hair boy's excitement when down as if was replaced with disappointment. Hopefully he'll still be happy with what Izuku has in store for him. "I hope you don't mind too much but I hope you won't mind doing the first exam sole."

"Huh?" Inasa yelled whoops his eyes bulged out.

Taken back by his classmate's intense expression, Izuku returned to his old habits and shyly hid behind the notebook he was holding. He thought he was mad at him or something. "Well...umm...I could put you in a group of three if you want. The twins are out of the question, but you can join one of the others if you want to." Inasa silently stared with the same intensity. This made the smaller boy feel even more uncomfortable. "Well...It's just that with the strength and control of your quirk you can handle things alone. If you don't like the idea, then I could..."

"Do you believe in me that much, Izuku?" Inasa interrupted before the boy could go on to one of his endless ramblings.

Meekly, Izuku nodded, "Guess so. I believe in all of you."

Suddenly, the freckled face boy was ensnared by a giant bear hug. "I'm so happy," Inasa cheered as his hold in the boy grew tighter. "I won't let you down."

"It looks like you'll need to," Yuko said taking the boy's words very literal. It seems you are suffocating the child." Which he was. His hold was so tight poor Izuku was turning blue. With a small awkward laugh, he let the boy go allowing him to breath.

Seiji saw all of this. He remained silent throughout. It's not like he disliked his partner. Click was a perfectly rounded student in both skills and academics if only a bit noisier than the rest. Still, something didn't sit well with him. He clenched his hands and the shook with frustration. Why not me?

***end***

A certain bitterness settled in Seiji's heart as he ran forward. He doesn't stop. He doesn't look back. _I'll show him_ , he swore I his head. _I'll show him I'm just as good._ He made a quick glanced to stands above and caught the eye of the confused green haired boy. He smiled at him. He's sure he won't see it because of the distance and the speed he was going, but he still smiled at him. _I'll make you proud Izuku. Just keep your eyes on me._

* * *

Meanwhile, in another side of the arena on an as broken skyscraper, a student who had a similar flashback stood on top. He allowed his large cape to flutter behind him but was low to the floor so to not cast down a shadow giving away his location. He played around with the lion-like fur that decorated the collar of his cape. He could stop thing about it. "Izuku believes in me." He stops his metal boot on the concrete roof. He's ready to strike. "I can't let him down!" With that he active his quirk and rises from his position. As he did the wind picked up around the entire area he was in. The fallen and abandon balls became the perfect moment for a massive strike. The balls flew higher and higher spinning like a whirlwind. "SORRY EVERYONE BUT I CAN'T HOLD BACK!" Inasa yelled as he raised his arm and therefore roasting the whirling of balls. "BUT THERE'S SOMEONE I CAN'T LET DOWN!" He the unlashed his devastating attack and screams of terror echoed through. "I HOPE YOU ALL WON'T MIND!"

Buzz! "Well that just happened," the announcer said in a gobsmacked tone. "120 examinees have been taken out by a single person. Obvious to say they pass."

With a flurry of excitement, Isan raised his armed first to the sky. "ALRIGHT! I WON!"

 ** _Inasa Yoarashi_**

 ** _Quirk: Wind- He has power over the wind. He can create incredible gusts of wind and has incredibly fine control over. He can also use the wind to fly. Isn't that cool!_**

Inasa was so happy. So happy that he met up with Izuku's expectations. Maybe even succeed them. With a wild grin, he turned to the stands to get a glimpse of his class rep. He was shocked to see his expression. It was dark, unlike the lively fire he usually has in his eyes. They were burning through. Burning with rage. _Is Izuku mad?_ He thought to himself as a slight amount of fear pricked him. It's a very rare occurrence in when Izuku gets that look of anger. The question is who was he angry at? He followed his eyes and found Seiji running. More importantly, he was by himself. _Where's Click?_ He wondered to himself as he frantically searched for him. But his search was soon interrupted by a shout.

"Hey dumbass! Watch where you're throwing those things. You almost got us too."

He peeked his head down where the voices were coming from. There he found two of his classmates. He waved enthusiastically at the top of them. "Hey, guys how are you doing down."

"The exam you idiot," turned out the one yelling was Yuu. Apparently, both he and Allen were nearby when he released that massive blaze that eliminated over 100 of the competition. This was a blessing and a curse. Yuu stomped his foot on the ground and pointed at the targets on his person. Two of which were destroyed. "You almost got me out."

Realising is mistake Inasa laughed it off nervously, "Sorry guys. I didn't see you there."

"It's ok," Allen said before his partner could complain anymore. "Actually, you created an opportunity for us." Near the two of them were four defeated enemies all of which he himself and his partner landed the final blow. "With the rules of the exam, you only need to land the third on two others. Since you destroyed one or two of their targets, all me and Yuu just had to do is finish them off before they finished us. It was really easy " Right after his explanation their targets lit up and announced their victory. "See? So, I guess what I'm trying to say is," he adjusted his cap upwards and smiled at the boy, "Thanks to your help we passed."

With arms crossed Yuu clicked his tongue in displeasure. "We did need any help. Or at least I didn't."

The shorter teen frowned at his partner's ungratefulness. "You don't have to be like that. We passed and that's all that matters, right?"

"Che, whatever bean sprout," the grumpy teen groaned as he began walking away without his partner.

"Hey wait for me!"

"Then hurry up bean sprout. We don't have all day."

"Wait for me too!" Inasa called out as he jumped off the side of the building he was on. Using his quirk, he gently landed and rushed up his two classmates. Allen was more than happy to wait for him but Yuu didn't care and just walked off with them. Eventually, they made it to the waiting area together. They were greeted by their other classmates who were there before them as well as others that completed the exam.

"Hey, look who finally decides to join the party." Karma greeted them. "Seriously, Mr sole, I thought you would be the first the past."

Inasa laughed heartedly at his statement. "WELL, YOU GUYS WORKED FAST. AS ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU USED IZUKU'S STRATEGY."

Yuu huffed in displeasures, "That's strategy is a cheat. If you want to win a real battle you should have fought them head on. No ticks needed."

Allen rolled his eyes at his partner, "You're one to talk. We more or less leeched off of Inasa victory."

Immediately, the blue-haired teen shot a deadly glared at him, "Was a talking to you bean sport?" he hissed darkly but it didn't affect Allen.

"Hey, don't fix what's not broken," Kama said with a shrugged. "Besides you should have seen the looks on their faces. They were priceless."

"You got to hand to Deku though. I would have never thought of that strategy," Camie said as she filed her nails. They've been here for a while. "I got to give him a little kiss as a thank you," She purred as she imaged his flushed face stuttering like crazy. She couldn't help but laugh at the adorable imaginary scene.

"You and me both sister. Up top." With that Karma and Camie shared a high fived while giggle like a couple of devils. Honestly, making Izuku become as embarrassed and red as possible in every chance they get is one of their biggest goals in life.

Ignoring the two of them, Nagisa turned to the newcomers with a warm smile, "Anyway, congratulation on passing guys."

"THANK YOU NAGISA!" Inasa cheered. Then they all started to talk about this and that. How their exam went, who they were fighting, betting on who would be next to past, things like that. Though that last one was all Karma and Allen seemed slightly interesting. But he knew way better. Ever since their last betting game, he swore to himself never to play if Karma was involved. Or worst the host.

Soon, the U.A's first student that passed walked in. His miss-matched eyes glazed around the partly filled room _. So many have passed already?_ He thought to himself surprised. He then spotted the small group of students all huddled together in a heated conversation. The one who caught his eye was the wind quirk user. _He was a recommended student too, but I don't remember meeting him._ He tried his best to remember but couldn't. That's when he noticed something peculiar about how the other students were spaced in the room. There was a large gap between them and the Shiketsu kids. It was like they were purposely avoiding the like the plague. There was this look in their eyes. It was judgmental and weary as they whispered spiteful words to each other. "What's going on?" Todoroki asked aloud.

Someone spoke out in a whisper more than willing to spread the gossip. "Don't you know who that boy is?"

"Witch one?" He asked since there was more than just one.

"That redhead."

"Can't say that I have."

"Bet you know his father. Shuichi Akabane or his original name Yoko Kurama."

Now that's a name he recognised. Yoko Kurama was a villain renown in his ability to steal anything. Paintings, prized gems, priceless artifacts, you name it he's done it. To taunt police, he would leave a calling card, like any master thief, of a single red rose. He was the best but not invincible. Eventually, he was caught and taken to jail. However, years later there was a news article that took the world by storm. Apparently, the great theft Yoko Kurama was placed in a villain rehabilitation program let by an up and coming hero at the time Yusuke Urameshi or what he's called in the hero industry the 'Spirit Detective'. Somewhere between the time, he was taken in and now he changed his name and started a new life. Somewhere along the line, he had a kid too. Now that's something he didn't expect to hear.

Their whispers did not go unheard. The Shiketsu students herd and became more aware. They tightened their formation group and covered the redhead who grinned at the whole situation. Even so, his eyes held some pain within them. He didn't care. Or at least that's what he likes to believe. This is normal. Its nothing he hasn't heard before when his father's secret was revealed to the world this was all he heard. Still, some emotional scars can never be healed. His classmates looked like they were about to attack. As entertaining as that would be he can't let that happen. "Hey, guys don't do anything too rash. It's fine," he tried to convince them with his usual fox-like smile.

It would have worked but no matter how hard he tried to hide behind a mask she'll always see through. It's the same with him to her. "Your words don't match your eyes, Kit," Yuko said in her usual dull tone. Her sharp chestnut eyes stared into his soul. "You're hurting inside, aren't you?"

Karma's smile dropped. Those whispers seemed to suddenly sound louder.

"What's a villain kid doing here?"

"Does he really think he can be a hero? What a joke."

"I know, right?"

"It would be so unfair if he passes through."

"Once a villain always a villain."

It's fine. He's fine. Their words don't matter. He'll prove them wrong. He'll surpass his father. He'll prove his friends right. He will become a hero. That's what he's here for. He can do it...Right? So many thoughts swarmed his head. So many memories. So many doubts. It was almost overwhelming. But then something cut through all the doubts in his mind. A loud mechanical slam. He looked up and saw Yuko departed for the main group with her case held out like she smashed it on the floor like a hammer. The crack marks from where it made contact told him in may. "Yuko?" He asked somewhat weakly.

"Silence all of you. Your words are irritating." She said still monotoned. Even so, they did what she asked. There was just this type of power in her voice that caused them to flinch. "Yes, the Kit is mischievous but not villainous. He deserves a chance to be here as the rest of us," she stared never wavering in confidence form the judgmental eyes that cast down on her. "He worked hard to get where he is. As for the argument of his father," her eyes sharpened as well as her tone. "He is not his father you cannot judge him simply because of his father's past. You have no right. As for the subject of his father he's not a villain. Not anymore at least. People can change and the Fox is living proof." Swiftly, she pointed a hand at the accusers, "That fact you're all so quick to judge someone with only the minimum amount of information wouldn't the villain in this scenario, be you?" That question rang true and the whispers stopped so after. She walked away from them with a few final words. " Shuichi is a kind and noble man, unlike the villainous stories, told about his past self Yoko Kurama. Though the Kit is still learning he'll get up to the level of his father. We both will." She then stopped in front of the redhead and looked up at him. His eyes seemed to be glossed with overwhelming emotions. "That's what we promised each other. Right?"

"Yuko?" His eyes were about to burst into tears as he lunged himself on to her in a great big hug. "You really do care!" He cried in an overly dramatic fashion.

Yuko groaned internally. " I will tetrolate this for now. Your affection is justified even if it's still faked."

Karma just chilled as he dropped his overdramatic act and held the girl close in a gentle embrace. "Still thanks."

"I should thank you too," she said slowly give it into the hug. "For sticking by me all these years."

The moment was so heart-warming. So sweet. But... it was Camie's turn to wear the devil smile. "If I didn't know better. I'd think you two were dating."

And so, the moment was ruined.

"Like hell, I'll date this emotionless wet blanket!" Karma yelled and latched himself to his boyfriend. "Besides I have Nagisa."

All the while Yuko stared that the teasing girl with a dark aura coming from her cold dead eyes. It made her look that much more intimidating despite her tiny stature. "Please do not say such things. The Kit is one of the last people in the world I would even consider being in a romantic relationship with. He's far too immature for my tastes."

"What do you mean? I'm amazing."

"You're a Kit, Kit."

"You're only like two years older than me!"

As the two of them augured about who would make the worst lover out of the two of them, the rest of the class just laughed at them – entertained by their banter. They may never be together but they sure act like an old married couple that's been together for way too long. Nagisa was the only one who even tried to stop them. The other students just stared in confusion for a while before ignoring them entirely. Todoroki however just stared at the students somewhat envious of their bond. He was never one to socialised, but something stuck with him. Something that burns his hate. His father was a villain but is now a hero. A pretty good one too. Despite what they say about Shuichi Akabane he is a good man according to his co-workers. That and even during his time as Yoko Kurama he kept injuries to other to a minimum and has been theorised to have some sort of no killing conduct. If it was true, then... _it would make my old man seem that more despicable._ He tightened his hands on a first making them turned white. _Even a former villain is more of a hero than him._

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else,

"AH!" a group of savage students screamed as they tried to jump on a single lone student. It was supposed to be a sneak attack from behind what with him already busy attacking others. However, "OOHH!" They were quickly smacked away with extreme long strands of hair.

Raising from the rubble they were smacked in, one of them rubbed their dry lips his wrist. They growled with frustration. "What the hell is with this guy's hair?"

The one they were talking about was Shiketsu's high very own sasquatch looking student, Nagamasa. The hair strands on his already long hair covered body grew louder form his arms and whipped around like a couple of snakes. They defended him from all sides which made him harder to attack head-on. "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted.

 ** _Nagamasa Mora_**

 ** _Quirk: Hair Extension- he can extend and manipulate his own body hair. This Quirk is efficient for incapacitating large numbers of foes, but it must be such a pain to wash._**

The surrounding students growled, "Come on its just one guy! He's all alone we can take him."

If they could see his mouth behind his overgrown hair they would have seen him smirk. "Who said I was alone?"

Confused, the other students looked closely at the missive hair whips. Soon they saw it. Something was moving within them. What was it? It was small and swift, but it was hard to make out what it was. That's when they saw it stop. A couple of chocolate brown eyes stared back at them. "Treat or treat?" asked a voice.

Suddenly, something was thrown at them. It wasn't large like the balls they had to use to eliminate each other. But they were round- small like marbles. As soon as they hit the ground the marble-like thing cracked and released some sort of substance on their feet. "What the hell is this?" one asked while they tried to lift their leg. They couldn't. "Crap what is this stuff glue?"

"Nope," chimed a voice. Then next thing they knew something or rather someone hopped out from the bush of the hair whips. It was a girl in a simple black shirt and bat-winged sleeves paired black flared bottom pants along with a navy-blue buckle belt around her waist. She also hands a satchel bag around her shoulders as well as the traditional Shiketsu cap. "What we have extra stick taffy," she explained while tipping her hat to them. "It's pretty tasty recipe but so hard to chew." Tried as they might they couldn't get out of the sticky mess they were in. "Sorry, but looks like you got a trick. Hope you're not too mad."

 ** _Ren Heart_**

 ** _Quirk: trick or treat – this allows her to create sweets and other confectionery products form her body, however, they can altered become a trick or a treat. With a treat, they are pretty much harmless and could boost up your energy by giving you a sugar rush. A trick can have many negative side effects such as hallucination, food poisoning and much worst._**

"Look out Ren!" Nagamasa yelled in alert as one of the trapped hero students in desperation tried to hit her targets. Luckily, she saved the hair or in this case hairs as they shielded her from danger as well as dragged her back to her partner. "Are you ok?" he asks politely checking for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him with a smile. "Thanks for the save though." They then turned their attention back to the trapped students. "So…what do we do with them?" They all groaned and hissed at the duo trying to lash out at them by any means possible. "I mean they're pretty much-sitting ducks so. Can't we just take them out now?" She was about to walk over to them and finished the job but Nagamasa roped her back to his side.

"We need to act cautiously, Ren," He warned, "We don't know what kind of quirks they possessed. They can easily turn the tables on us. We need to disarm them somehow." He lengthened his hair once more, ready to wrap them up in hair. "I'll hold them down. You take them out."

"I got a better idea," Ren said as he cracked her knuckles. "Just hold your breath." She walked closer only a meter away from the still struggling teenagers.

The glared at the girl, "What ya gonna do bitch?"

"This," she reposed by clapping her hands together and then rubbed them fast. She closed her eye for better concentration. Half a minute passed before she did anything else. She opened her hand like a book and lifted it straight. Gently, she blew into her hands allowing white missy powder to puff out. They cough and hissed at the powder of smoke that was thrown at them. Hang on a minute. This powder was kind of sweet but there was this little kick to it. It made them drowsy. soon enough they lost the will to fight as their eyes fell along with their bodies. With a job well done Ren dusked the rest of the dust off her. "Well, that takes care of that."

Nagamasa walked up to her and patted her back. "Well done Ren," Nagamasa commended her. It made the girl blush in delight as she smiled happily at him. "Well let's finish this off." Then they easily smashed the targets of their sleepy opponents and easily passed their first exam. Their targets chimed in victory as they glowed gold. "Well now that that's done let's get going. I wonder who's there already there."

"I wonder why Izuku has the angry eye," Ren asked randomly as he eyes were fixed on the stands.

Baffled by her words, Nagamasa followed her line of sight and found Izuku with a dark angered expression. "Well that's rather strange," he commented as he screeched his chin. "What could have caused him to react in such a way?"

They didn't have time to brainstorm some theorises, as someone literally leaped and landed between them perfectly right side up with his arms out for balance. "Whoo! I'm I glad to see you two." It was Click worn out and tired from all the running he'd been through along with the none stop fighting. He's been giving it his all just to survive. "Izuku is right," he huffed as he wiped the beads of wet off his forehead, "It's too much effort trying to go in this alone. I just spend the last 15 minutes fighting off enemies or running form them. It's nice to finally see some friendly faces." Then he took out his camera and scrolled through his newly acquired pictures. They all seem to brighten his tiring day. "On the plus side, I got some really cool action shots of Camie and Karma. Inasa too. That wind attack of his was something to behold. Certainly, front cover story material for the next school issue."

"Forget about the new paper for a while, Click," Nagamasa advised firmly with a hint of worry in his voice. "Now where's your partner? Aren't you supposed to be with Seiji?"

The journalist's smile dropped as he rolled his eyes to the side. "Yeah about that. He kind of ran away from me."

"WHAT!"

He then continued to explain the second the exam started he saw the Seiji was already gone. He was right beside him too when it happened. Click was talking away and suggested possible plans and traps they could set up together as well as going on about his excitement of what kinds of stories that will unravel at the exam. Little did he knew that the time he as talking to thin air. The next thing he knew he was under attack. He did his best to fight them off while also trying to find his missing partner. "That Fool," Nagamasa spat in irritation. "What could he be thinking? He knows how important it is to stick together."

"Don't be too hard on the guy he's just trying to impress his sempai."

The two boys turned to the sweet making girl and asked, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not really something I should say now. It would reveal too much but I'm sure some people have already figured it out. I made it a little too obvious. Oh well, I still have that thing under wraps." The boys just stared at her confused as ever. She was really making no sense to them. She laughed awkwardly at their looks. "Away something tells me if you follow Deku's death glare you'll find Seiji."

With a childish smile, Click nodded, "Let me guess your intuition is tingling."

"You know it."

He let out a small chuckle before putting on his game face, "Alright. Your intuition hasn't failed yet. I'll trust you, Ren." With that, they bid farewell as Click rushed off to find his partner while Ren and Nagamasa went off to join the rest of their classmates. Hopefully, Click can make it on time before things get too ugly.

* * *

In a completely different area, on top of a man made concrete bridge, "We should have stayed with the others!" Screamed U.A's electric quirk user, Kaminari, in panic. "It's all because of you running off. I felt lonely so a tagged along."

"Then go fuck off already, electric dumbass." For whatever reasons that possessed him to join up with Bakugou is beyond himself. Being rudely told to run away just made him question it more.

Kaminari groaned at the explosive teen, "There's no way I can do that! Not when Kirishima is reduced to that!" He pointed at Kirishima or at least what had become of him. His body parts were compacted together in a freaky amalgamation of flash with his hero uniform merged in as well. It looked like something for a horror film. It barely even looked like Kirishima with the only defining features are pieces of his red hair and armour. If they didn't see it with their own eyes they would have never believed that horrid clump of meat was their friend.

Holding the misshaped meatball Kirishima was a Shiketsu student, Seiji. He dropped the red head along with the many other victims that suffered his faith. It was a horrific sight to behold. "The students of Shiketsu are duty bond to wear these caps when active. You know way?" The purple slick haired student glared at the two remaining survivors before him. He spoke in a regal and prideful tone. "Everything we do is for the sake and reputation of Shiketsu academy. This is a sign of our strength and unity," he declared with pride. "However, the students of the first year's A class. My class. Are in an entirely new level than the others. We swore an oath of loyalty to each other. Swore that we'll always be there to defeat each other and that's the difference between you lowlifes and me. Our bond makes us stronger while you carelessly rush in with no since of comradery. That's how Kirishima was defeated and soon you'll both join him."

Bakugou spat the useless dribbled the boy give him. "Who gives a fuck about that! I'll beat you on my own!"

"Bakugou quite down. It's obvious this guy has some sort of complex," Kaminari whisper hissed hoping the explosive blonde would stop. "Don't provoke him!"

"Tche! Like I give a shit."

This made Seiji anger as he tipped down his cap. "For being such an illustrious academy, I am shock to fine someone so villainous in the ranks of U.A's hero students."

The stuck a nerve within him, Bakugou growled at the smug guy. "What does that supposed to mean!"

"Katsuki Bakugou," he started out as he pointed his hand at them in a striking powerful pose. "I swear on this day I will defeat you and bring glorious justice to all the crimes you commit. Especially to our class rep." Darkly, he glared at the ash blonde like a vigilante seeking fine justice. "I will make sure you pay."

His words made Bakugou furious. He just can't escape him. No matter how hard he tires everything loops back to that quirkless Deku. When he was small he always followed him around like some lost dog. It was annoying. And then he had the nerve to think he needed help! Him needing help from someone so worthless. Ha! Like he wanted to be saved by that damn nerd. He tried to push him back. Tired to forget about his stupid freckled face. His stupid voice. But he keeps coming back. Like an annoying cockroach he just can't stay down and die. His anger so reached his boiling point, "Like I give a fuck about that quirkless useless piece of shit!"

Incredible anger burned up inside of Seiji. Like a damn that was about to explode he shouted at the top of his voice, "Don't you dare call him that!" He put all his heart into his words. It caused the U.A students to freeze at how angry and almost heartbroken he sounded. Even tears started to from at the corners of his eyes. "Izuku is kind," he said with a wavering voice as flashed of the smiling freckled face boy came to mind. "He's clever." More images floated in his head as memories started to play. "He's always there to help no matter what." A certain memory out shined the others despite being one of the darkest times in his life. "He's amazing." That's when he started to hear them. Whispers of the past.

 _"It's obvious you did it."_

 _No, I didn't._

 _"Just admit to your crime a be done with it."_

 _It wasn't me._

 _"Yeah it's so not cool."_

 _I'm being famed!_

 _"Your guilty. Just say it already."_

 _I'm innocent!_ He remembered the feeling of despair. Helplessness. No one believed his words. No one stood by him. He felt so alone. So broken. _Why won't anyone believe me?_ He sunk deeper and deeper into his own despair as he collapsed to his knees holding himself tight. It was all over. No use in fighting back anymore. He should just give up and accept his unjust punishment. _Just accept you're guilty._ But then a ray of hope spoke out through the darkness of despair.

 _"Hold it!"_

He'll never forget those words as meek and uncertain as they may sound at the time. It gave him hope. He dared to look up was faced with a blinding light. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. A bright shining light with curly green hair.

 _"You can't just accuse someone like that without hearing their side of the story. He could be innocent."_

 _"The evidence says otherwise. For a detective in training you seem to have forgotten the one rule you all abide by. Evidence is everything."_

 _"Evidence can be deceiving!"_ The light yell with all his might before becoming frail once more. _"I just...it's...well...,"_ he was having trouble to find the right words or any words for that matter. _"He just doesn't sound like he's guilty. You know?"_

Seiji couldn't care less about what happened next. Everything became a complete blur afterwards. All that mattered was someone believed in him. Someone stood by him. Someone saved him in his darkest hour. The last thing he remembered was a hand calling out to him. It was saying 'it's going to be alright. Let me help you.' It looked so inviting. So warm. He could never forget the passion he saw in those eyes that gazed into his. They were beautiful. They shined as brightly as the blinding smile that was given him. He was beautiful.

 _"Don't worry I'll prove your innocence...Somehow. I believe in you so believe in me too."_ A gentle warm hand caressed his cheek wiping away the tears of despair he cried. _"You're innocent, right? So, tell me that."_

Back in reality, Seiji was in a daze - shaking away at his memory. He whispered the response he gave back then. "I'm not guilty."

"When the fuck did I say anything about being guilty!" Bakugou yelled in rage and irritation snapping Seiji out of his daydream. He really wanted to kill him at this point. "What's with your damn possession of Deku?" He asked with a growl. "Do you have a fucking crush on him or something?"

'Crush' that was keyword in this scenario. It made Seiji's heart skip a heart and forced him to hide his flush face behind one of his hands. He turned away from the U.A kids and remind silent but not for long. With pride in his step, he faced them once more with his hands behind his back standing as tall as he can. "My feeling for Izuku is none of your concern," he announced proudly with his cheeks still a bit pink. "All you need to worry about is me!" He yelled as he charged in for an attack. As he did the flesh around his arms detached itself form him and floated around him in awkwardly shaped lumps.

 _There it is again_. Bakugou thought to himself as he readied his explosives. With an animalistic roared he screamed: "BRING IT ON!" With that he launched his own attack. Like bullets made from fire crackers he shot Seiji back using his upgraded grenade gauntlet. Grinning with his own pride, he laughed at the boy's poor attempt to attack. "That'll show you not to underestimate me. I call that the AP shot auto-cannon."

Seiji groaned at his own misjudgement as his flesh clumped back into his arms. _I fell for it. How could I be so careless?_ He glared at the two before him. He just about had it with them. Especially the expositive teen. _No matter. I'll just have to up my game_. As he though this his flash detached themselves from his arms once again and formed a mini army of 10 giant which like fingers along with a few mini balls of meat soldiers. "I'll force you to see the error of your ways and see just how noble it is to conduct yourself appropriately to the institution you belong to."

"What the hell is this guy talking about!" the electric blonde screamed. He just can't make heads or tails of this guy. Bakugou on the other hand groaned at his chatter wanting nothing more but to kill the prideful teen just so he would shut up. So Kaminari had to reminded him: "Don't forget this is an exam, dude." He moaned at the battle ahead. "For God's sake." This was really getting out of hand. That's when he thought it would be the perfect time to use a new piece of equipment the support course kids whipped up for him. He pulled a something off his belt and quickly insert it onto the peculiar contraption on his arm. "Well let's see how this works." He fired and two disks shoot out and spun toward their target. Sadly, they never hit as Seiji swiftly dodged them with no trouble. "Well shit."

"Projectiles?" Seiji mocked thinking it was a cheap and sad attack. "You're eye-sore. I may just roll you into a meat mound first."

That when Bakugou cut in with a bang! "Don't fucking ignore me!"

The boy smirked, "Oh? But I'm not."

Bakugou raised an eyebrow at him. He never did notice what was crawling up behind him. Not until it was too late. "What!" he screamed when he saw it. Out of the chunky witch finger attached itself on his shoulder.

Chuckling smugly, Seiji told them about his ingenious plan. "I made one of my pounds of flesh travel beneath the bridge. I knew your brain would be too small to notice. Of course, you of all people would fall to my brilliant trap." He just had to keep tooting on his own horn just to get Bakugou riled up more. He just loved the away his expression look. So furious yet determine. He just couldn't tell when he's been beaten which made it that sweeter. It was perfect justice. "Now your flesh shall meet the same fate as your fallen comrade. Once it makes contact. It's all over."

The fleshed mound grew another finger beside it and wrapped itself around the explosive teen's neck. It devoured his body as he tried to fight back. His efforts where fruitless. Kaminari screamed in horror as he watched another one of his classmates get devoured by a clump of flesh. It was unsettling disgusting. Soon the flash finger chomped on Bakugou's face as he yelled out his final words. "FCKK! YYO ASSHOUSZIS!" Once the deed was done all that was left was a Bakugou meatball. One of his angry eyes was still seen on the surface just glared at the one who transformed him into this hideous and useless sate. He tried to shout out any swears but his mouth was nowhere to be seen and so they just came out as gibberish mumbles.

"How pitiful," Seiji mocked at the casted his sharp eyes down at the boy. "You would do well to start anew."

 ** _Seiji Shishikura_**

 ** _Quirk: Meatball - Gives him the ability to manipulate raw flesh. Seiji can turn others into balls of flesh and can manipulate his own flesh in many ways such as detaching his flesh and remotely controlling them, mix his flesh together or enlarge them._**

"And so, there was one," Seiji shifted his eyes to the electric quirk user who looked ready to high tail it and run yet his still stood his ground. "Denki Kaminari, I won't do anything rash if I were you. Even in their present condition they can still feel pain. Any discharge to make will harm them.

Kaminari bit his lip unsure on what to do next. If he attacks he could hurt his friends. If he doesn't then he'll probably end up as a meatball but something just bugged him. "Why?" he asked he asked curiously at the same time stalling for time. "Why are you going to all this trouble." Honestly, it doesn't make much sense. He could have easily passed the exam by now with the number of other students he got trap in his quirk. Yet here he is still standing here ready to fight when he can easily walk up to any of the meatballed students and take out their targets. "You know you only need to take out two guys out to pass, right? Why go through all this trouble?"

The boy lowered his guard. He decided to humour him for now, knowing he couldn't do anything before he turns him to a meatball like his friends. "I Just want to make him proud of me. Show him I'm just as good."

Kaminari tilted his head, "You mean your parents?"

Seiji huffed out a laugh at the boy's question. "No not them. They're way too easy to please."

"Is that so…" Then it hit him. Who he must be was referring. It must be that guy. "Oh, you're talking about the quirkless kid. Izuku or something like that…"

The next thing he knew a slab of floating meat was dangerously close his face. Kaminari shrieked at the closeness as Seiji glared daggers into his eyes. "Don't you dare belittle him for being quirkless. He strong and reliable unlike that sum bag Bakugou. He is far worthier of carrying the title of hero than him!"

"Whoa don't you think that's going a little far," Kaminari gauged trying to defend his kind of friend. "Sure, Bakugou is a jerk but he deserves be a hero as much as you and me. He may not act like he but he's totally serious."

"No, he's not!" Seiji screamed at him. "He doesn't deserve it. Not after everything he's done." A new memory appeared in his head. It was a heart-breaking image of a crying Izuku. He was in pain. In so much pain. He remembered that day well. When his class swore an oath to each other. To protect each other. To remain loyal to each other. To not hide anything to each other. Many stories were told that day: funny, humiliating and even heart-breaking. When Izuku told his…he wanted nothing more but to take all that pain away. He knew he couldn't and that hurt him even more. "He will pay for causing him so much pain!"

Kaminari expression darkened. "Look I don't know what Bakugou did to your rep and it's probably not my place to judge but it not yours either." He held his hand out like a gun making his last stands. It's now or never. "The past is the past get over it man. Your rep seems like he has."

Seiji growled at the electric quirk user. "Insolent fool!" He was about to encase him in flesh and turned him into another meatball.

Fortunately, Kaminari was just about quick enough to dodge. He held his gun hand and aimed it steady. "Your standing in a convenient spot man. Thanks' for making life easier for me." Then he fired a shock wave.

"What?" That was all he could say before and electric surge travelled through his body. He screamed in pain as his attacking flesh mounds returned to him. falling to the floor he tried to figure out just what happened to him. his eyes caught the sight of one of the disk he attacked with easier. "I see now. Those were no ordinary projectiles. Were they?"

"Nope," Kaminari explained happily while waging one of his fingers. "Those were something support whipped up for me to help me aim my charges. You know so I won't hurt anyone and all."

"Clever but this battle is not over yet!"

"You can fucking say that again!"

"Huh?" the next thing Seiji knew was being doubled teamed with a punched in the stomach.

"Your quirk's effect deactivates when you take damage. I'm I right? Why else would you always attack at long distance?" Both Bakugou and Kirishima were freed form their flesh prison ready to take down the one that imprisoned them.

"Thanks, Kaminari, man I owe you." Kirishima said giving he a thumb up.

Meanwhile Bakugou clicked his tongue at him, "Took you long enough dumbass."

"You really are the worst Bakugou," Kaminari groaned realised there might have been some truth to Seiji words. "Neverminded that look behind you!" he yelled in panicked. As they did the rest of the imprisoned students were not free, moving, ready to attack them at any given time. "We got company!"

Kirishima stood his ground as he hardened his arms. Bakugou did a similar thing as he allowed mini explosions to pop in his hand. He had the face of an animal as he licked his lips with excitement. "I know." He was ready to rumble but first to take care of some unfished business. "Let's finish this guy off before he gets up again. Hey dumbass he was your take down. You finish him off."

Kaminari gulped. His eyes shifted to the fallen Shiketsu student. Then he took out one the balls he was given earlier and carefully walked up to the boy. He stared at his pained expression for a while. He felt bad for him. "Sorry to do this to you man," he said even though he knew he couldn't hear him. "You tried so hard to impress that guy just for all of it to end like this. That's rough." He sighed heavily before he starched his and out with a ball to one of the targets on his chest. "You did your best." He was about to hit him but…

Slap!

Something hit him instead. Right in the face no less. "The fuck?" The three U.A students watched in confusion as the thing that smacked Kaminari in the face spun run and around in place. It was like a wheel on race car and drove around and round the confused A.U- crisscrossed in and out form their legs. The next thing they knew their legs got tied together by some sort of inviable string. The sting was attached to the round spinning object as it ran around and round their bodies forcing Bakugou and Kirishima to come together back to back. The two of the tried to struggle free but the string was made of some sort of strong, almost see through material. "Seriously what the fuck?" Bakugou's patience can only take so much. He had enough with surprises today. Seeing Deku of all people again was even more than he could handle without exploding.

"Hold on man a think I got something." Using his harden arms Kirishima slowly but surely cut throw their bindings.

Freed, Bakugou glared at the spinning object that did that to them. Though it wasn't really spinning anymore. He ticked it up and inspected it closely. It was cold to the touch and shined in the light with a sliver reflective colour. It was weighted too with the centre hollowed out all the way except for this small piece in the middle. Its shape remained him of a yo-yo. "The hell is this supposed to be. A metal yo-yo?"

"Bakugou, look out!"

Seemed like cutting the sting wasn't enough to kill it as the main body charged itself at Bakugou. However, instead of hitting him or tying him up in some way it rapped itself onto the yo-yo he was holding. Then it was tucked out of his hand and began rolling on the floor once more. This time it didn't go after the U.A kids but instead wrapped itself onto the fallen Shiketsu student and dragged him somewhere else safer. "Apologies ladies and gents. Seems like I'm late to the show." Seiji was dragged back into the arms on a newcomer to the scene who held him up bridely style. "But it seems I got here in the nick of time none the less. And as we always say: the show must go on!"

Weakly, Seiji opened his eyes and saw a familiar blurred silhouette. "Click? When did you get here?" he crooked out meekly.

The journalist gave him a cheesy smile, "Well I was here right about the time you took down Bakugou. That was very impressive I must the way, I got some amazing action shots. Wanna see?"

"Not…now…"

Click sighed in disappointment. "I guess you're right. There's work to be done but you seem really bend out of shape. How's about we go fine Miko? She'll fix you up no problem."

"NO!" Seiji screamed as he slowly lifted himself up form Click's arms. "I can…I can still move."

Frowning, Click decided to whisper something in his ear: "You're just going to make him more mad than he already is."

In realisations of his words, Seiji eyes widen. Quickly, he scanned the stands. His eyes soon meet with dark emerald green ones. They yelled one single expression: 'I'm disappointed in you.' "No," he tried to explain himself despite fulling knowing his words could never reach him. "I didn't mean too. I just wanted you to see. I'm just as good. I can do it too."

Click comforted him with by patting his head. "I know you could have. You were so close too." Gently, he laid Seiji down. "Let me handle things for now. We are partners after all. When you feel up to it join me any time and don't worry. Won't let them get you." He turned to face the mini army before him with a bright big smile. This will certainly be interesting. "Well know I guess it's time for me to take centre stage. I will apologise in advance it's been awhile since I last had an audience quite like this. So, I might me a tad bit rusty."

"The hell are you talking about?" one student yelled.

There was a glint in Click's eyes as he held his arms out. "Now then, let the show begin." Suddenly, several lines for sting sprouted out form his hands and launched themselves on more metal yo-yo he wore around his waist. Quickly, they were hooked off and rushed in for an attack. The students screamed in surprised and the tried to defend themselves for the savage attack. It was useless however. Even when they dodged or even braced themselves by protecting their body parts the yo-yos straight projectile did not last. Their movements became unpredictable and almost snake like as the twisted past them and slammed their unprotected areas. Safe to say it was painful. Especially since they were made from metal. "Don't think you can dodge them so easily folks."

 ** _Click Kondo_**

 ** _Quirk: yo-yo strings – he's able to draw out string from holes found at the bottom of each of his fingers of his hand. With these strings he's able to manipulate where they go with complete control. He usually then attaches them to specially made yo-yos to give his attacks an extra kick hence the odd name_**.

"I got this, guys!" Kaminari yelled as he aimed his gun hand at the mini army of yo-yos that attacked them from all sides. With a blast of lighting form his fingertips hit those yo-yos his perfectly without hitting anyone else. "Alright!" Too bad it did absolutely nothing to stop them from their relentless and unpredictable attacks. In fact, it just strengthened them further by adding and electric charge to their assaults. "Oh crap."

Click laughed at the attempt. It sounds so innocent and childlike yet still borderline mockery. "Nice try Kaminari but my strings aren't conductible. So, there's no way for you to hurt me. That is unless you would risk electrocuting everyone here."

"They may not be conductible," Kirishima growled as he hardened his arms to make a make shift knife. "But they're breakable!" He roared as he sliced the sounds the pieces of string that were near him. With their connection severed the strings went limp along with the yo-yo's they were attached to. It seemed like a victory for him. He even did a small cheer of a job well done in his head.

All the while Click nodded at his statement. "True, true. With the right amount of force my stings are easily broken. However," the main body of the severed string was brought back by to life. It quickly snaked its way back to its partner attaching itself once again. Like nothing ever happened it rolled as fast as a race car wheel and drove back into the fray. "They can quite easily recover."

"Damn there's just no end to these things," one student groaned as they blocked another attack.

"This guy is just as tough as the other," another one commented as he dodged another set that came at him. "And here I thought U.A were the ones to look out for. These Shiketsu kids are something else."

That rubbed Bakugou the wrong way. There's no way he'll be compared to some second rated high school hero students. "Like hell!" He roared blazing through the swarm of yo-yo. In his bitter rage he blasted through the air with one target in mind. He grinned like a rabid dog, "you're a distance fighter too. That means you got nothing when it comes to hand to hand combat." Click remained calm at Bakugou's charge as kept his usual smile. That just make him madder. "Take me seriously you yo-yo fuck!" He was about to land a punch and to his stupidity smiling face and blow it up. We'll see if he's still smiling after that.

Smiling still, Click never moved a muscle. Not until the very last second. Elegantly, he leaped over the flying teen as if he was a pole on a high jump. With barely any time to react, Click twirled his body around and slammed his leg at Bakugou's side making him lose concentration on his quirk. He then lengthened one of its strings and looped it around Bakugou's neck. With a yank Bakugou was forced backwards. All the way back to the far battle field. Once back the string was called back allowing the yo-yo its attached to slam itself on his face. So, I guess instead delivering punch he got a punch.

Concerned for their friend, the other U.A students ran to his aid. Bakugou smacked their help away and glared at Click still with that happy childlike smile. He was holding on to his nose that a peered to be crooked and dripped with blood. He wiped the crimson drops off and growled, "You yo-yo fucking bastard."

Click cheekily waved a finger at him. "Tis, tis Bakugou. You underestimated your opponent once again. what makes you think I have no combat experience?" His yo-yos were quickly called back letting the students have a brief time to breath. As if he wanted to show off or make some sort of a point, he played around with his ten yo-yos as any normal person would. Well as normal a person can be as they performed the walk the dog trick with ten yo-yos. "If you want to be the star of the show you must have all your bases down pack. It's no use just being good a one thing while you lack in every other apartment. Sure, there are specialist but they can only go so far with a selective audience. In short…" once again his yo-yo army raced in for another attack. "It would be a simple task to come right at you all up and personal. It would be easier for me but I'll choose not to."

Once again dodging for their lives to students talked amongst themselves. "Ok let's say that guy's more than just talk. Why hasn't he come at us yet?"

"Isn't it obvious," one spat, "he's protecting his friend back there. If he comes in at us that guy will be a sitting duck."

"Oh really. Well let's exploited that weakness." One of them in armour seemed of have a short distance speed quirk as they dashed out of the fray. Click tried to whip them back into place but his speed was too fast for him to catch him. The kid could go behind him while holding one of those balls in his hand. "Drop the Yo-yos or you friend gets it." He places the ball dangerously close his Seiji's targets. Unwilling, Click was about to comply (he did not want to be the reason his partner failed his exam) but not before a wacky miracle happened. An arrow shot through the student's hand. You read it right. An arrow shot through their hand. Not just any arrow, an arrow made of pure light and has now pinned them to the concrete flooring allowing the ball to roll out of their hand. "…THE HELL!" they screamed as their brain finally registered what happened to them. "HOLY HELL THIS HURT! THIS REALLY GOD DAMN HURTS! THIS… doesn't hurt?" Their mind couldn't comprehend the contradiction. Their hand as been impaled but they felt nothing. Soon they were brave enough to touch the arrow. It was warm and had this tingly feeling to it but nothing too extreme. They tried to pull it out but… "I'm stuck!" No matter how hard they tried they could make the arrow budged one bit.

Click gazed at the arrow and immediately recognised it. _That arrow it can only mean one thing._ A wolf like howl wisped through the air. With it a new challenger. "Takako!" Click cheered with a sigh of relief.

Slash! Bang! Slice!

Things just got a lot harder for them. No way no one is getting out of this without a scratch. "Where did this chick came from?" The chick they were referring to a dual sword wielding blind girl with amazing grace and agility. She sliced her way through the crowd parrying their attacks easily with her two blades.

"Damn it! It's another one of them Shiketsu students!" Kaminari moaned and readied his shot. She was getting close to the area were his shot those aiming disks from earlier. If he can just hit her. Someway, somehow, she noticed his odd movements as he pointed a gun shaped hand at the disk he was aiming for. So, she acted accordingly and sliced the disk in half before he could take a shot. "I just got that!"

"Apologies," the girl said as she suddenly appeared in front of the electric quirk user. Pouncing on him she pinned he boy down with her body. "This has to be done." With those words said the blonde was shot into place by another glowing arrow.

"Kaminari!" His redhead friend tried to save him by attacking the girl. _She's got be the one controlling those arrows._ He was so sure of himself. _If I can take her out Kaminari will be free._ With a harden strike, he attacked the girl with a fearsome warrior's cry. His hand met blade just as he expected. Thanks to the protection his harden skin he could grab the blade in his hands. All he had to do was shatter it with brute force but this proved to be difficult as the blade suddenly turned green. "Gah!" There was a sudden sting sensation on his hand as he stumbled back. Shakily, he stared at his hand. His hardness was melting way with some sort of green liquid. It felt like he put his hand in corrosive acid.

"I guess I should have warned you. Dokujin is quite poisonous." Without any further waring she kicked the redhead away from her. As she as she did he met with the same faith as he friend- pined to the ground with another arrow of light. Bakugou tried a sneak attack on the blind girl as he snuck up behind her ready to let loose his new cannon but it was all in vein as she lifted her second blade behind her. His blasts were stopped thanks to an invisible barrier it created. "And Mamorujin doubles as a shield."

Before Bakugou could make a second attack, he was stuck down with the same arrows that stopped his other comrades. Desperately, he growled with a grin and aimed his hands at the girl only have them both pinned down one after the other by another set of arrows. "Where the fuck are these fucking arrows coming from!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the stands, Izuku let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one." He then began writing in his notes while mumbling non-stop to himself: "Seiji's manipulation with this quirk as improved but he's still arrogant. Underestimating U.A was a bad call. Trying to go it alone was a bad call. Grr…this is exactly why I told them to stick with their partners. I'll need to have a talk with him after this," there was a dark layer of anger in his tone. He seemed rather irritated. "Luckily, Click was there to save him. Although he was there a lot sooner he could have jumped in a helped him. Why didn't he? I'll need to talk to him as well. Those yo-yo Komui made a working well for him but he seems to be having a harder time controlling them then his regular wooden ones. They're a lot slower than his normal strikes. Could it be the weight? I'll talk with Komui if he can make them lighter but still pack as much of a kick. Now Takako has joined in and judging by those arrows Aiko's not too far behind. This should make an interesting showdown. But then there's Ren and Nagamasa. They worked well together. Since Ren is usually quite shy around the others Nagamasa kind and thoughtful personality balanced that out. Even so, she'll need to learn to work with others out of her comfort zone. Perhaps I should let her team up with someone like Camie and maybe even Inu for the next training session. That should help. Then there's Inasa. As expected he could take out multiple candidates thanks to this quirk. It's powerful and he can control it fairly well even though he almost got Allen and Yuu out. He might have relied on it too much. Mumm… perhaps we should try that no quirk training regime sensei and I have been working on. They'll all surely benefit from it. Both Yuu and Allen have yet to show off their own abilities, so I can't really make any important notes on them yet. Oh well, there's always the next exam." He wrote down everything he said in rapid speed not caring that the people around him were looking at him like some loon.

Ring! ring!

Then was a rapid vibration in the boy's pocket and he quickly checked what it was. His phone glowed with an impotent name as it buzzed in his hand telling him to hurry up and answer. He flubbed a bit in realisation and bit his lip in anticipation. However, his jitter soon faded as an unsettling smile appeared on his lips. He turned casually at the heroes next to him. Despite the smile he had on it just seemed too happy or maybe it was just them. "Do you mind recording the exam for me. I got an important call a need to take but I don't want to miss out on anything."

Miss joke answered first with a grin and gave the boy an O.K. signal with a wink. "Sure, thing kid. No proplemo."

On the other hand, Aizawa just grunted, his red dry eyes remained place on the field ahead, "Whatever just hurry back."

"Thanks," he cheered and dashed off somewhere privately. Luckily, his phone was still ringing away in his hand. With a deep breath, he held the phone close to his ear and spoke. "Hello," he started off politely as murmurs buzzed through the speakers. "Yeah, it's me…uh huh…uh huh…That's great!" His mood just got higher with the information he was given. Everything is coming in to place. The second half of the exam will sure be interesting. For him at least. He wondered how most of his classmates will react to the little surprise he has in store for them. He's sure one of them would most likely have a freakout. But what of the others? Will they remain calm or break the pressure? He'll find out soon. "It's good to hear you all can make it. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." A regel laugh came through the speakers along with some murmurs. "Of course, I'm not being sarcastic sir," his tone was light but held some weight as he smiled. It almost seemed wicked. "You'll all make great motivation for the second exam. We can't have them slacking off. Right?"

* * *

AN: Well that was fun. To the reviews-

 **Karlos1234ify \- **No, Izuku is not as OP as Saitama but he kind of fights like Bang and Garou just not that insane. Kind of (You can be the judge of that when he eventually fights). Just mix in Atomic samurai and you got the bare bones of his fighting style with some added tricks he learned form his classmates.

 **Guest** \- Well here it is hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter will be the climax of the first exam as well as Izuku's 'surprise'. That'll be fun.

Well that all till next time.


	4. Hero license exam part 2: Battle on!

AN: I don't own My hero academia or the characters from the other animes that will be appearing.

Last time…

The first exam began and now nearly half of Shiketsu students have already past. The others, however, are still fighting on. Will they prevail, or will they fall? Meanwhile, their quirkless class rep seemed to be plotting something. But what?

Hero license exam part 2: Battle on!

About 5km away from the battle on the bridge with the U.A, Shiketsu and other students, on top of a tall skyscraper building, "Yay!" a girl dressed in traditional priestess clothes paired with metallic armor over her chest and shoulder areas jumped up and down in victory. "I got them!" she cheered fist waving in the air.

 _ **Aiko Taisho**_

 _ **Quirk: Arrows of sealing light – by canalling her energy two of her fingertips at the opposites sides of her hands she can create arrows of pure light. These arrows cannot be launched without a bow and cannot physically harm someone. However, they can pin them in place and cannot be taken out unless it's the caster deactivates it herself or is defeated.**_

As the girl danced around, she hugged her precious bow. It wasn't your traditional wooden bow. It was machine-like something out of a sci-fi novel with a white paint job and red rims as well as its own aiming scoop for better accuracy. She turned around and spotted her green haired class rep returning to his seat with the other heroes. Smiling brightly, she and waved energetically, "Hey, Deku. I did good right!"

Izuku chuckled at the girl's enthusiastic actions while giving her a thumb up well done.

Miss Joke noticed his small actions and grinned mischievously. "You're pretty popular aren't ya kid?"

A red blush ran over the boy's freckled cheeks. "No, no, no it's nothing like that!" He yelled in embarrassing panic as he waved his arms around while frantically shaking his head. "It's just that they value my opinion for some reason. I think it's just because I'm their rep and all. I highly doubt anyone sees me in that way." He looked away from the woman while twiddling his fingers. "Besides Aiko's already got someone like that...or are they engaged now?"

"Engaged?" Native asked questionably. "Isn't she a bit young for that?"

"Uh well... the Taisho family are very traditional so it's not uncommon for them to have arranged marriages. Aiko parents were like that but in Aiko's case it's kind of complicated." He tried to figure out a way for things to make sense as well as not to reveal too much. He had no right to say everything. It would be rude. "Originally Takako was the one engaged to the guy, but things happened. A lot of things happened. Honestly, that girl gave me a heart attack."

"Sounds...complicated."

"You have no idea." Izuku was crying on the inside at the memory. All that drama. All those screaming. All those headaches. And he right in the middle of it taking it all. Luckily, it's all been sorted now. Aiko was still smiling happily her class rep while waving at him. Her cheerfulness was juts to contagious he couldn't help but wave back. That's when he noticed something strange. A misshaped shadow was sneaking up behind her. _Inu? No, I can't be_. The shadow sneaked closer and closer. Then a ball appeared floating in mid-air. Or at least that's what it looks like. It crept closer and closer to her target. Oh no. "Akio!"

It was too late; the damage was done, and Aiko's target was down. Panicked, she jumped away and scanned the area but couldn't see who just hit her. "What?" she asked herself confused as she held her bow out for protection. Then it happened again. Another one of her targets got destroyed only leaving one to protect. Once again, she jumped back now in even more of a panic. "What is going on here?"

A nasal cackle suddenly rang through the air. "AH AH! Stupid girl. It's not like you can see me anyway. My chameleon quirk allows me to blend into my surroundings making me completely disappear. No matter how hard you look you can never find me!"

"No fair," She whined childishly with a pout. "They said your targets have to be out in the open where we can see them. This is totally against the rules."

"No, it's not," the chameleon student argued back with a similar amount of sassy childishness. "They are out in the open you just can't see them. There's no rule saying we can't use our quirks on them and that's exactly what I'm doing. Now do me a favor and lose!" they charged at her with full force. "I just need to take you out and move on to the next stage."

Unable to see, Aiko only option was to protect her final target which was located on her stomach. If they want it then they had to attack from the front. It was good logic but not good enough. "Ah!" she screamed in pain as he was kicked on the side. The force done to her was great enough to force her down on her back.

"Got you now!" The chameleon leaped into the area and was about to land right on top of her.

Luckily, Akio's reaction reflexes were fast enough to block the incoming attack with her bow. With all the strength she could muster she pushed her opponent back while jumping back getting as much distance as possible. Her heart was racing with adrenaline as well as fear. She told her cousin she'd be fine alone while she goes in close she will stay back and act as a kind of sniper. She didn't think anyone would come after her if her targets are miles away. That was stupid of her. So stupid. You're stupid Aiko!

***Flashback***

It was many years ago. Back in the early days of middle school. Her exam results just came in and she was having a talk with her mother. It wasn't a pleasant conversation. "Tell me. Aiko. I know it's just the first exam of the year but why are these results so low? You should be better than this!" Her mother scolded as she fanned around her pathetic excuse for a report card. There was nothing passed a D which was a rare result anyway. "Honestly, this is appalling! I thought I taught you better than this." Little Aiko remained silent as she took on her mouther's scolding head-on with her eyes on the floor. Her little body was shaking with every sentence her mother threw at her. Noticing her l fragile state, her mother calmed her tone, "Aiko, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. Are my lessons too hard to understand? Your teachers teaching methods not helpful? Any trouble at school? I just don't understand. Both Mikoyasha and Inu-kage have been doing well in their classes. Inu-kage even got a couple of 100%. So why can't you? You're older than them. You should be setting the example." A bitter mummer spat through her daughter's lips. "Come again?"

"I said I'm only older by a few months! It's not that big of a difference!" she yelled as she stood up with tears in her eyes. "It's not my fault they're so perfect. Why don't you blame the whore that made them!"

Enrage, her mother stood up as well and challenged her daughter. "Such vulgar language! You shouldn't say such things about Lady Kagome."

"Why? Isn't that you called her before!"

"The dispute between me and her has already been resolved. Why are you still so hostile towards her?"

"I'm not that's all you!" Aiko had enough then and ran off. She could hear her mother calling her back, but she never came back. She didn't want to face her. Eventually, she stopped beside a large koi pond in the garden. It was always so calming to watch the still surface as the koi swim around without a care. She wished her life was like that sometimes. Nothing to worry about unless it's feeding time. Some of the Koi swam up to her hoping she was here just for that purpose. "Sorry little guys I don't have any food." She stared at the rippled they made as they distorted her reflection. She looked pitiful. "You should have just said I was stupid, mom." She curled herself into a ball and barred her tear-stained face in her arms. "You're so stupid. So stupid. You're so stupid Aiko!"

"What's wrong, Akio?" Asked a soft-spoken kind voice. The girl glanced up to see a person she never wanted to see. Her mere presents sicken her. It was little Mikoyasha with a worrisome expression. "Oh dear, you're crying. Are you hurt?" she held out her hand and smiled. "Here let me help you."

Aiko's golden eyes burned with unbridled hate and rage as she angrily smacked the hand away. It shocked the other girl as she tried to rub the pain from her hand. "It's all your fault! Everything is your fault!"

Frighten form Aiko's outburst, Mikoyasha flinched and asked meekly, "What do you mean?"

"It's always Mikoyasha this. Inu-kage that. I'm sick of it!" Tears trickled down her face like a never-ending stream of sadness. "Why do you have to be so perfect? Why are you even so perfect? You're supposed to be a mistake! You shouldn't even exist!"

"I'm sorry," Mikoyasha said sincerely yet shakily. "I didn't know I caused you so much pain."

Her timid heartfelt apology just made things worst. Aiko's anger just rose to a whole other level, "It's things like that! Why do you have to be so god damn nice? Yell at me. Hit me. Do something!" She raised her fist up and was about to strike. Mikoyasha did nothing to defend as she closed her eyes. "You're so annoying!" She was really going to punch her.

However, someone was there to stop her. "What the fucking hell are you doing?" Aiko's arm was twisted back and soon she was carelessly pushed back to the side. "If you think I'll just let you punch my sister you have another thing coming." Inu-kage stood before her ready to fight Akio if she decided to continue with her aggressive tantrum.

She didn't. Instead, she ran away crying like the child she was.

"Aiko!" Mikoyasha was about to run after her but her brother pulled her back. "Brother please, let me go. Aiko needs help."

"Well, she sure doesn't fucking want it from you," her brother snapped at her as he dragged her back with him. "There's no point pitying her. She needs to get over herself and grow up. It's not our fault she's too lazy study or her dad's a cheat or some other useless piece of drama."

Mikoyasha stared at her brother for a while before turning to Aiko direction in concern. "That seems harsh."

Inu-kage clicked his tongue as he continued to drag his sister by the arm creating, even more, distance between them and Akio. It's for the best. "Like I give a fuck. Besides we promised Takako to help her out with training and shit."

"But bother."

"No buts!"

All the while, Akio just ran. Run away from all her pain, all her sorrow, all her problems. She keeps saying it's not my fault but deep down she knows that's not completely true. Still, she keeps laying to herself just to make her feel better. But that will never stop this heartache. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!_

***end***

 _Damn it all!_ Aiko screamed in her head as she shook away the old memory as well as trying to dodge her inviable opponent's attacks. She needed to concentrate. What can she do? How can she fight back? "Augh!" she groaned at herself in frustration. "What I'm I suppose to do? I can't see where to fight!"

Izuku watched her battle closely while biting his lip in anticipation. "Come on Aiko, you can do this," he whispered to himself. "You can't see their body, but you can see something. Just think." He was desperate to blurt out the answer, but he can't always be there to help his classmates in a bind. Another good reason why he didn't participate. He's always been there to tell them what to do in a tough situation. Or at the very least what they could do. They need to learn how to make their own decisions. This was the perfect challenged to test just that. He's always been confident in his classmates but right now he's worried. _If Akio doesn't figure it out soon her chance of passing is a mere 20%._ His grip on his pen tightened to the point his hand was shaking. "Come on Aiko. Focus." Even though he was whispering he hoped she can hear him somehow.

Akio was being pounded around by her chameleon opponent. She just couldn't predict their moves. She knows they must attack her from the front if they want a chance at victory, but they just keep battering her down on all sides. Soon she might not be able to stand. _Damn it what I'm going to do?_ she asked herself as she was kicked to the side again. _Don't tell me. I'm going to be the only one that fails again!_ Tears glossed her eyes as she started picturing her mother's disappointed eyes. _Damn it!_ But then she finally saw it. Her key to victory … _oh wait a minute. Is that?_ She saw something move swiftly around her. It was dark with an odd yet familiar shape. Soon the dark thing rushed in on her right side. To test her theory, she held her bow up to block at the last second. Then she felt something collided with her as the dark thing was pushed back. Akio felt angry at herself. Angry that she didn't see that sooner. "You got to be kidding me. Of course. Of course, I'd be dumb enough not to see that!"

The chameleon was annoyed and hissed "How did you know?"

The pigtailed girl didn't bother to respond to the chameleon as she continued with her rant. "Oh, come on Aiko! Just because they're invisible doesn't mean they don't have a body. Of course, they'd produced a shadow. All you had to do was follow it. Stupid, Stupid, stupid," she smacked herself in the head with every word causing the chameleon student to watch in complete confusion.

"Hey, you ok of there?" the student's concerned question was never answered as the girl stomped around in her own little world.

"If Takako were here she wouldn't even be struggling. Not like your quirk can help you much. She's blind! Inu's so smart he'd probably fingered it out instantly. Miko too! Damn it, why do they always have to be better than me at everything thing?" Anger and anxiety dripped from her voice. "I mean I get Takako but the twins? The twins! Ohhh!"

"Ok, you've gone crazy." In their inviable state, they charged at the girl having a mild mental break down. "I'll end this fast."

Still storming around in a circle, Aiko couldn't help but think of all the times her cousin and the twins one-upped her. Form exams to sports they always seem to beat her. She usually remained at the bottom of her family generation. Or even worst be the only one to fail. Will this moment be another one of those times? "Like hell!" With new found motivation, Aiko raised her weapon and smacked it on the chameleon head.

With the sudden surge of pain, the student's colours were revealed. They swayed side to side as their vision was so blurred they started to see starts. "What happened?" As their vision cleared they saw something bright and sharp aimed at their head as well as a very enraged Akio. "Oh no." Before they had any time to retreat they got shot and stuck down onto the concrete walls of the rooftop. They soon blacked out form the shock. This allowed the ball they were holding to roll away since they lost the strength to hold on to it.

Aiko walked up to the ball and picked it up. She eyed the lizard student and spotted one target not cracked unlike the other. She smirked, "Seems like I'm not the only one with one target left." Without a moment to lose, she smashed the target with a happy smile and claimed her first victory. That realization so hit her. "Oh my god. I took someone out. And all by myself too!" She couldn't contain her joy as she performed her own little victory dance that composed of random jumping, waving her arms in the air and twirling like a crazy ballerina all ending with a keen slide crossed the floor with her arms wide open in victory. "I did it!"

With a smile, Izuku wrote down and mumbled his thoughts. "Aiko has passed through her own personal challenge. Though I can't interfere with her family life it might be a good exercise to allow her to team up with one of the Taisho twins or just have a balance of the whole Taisho family. Perhaps that can help them from deeper bonds rather than the bond of toleration she has for the twins now. She needs to take that a step farther. On the other hand, her aim has improved immensely. Having that aiming scope installed was a good Idea. Might need her to practice without it so she'll gradually have less need for it. But for now, it will do." he then turned his head to the battle on the bridge. Takako was currently fighting off the other examinees cutting her way to her other teammates. Thoughtfully, Izuku scratched his chin, "Putting Aiko in a high and far away area where your opponents would have about 5% -10% to fine or get her was a risking gamble. One that seems to be paying off. By herself, Aiko's failure rate for the first exam is about 45-50%. Leaving her on her own…You must trust her more than you let on Takako." A sly smile was pained across his face, "Now let's see how you guys will do."

* * *

Back on the bridge, the U.A kids immobilised all that's left to do was defeat two other examinees. It should be relatively simple. Soon Takako joined Click as she dashed out from the barrier of other students. He welcomed her with opened arms and smiling eyes, "ah~ so another star has arrived on stage. Good thing too. I could really use the assist." He then on put on a little pout as he let out a disappointing sigh. "If I've known sooner I would have gotten ready. I missed out on so many good action shots."

"Enough of your camera chatter, Kondo," she hissed as she brushed right past him. "Now you." She dropped a sheathed blade right on top of the laying Seiji's forehead. She rubbed it in to make sure he's awake and felt the pain of friction. "What we're thinking, Shishikura? Midoriya specifically said to stay with your partner!" She yelled angrily while adding the pressure to her blade. "Such insolence shall not go unpunished. Do you understand, Shishikura?"

Seiji wore an irritably sour expression as he glared at the younger girl who loomed over him. "Can you please stop that," he groaned weakly.

Takako sighed and did as asked. "Honestly, I expected more from you." She then turned to face the crowd of hero students ready to fight. "Now then," she crouched down to sprinting position with her two blades ran out on either side of her. "Now let us end this pathetic excuse for a battle quickly."

One of the students were becoming extremely annoyed. "Stop looking down on us!" Their nails lengthened and sharpened like knives as they charge in to strike. "We're hero students too you know!"

As a hunter waited for its prey, Takako remained still waiting for the right moment. The nail blades student made it right in front of her and was ready to strike her down. With lightning speed reactions, she easily blocked it. The two of them stared each other down as they pushed against each other for superiority. "I never intend to underestimate you," Takako stated firmly as she pushed back. "I was merely stating the obvious." As she said that she parred out of their locking blades. "A true battle is where both parties are on equal footing. Where they can match each other's strength and there is a fear of losing. You are not up to my standard of combat." With not a second to spare she kick the student in the face and at the same time dropped one of her blades and replaced it with a ball. With it, she hammered onto a target on their side. "You have no skill. No technique." Use then swiftly spun around and kicked them off their footing. With gravity pulling them down, they landed on their backs with a huff. No sooner than they did, Takako destroyed another one of their targets on their chest. "Honestly what is the use of a one-sided battle? It is quite sad really." Angered more, the student tried to swipe their nail blades at the girl, but she dodged them easily just by leaning back. Then she hooked her arm on the one that attacked her and locked it into place. Quickly, she ended the pathetic excuse for a fight as he destroyed the final target on their arm. "You may think I am underestimating you, however, in the end, I am just stating reality." Defeated, they lost the will to fight and stayed slumped on their backs. Takako dusted herself off as she stood up and grabbed her fallen blade. She glanced back at her fallen victim. "Now only one victory stands in my way."

"Takako look out."

Her blindness got the batter of her. Too absorbed in her own battle she didn't notice a trio of students changing at her. At least not until it was almost too late. "Damn it," she hissed under her breath. As fast as she could she tried to defend herself with one of her blades. Luckily for her, her classmates got her back.

Two of which turned into a meatball. The other was defeated as Click replaced his yo-yos with three of the balls they were given. All of which hit their targets bringing him victory. "That was a close one," Click cheered as he played around with the makeshift yo-yos.

"Are those the balls for the targets?" Takako questioned.

"Yup," the boy confirmed as the stringed balls defied the law of forces and floated up slightly allowing the sting to lax and squiggle about. "These balls are surprisingly light. So, I can control them better than these metal yo-yos."

"Clever," she then turned to Seiji who was now up in sitting position. "You can still move?"

Seiji huffed at her, "of course. It will take more than a couple of punches and electrocution to keep me down." With unstable movements, he stood up on his own two feet. "I can still fight."

Takako gave them a firm nod. "Let us evaluate the situation. Discounting us, there are a total of 20 enemy students- eight of which are either defeated or immobilised. That leaves only twelve remaining. Kondo and I have defeated one and so only need one more to past. However, both Shishikura and Aiko require two."

"Actually I already defeated one," Seiji corrected. "I took someone out beforehand just in case things were to go south. I just didn't expect it to go this south."

"Is that so? Well, then there are only eleven to worry about." Then her quirk 'saw' something happened. She smirked at the sight, "Seems like Akio as also defeated an enemy. That means we all need just one more victory. Excellent." She faced the group fully intending to charge right in. "Shishikura, stand back cover for us. Kondo with me. Charge forward. Now go!" They dashed into the fray with Takako on point, Click close behind and Seiji and Akio as extra support. The other students wouldn't give up without a fight. With cries of war, they clashed with fury. Takako clashed blows (or in her case blades) with a panther looking student as well as a gorilla with boxing gloves.

All the while, Seiji flesh moldy flew over her. It attempted to take another victim but with the new knowledge they've gained, they knew better. The dodged as fast as they could as the jumped away from the flying meat mold. However, they soon fell into another trap. Unbeknownst to any of them, like webs of a spider trap, thin wires have set themselves all over waiting for the right moment. Soon someone felled into the trap. The strings coiled around their body keeping their arms tight in place as well as their legs tied together. The next thing they knew two of their targets were destroyed. To make matters worse the flesh mound chopped on to them and turned them into a meatball once again. "This one's yours, Seiji!"

The meatball student was hurled back to the still semi-injured Shiketsu student. Conveniently, their unbroken target was found on the surface of their newly formed body- right on their stomach...or head...back? It's hard to tell when their body is all mash-up in such a way. Never the less, Seiji smash the target allowing his own to glow in victory and chimed his next course of action. "It's all up to you guys now!"

Click smiled at him as he bounced on top of the other students' heads using either his legs or arms. He was almost cartwheeled on their heads or doing flips. Eventually, he got to a height he needed and elegantly twirled around mind air. Then he launched an assault of four ball yo-yos. They wiggled frantically in the air. Their targets the panther and ape that were currently intertwined in battle with his vice rep. Weaving through the rest of the competition his balls found their way to their targets destroying them in the process. "Now."

Using their confusion against them, Takako hooked her arms around the ape student exposing their chest where their remaining target was. The target was shot thanks to an arrow of light with a ball screwed on the tip, therefore, defeating the students. "With that Akio has passed. Now for myself," Takako noted to herself as she kicked the defeated ape over to the panther she was fighting with. The panther student jumped over the gorilla and pounced to the dog ear girl baring their fangs and claws to them. They wouldn't go down without a fight. Prepared for their assault, Takako guarded herself by positioning her blades in an X like position. The two of them were the intertwined in a dance of claws and blade as they matched each other blow for blow.

Eventfully, the panther got sick and tired of their little game that they used their long tail to sweep the girl off her feet. She fell to her back and gave the panther the opportunity to pounce on top of her. Swiftly, the panther smashed one of her targets ginning as they did. "I got you now dog."

Takako smirked at the confident cat before her. "I too got you, cat."

Their eyebrow raised as they glanced at their final target at the side of their torso. It was destroyed. Crackled thanks to a ball the girl held in her hand. "Impressive. Sacrificing one of your targets to get close to mine."

"Every battle requires sacrifices. You cannot gain without losing."

Soon the two of them got off each other and shook hands in respect. "You're the Taisho heiress, right? I heard you were blind, but it doesn't seem that way."

"My quirk allows me to see just not in the way others see."

"I see. Either way, if I were to be defeated by anyone I'm glad it was you."

"Likewise."

Meanwhile, Click was having the time of his life leaping around the battlefield while taking pictures as he goes. He even did mini interview sessions with a few of the examinees. Asking questions like What's your name? What school were they from? What's their quirk? Thoughts on the hero system today? Motivations for being a hero? And more. Most of their responses were usually an attempted to punch/ kick him all ending in failure as he gracefully dodged them. However, he did get other responses like 'I don't know' 'you don't need to know' and the ever so popular 'what is wrong with you?' It was getting really irritating for them and for his classmates. Oh, but just imagine when he's older and he does this for his job.

"Click, just finishes this already!" Seiji yelled stick of his partner's tomfoolery.

Begrudgingly, Click rolled his eyes and fanned out his ball yo-yos. They effortless spun to their targets destroying them and soon his targets glowed in victory like his other classmates'. The remaining students were smart enough to run. No way they were dealing with this. Batter try their luck in another area. Seeing them run Click sighed as he played with his yo-yo. "I guess that's the end of my interviews. But at least I got some cool shots for the next paper. Everyone back in Shiketsu will be dying to know our experience."

"Enough of your foolishness. Let us join with the others. There is no need to stay here," Takako ordered and soon her classmates fooled her without argument. Well, form them at least.

"Hey bitch, don't you fucking walk away from me!" roared the still pinned down Bakugou. "Why the fucking hell did you spare us? You better not be god damn pitting us!" It was strange really. With the U.A kids immobilised it would be child's play to take them out, yet they seemed to have purposely ignored them throughout this whole affair. But why? "Answer me bitch!"

Takako crouched down to his level and poked him with one of her sheath blades. "I do not appreciate your tone but if you must know it was a request form Midoriya."

That damn name again. "What does fucking Deku have anything to do with this?"

"Before the exam, Midoriya gave us some simple instructions: 1. Do not stay in a group larger than 4. 2. Never be alone always have your partner nearby. 3. Avoid all confrontation with the U.A students unless otherwise." It was that last one that's confusing. Why? What's the logic behind it? Takako stood up and turned away from the boy bitterly shouting out for answers. "Even I cannot fully understand his logic, but I know he has his reasons. Perhaps he wanted to see how far you all can go without our interference. Or perhaps he is just being wary of you. You are a part of one of the top schools in the country. Or maybe he thought you all will make excellent heroes and did not want to hinder that process. Either way, I bid you all farewell until the next time we meet."

"Hold on you can just leave us stuck here!" Kaminari yelled. "We still need to the exam to you know."

"Don't worry Akio will release you shortly," Click assured them as she hauled the still semi-injured Seiji off the ground and over her small shoulders like a sack. He groaned in displeasure as he somewhat hugged over her shoulder; feet dragging on the floor as they walked away.

"And why can't she do it now?" Kirishima asked.

Seiji groaned at the question as he rolled his eyes. "Do you really need an answer?" His eyes pointed to the furious ash blonde who had the look of murder burning in his eyes.

Kirishima and Kaminari looked at each other and nodded. "Point taken."

* * *

With the rest of the Shiketsu students, they were all huddled together chatting way until two new members burst through the door. "AH! I can't believe we made it," it was Miranda drained out of energy as she flopped on the carpet. Her face was shadowed and shriveled like a skeleton. "That was intense."

"Miranda, what happened out there?" Allen asked as he rushed to his friend's side. She looked even worst that she usually does. And that's saying a lot

"Oh, you know the usual," she started out. "I was caught in Inasa whirlwind attack and got two of my targets destroyed on the spot. I became an easy target." She cried to herself as she membered the countless of near elimination experience she had as well as the many hungry eyes aimed at her like she was easy prey which she was. She doesn't have a lot of combat experience, to begin with, and being a target everywhere she went did not help one bit. "Luckily, Krory was there to balance out my dead weight."

"Don't say that about yourself," Allen said with a smile as he shifted his eyes from side to side. "So where is Krory?" he asked somewhat timidly. It was like he was worried about something or borderline scared. "He is back to normal, right?"

Soon Krory walked in with a wave. "Don't worry I'm fine. Just had to release some pent-up energy."

"Oh, that's great." They joined the rest of the group and chatted about the recent events they've seen on the monitors provided. "So, Seiji, Click, Takako, and Aiko just passed a while ago. They should be coming by shortly."

Miranda sat down with the group with Krory right next to her. She tilted her head and wondered aloud. "Hasn't any of the twins passed? Knowing my luck, I thought I'd be the last one… or even be the only one to fail. That was a strong possibly heh he…" Gloom suddenly washed over her as doubts settled in her mind. "What if I am going to be the only one to fail? Just because I passed the first exam doesn't mean I'll pass the second! What if the examiners don't like me? What if I'm completely useless!" She was going through a downright panic attack as he pulled on her hair stands to cause some of them to come off as well as hyperventilating like a madwoman.

With a loving arm draped around her shoulder, Krory pulled the distressed girl into his chest and patted her head. "Don't say that. You're fine. Sure, your quirk isn't very combat oriented, but it should be a great asset for the second exam." With a weak smile, Miranda cuddled close enjoying her boyfriend's warmth.

"Speaking of the second exam," Their most mischievous student shifted his devil-like eyes at the U.A kids that made it so far. "I wonder how many U.A kids will make it through. Barely a quarter of them have passed and time is running out. Meanwhile, under a quarter of Shiketsu kids have yet to pass."

The U.A kids that were the suddenly felt a surge of anger as they glared at the grinning redhead. "What does that supposed to mean?" Hissed a girl with ear jacks for earlobes.

Keeping his foxy grin, Karma tiled his head to the U.A kids. "Don't you think it's strange? The students from the so-called top rank hero school you should all have passed by now. Let's face it the only reason why U.A is so famous if because the old number 1 hero graduated there. Without All Might U.A would be nothing but another hero school. Nothing special there." His words really struck a nerve as they glared daggers at him. He soon got his just desserts.

Bonk!

"Will you quit trying to make war, Kit. It's very irritating." Yuko came in to set things straight by slamming her guitar case on his head once again.

Karama kept his smile as slight as possible as he glared at the short girl, "will you quit doing that? it really hurts."

"In all honesty, You U.A kids are amazing," Miranda compliment. "You were targeted at the start, but your classmates are still holding out strong. None of them have been knocked out, right?"

Yaoyorozu smiled happily to see not all the Shiketsu students want to make beef with them. "Thank but I must give you guys credit as well. You're all doing great since so many of you have passed already. You must have amazing teachers."

"You know it," Camie chimed as she sneaked into the conversation. "Your sensei is the best and I don't care if that sound biased. It's totally a fact."

Then Nagama cut in with more explanation. "He has been a hero for quite a while. 15 years in fact. Despite that, he holds his teacher career above his hero one and so hasn't gotten a lot of media coverage. Not that he cares much for that. Most of the time he pops in does what he can and leaves before any of the media show up. However, with the fall of the symbol of peace, he's become more active to make up for the lost. Because of that, he's been the media's next big thing. The people have fallen in love with him so much he sky-rocketed to the top 10 within a mouth. Considering his quirk and personality it's not much of a surprise."

"Really?" A frog-like a student, Asui, asked as she hopped in closer. "He sounds pretty amazing, ribbit." Before she could ask who he was or what's his quirk the entrance doors flung open.

"We made it!" sang a cheerful voice. It was Akio and the other finally back from their battle. "Hey, guys did you see us out there. We were awesome!"

"Calm yourself, Cousin. The battle is only half won." Takako held a firm hand on her energetic cousin's shoulder to stop her from jumping around like a hyper bunny.

Click greeted them as well along with Seiji whose arm was now draped over his shoulders. (Seiji got sick of being dragged and getting his uniform stretched and his boot filthy. So, Takako handed him over to Click.) He was still in pain from his recent battle and couldn't stand well. Ren was the first to speak up about it. "What did I tell you? It was a bad idea, but did you listen to me? Nooooooo. No one ever listens to the foreign girl. She's just talking crazy."

"Would you just shut up." He hissed bitterly at the girl as he slumped over to a free seat nearby.

"She has a point you know," Yuu groaned in agreement. "It was stupid of you to go off on your own and now you're paying the consequences."

"I said shut up."

Of course, Karma had to join in. There were too many opportunities. "Yeah I mean come on man. I don't need Miranda's sight or Ren intuition to know this: Deku's so going to be so mad at you."

Seiji slumped down at that statement as a wave of depression poured on to him. "I thought I told you all to shut up," he whined defeatedly.

All the while, Takako scanned the room searching for someone or in this case someones. "Has either my elder brother or elder sister passed yet?"

Aiko top up on the question, "Yeah I don't see them anywhere. Aren't they here yet?" Their classmates explained that neither of the twins passed yet. In fact, they haven't seen them on the monitors at all. It was a little concerning. This lit something inside of Akio. "The twins aren't here yet?" Slowly but surely, she pieced together what that meant. "The twins aren't here. I beat the twins here. That means…" In absolute joy she jumped in the air as high as she could while bending her knees and touching her arms to the ceiling, "I finally beat them a something! Whoo!"

Yaoyorozu had an astonished look on her. Not much for Aiko's enthusiasm but more rather Takako's previous statement. "Takako, I didn't know you had older siblings. I thought those other two were from a lower branch family or other."

Hesitant was the blind girl's first response. It was a difficult and complicated subject to try to explain. "Oh yes, you most likely never have met them. They were transferred to another middle school during the second half of their first year. Something about a science experiment gone wrong and frogs."

"What? Ribbit!"

"There was this incident in the first year. We were supposed to be dissecting frogs, but someone let them all free and they invaded the school hallways. Additionally, another student caused an explosion in one of the labs and for whatever reason flooded that either area with slime. The school was forced to shut down for a few days to clear the damages. Of course, those responsible were expelled on site but I didn't think they were members of such a prestige family." Yaoyorozu sighed. She remembered that day well. She was so excited to learn about the biology of a frog all for it to be ruined by a frog invasion and slime explosion. "It's a shame really I was really looking forward to…" her voiced weakened as she felt the tips of inviable draggers poked at her back. Slowly, she turned around and meet with the cold, dark stare of her frog-like classmate. It was at that moment she knew she messed up. "Sorry Asui, I didn't mean thing by it," she blurted out in a panic.

"…" that was all she said never moving a muscle as she counted with her death glare. It was terrifying, to say the least.

To get rid of the terrifying silence, Takako explained her siblings side of the story, "Well yes that was their doing. My elder sister, Mikoyasha, was disturbed to find out she would have to kill any sort of living thing frog or otherwise. Seeing her so upset, my elder brother Inu-kage, set up a plan to stop it. That plan was flooding the school with slime. However, my elder sister already planned on freeing the frogs not caring about the consequences."

"Your siblings are good people, ribbit," Asui crocked in approval stopping her death stare and replaced it with a glad smile. At least someone cared about those poor defenceless frogs. Luckily, she didn't have to do anything like that at her old middle school otherwise her family would need to have a little talk with the school board.

"Thank you but perhaps siblings are not the correct choice of words. They are our half-siblings."

Yaoyorozu chocked up a bit debating with herself whether or not to continue with the matter. Even so, there's something she needed to correct or more fearfully confirmed. "Don't you mean 'your' half-siblings."

"No. I mean 'our'."

Her fears were confirmed, and she turned her head to Aiko wanting to see her reaction.

She just smiled like she thought nothing of it. Or at least that's what anyone would assume if she didn't say anything. "I don't know what you're talking about, Takako. They're not my siblings." She turned away from the judgmental eyes that aimed at her as she trotted forward creating distance from them. "Call them whatever you want but they're certainly not my siblings and they never will be." There was a clear layer of bitterness in her cheerful tone.

With a heavy sigh, Takako shook her head in disappointment. After all these years she had hoped her cousin would have gotten over it by now. The rest of the family did. Why can't she move on? "Aiko, please for your own good stop this childish tantrum of your and accept reality. Mikoyasha and Inu-kage are your siblings as much as mine. Why can't you accept that?"

"Why are you so accepting!" Aiko snapped back, "they're not even completely blood-related to you. Yet you still call them big brother and sister. It's so stupid."

"You are the only 'stupid' one here. Or have you forgotten your father is also a bastard, yet he was eventually accepted into the family. Mikoyasha and Inu-kage deserve the same right, do they not?" Takako augured for them since they can't argue among themselves.

"My dad is different!"

"How so?"

"He just is ok!"

"That is not a proper answer."

"Ok, I think you two need some time apart." Allen cut in along with Yuu as they dragged Takako out. Akio, on the other hand, had Miranda and Krory holding her back. Even so, the two Taisho girls glared each other down to the death as they growled like wolves baring their fangs at the other. The tension rose exponentially as the other students back away as far as they could be trying to stay as far as they could from the drama.

Yaoyorozu looked on in dismay feeling the weight of guilt on her shoulders. "I seem to I've opened a can of worms."

"Honey you don't know the half of it."

Then suddenly it happened. The group shook with shockwaves as times topped down. Even the students fell off their balance at the sure force. Somewhere yelling and screaming wondering what was going on. Other help on the nearby furniture for dear life hoping that could help them in some way. The rest looked around at each other hoping to find anyone with answers. As mysterious as they came the tremors stopped. "That didn't feel too good," Todoroki comments as he attempted to stand up.

With his stomach flat on the floor, Nagisa peered up at the monitors they've been watching on. His eyes widen in fear and shock. "That doesn't look good either."

They turned to the monitor and screamed and gasped in shock. They saw two look alike students with lamppost as weapons used against the other. These look-alike students looked like twins with their almost identical hero costume, hair colour, and faces. And they weren't just any twins. Oh no. They were Shiketsu's Wakamoto twins. Their faces were flushed with what most would assume was anger but they're classmates know otherwise. The shock waves they've to experience was from them that's for sure. That can only mean one thing; their quirks are active. Depending on how active they are this could go downhill quickly.

Instead, they clashed lamppost blades on another Shiketsu, Inu-kage. His shaper teeth grinned themselves together as he tried everything he could to stop the Wakamoto twins form hitting the other. His goldened eyes were almost popped out of their sockets from the sheer force he had to take form them. He roared at the top of his lugs: "WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE THE ONES TO DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT!"

He wasn't alone either. His faithful twin sister, Mikoyasha, was faced back to back with him in the same potion as him- her arms out wide using all her strength to keep the other twins form clashing with each other. A hard work sweat broke from her brow as she begged her to bother, "Please brother, calm yourself you can't afford any infighting right now."

"TELL THAT TOO THESE ASSHOLES!"

Izuku faced palmed himself. "Was afraid this would happen."

"Why is the ground shaking?" Miss joke wondered as she recovered from the tremor. "If I didn't know any better I would have guessed it was one of my students. But he has been out since the beginning."

"No, that was definitely Mai and Sai," Izuku explained as he scanned the massive battlefield wondering where they could be. Eventually, he found them in the city area that looked more like an apocalypse hit it. The buildings were broken down; their glass windows barring human-like holes. There were creators everywhere form a 3-mile radius along with flipped over cars and jagged remains of the scattered buildings. "Their quirks are active."

"Mind telling us what kind of destructive quirk do they have to case this much damage!" Native steamed as he dramatically pointed at the devastation before them.

Being the only level headed one of the three heroes, Aizawa carefully analysed the situation. "Form the looks of things. They must have a type of enhancement performance quirk considering the amount of damage they've done in a short span of time. Something like super strength as well as speed."

With a nervous laugh, Izuku fiddled with the notebook in his hand. "Well, you're not completely wrong."

* * *

Both Mikoyasha and Inu-kage provided to be the only barrier keeping the Wakamoto twins form beating the blood out of each other. The pressure of the two lamp posts was straining their muscles to the point they could hear them crying. Still, the Taisho twins stood their ground. The Wakamoto twins were getting aggravated by them. How dare they stop them from kill each other or at least bet the crap out of each other? And so, they let their arms rest by bringing the lamppost they held to the side. This didn't last long. " **Out of the way**!" They twin yelled in a slurred voice as they swung the lampposts at the Taisho twins like they were baseball bats.

Unprepared, the Taisho twins were smacked flying over skyscrapers on opposite sides of the field. In terror, the two screamed unsure of where they were headed or how on earth they were going to land. In fact, Inu-kage's scream of terror was more of a threat. "WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU TWO!"

Miraculously, the two of them were saved by a sticky white tape. It wrapped around the two of them and dragged them back to the same rooftop. Soon they came face to face with two U.A students. A girl in pink and a guy with enormous elbows which was were the tapes came from. Nervously the boy smiled and a waved. "Ah...hi there. You two ok?"

Their first and only instinct at the time was too attack. With raw brawn strength, Inu-kage broke out of the tape and swiftly used his claws to free his sister. The two of them charged at the U.A kids ready to fight back. The U.A students screamed and waved their arms frantically around yelling at them to stop. Of course, they didn't and the two pounced on top of them: Mikoyasha on Uraraka and Inu-kage on Sero. "Wait wait wait!" Uraraka begged. "Please hear us out!"

Inu-kage growled, "Why should we?"

"Woah man we didn't come here to start a fight," Sero tried to explain as sweat poured nervously down his face. "You just looked like you needed some help that's all."

"You do realise we're in an exam idiot. What makes you think I can trust you to not try and eliminate me when my guard's down. What do you have to say about that punk?" the dog ear boy spat in Sero's face as he leaned uncomfortably close no noses almost touching.

"Please, you just have to believe us. We didn't mean any harm. We just wanted to help," Uraraka pleaded trying to get the Taisho twins to understand. It wasn't an easy task. Not with the twin's guard walls so high and so thick you'd need an emotional heartfelt wracking ball to tear it down. Luckily for Uraraka, the one pinning her down was Mikoyasha. Her walls were much softer compared to her brother's. Uraraka's chestnut brown eyes were screaming the truth as they stared at the girl's curious golden ones.

Eventually, those eyes found a small crack in her wall and Mikoyasha's grip weaken. Slowly but surely, she got off the gravity girl much to her brother's surprise. She sighed softly and held out a helping hand. "I'll trust you for now." With a smile that reached ear to ear, Uraraka happily accepted the hand and she was pulled up to her feet.

Extremely reluctant, Inu-kage eventually followed his sister's lead but he didn't bother to help Sero up. Instead, he let out an irritated huff and turned his back on the U.A students. "What do you fuckers think you're doing anyway? You're all morons thinking helping us will benefit you. We're enemies you know."

With her rosy cheek glowing redder, Uraraka twiddled with her fingers, "Well me and Sero were trying to find other enemies but we ended up here. We saw you two flying and decided to help that's all."

"You both are real shit heads."

"What my brother was trying to say is thank you."

Suddenly, the ground shook again causing them all to lose balance. They crawled to the edge of the building and peered over. There they saw the Wakamoto twins in a sword fight with lampposts. Both of which were becoming heavily damaged thanks to the sheer force the two of the users had in their blows. It was enough to make shockwaves ripple through the air and broke was ever was left of fragile glass windows that didn't break earlier. Soon the lampposts become too dented to use for either of them and so, they had to do things the old fashion way. With their fist. The two of them got into a sloppy fist fight. And when I say sloppy I mean sloppy. Their movements were unbalanced and flimsy. Each strike looked weak, but it wasn't. Not when they could make crater in contact with the ground. But the way they were fighting. It almost seemed that they were…

Sero laughed at himself as he thought of something stupid. "You know if I didn't know any better. I'd say those two were drunk."

" **Actually, that's right** ," It was the Taisho twins turn to say something in perfect union. They faced each other and giggled at it.

All the while the U.A kids just stared at the dog-eared twins with wide eyes. "What?"

Back to ground level, they Wakamoto twins were trying to beat the other to death while having their own heated argument. "You knOw you rEa-l-Ly *hiccup* bug Me!" Sai yelled, and he tried to punch his sister in the face. It fails as the girl dropped on her back and sausage rolled away. "EverY tim-e some-One see-E-e-s my work. *hiccup* They th-Ing it-s-S yOur-s. HA! Like you kNow anY-Thing a-b-out Fashion! You think sock and-hic sandals go WeLl! Hic! That's hEllA not co-ol-L." With that, he punched the ground creaking a mini earthquake aimed at his sister.

 _ **Sai Wakamoto**_

 _ **Quirk: drunken power up – by drinking alcohol he becomes stronger and more agility. Though he's usually drunk at the time his movements become unpredictable to read therefore confusing his opponent giving him a bit of an edge in close combat.**_

With drunken grace, Mai flipped herself away from her brother's attack. Then she dashed around the road in a zig-zag pattern making him more confused than he is drunk. "You wan-t to-o-o Know wh-at's hiccup! real-ly annoying? The fa-ct that the soc-cer te-am ask-ed you to pl-a-ay for th-em. You! the fri-Ken Hic guy th-at don't know a fo-ot bal-l form a socc-er b-all. I mean come on hic!" Then stopped her sigs-zag motion and attempted to strike her brother from behind

 _ **Mai Wakamoto**_

 _ **Quirk: drunken power up – by drinking alcohol she becomes stronger and more agility. Though she's usually drunk at the time her movements become unpredictable to read therefore confusing her opponent giving her a bit of an edge in close combat.**_

Sai was able to block her sneak attack. Then the two of them were intertwined in the battle of the fist as they pounded at each other blow for blow creating shock waves each time they made contact. It was a tight battle. They matched each other almost to perfection. It was like fighting a mirror version of yourself- knowing every one of your moves and knowing how to counter them. The match was so even no one knew who would win or who would lose. It was even closer than the Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu match back in the sports festival only this time both combatants had the exact same quirk. It was annoying.

 **"Why do you have to be the same as me? Why do I have to share everything with you? Why do people mistake me for you! We're that alike. It's so annoying! You're even copying what I'm saying right now! Stop it! No, you stop it! HIC! Why did you have to be my twin!"**

As their war cries grew louder and louder they worry within the other set of twins grew along with it. "Damn it! What are we going to fucking do? Those two are at each other throats even more than our fathers. And that says a god damn lot!"

Mikoyasha thought deeply at her brother's question. What are they to do? They can't just very well leave them there. At this rate, the two of them will fail their exam. There as to be something they can do to calm them down. Wait a minute. That's it! "If I can get close enough to them I can calm their raging souls. Perhaps then I can reason with them."

"No way you can get close enough to do that," her brother argued with his ears sticking up in displeasure. "They'll knock you out before you try."

"Maybe we can help." Uraraka offered. "With all the rubble around I can use my gravity quirk to create a distraction."

Sero nodded in an agreement as he clenched one of his fists, "yeah and I can use my tape quirk to tie them up after."

Inu-kage raised an eyebrow of disbelief. "Are you dumbasses really going to help us?" The two of them glanced at each other and nodded. They turned back to the distrustful dog-eared teen and gave him a thumbs up paired with a smile that said 'yeah we're sure'. He clicked his tongue. "You guys are wired." Then he dug up something from under his back-kimono shirt. It was a large white pad of sorts with pages after pages of sketches form what they could tell as he flicked through the massive thing. He eventually got to a clean blank page. Then he picked out a marker form his sleeve. "Gravity and tape huh? Yeah, we can work with that."

As the Wakamoto twins fought for supremacy, the two of them spat insulates at each other. They were petty things like 'you're so slow' or 'that didn't hurt at all.' They were so immersed in battle they didn't notice a couple of students lurking around in the shadows. One of them was touching the large pieces of debris around them while the other closely followed suit. Soon it was time to strike. "Ok let's do this!" Uraraka yelled as he brought her fingertips together. As she did the debris she touched started to float. "It's your turn."

"Don't have to fucking tell me twice," Inu-kage yelled back at her as the blade in his hand transformed into the giant boomerang he had before. With a wild animalistic grin, he swung the boomerang on the floating debris like it was a baseball bat. "Batter up!"

Like metros shower, the debris pieces flew in horrifyingly large boulders bunches. All of which aimed at the twins. Their concentration was no longer on each other but on the mater shower heading right for them. Unconsciously, they put aside their differences and worked together to fend off the attack. It was relatively simple they just punched and kicked away the pieces one by one. Little did they know they there was a hidden surprised within the meteor shower. Soon a giant one was coming straight for them and, so they used their combined strength to punch it to pieces. However, hidden behind it was one of their classmates. She had her arms covering her face to protect her from any small pieces of debris flying back at her. The Twins tried to sloppily punches her away, but she dodged their punches and grabbed hold of their arms. That's all she needed. A calm wave of energy flowed through their veins. It extinguished their fury rage and both the twins dropped to their keens. "Sero now!"

"On it." Sero quickly jumped into action and wrapped the drained twins in his tape before they could make a sudden attack. With the twins' rampage stop, only one question remained. "So, what now?"

Calmly, Mikoyasha walked up to the twins and crouched down to eye level. "How are you two feeling?"

" **Why ya stop us! Hiccup!"** the twins yelled. " **I was a-bout to-o win! No-o-o I was! Hic! I-I was!** "

With a heavy sigh, Mikoyasha tried to wrapper her head around why the two of them were fighting so much. She was a twin herself after all, but she just couldn't. "I honestly can't understand you both. You're siblings. Twins in fact. You shouldn't fight this much."

"Like you understand," Mai spat.

"Yeah, you and Inu are nothing alike," Sai added.

"What the fuck does being not alike has anything to do with this!"

" **Everything!** " the Wakamoto twins yelled in a heartbroken tone. " **We share the same birthday, we share the same face, we even have the same quirk for crying out loud!** " Their drukness seemed to have slowly faded and was replaced with pain and frustration. " **You don't know what's it's like to be mistaken for each other all the time. It like I'm not even my own person."**

With a sympathetic smile, Mikoyasha tried to reason with them, "Surely that's not true. You're both unique in your own way. You're not even the same gender." She mental laughed at herself wondered how could anyone mistook them for the other when one of them is clearly male and the other female. Sure, Mai was tomboyish and leading towards the flat side but she's still girl. And sure, Sai is a little flamboyant and wears more make up than his sister but he's still a boy. Not only that but they have such contrasting interests it was hard for her not to see them as two separate individuals. "You're both so different yet have such strong connection with each other. Honestly, I'm a little jealous my twin and I don't have that much of a connection." The Twins huffed and turned away from each other. The dog-eared girl sighed, "Surely you have some good memories of you two together."

In silence, the two of them gave her the stink eye but soon their tensions dropped as they began looking back at their past memoires. "Hey, do you remember when Yuko brought her classmates to Genkai's place?" Sai started.

"How can I forget? That was the most intense day of our lives! Do you remember how mad Yuko was?"

"Dud. How could I forget? She was crazy. I mean she threated to kill her teachers."

"Don't forget Karma."

"Oh yeah, she did that too. Remember that time I tried to help you out with that guy."

"Oh, don't remind me. I can't believe you tried to hit on him for me. It was so embarrassing."

"Well, it's not like it worked. He saw right through me and hey I did you a favor but finding out he was gay."

"Ha ha ha! Yeah right. If we're talking about favors, how's about that time you forced me to enter that beauty competition just so that you can show off your designs and get back on some smug rich girl? My feet were dying in those heels. Oh, and who was the winner? That's right this girl!"

"Oh yeah? How's about the time you almost got caught for being a girl and asked me to change in front of the guys to prove that you were totally a 'guy'."

"Hey, wasn't my fault the coach was sexist. The team was very supportive of me and helped me out. But I got to say it was so funny watching you play that game when we didn't switch fast enough. You scored into the wrong goal!"

"That was a crowning moment for me!"

"Yeah, an embarrassing one at that."

The two of them laughed at each other as they remembered what they've been through together as well as they many times their almost identical good looks helped them out. Mikoyasha smiled at the two of them, "see being an identical twin isn't so bad."

The two of them shrugged, " **Yeah I guess you're right. It was fun to mess with everyone once and awhile**." Then the two of them were united but the question remained: what now?

Suddenly a shot of light shot from the ground creating a thin pillar. Uraraka immediately recognised that light. "Isn't that Aoyama's laser?"

"I think it is."

An idea popped into, Inu-kage's head. "Hey how's about we keep this little truce of our going for a bit." The other students with him stared at him confused as he rubbed his scheming hands together. "That thing is acting like a beacon, and like moths to a flame, other competitors will be drawn to it. They most likely have guessed that light belongs to that shiny freak, so they would try to take him on. No doubt the rest of U.A would travel there too. So, let's put that to our advantage, shall we? With how well Inasa attack went I have an idea." A dark look smeared across his face as he stared down at the U.A kids. He held a hand out to them, "so how's about it? You fuckers in or what?" For a moment the U.A kids paused and debated with each other simply by looking at each other. Reluctantly, they both shook the boy's hand with a cold sweat trickling down their necks. "Good now," his almost villain like gaze aimed at the other set of twins. "How fast can you two run in a circle drunk?"

* * *

Back with the rest of U.A. Thanks to Aoyama's laser some of the speared U.A groups could come back together for the final stretch. There were only a minimum number of places so it's now or never. However, they felt overwhelmed by the sheer number of students still in this game. They were giving their all to take them down just as much as they give it their all to survive. They had to win this somehow. But it almost feels like a losing battle. They were tired from all this nonstop fight. With almost every student going after them they didn't have the pleasure to relaxed and plan. It was how they got replaced. Too distracted by the other students they didn't keep an eye on where everyone else was. Thanks to Aoyama there back together but will it be enough? Can they really make it through this in the tired state they're in? "Keep going, everyone! We can give up just yet!" Iida yelled tiredly to encourage his classmates.

"I don't think we can keep going like this," a tailed student huffed as he smacked another ball away.

"Yeah, I'm really getting out of breath," a pinkie student added as he legs almost gave up on her.

"We can give up. We just can't!" Suddenly, rocks with strips of tape came raining down on them and pinned down the U.A students. Iida was understandingly mad. "What's the meaning of this," he glared at the two responsible. His own classmates, "Sero, Uraraka let us go!"

"Sorry guys," Uraraka yelled, "but this is for your own protection!"

Then something else out of the blue happened. The wind around the area picked up suddenly as a tornado came storming in the ruin their day. "Where hell did that come from?" one random student asked as the battle stopped form a moment to gaze in awe and confusion at the spiraling storm heading their way.

They didn't realise someone was right behind them. "How's about you assholes take a closer look." Without any time to react they were pushed into the storm screaming on their way. "Now for the rest of them." Inu-kage came out of nowhere and started flicking students into the storm left and right. Of course, they tried to fight back but the boy was too fast. One second he's right in front of them. The next he disappeared and then his right behind them. Can he teleport or something? "Like I'll let you fuckers catch me. Ha ha ha!"

"What's going on?" Iida asked in pure confusion. He then noticed the iconic hat place above the boy's head with his ears sticking out from a couple of slit holes. "A Shiketsu student? Are they helping us?" that's what he concluded. Thanks to the tape and rocks that pinned the class in place they were safe from flying away landing straight into the storm. And since his classmates appeared along with them before this whole thing started it was the only logical explanation.

"I suppose you can say that." The boy glanced up at the sudden voice and say Mikoyasha flying above them on top of what appeared to be a sheath sword with pink flame like wing sprouting out from its hilt. She smiled warmly at the very bewildered U.A students. "Just hold on tight it will be all over soon. Rest up a little before the final stretch." Suddenly pink flames busted from her body. They floated down on to the U.A students. They were sure it was a fatal attack it turned out to be quite the opposite. It was warm and soothing like being wrapping in soft cosy blanket. They then begin to realise their fatigue was slowly fading away as well as a few of their smaller cuts and bruises burned away with the flames. It was as if they weren't they, to begin with. Some of their bigger injuries didn't disappear and only shrunken down. Still, most of their pain was taken away thanks to some, unlike outside help. Mikoyasha smiled at them apologetical I'm sorry I couldn't do more but I need to save my energy for the next exam. Still, I hope I did enough to help you also fight on a little longer. So please hang in there."

 _ **Mikoyasha Taisho**_

 _ **Quirk: Healing flames- she can produce pink flames from her extra life energy from her body that can literally burn away wounds and can calm emotional stress and anger (she uses this on her brother and boyfriend a lot).**_

All the while, once Inu-kage threw the remaining students in the tornado mess, he stood close to and threw in a few more of the elimination balls he had just as an extra precaution. There's already quite a few inside the were picked up before but one can never be too careful. Still, they needed to play their cards right. He counted a total of 50 different voices screaming in there. There could be more or maybe less. He couldn't be so sure now. So, he listened to the chaos inside. Thanks' to his part dog blood he could hear as good as your average dog. He hears the clanging of armor and smashing of glass. He hears their screams mumbled in the twisting currents. He listened closely to the complains. That what he needed to know

"No, I'm out."

"This can' be happening."

"Why!"

"Mai Sai stop now!"

In the centre of this, all was the Wakamoto twins running in circles at full speed. Eventually, they stopped, and the storm stopped with them. The screams never end as each of the students captured in the tornado now freed was now falling. Just under half were of those that were there have already eliminated/ Since Sai and Mai created the tornado that caused them to fail their targets glowed in victory. " **Alright~. Hiccup!"**

Now it's everyone lease turn. Swiftly, the Taisho twins freed the U.A students to their bindings. They looked that the two of them in confusion yet gratefulness. "What the fuck are you lot just doing looking at me like a bunch of brainless dumbasses? Stand up and fight!" Inu-kage threw a ball at the class rep. It rolled towards him and Iida could help but stare. "Well? What the hell are you waiting for?"

With newly found vigour, Iida raised himself up with a huge grin on his face. "Come on everyone. It's time to make our final stand!"

"Yeah!" And so, the battle began anew as the U.A students charged in at full force as well as the last Shiketsu students remaining. It was fearsome yet somewhat one-sided. Thanks to Mikoyasha's quick heal they all found the strength to keep on fighting while their opponents were batter and dizzy from the winding experiences they had. It was complete and utter chaos as balls were flying in all directions. Some of them weren't even aimed. Just a random hopeful shot in the dark. At this point, no one knew or cared what was going on. They just wanted the points. They wanted to pass. This is it they're last chance to get through to the next stage and be one step closer to becoming pros. They just need to survive and win.

Buzz! The announcement bell rang for the final time. "Well, this is unexpected. I haven't seen anything like this in my whole career. I'd say some contagious are in order. For the first time, I've ever seen two full hero class have passed. So, congratulations U.A and Shiketsu high students you all passed. Now get off the field me and the other examiners need to kick the failures out."

A small amount of silence was shared among the remaining students. Although that didn't last long. "WE DID IT!" they cheer in overwhelming joy. They hugged, they cried, they jumped and danced. Nothing can express the over flooding amount of happiness and relief they are feeling right now. It was like a several hundred-ton burden was lifted off their shoulders. Now they're one step closer to becoming pro heroes they dreamed to be.

"Thank you!" a pinkie student, Ashido, cheered with tears as she leaped behind the dog-eared girl who simply smiled politely at her over exaggerated gesture. "I Don't know what you did. Or why you didn't but who cares we passed. So, thank you so much!" She laughed at the girl's overdramatic reaction as well as gave her a polite your welcome. The pink girl didn't let go and almost suffocated her slightly with joy.

But a certain pervert had to get in on the action. With streaming tears, mated jumped and leached himself on the silvered haired girl's chest. He squeezed between them and cried: "thank you!" Mikoyasha pained no mind and just giggled think his action where harmless gesture. So, her only response was to give him a pat on the head to calm his tears down. He was more than happy to keep this little act up if it means getting this type of sweet treatment. A bonus for him was the fact the girl was wearing a kimono top that showed a bit of her cleavage. He can tug right in if he feels ballsy enough. But this is fine. Who's he kidding this was heaven. That piece of heaven was about to be violently ripped away from him.

"Get off my sister you perverted little shit!" Inu-kage came in with a kick sending the little prevent flying with a nosebleed.

"I regret nothing!" he yelled as he flew across the area with look of pure bliss.

Mikoyasha glared at her brother in disapproval, "Inu! That wasn't very nice."

"The little fuck was asking for it."

" **A-a-arigh-t!** " The Twins yelled as they popped into the frame with their arms linked across their shoulder and a couple of bottles in their hands. Their faces were flushed, and their words were slurred as they wobbled form side to side. Yup, they're still drunk. " **Th-is c-c-c-A-a-ll-ss fo-r a Drink!** "

"No more alcohol!" Inu-kage yelled as he leaped toward the twins before they could take another shot.

Meanwhile, Shiketsu quirkless class rep was in utter awe. He never expected this outcome. "Inu. Miko. You're both geniuses!" he rapidly wrote in his notebook as fast as his hands would let them. "Why didn't I think of that before. Working with other classes? It such as far out and insane Idea. Everyone would be after anyone not in their own classes and so teaming up with other classes is rare. that is if you don't include teaming up against U.A. That was to be expected. But to help U.A… Why didn't I see that before! Since everyone will be after U.A they could use the help anyway and they'll not likely to run out of opponents since they all want a crack at U.A. It a step up from the ambush strategy. Intend of simply take out some of the students after U.A just actively help them fend them off. This would also benefit them in the next exam since U.A will trust them more to cooperate." Then he remembered the little incident on the bridge. The one where one of his classmates tried to out a U.A student. He groaned, "that might put a damper on things. No way Kacchan would want to work with them after that. Then again he wouldn't want to work with anyone in the first place. So perhaps not a lot lost. Combat wise it went' as expected. With the number of fights Mai and Sai have been getting in with each other it was only a matter of time till they get to each other throats. I knew Inu and Miko could balance them out. Overall a fairly well done first half of the exams."

Ring! Ring!

His phone interrupted his thoughts yet again. He smiled instantly knowing what it meant. He turned to the heroes around him. "Hope you don't mind but I asked some guest of mine to watch the second exam with me. If it's not too much trouble to mind if they sit with us."

"Sure, thing kid," Naïve said slight curious about who they might be.

"So long as they won't make a lot of noise." Aizawa groaned.

Awkwardly, Izuku laughed, "Can't really promised that but I'm sure you won't mind. You might know a few of them." That just made the heroes more course. Who could they be? With a wave of farewell, Izuku ran off form his seat. "I'll be right back."

* * *

With the first exam finally done, the remaining U.A students and Shiketsu students joined the rest of the group. With a fury kick to the entrance door was slammed open. "Ren! Where the fucking hell are you?" Meekly, the forging girl lifted her hand slightly shaken but her classmate's roars. With an annoyed growl swung a couple of giggling flush-faced students over his shoulder. "Please tell me you have something to make these to fucking sober again!" Mai and Sai happily giggled to another with heavily drunk expressions. They were talking about how great they were and how no one could have done it without them. It's either that or retelling embarrassing stories about each other or their classmates. "Please tell me you got something. Anything!"

"W-why so0o0 tense Inu?" Mai slurred out while using his long ponytail to drag herself up to about his shoulder level. Then she proceeded to poke his cheek much to his annoyance. "L-lighten Up-p man."

Then Sai copied her movements as well as tugged on one of his silver ears. "yea-h Chill Bro. Hiccup!"

"Please tell me you have something!" he was using all the restrains to not pound them into the ground and knock them out that way.

Ren rubbed her chin as he took out her phone. she scrolled through the pages. "Something to make them sober. Uh…well, I got this. Not sure it's really what you're looking for, but it will work." She placed her hands together and imaged what she needed. She then cupped her hands together and they glowed with a bright rainbow light. Soon something materialized form them. It was a pair of hand size cookies with a perfect golden-brown colouring and traditional chocolate chips. She handed them to the dog who was continuedly being tormented by dunk twins. "hey Mai, Sai. Wanna cookie."

Their eyes eyed the delectable teat the waved in front of their faces. "Cookie." They leaped into action and chopped on happily nibbled. Within second their cookies were gone and so was their will to keep their eye lips open. They flopped into Inu-kage's arms snoring soundly in their sleep.

"What was in that cookie?" he asked as he picked up the twins by the collar and waved them around. Still, they did not wake. "Oh well, who cares? They're out of my hair." Carelessly he tossed them to the side but not before his sister could catch them.

She gave him a look of disapproval. "Dear brother you should really treat our classmate's more gently."

"What? They're annoying when they're drunk!"

Mikoyasha ignored her brother and decided to look for a place for the Wakamoto twins to rest. She spotted a nearby couch that two students were currently occupied. Sliming sweetly, she asked if they could possibly make room. With a smile like that, it was almost imposable to say no to her and, so they happily moved off. "Thank you very much," she said earnestly with a bow. This cued the two students to blush hard assuring her it was on trouble at all. Then she gently laid the twins on either side before turning to her shortest classmate. "Yuko, do you happen to have any blankets and pillows, do you?"

"I'll have a look." With that, the small girl clicked her case open and walked right in shutting the lid behind her. She soon walked out with a couple of standard pillows as well as a long blanket they could possibly share.

Mikoyasha gratefully took them. "Thank you." Then she fluffed up each of the pillows and carefully laid the twins' heads on them one by one. She then draped the blanket over their bodies and tucked them in nice and snug. "There you go. Sleep well you two the next exam should begin shortly." She patted their heads each making sure they were fast asleep as she smiled all the while. She noticed the eyes that glazed at her motherly actions particularly that of her older half-sister. She paid no mind to the rest and strictly focused on to her. "Congratulations Akio, you passed. I'm sure you did amazingly provide you pass far early than I."

Akio cheeks puffed out red as he turned her pouty face away, "yeah well you did ok too." Mikoyasha couldn't help but giggle lightly at her expression

"Elder brother!" Takako called out as she rushed over to Inu-kage and mildly tackled him with a hug. He snuggled her face into his chest. "I was worried you two would fail."

The boy sighed with a little simple and patted the section between her dog ears. "Like fucking hell, we won't! We totally owned those losers!"

"Yeah with our help," Sero cut in with a smiling Uraraka close behind him.

Inu-kage rolled his eyes at their cheesy grins as he matched them with his own, "yeah I guess you fucks were pretty good. Still, think you're a bunch of idiots. You know I could have easily turned on you at any time."

"But you didn't," Uraraka giggled out in a sheepish tone.

"Point taken." They then noticed an angry muffle in the background. It was aggressive but muted down like a rib dog with a muzzle. They all turned to the source of the noise to find U.A's very own walking dynamite stick Bakugou chained up in a chair stuck down with some sort of sticky brown substance and mouth covered with a cloth. He rattled the chains trying his best to escape but with no such luck. Fury lit his red eyes as they aimed at the Shiketsu students; mainly the young Taisho heiress as well as the others that fought with her. If looks can kill they'll all be dead by now. "The fucks with him?" That's the question everyone who just came in wanted to know.

With a heavy sigh, Takako briefly explained what happened. When Bakugou and his teammates passed, the second he saw her and the others who he fought against he when full on savage and attacked them. His classmates, as well as the other Shiketsu students, stopped him but he was so wild it got to the point where Todoroki had to freeze him and Yaoyorozu had to quickly make chains to tie him to a chair before he eventually blasted himself out of the ice. For extra precaution, they used Ren's special toffee to stick the chair in place. Not only that but for whatever reason Karma had a human muzzle that he was more than willing to let them borrow to keep the explosive teen's mouth in check. No one questions why he has it or at least was slightly afraid to know why. As for the reason behind Bakugou's violence that was simply due to the fact, Seiji tried to face him and other on his own and failed so they had to cut in a pick up the pieces. "And that's what happened."

Iida when in full apologetic mode ashamed that one of his classmates would have the indecency to attack another student even after they passed. Shiketsu's vice rep assured him it was no trouble and apologised to him for one of her own classmates who poked the teen in the first place. All the while, Inu-kage dropped in hysterical laugher finding the whole event absolutely hilarious. "Whole on a sec. Mr. 'Deku's word is law' disobeyed him? Oh, that's fucking beautiful. Do you have anything idea how hella mad he's gonna be?"

Instantly, Seiji switched into an emo persona as he curled into a ball and allowed a gloomy aura to draped over him. "You don't have to tell me that. I know," he groaned in the most depressing tone they have ever heard in their life. He sounded as depressed as someone being told they're going to die soon. In fact, that's exactly how he felt. No scratch that death would be a sweet release, so he wouldn't have to live through this humiliation any longer. Luckily or unluckily Click was there to pat him the head telling him everything's going to be fine.

Meanwhile, Bakugou's anger got way to pass his boiling point and he somehow loosened the muscled enough for it to slip off his mouth, so he can yell: "What's so special about that fucking nerd away!" Instantly all eyes were on him as he continued with his aggressive rant. "That piece of shit isn't even a hero student. What the hell is he in your class?"

There was a pause as they the Shiketsu students thought about it briefly. Then they all said the same thing minus the two sleeping Wakamoto twins. "By complete accident."

The U.A students stared at them blankly. "What?"

"Allow me to explain," their class journalist offered as he jumped up from his set. "Yuko if you don't mind." With a small nod, the girl opened her case once again and rummage something out. It was a small computer along with a futuristic hologram device and a connection cable. She threw the items at him and he easily caught them with his strings. "Thank you." Quickly, he then began his work and the hologram was active showing off an image he set with the laptop connected to the camera he always carried around. "You see in the begin of the year there was a glitch in the registry system causing Izuku to be placed down into your class instead of one of the detective classes." An outline of two pages appeared on the hologram: one said detective and the other hero. As Click went on with his story Izuku sprite head popped up and danced around between the pages before landing on the hero page. The natural expression on the freckled boy soon change to fear and confusion as sprite heads of the rest of the class appeared. "Needless to say, when the mix up was found out the school board tired their best to sort it, but they said it would take at most half the semester. So Izuku was more or less stuck with us." The other student head surrounded the poor lonely Izuku as he glanced from side to side before tearing up in worry and maybe fear. The other spite heads looked so big and intimating compared to him. "Now that I think of it he was absolutely terrified of us when we first meet." A picture of a terrified Izuku appeared on screen as he cowered on the floor backed into a corner. Several shadows were cast down on him catering an ominous looking image. "He was a pretty timid guy now that I think about it."

"So, thanks to a technical error, Midoriya was placed in your class instead of his?" Iida clarified only somewhat convicted with the story but there seemed to be something missing. "As I'm sure simple mistakes like these happen from time to time that still doesn't explain why he's still with you. I'm sure they would have settled that by now."

"Ah to answer that we need not look any further than this," the hologram switched over to a newspaper article titled: Student betrays Shiketsu.

"I heard of that article," Ojiro pipped out. "Didn't a student steal classified information and got caught no wait…that student was found innocent soon after if I'm to mistaken."

Click nodded at the tailed boy's statement. "Correct and that student was our very own." He clicked a button to a drum beat sound effects as he pointed to the student. "Seiji Shishikura," U.A all turned to the boy in shock. He hid from their gazes by block his view with the help of his hat. He didn't need that look of pity. Not anymore. "All evidence pointed to him: strands of his hair were found on the scene, he was nearby at the time and there was even a security clip of him talking when the heist was made. With the finger pointing at him, the class pretty much turned against him or remained completely quiet. No one believed him. No one stood by him. No matter how much he pleaded for his innocence he was all alone." The hologram switched back to the sprite head images of the class with Seiji in panic as the other students ganged up on him with judgmental / monotone expressions. However there one noticeably absent. "Even so with all the evidence pointing at him his pleas for help reached out to a certain student. I'll give you a moment to guess who." Not a sec later the missing student head sprite appeared before Seiji with a determine yet nervous. "That's right Izuku Midoriya took centre stage and believed in Seiji's pleads. His action caused shy others to stand up with him while a third neutral party rose from the chaos. And so, the class was split into three factions, Guilty, not guilty and unstained." The heads formed into their chosen group with the not guilty team being the smallest group. "It was then our sensei decode to allow Izuku to take a crack at the case to try and prove Seiji's innocent."

"Isn't that illegal?" Yaoyorozu burned out shock. "I mean he's just a minor he shouldn't be allowed to investigate a crime scene let alone take out a case this important. Not only that be around the very begin of the school year so certainly he hasn't gotten a sort of qualification."

"You are correct," Click confirmed with nervous laughter, "but our sensei is a…well…he's a rather easy-going man. He pulled some strings to enable him to investigate without much trouble."

"That still doesn't seem legal."

Karma chuckled slyly at the girl's disapproval. "Our teach has a real soft spot for the rep. Form what we know they knew each other before the year began. Don't know all the details, however," his sharp golden eyes shot at the chained blonde. "There were rumours going around that he saved him from falling off a cliff but that doesn't sound right. Why would our precious little Deku be by a cliffside? Could it be he intended to fall?... Nah who would put such a horrid idea into his mind?" A deadly smile curled across his face, "of course it only a rumour. Still, what do you think? Bakugou Katsuki?"

Bakugou spat at the question. "Like hell Deku has the balls to pulls something like that off. If it really is true, his clumsy ass just slipped."

His statement struck a chord with all the Shiketsu students. In perfect unison, their heads turned to the ash blonde as they wore the same blank expression. Still, the was a layer of darkness within them. It was almost like bloodlust. Their united glare pierced through Bakugou's burning eyes yet caused him to flinch. " **Is that really what you think? Bakugou Katsuki** ," they said in such perfect union it was creepy. Bakugou slowly felt the pure rage of their glares as well as his other classmates. A sense of fear pricked them at that moment making them tenser.

*clap*

Thankful a loud clap broke the intensity of the air. "Alright, that's enough of that. May I continue?" Click asked politely with a smile. Shaking of the atmosphere of before, the students urged him to continue. "Alright well as you can probably guess Izuku's investigation was a success and proven our Seiji innocence. This event shook the student body as Izuku instantly became famous and many students started to orbit closer to him. Some with more malicious intentions than others. Luckily he had us to look out for him." The sprite hologram heads of dark devils circled around a crying Deku sprite before the rest of his class appeared to fend them off. "It was an interesting experience having Izuku in our class. He was terribly shy at first, but he slowly opened up to us when we opened up to him. He'd even join some of our hero training classes and gave us little tips on other ways to use our quirk. Kind of a talent of his. But soon, the day came when Izuku would have to move out." The hologram faces became glooming as Izuku was separated from the rest. "however, there was another problem." A giant red X appeared on the screen and showed three odd animated scenarios scene. One with a leg kicking a random person and that person were replaced with Izuku. Another was a random person switching places with Izuku with circling arrows between them. And the last was the current A class with their head sprites cheering happily as confetti rained down. "Somehow some way all the detective classes were full despite the fact Izuku had a scholarship. Another technical error I suppose and that's the reason why the school board had a hard time transferring him. They though a hero student has accidentally switched places with Izuku but that wasn't the case. Every student currently in the detective course was applied to be there and since Shiketsu is strict on how many students should there be per class they have three options. Option one they kick out the weakest link and replaced them with Izuku. Option two they switch out a promising student with Izuku. Option three nothing changes and Izuku will continue his detective studies within our class. It's not like there's much of a difference. Except for a few odd classes, the detective course and hero course are almost identical, so it was possible for him to stay with us. And as you can guess that's what they went with in the end. With a little presentation form us," Click chucked to himself as he messed with a few of the clips and images form his cameras. "I'll never forget that day when Izuku was officially placed in our class. It's hard to believe the Izuku form then and now were the same person."

Static filled the hologram screen but then cleared to show what appeared to be a classroom. The camera was awkwardly angled to show the backs of many students' heads. In the front of the class was a tall blonde-haired man in an open coat tuxedo without a tie. On his shoulders were two crystal gems that attached to a small cape on his shoulders. There was also a simple black top hat on his head. From his position and age, it was obvious to assume this man was their teacher. Oddly enough they couldn't make out his face. It was blurred thanks to the distance of where the camera was held as well as partly covered form the rim of his hat. "Alright class it's time to reintroduce a special student. You can come in now my boy." The man held his white-gloved hand to the door as it slowly slid open.

Beyond it was a very nervous looking Izuku biting his bottom lip and fiddling with his hands. He stared down at the divider of the door frame then looked at what lied beyond it. He stayed there for a good 2 minutes. He even looked back a couple of times as if he was debating whether or not to run away. Then he gazed at the class of students all looking at him. Eventually, he gulped back his nervousness and stepped beyond the boundary. However, his legs seemed to malfunction as he almost feels flat on his face. Luckily, a disembodied hand was there to catch him mid-fall and stood him back to place. The camera followed the hand as it returned to its rightful owner sitting on the other side of the room. They could barely make out their purple hair thanks to the shield of heads blocking the camera's view. It then returned to Izuku who nodded politely in his jittery state. He squeaked out a, "thank you."

"Come now, young man. It's time to reintroduce yourself," their sensei called out to him.

Nervously, Izuku walked up to the front of the class and faced them. "Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya and I'll be permanently in your class form now on. I hope you all don't mind."

"Mind?" called out a sly voice. "Why would we mind since we were the ones that put on a 5 minutes presentation to let the school board keep you in here."

Izuku stumbled back in surprise. "Wait that was you guys? But why?"

"Because well like you silly," cheer out a childish tone.

"That's right sweetheart. We didn't want anyone else to steal you away from us," chimed out a flirtatious voice.

Ducking his head, he looked down at his feet doubtfully. "Still I'm supposed to be a detective student. All of you are training to become the next generation of heroes. I shouldn't really be here," he said in a jittery voice.

"Bullshit!" yelled out a voice. "Hero. Detective. Who gives a fuck? We both try and make the world a better place and help people. So what's the difference?"

"Inu-kage has a point," called out another student as he held up their misshaped hand. "You were the first one to stand up for Shishikura when no one else did. You pretty much saved him single handily. If that's not the making of a hero I don't know what is."

The quirkless boy turned away from the class with his freckled face gradually turning pink. "No. I didn't do anything special. Anyone could do what I did."

"That's wrong and you know it," called out a monotone voice. "You should have more confidence in yourself young detective."

He continued to look down at his feet - eyes full of doubt. One can only wonder what he was thinking at the time. "I'm quirkless. I'm really nothing special," he stuttered out weakly with voice wavering with every word. "I don't have special powers like you all do. I'm sure you'll all make amazing heroes one day. As for me, I'm just your average detective. I really don't belong here with you all."

"Does it look like we care?" They said together at once. It was as if they knew he was going to say that a relaxed these lines beforehand. "In our eyes, you're already a hero."

Izuku's emerald eyes widen in pure shock as he took a step back. He placed a hand over his heart gripping it tightly as he forced his head down covering his eyes with his free arm. His teacher walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. He bent down a whispered in his ear. Then the boy looked up again revealing his tear stained eyes. He quickly wiped away the tears and face the class as tall and proud as he could manage. He smiled brightly, "I don't know if I can be of any use for all of you, but I'll try my best not to weigh you all down. So please if any of you need me for anything I'm more than willing to help."

"Good now have a seat, my boy. Oh, and Kondo please put that camera down. I'll be starting class soon."

There was a chuckled behind the screen as the imaged was blurred up and down slightly. "Sorry sir but someone had to record this monumental occasion."

"And I'm glad you did but still put that down."

"Yes, sir."

Before the camera was switched off their teacher made one final announcement. "Oh, by the way, I've decided to make Midoriya the class representative and Takako the vice representative. I hope there is no objection because I'm not changing my mind."

Izuku jumped right out of his skin and turned to his teacher his farced screaming in anxiety and shock. "WAIT! WHAT?" The video cuts off from there.

"And that is the story of how Izuku became an official member of our class. Cool huh?"

The U.A students were completely speechless by the video. That timid little thing was Izuku Midoriya. The same Izuku Midoriya who confidence smack one of their top students in the head and had the gall to say he was wrong. It was quite the contrast. However, there was one simple question that poked in one of their minds. "Hey, is that how he got his title," Uraraka asked curiously as she raised her arm. "You know the one Mr. Aizawa gave him. Shiketsu's quirkless wonder. Was that case how he got it?"

The Shiketsu students looked at each other hesitantly. They remained silence mostly. It almost as if they were trying to hide something. Too bad they had an outspoken kit in their ranks. "Aah, that silly little case wasn't enough to get him that title. He got it when he got kidnapped by villains."

"…SAY WHAT NOW?"

The redhead laughed at their overreacting expressions. "You think was the only one who got a student kidnapped last year. Oh no. We were the first," he said almost proud of it.

"Karma no spoilers!" Ren yelled at him. "And besides, we're not even allowed to talk about that whole thing remember?"

Karma uncaringly brushed her concerns away, "It's not like it matters much. It's public news away…Well, most of it heh heh heh."

"Wait I think I've heard something like that," Iida said as he tried to think back to that article he found quite a while ago. "It said that a young boy was kidnapped by a yakuza clan called the Eight Precepts of Death for unknown reasons. Another one of their victims was a small girl. Rumours say they were test subjects for a deadly drug they were creating. Whatever it was it was serious enough out warrant a massive hero reuse group."

"I'm surprised you don't know," Allen casually joined the conversation, "Your teacher was a part of that rescue group." Once again, the U.A class gasped in shock causing the white-haired boy to laugh at their over the top reactions. "Yeah, our teachers joined as well. I mean he was their student after all."

"Teachers?"

"Well yeah, there's our homeroom teacher and his newest-ish assistant. He didn't join us until a quarter of the school year passed. He's a pretty strict guy and has very…very heavy ideas on how to be a hero. So, he mainly teaches us ethics as well as history." A chill ran down the boy's spine as he remembered the many heavy lectures they had with him. They were very opinionated. "He's a good teacher but he's way more intense than sensei."

"Hold the fucking phone! Are you saying Deku got his sorry ass got kidnapped before me!" the repasting the blonde was given was a choir of yes as well as perfectly timed nods. "Why the fuck did they want him?"

"How the fucking hell should we know?" Inu-kage argued back with the same aggressive tone. "You should ask your own teacher. He was there, wasn't he? Then again he doesn't seem to be the type to talk."

Buzz! Buzz! "Ahem," called out a voice form the speakers. "All right everyone please watched the monitors." The students gathered round eyes glued to the screen. Then it happened. Karpaoeboom! The building and other skyscrapers collapsed to nearly nothing as everything fell into chaos. Explosion after expiation blew up the whole area only leaving their little space free. The quakes were so intense it woke the Wakamoto twins form their slumber. They rolled off the coach they were sleeping on and groaned in pain once they hit floor. To top it all off from the ashes of the wreckage figures came into view. People of all ages and sized walked through the apocalypse scene with almost evil looks in their eyes before they scattered and disappeared back into the rubbed. "the next exam will be your last. You will all act as bystanders and conduct rescue operation at a disaster site. The exam will begin shortly so prepare yourselves."

The students were frozen with shock. All that directions happened so quickly it was heart-stopping. They didn't know what to say let alone what to think. However, there was one class that seemed completely unphased. Dare the say they looked excited. "So Midoriya's predictions were correct once again. The final exam a large-scale rescue mission," Takako commented with a smirk on her face.

"Awe right!" Aiko cheered as she punched her fist in the air. "We are totally gonna nail this."

"Whoa what the hell was that earthquake," One twin complained as they rubbed theirs swore heads.

The other copied their actions as well as complained, "yeah I mean seriously talk about a rude wake-up call."

Mikoyasha smiled at the two of them a quickly tended to their small head wounds. "Mai, Sai, glad you're both awake the second exam with beginning soon."

" **Oh yeah, what is it?** " The minute they heard it was rescue they jumped in excitement and fist bumped another. " **Alright, this will be a piece of cake. We're totally going to own this!"**

The U.A students wished they could share some of the confidence they had. Sure, they faced villains in the past, but they haven't been in many rescue oriented scenarios or even training. There was this one time when All Might pretend to be a villain but that turned out to be an utter failure. They just couldn't beat him. And to think I started out a game of hide and seek…Kind of. Kaminari took note of their confidence feeling envious. "You guys seem pretty confided."

"We can't help ourselves," the female looking male student was more than happy to explain. "You see our teacher share one Major thing in common: they both see rescue was the prime reason to be a hero. So, they nailed every rescue scenarios in our heads again and again. even when as far as teaching basic first aid. So, trust us when we say this. It's no exaggeration. We're pretty much prepared for this sort of thing."

"Which reminds me, Yukimura do you have the items?" Takako asked as she turned to their bank eyed student.

She nodded in response and slammed down her case before she opened it up and walked straight in like it was a door to another room. She returned with a few portable med kits, blankets, bottles of water and a small black briefcase. "I have everything a counted for as well as extra." The student's jaws dropped as they all instantly wondered what on earth was in the case? A better question is what the hell is that case.

"That is good to hear." The vice rep then took the black briefcase and order her classmate's closer. They gathered in tight as she presented them what was contained inside. "I do hope you know the drill by now. Therefore, take your assign piece." In the case was two rows of tiny gadgets that looked like the can fit comfortably in one's ear. Each of them was labelled to one student, however, there was an obvious black space with an indent which indicating one was missing. It seemed bigger than the other. A U.A student nearby couldn't help but question what they were as well as why was one missing. "These are specialised ear pieces tailored to response and active to their owners. They were created to not be easily hacked and if stolen programmed to shock the thief into submission. We used these to stay in touch when separated."

"What about that piece," they pointed to the blank space. "It looks like your missing one."

"Well yes, that is unfortunate."

Then Karma butted in to explain, "yeah well that's the master set and it belongs to Deku. The clumsy guy lost it on our last mission too. Sad, it would have been so much easier to keep us in check within." He took his own piece and set in his ear and tapped on it, "These babies have the range of about 50 km. Super strong. They can be turned on manually at a chick of a button whenever we need to say something to the other however the master set has an additional feature. With a simple chick whoever has it can turn off all mics and turn on speakers, so they alone can speak. It's helpful when we're all yelling at each other's ears literally."

"I see, what an interesting device," Iida compliment as he scratched his chin intrigued the little gadget. "Why didn't you use it in the first exam? They could have been quite helpful."

"Would have been too easy," the redhead joked. "That and we were told to only stick with our partners, so we didn't really need them."

Buzz buzz. They thought it was another announcement, but that buzzing was coming from Yuko's guitar case as it jumped up and down with the vibration. Slightly confused although her face never showed it, she opened her case once again and walked right in. She then returned a few seconds after the buzzing stopped with a phone in her hand. It was lit, and she stared at it before pressing a button. She then faced the phone towards her classmate and the caller ID was Izuku Midoriya. "Hey, guys. I had a feeling Yuko would still have her phone on her, so I decided to all in to check on you all." They all greeted him with their own cheer happy to hear their class rep's voice. "You all did so well on the first exam especially the Twins. Both of you. Teaming up with U.A at the very end was something I didn't expect, and I do hope you'll continue working with them. Teamwork form all classes will be key for this second exam."

"If you want to give anyone prise I suggest, Sero and Uraraka. If it wasn't for them we would most likely never have done it in the first place," Mikoyasha informed casing the two U.A students to blush.

Izuku let out a chuckle through the speakers, "well thank you for helping my classmates which remains me. Seiji." The violet-haired boy perked up at the sound of his name. "You and I are going to need to talk about your actions in the first exam. Do I make myself clear?" The can practically feel the heat of anger in his tone as he semi spat each word. It caused the boy's heart to be crushed as he fell deeper and deeper into his own heartache. His only response was a meek 'yes'. "Good. Now then I have a surprise for all of you. Think of it as an early congratulation for all of you. I managed to bring someone special in to watch you all for the second exam. Be expecting an important text soon. Anyway, good luck." The call cut off there.

Of course, the Shiketsu students were excited about what the surprise might be. They chatted amongst themselves debating on what it could possibly be. They talked that it might be some sort of treat that he prepared as rewards or perhaps some form of good news. But then they pointed out the obvious. After he said 'someone' they could only think of one person it could very well be: "It's sensei."

"Sensei?" questioned one of the U.A Kids.

"Yeah Sensei. Our Sensei. He couldn't come since he had some hero work that needed to be finished but maybe he finished early. That would be a great surprise," Aiko cheered as she pranced around. "We can should him how much we've all grown."

"You all seem to really like this guy."

"Well duh he's taught us everything we needed to know especially in rescue," Karma commented with a prideful smirk, "He's the top guy we need to impress when it comes to this sort of thing. So, I wouldn't be surprised."

Ping! And so, the conversation was interrupted. Yuko glanced at her phone realising it was Izuku. He seemed to have sent a picture message. The phone pinged again with the words 'good luck'. Curious, she clicked on the message wondering what it could be. She was greeted with a very unexpected image and immediately understood what this meet. "This is certainly interesting. I never knew Deku could be this conniving." Being the curious fox that he was her old friend Karma attempted to sneak a peek at the image. To protect his sanity, she hid the image by pressing her phone screen against her chest. "I don't think that would be a good idea Kit."

Ignoring her warning, Karma snatched it away. "Come on it can't be…" his words were lost as he instantly paled at the sight of the image. The gears in his head slowly turned as he comprehends what he just saw. As soon as his head did that he dropped the phone in panic and ran around in a circle like he just saw a monster. "AHHHH!"

Luckily, Chick was close enough to catch the phone and peeked to see was the trouble was about. His eyes widened, "Well that explains their surprise visit."

"Let me see, let me see," Aiko whined with childish curiosity she took the phone. Instantly, she shared the exact same expression as Karma. Screaming like a mad woman as she joined his madness run around. The two students ran with no rhyme or reason like a couple of headless chickens making the other students question their sanity.

Aiko's cousin was one of them. As Akio ran pass her she grabbed her by the collar. "What is the meaning of this? Your behaviour is ridiculous"

"Ridiculous? Ridiculous!" Annoyed with rage Aiko shoved the phone in fort of her blindfolded eyes. "Take a good look at this and tell me I shouldn't be panicking." Takako raised an eyebrow at her cousin. She seemed to forget one very important fact about her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She allowed her time to think knowing she'll get it eventually. "What can't you…Oh right. Blind… I forgot about that."

It was then Yuko intervened and tapped on Takako's shoulders. "I advised you to extend your sight to the area where Deku sat. You'll understand then."

Takako eventually did as suggest and couched down and place her palm on the floor tiles. A chilling feeling rushed down her body as she soon understood her cousin's dismay. "I see…that certainly was surprising," she said with all her confidence drained and was replaced with chilling worry.

"Now can I run around in panic."

"Yes," she replied immediately, "that seems to be the appropriate course of action."

"Thank you." She preceded to run around once again along with Karma who never stopped since.

Worried and curious, Allen managed to take hold of the phone during Aiko's panic attack dash. "What with you guys," He took a glance at the and he too was stricken with the chill of worry and distort. "HOW ON EARTH DID HE MANAGE TO PULL THIS OFF!" he screamed at the top of his lugs while tugging on his hair and hyperventilating like crazy.

"It can't be that bad," Yuu complained in disbelieve. Then he leaned in to have a peek along with Miranda and Krory. The three of them gasped in shock at the image. They now understood why their classmates are in such a panic. "Well shit. How the hell did he pull this off?"

Mikoyasha soon joined as she and her brother walked up to the group. She held her hand out with a smile asking politely to see the picture. They were more than willing to let her look. As her eyes meet the picture she gasped a bit: "My this is a surprise. To think Izuku had the time to orchestrated something like this." Inu-kage who was right next to her stayed natural as his eyes burned.

" **Let us see** ," the Wakamoto twins demanded cheerily as they stanched the phone away. As they took a look and a smile entered both their faces. " **Whoa it's our parents!** " they cheered excitedly. Surely enough the picture was of an odd group of adults of various appearances and ages. Two of which was their parents: a stoic woman with a slightly muscular body and tied up brown hair and an overly grinning man with a purple mohawk and a bottle of booze waving in his hand. " **This is great now we can show them just how strong we become. That means we have to work extra hard to…** " Then they finally understood why some of their classmates were freaking out and what this means to them. " **Wow, Deku is good**."

Click cut in between them with a nervous smile. "They're not the only ones I'm afraid," he said and pointed to an elderly woman in a corner of the image. "Look who else is here."

The twins' eyes widen in panic. " **OH MY GOD IS GRANDMA!** "

At that moment Karma stopped his nonsensical screaming as his fears and worry was replaced with bitter rage. "DAMN YOU IZUKU MIDOIRIYA!"

* * *

Back in the stands, Karma screamed where caught by the ears of a regal looking man with long fiery red-haired tied in a flared ponytail that matched the distressed boy. A sly laugh escaped his lips, "It seems that my son has finally gotten the news. I'm glad to hear he's happy to see me."

The man who sat but him laughed at the calmness of his tone. He can tell he's sarcastic. "Shuichi seriously you need to go easy on that kid. He's doing his best isn't that enough?" he groaned as he ran his fingers through the slick back strands of his dark forest green hair. "I mean come on you nit-pick him so much he gets antsy at your very presence."

"I prefer to call it contractional criticism," Shuichi corrected his friend politely. "I expect the best from him. He is supposed to surpass me. Not like you can understand that. Your daughter is well on her way."

"He has a point Yusuke." A small elderly woman with faded pink greyed hair joined their conversion. Her arms were crossed as her fingers tapped away with no sense of rhythm. She eagerly waited for the next exam to start. "Yuko is the best student I had in a long while. Compared to you she's perfect. At least she wanted to do the work," she snapped at her old student bitterly.

With a laugh, Yusuke waved their statement away. "Hey, she may be good with brains and combat, but she still has always to go when it comes to social matters. Her bluntness can cause trouble. Rub people the wrong way and what not. That and she still has a hard time reading the atmosphere something Karma is a master of. Takes advantage of it when he can."

Shuichi simply shrugged his shoulders. " Comes from blood I suppose. Manipulation is something we were both born with." He noticed a shivering local hero next to him and glanced a curious glare at him. He smiled politely with a Prince Charming gleam, "I apologise does my presents alarm you, Sir?" The native hero lied between his teeth and swore he was perfectly fine. Shuichi knew better and held his hand up to stop his ramblings. "It's quite alright sir. I have grown accustomed to such things. Not like you're the only one either. I'm practically sweating with the death glares on my back." Sure, enough the heroes the surrounding the odd group retreated further away. "There is no need to lie to me. It's better to be truthful." A certain chill run down the hero's spine as he senses a darker undertone in his voice.

"I don't get why they're so scared," a young messy brown-haired man in colourful clothes and a pinwheeled hat leaned into the conversation from the seat behind them. He rested his head on his arms that sat between the gaps of the sets. He tiled his head at the native hero brown eyes full of childlike wonder. "Shuichi is completely harmless. Was so in the past too."

A young woman in equally colourful cloths paired with monkey-like ears and tail joined the conversation. She copied the young man's setting position at Native's other side. "Yeah, Shuichi is a real sweetie. It's hard to believe he was a villain," she defended cheerfully as her tail swished back a forth.

"Thank you, Rinku, Kotei. You both are much too kind."

"Say you two already seen your kid, right?" Yusuke butted in with the question. "How is he? Anything news he's got to share?"

The colourfully dressed couple shrugged their shoulders. "Nothing much really," Rinku answered trying to remember is his son said anything important during their surprise drop in. "Other than that, yakuza incident that's been told to death nothing much... oh wait!" He then remembered crucial information that would affect all of their kids. "He said the school board is debating whether it would be best for all the students to move into the dorms. What with the mess that happened recently they've been thinking whether or not to follow U.A's lead."

"I see, well that works for me. Yuko needs to be with more kids her own age rather than that bald trio."

"Moran, you do know she's is almost 2 years older than them," his old teacher jabbed in.

"Don't threat on the details."

"Ohh I got something!" Kotei cheered as her ears twitched. "Apparently the Wakamoto twin had been getting on each other's nerves more than usual lately. They might blow at any time."

A slurred roar of laughter cut through the conversation as a tanned muscular man with a purple mohawk leaned in to join them. His face was flushed with a tiny of pink as the waved around a bottle in his hand as he spoke. "You got noth' to worry about my kids do that all the time," he said with a heavily slurred Australian like assent. "Just some playful fighting that's all. I'm sure they'll both pass or my name ain't Chu Wakamoto!"

A woman in traditional Chinese martial arts clothing huffed at the drunken man beside her. "I would agree if they didn't do it so often." She sighed heavily while massaging her aching head before true to the happily smiling lady next to her. "Honestly I envy you Lady Kagome. Your twins are much tighter knit. Their love and bond are obvious."

Kagome as a fair-skinned woman with lush raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a white uniform often seen on hospital staff with a white cap with a Red Cross printed on the front. She laughed at the woman's statement. "Thanks for the compliment, Natsume. Well, they've been inseparable since the day they were born but if anything, Inu-kage is fair more...we'll protective than anything else."

A groaned like growl spat form behind them. "I would be too if someone tried to kill my sister."

Blankly, Kagome glared at the silver-haired and golden eye dog-eared man in red behind her. She has an irritated expression soon after. "Inuyasha. Would you please keep it down? We're in public after all. We don't need another scandal."

The man rolled his eye then noticed at asity aura nearby. He turned to his left and gulped to find where it was coming form. There sat a raven black-haired woman, who looked surprisingly like the other, in traditional priestess garb biting her thumb in either anticipation or frustration. Nervously, he called out to the woman, "you ok Kikyo? You're looking pretty tense."

With a hefty sigh, she voiced out her complaints, "I just can't believe Aiko tried to hide this form us. Something this important. If I had known sooner I would have cleared my seclude beforehand. Honestly, I just can't understand that girl."

"She's probably just nervous or something. Don't be too hard on her," Inuyasha defended causing the woman to roll her eyes.

"If anything, you're too soft on her." She then turned to the regal, proud man that sat before her. His long shone brightly with silver and grew to his ankles. The clothes he wore were similar to the other only white with a specially tailored red sakura patterned. "What is your opinion on the matter lord Sesshomaru?"

He huffed in response never turning back to face the woman. Instead, his golden eyes were fixed on the battlefield not wanting to miss a second once the exam takes place. "Aiko, though childish, is still a Taisho at heart. I expect nothing less than victory form her as well as my own children. They will succeed."

Kagome leaned her head at the man's arms gaining his attention. "Come now, dear. I'm sure they're all rattled right now. This is quite the surprise we dropped on them. I wouldn't be surprised if even Takako is feeling the pressure now. They're only children."Sesshomaru never gave her a verbal answer but instead grip the hand that wrapped around his arm. It was a reassuring gesture.

"Can someone tell me why the hell I'm here again. In chains no less!" Yelled a very annoyed middle-aged man in black uniform. He was struggling against the chains that prevent him from escaping and run off to somewhere he would rather be. Like a casino with beautiful women or a bar with women or just anywhere he would be surrounded by beautiful women.

An elderly man in a similar uniform smiled and waved a pencil at the man. He was working on a new drawing as he was inspired by the devastation that laid before them. Perhaps he can add to it when the action starts. "Come now Cross, Izuku won that card game fair and square. Besides aren't you excited even a little to watch Allen take his first step to becoming a pro-hero?"

"Like I give a damn about that brat," Cross spat not caring about the child at all. "The only reason I took him in as a favor for a friend. If that didn't happen I would have walked away that day."

The old man shook his head and began to wonder aloud: "It makes me wonder where I where I went wrong with Yuu. Allen is so polite and well-behaved despite being raised in ... compromising conditions. Yet Yuu is the complete opposite. Oh well after making some friends he finally cooled down. The beauty of friendship is a wonderful thing."

"What I don't understand is why we're here." Heads turned to a couple warring some want casualty clothing minus that fact one of them has a lab coat while the other had a giant boomerang beside them as well as a two-tailed cat on her lap. The one who spoke was the dark ham man in a lab coat. "I mean we are neither parents or teachers. I don't see much point in us being here."

Izuku turned behind him a shook his head at the man while wearing his usual smile. "No that's not true. Inu-kage respects you both greatly. To him, you're a second pair of parents to him. That's why I invited you here. To see how he'll react."

"Izuku's right," Kagome added, "Songo, you taught him everything he knows about weaponry and how to use them effectively. Not to mention hand to hand combat. Miroku, you got him into science and learning in general. He wouldn't be getting high scores if it weren't for you." She nowed her head at her two oldest friends. "Really I'm thankful for all you've done for him and I'm glad your here to watch how much he's grown."

The couple glanced at each other and smiled. It was the woman turned to speak. "You have a point there," she said as she stroked her cat purring with glee. Well, I guess we should do our best to cheer them on."

"No," Izuku snapped firmly caucusing them to turn their attention to the young detective. "I didn't call you all here as encouragement. I called you here to be judges," his tone was surprisingly stern and even his eyes harden into a stone-cold stare. "You know them better than myself. All their techniques and fights styles came from you all. So, you can spot their weak points better than I ever could. I want you to tell me any mistakes they've made so I can keep note of them and find ways for them to improve. Even with those who are not your own if you see a mistake tell. I'll be looking out as well, but it would help to have several extra pairs of eyes." The adults remained silent as they stared down the young detective. His eyes sharpened at their gazes. His voice was still firm though his tone weakened slightly as the fact he was talking to a bunch of pros took a toll on his confidence. Still, he stood firm against their blank stares. "You are to judge them harsh yet fair. Do you understand stand?"

The glanced at each other in silence. Soon they all came to a silent agreement. Their attention turned back to the young detective; expressions tainted with a touch of mischief. "Of course."

* * *

Back with the Students, some of the Shiketsu students' confidence either being chipped with the pressure of their parents there to watch them, those whose parents weren't there were trying to help the others cop and then there were those who were going bonkers crazy. Karama was obviously one of them. "Nagisa! Yuko! What I'm going to do? I can't do nothing with my old man watching me!" he launched himself onto the small duo dramatically weeping on them. Nagisa was more concern than anything else since he knew this that it wasn't an act. Karma was in the deep end of insanity and he wasn't so sure how to get him out of it. Yuko on the other and remained blanked face as ever allowing the Kit to weep and whine all he wants. "He nit-picks everything I do. Karma you should have done this. No, you should have done that. That's not right my boy this is the right way to do! Damn it why does he have to do that every time. I'm doing my best dad!" his sobs soon turned to rage, and he clawed at his old friend as well as his boyfriend. "Isn't my best good enough for you?" he sounded so heartbroken after that.

"I totally get you, man," Aiko sobbed as she joined Karma leaning on to his back. "I didn't tell my mom anything about the exam so I kind of just kept it quite it. For this exact reason too!" She curled herself up in the group biting her nails in the process. "I can't work with this amount of pressure. I'm totally going to fail. And that you just make it worst!"

"You're telling us," the twins cut into the fray with their own side of this current situation.

"The old woman's here too." One said.

"And if we fail she's totally going to put us in the snake pit again," the other added.

The U.A students as well as a few of their classmates raised an eye brown at the two of them and assumed that they were exaggerating. Then click came in-between them. "I assure you they are being completely serious. Like another one of her students, I can confirm she has a snake pit. Throws every one of her students in there for training mostly. Or punishment."

Yuko nodded along with the stamen while still supporting the depressed Karma in her arms. "Click is not lying. I to have been in the snake pit as well as my father." Their mouths dropped, an unsettling feeling slithered around their skin. The mere thought of being surrounded by snakes was just chilling. "It's not as bad as you may think. The snakes are rather friendly and only bit a little."

"A little!"

She then bit her lip in worry, "Although both father and Gensei's presents are a tad nerve-racking."

"I just can't believe Izuku found my Master," Allen said in disbelieve as took the phone and stared at the picture more closely hoping he was seeing things. He wasn't. "last I heard of him he was in France with some French girls. Well, at least he didn't go to Vegas. Or did he?" A ting of fear gripped his heart as he recalled the endless number of debts and bills pushed on to him thanks to said master. "Don't tell me he came to see my just to give me of his bill again!" he screamed in dismay before falling to his knees defeated. "I'm barely dealing with the amount he already gave me. This must be illegal or something.

While his three friends comfort him (Excuse me I mean Miranda and Krory conformed him while Yuu yelled at him to man up. He didn't really mind his adopted father was there to watch him) Mikoyasha was occupied with her little half-sister. She stroked her little ears tenderly like a mother. "Are you ok, Takako? You've been quiet. Aren't you happy father came all this way to see us?"

The blind girl forced a smile, "I'm fine elder sister," she said as her voice cracked. "This was just unexpected. I am unsure if I feel prepared anymore. What if I fail today? Will I become a disappointment?"

"Oh, Takako." Mikoyasha pressed her little sister to her chest stroking her hair to calm her. She happily took the position and held her sister's arms as tightly as he could. The girl then turned to her twin who too was unrealistically quiet. "Brother? Is there something that matter?"

Inu-kage turned to her with eyes blazing with fire. Not with rage mind you but with enteral determination. He grinned wildly as adrenaline build up in his veins. "I'm perfectly fine, sister," he said gripping his hands tightly in a fist. He could barely contain his continually growing excitement. "In fact, I'm more than fine. I'm fucking fantastic!" He unleashed his enthusiastic aura and stomped a foot forward ready to face anything that comes in his way. He bellowed a war speech to his lesser confident classmates. "What the fuck are you shits bitching about! We train too long and too fucking hard to throw in the towel now. Our parents are here big whoop that just makes this exam that more important! Come on let's show them what the hell we're made of and fucking destroy this!"

His mini agave speech caught their attraction and slowly their confidence started to rise. It resonance well with a particular redhead would lift himself up from his depression potion. "You know something? You're right, mutt." With his confidence returned he flashed as sly almost murderous grinned at the dog-eared boy with a fire lit eyes that burned just as bight. "I'll show my old man. I'll show him for sure!" He joined Inu-kage's side and raised his fist in the air. "I'll ace this exam so flawlessly he'll have nothing to complain about!"

There was then ping of a phone chimed and Yuko checked the new message. She then handed it to the small boy beside her. "It's for you, Nagi."

Nagisa quickly read through the message and smiled bitterly before sending a repay.

"It's a shame the samurai couldn't come."

The boy glace at his smaller friend and shook his head. "It's ok I had a feeling he would be too busy anyway." His expression soon lightened up as he too filled with determination. "But I'm going to do my best anyway. I can't let him down either."

"That's the spirit!" Inu-kage yelled as he armed an arm around the young kit and smaller boy. "Let's give this everything we fucking got!"

Their enthusiasm was contagious and soon affected the rest of the class and even inspired some of the other students. After all, they wouldn't want to be shown up. They'll do their best too. Mikoyasha smiled at her brother glad that he was about to rally up their classmates before they headed down the road of just giving up before they started. Takako, who was still sharing in her arms, eventually stopped and stood up. "You are right, elder brother. We must not surrender just yet. This was most likely another one of Midoriya's tests to see if we can handle the pressure. He is clever indeed." Swiftly she turned to her classmates and announced her message with pride and power. "Listen up everyone. This will be the most important day of our lives. We are all one more step way before we can even start to call ourselves pro heroes. Failure is no longer an option." Turned away to face the direction of where she knows Izuku was along with their parents as well as other important people in their lives. She can feel their judgemental eyes despite the walls the separated them. "Once the next exam begins the examiners will not be the only ones judging us."

* * *

AN: Another one down. Around thre or four to go…until the full one at least. (Looks at the word count) This is going to be really long. By god, this is going to take forever to write. Oh well to the reviews-

 **Karlos1234ify** – Happy to hear you like this so much. I wasn't actually so sure whether to post this or just leave it for another project to the future. Then I realised I have writer's block for my other work and life happened then the thing I knew I haven't posted anything in mouths. So, since this was kind of finished I just thought to myself why the hell not? Then it spiralled into this. What have I gotten myself into?

 **Bird's Boat** – So glad you like Seiji since he's going to be one of the main focuses on Izuku's classmates. As you might have guessed from last and this chapter he plays a major role in Izuku's past as well as being one of the reasons on how he got to where he is. Originally, he was this arrogant prick with an awkward obsession with his school. And I loved him for it. That and his quirk is so creative it makes me wonder how hake comes up to them. But I must agree. Izuku number one. FOREVER!


	5. Hero license exam part 3: Rescue

AN: I don't own My hero academia or the characters form the other animes that will be appearing.

Last time…

The first exam carried on with both the U.A and Shiketsu student classes passing to the next exam. However, their little class rep prepared a surprise of them in the form of their parents as well as others important to them as well as the hero industry. Will they break the pressure of their judgmental eyes? or will they succeed?

Hero license exam: Rescue

The buzzer rang as the beginning of a new exam as the walls that contained the students fell once again. "Save as many lives as you can even if it's just one. We'll be examining your progress," the announcer spoke through the speakers as the students dashed out in all directions. It was every man for themselves. They need a save for the pass and, so they needed to get there first. This was the worst mindset any of them could have. The students unorganised tried their best to handle the situation, but their inexperience showed prominently as they argued and fought about what they should do or rush into situations where they aren't too familiar with. They may think they're doing the right thing their mistakes are clear as day to any pro.

Miss Joke was one of them. "I knew they'd all fall behind with when it comes to recuse." She sighed as she shook her head in disappointment.

"You can say that again," Genkai groaned in equal disappointment. "Do these kids have any idea of what they're doing? Running around all willy-nilly like that won't help anyone,"

"In order to perform a proper rescue, they must put themselves in the jobs of the normal emergency rescue teams such as firefighters and medics. They must keep that up until the professionals arrive. If they can't even do that much; many lives can potentially be lost." Kikyo added more insight on the matter. She like many of the others with her were disappointed at the lack of coordination and knowledge they seem to have in this scenario. They continued to vocalise their complaints as more and more students got points deducted from insufficient decisions. Being professionals for so long it was kind of sad to watch.

"That's not quite right," Izuku said as he interrupted their criticism. A cocky smirk formed on his lips as he took his pen at the ready with his notebook. Eyes fixed on the exam at hand. He didn't a moment. "I would like to say my class is the exception. We've been studying rescue drills since day one so I'm hoping they'll still remember everything." He then spotted a crying child on his keens screaming out for help. The closest hero at the time was Uraraka who looked overwhelmed trying to figure out what to do. She called out some generic phrases like 'are you ok?' It just made the child mad and cry more. Yelling something along the lines of 'does it looks like I'm ok!' Then a pair of familiar faces strolled in to handle it. Izuku's smirk just grew more at the sight. "I might have also called you here to show off. Just look over there." He pointed to the scene and the heroes followed. Shuichi was especially interested; the sight taking his utmost attention.

The few U.A kids that were close by watched the small child crying debating to themselves on their next course of action. That's when two Shiketsu students cut in. One of them crouched down to his level and held out a closed hand. Soon he opened his palm and popped out a flower growing from its seed shell. Curiously, the child watched the plant dance around for his amusement; its sweet sent calmed his nerves and stopped his tears. He was then greeted with a sly yet reassuring smile. "Now that you calmed down kid. Mind if me and my partner ask you a few questions?"

His little blue-haired partner joined him on his knees. "Yeah, do you have any injuries? Head hurts? Stomach in pain? Any broken bones?"

The kid wiped his tears away and mumbled, "I'm ok but my grandpa." He pointed to a large pile of rubble nearby. "He's in there!" And he wails began anew.

Uraraka stared at the massive rock pile and immediately had an idea. "I got this." With her gravity quirk, she can easily lift those rocks and get the man out. Without any further hesitation, she rushed to the rescue but before for she could do a thing she was wrapped in vines preventing her from moving forward.

"Whoa hold your horses," Karma chuckled as he dragged the girl back. "You can't just rush in like that without a clear plan. One false move and you can crush the guy," he scolded playfully before inspecting the pile closer. He leaned in placing an ear between the cracks and knocked. He called out for an answer and he got a weak yes in return. With a small nod, he yelled through the cracks. "Hang on tight Sir. Help has arrived." He then scooped up a hand full of seeds from one of the many labelled mini bags found on his belt. For a few seconds, he compacted them in his palms then launched them onto the rock pile. They tumbled and rolled themselves into the cracks before sprouts into the thick jungle like veins. They twisted and turned themselves between the spaces crisscrossing themselves into knots. "That should be stable enough. You turn." Cluelessly, Uraraka pointed to herself. Karma to laugh at her expression. "Of course, you. I can't lift these things myself."

With a firm nod, she quickly touches as many the rocks as she could. Once she was satisfied she allowed the rocks to float how they will. "That should do it."

The vines structure was stable and light enough to be lifted in one massive piece. Lying beneath its shadows was an elderly man. "Yo glasses. Don't just stand there get the guy out of there. I would do it myself but I'm kind of busy holding these things together."

A little-startled form, the sudden request Iida eventually nodded and using his quirk to dash in and scooped up the man in his arms and brought it out to safety. "Are you alright sir?"

"Grandpa!" The child cry and rushed up to the old man crying in his arms.

Although they knew it was only acting the students still smiled happily at the sweet scene. They felt like they've achieved something great. "Alright, you two. Let's get you to safety," Karma advised as both and Uraraka dropped the rock heap back down.

"But the roads are still blocked," a student pointed out as a mountain of an obstacle stood in their way. It would be difficult to move through such an obstacle especially with two civilians. One possibly injured.

Then another Shiketsu student entered the fray and using is quirk he started to sweep the debris away with his extended hair whipped. "I'll clear a path. Just gather as many civilians to a secure area. I'm sure there are more in need of help," Nagamasa suggested as he continued to plow through the rocks

Another student joined him on his task. "Hey, you're going to need some help if you going to clear this whole mess." A pink-skinned U.A students bounced beside him and shot green liquid from her hands. As the liquid made contact it made a sizzling noise and release some sort of steam like gas. It melted the duped piece to half its size. "With my acid, you just need to do half the work."

As they two of them began the labours work of clearing the roads, Nagisa tended to the civilians injures the best he could with what had. But his supplies weren't enough. "Yaoyorozu!" He called out to the U.A student who was luckily close by. She turned at the sound of her name with a surprised look. The boy smiled kindly at her, "can you make some medical kit supplies. We're probably going to need a lot of them." With a nod, she quickly got to work.

Back with the heroes, Izuku smiled proudly and glanced around to check the reactions of the heroes. They were mildly impressed. In fact, Shuichi couldn't stop smiling though that could mean a great many things. "So, what so think so far?"

Yusuke smirked at the question, "not bad not bad at all. At least they're starting to work together. You got anything to add Shuichi." He turned to his redhead colleague who simply slimed in silence as he watched the test unfold behind is eyes. The spirit detective raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Really nothing to say? Not even a nick pick?"

The readhead shrugged his shoulders, "it's only been a few minutes. I can't be certain of anything yet. Never the less I'll give credit where's credit due. My son's reasoning and actions are sound." Sesshomaru huffed at his statements earning the former villain's attention. "Something wrong, sir?"

The older hero shook his head. "It is nothing that concerns your son. Just a simple observation," he explained as he crossed his arms. He watched the students closely. Although a few small groups are starting to mix and work together, most of them from the same school, they were still separated and disorganised. It would make sense if they were on different areas of the field but if they are in the same area they should join in one unit. Not different fraction groups focusing on one thing. "They are together yet not. If they continue this trend their motives will eventually clash causing confusion. They need a leader."

As soon as he said that Izuku noticed a young hero in training walk into the chaos of the city along with others of her kind. "I think you'll be getting what you wished for sir." Catching on the sight, Sesshomaru sat up straight in interest as well as the rest of his family.

Among the chaos of the destroyed city, students scurried around trying to find anyone in need of rescue. True to Sesshomaru words they worked together yet not as one united unit but rather some disembodied sections. That would soon change. A deathly howl caught their attention. They turned to see the Taisho cousins together. The twins were elsewhere so it seems. In the centre, the group was their young heiress, Takako. "Your attention please," she announced in a firm and regal voice. "If you continue this exam in such a disorderly manner failure is almost certain. You need to become one single unit and not several. You need a leader and I'm more than willing to fulfil the role."

A student huffed at the girl and groaned, "why should we listen to a rut like you?"

Ignoring that rude statement, she held her arms out and readied to prove herself. "Because I can find and guide you to the civilians trapped in areas you cannot see. Perhaps a demonstration is in order?" She crouched herself on to the ground allowing her palms to lay flat on the surface. Then she extended her quirk's range. With it, she can see all around her almost clearly. "You there, the girl with the usually shaped glasses. Walk ten paces to your right. There you should fine and open cave in the rubble. About two meters in there's a woman trapped there."

Confused the girl eventually followed the girl's instructions and found almost exactly what she said. She peered into the cave, but she could see anything. " It's too dark. I can't see a thing."

"I can shine some light on that." Aiko hopped in beside her with an excited look. She then placed two of her fingertips together and extended them out to form her arrow pure light once she was satisfied with the size she detached it from her fingertips and griped in her plans. Then she poked it into the crack allowing the darkness to cower in her light.

Now able to see, the girls could make out a figure deep inside. "Hey, that girl was right. There's someone in here but they're not moving." Then detached one of her arms from her elbow leaving it attached by some sort of sting. "I think I can reach her with my quirk. I'll check for a pulse."

Another muscular student joined them. "Hey, I think I can lift up this rock with my quirk no problem."

"Whoa! whoa! hold it, big guy." Aiko flopped her arms in front of the bigger student the stopping him from doing anything. She wagged her finger at him giving him a semi-stern look. "You can't just move something all willy-nilly. One wrong move and we could crush that lady like a pancake." Stunned by the realisation the boy stood back from the smaller girl.

"Let him do it, Aiko," Takako demanded to cause her cousin to tilt her head. She pointed at the group particularly at the giant slab that lay on top to form the roof the small cavern. "That there is just one whole slab. Perfectly stable. Luckily there are no other pieces of debris on top. Therefore, it should be movable for someone with a strength enhancing quirk. Which I'm assuming you do?" She turned to the muscular student who frantically nodded in confirmation. "We are also lucky that there's nothing caught on her body. She should be easy to extract once you lift the slab up. Careful though she could still be injured so be gentle."

The other student nodded, "Well with my quirk I should be able to reach her. Might need to lean in to get a better grip but this should be a Shuichi." She then turned to the eldest Taisho. "Mind providing some light still? I can't really do anything if I can't see anything."

With a cheerful salute, Aiko nodded frantically before poking the other student's stomach with an elbow. "You heard the lady big guy. Get lifting." With a plan in place, the three of them got to work with their little rescue mission.

Back to Takako, she announced further information while keeping her palms flat on the dirt surface. "There are others around this area. From what I can tell there are a total of 12. Two of which, an elder man and boy have been successfully rescued. Another trapped under precariously placed rubble but only half covered. You should be able to see him easily. Just around that corner." A student rushed over and low and behold the blind girl was right again. Her description was picture perfect. "There 5 fairly close together 50 meters to the north of me... hold on I see something else beneath extending vision. She dug her claws into the earth and lowered her body closer to the surface. There are more underground. A train station cave in it seems. Hum...they appear to have access to outside oxygen but it's small. With a group that large they will not last long. Fining them should be the top priority. I can lead you to them if you follow my lead."

The students glanced at each other questionable. Eventually, they came to an unspoken agreement. "What do you need us to do?"

Takako smirked at their answer. "Wise decision."

 ** _Takako Taisho_**

 ** _Quirk: Unseen eye- this allows her to combine all her senses to form an image of shapes around her. This includes things above and beneath her. When completely focused she can see things from 50km away in all directions or extend her field of vision in a certain direction by sacrificing her vision length in the others._**

She then clicked on her earpiece, "This is Takako calling in. Karma Kurama, Nagi your positions?"

"We're right here VP," Karma came strolling on to the scene along with Nagisa. "We just finished off escorting some civilians out of the area. Luckily the was a moving rescue team running on the other side of the rubble. I think they should be at that medical centre they set up. We got so students helping out on the roads but clearing that mess could take time."

"I see I shall keep a note of that."

Then Nagisa stepped into the conversation. "So, what do you need us to do?"

"I need you to guide a group to the cave in beneath us. I can give you directions through your intercoms and with Karma quirk moving rubble should be simple. Nagi, your first aid knowledge will be helpful as well. Take anyone who quirks are capable of such a task as well as first aiders. These civilians will need immediate first aid."

Yaoyorozu stepped up to volunteer. "I think I'll be suited for that. With my quirk, I should of be able to make some medical supplies we need."

Soon others stepped up to join her and in no time at all the small group deployed out for the rescue. Others followed Takako direction orders to find the wonders of the city rubble. It was decided since the roads were still blocked they would need to set up a temporary safe zone nearby till they are able to move the civilians to safety. They'll use Aoyama laser quirk as a beacon to guide them once the found a suitable area. That still leaves one thing. The man in the placed rubble. Some students stepped up to offer their assistance, but Takako turned them down. "There is no need. I know someone with a far more suitable quirk for this particular task." She called on her intercom once more. "Inu-kage your position?"

"I'm right here," groaned a voice from... somewhere. The students looked around but couldn't see anyone. They knew they heard a voice from somewhere. Though it sounded like it was beneath them. Takako openly explained the situation and was given an answer soon after. "Yeah, no problem. I can do it." Suddenly they all saw something move from within the shadows. Quickly it turned a corner to where the man was trapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man trapped in the rubble tapped his fingers on the stone beneath him wondering what's taking so long. He saw some young heroes past by in the distance, so he knows they're around. But they along so long. Can they not find him? No, that can't be he's in broad daylight. It's not like he's berried or anything. _Maybe I should deduct some points for this?_

The second he thought that a voice called out to him. "Hey sir, I see you're pretty much in of trouble." The man jumped and whipped his head around. He still couldn't see anything one though. "I'm too your right." He faced the right and saw nothing but a shadow. It was a peculiar shadow though as it was shaped by a person: one with a spiked piney tail and arms crossed in some sort of sitting position. The shadow waved at him," hi." Safety to say he was freaking out a bit on the inside. The pure fear on his face saying it all. "Whoa man calm down a sec. I'm here to help." With no works coming out of his gasping mouth the man nodded at the shadow. "I can get you out of here, but I need your consent to use my quirk on you. You may feel a bit wired at first, but I swear you'll be fine. You just need to remain calm."

Half-hearted the man nodded in agreement and the next thing he knew a pair of arms popped out form the shadow and gripped on to him. Then he was sinking. Sinking into the ground. "Ahhh!"

"Don't worry everything's fine. You're going to be ok I promise. You just need to trust me." With those work of calming certainly the man held in his screams and closed his eyes as he was dragged into the shadows. "You can up your eyes sir,". There was a tone of amusement form the voice. Gradually he opened his eyes and they met with a young black-haired boy with silver dog eyes. His golden eyes semi laughed at his baffled expression. Though they soon switched to concern. "You ok man."

The man bluntly nodded. "I'm fine," he managed to wheeze out still completely baffled by what just happened to him.

Inu-kage's eyes shifted down. "That doesn't look fine to me."

The man followed his gaze and saw his ankle has been slit and it was slowly dripping with his own blood. He didn't even notice it until now and now that he has the shock of pain final hit him. He blabbed hold of his leg, "when the hell did that happen?"

Guiltily, the dog-eared boy scratched the back of his neck. "I think that my fault. Sorry, that." He admitted. "I didn't think your legs were well in there. Must have a teacher something sharp when I dragged you in." The next thing anyone knew Inu-kage gripped the edge of his sleeves with his fangs. Then he ripped an off. The people were speechless as they watched the young boy wrapped the wound with it. "Sorry I don't got any medical equipment on me but this should hold you till we get to first aid."

His young half-sister scoffed at him. "You should have more respect for your own uniform brother."

"Like a give a fuck right now I have a bleeding man on me and I got no medical supplies. What do you want me to do? Let him bleed?"

As the two had their little argument the man Inu-kage rescued watched in silence. _These kids... they may not be perfect but they're really something. Usually, heroes won't be so open about their mistakes. They must keep a strong front for the civilians to remain calm. They almost seem untouchable._ His gaze was concentrated on the darker boy and she passionately defending his decisions. This kid isn't acting like a hero. He's acting like a guy trying to help. It's refreshing in a way. "Hey, kid!"

Inu-kage turned around and hunched back apologetically. "Sorry about that I'm wasting time, aren't I?"

"No," the man shook his head, "what's your name?"

"Ha? It's Inu-kage Taisho. Why?"

"No no not that. What's your name?"

Still slightly confused he eventually figured out what he means. He smirked, "Well if you must know it's Kage the shadow hero."

 ** _Inu-kage Taisho_**

 ** _Quirk: Into the shadows- this allows him to sink into his own shadow and become it. As a shadow, he could sneak into small cracks and even hide in other shadows. He can even drag someone into their own shadow and become a shadow with him be he can only do that one at a time_**

"Now then let's get you to safety," he scooped him up bridal style being extra careful with his legs.

The man chuckled to himself. "Hard to believe I'm your first rescue."

"Oh, you're not." The man's eyes widen as he looked at the boy questionably. He smirked proudly in response. "Your actually my fifth."

Mouths dropped. How could he possibly rescue that many people in such a short span of time? It's barely been 10 minutes. Takako gave the area another scanned around. She nodded to herself when her suspicions were confirmed. "I see, that explains the lack of civilians trapped enclosed areas. You work fast elder brother."

Inu-kage shrugged still with a smirk on his face. "What can I say. I'm pretty fast in my shadow form. Which reminds me..." his attention was brought back to the man in his arms. "Ok man we have two options. Option one we stay above ground and I hop around till we get to the first aid. Option two we dive back down to the shadows and travel that way." The man gave the decision to the young hero telling him he will trust his judgment. Nodding, Inu-kage gripped hold of the man closer to his chest. "Hold on tight cause we're going down." Slowly but surely, they sunk down into their own shadows disappearing. Before they left, however, Inu-kage gave one piece of advice, "if you find anyone else trapped like that give me a call. I'll take them out no sweat but remember I can only use this tick for one person at the time. So, if there's a group it would take me forever, so you'll have to find another alternative."

"I know elder brother, we will find a way to manage."

* * *

The heroes were somewhat impressive. The students of Shiketsu were conducting themselves well without hesitation and effectively as they could. Even using the quirks around them to get the job done. Miss Joke and couldn't help but laugh happily. "Got to hand it to you Shiketsu kids. You're really keeping things together."

Izuku returned the compliment with a smile. "Well yeah Takako is a good leader, so I left her in charge in my absence. She's not vice rep for nothing. Though young she has this presence around her that keeps everyone in line. Must run in the family."

Sesshomaru huffed at the statement. "It is true my daughter has the making of a leader. Those she still lacks proper control of her quirk."

"Are you still on about that transformation thing?" His brother groaned. "It took years to for you to get a hold of your inner beast. Give the girl a break."

"I will not." He snapped back coldly at his brother. "She will be the next head of the household. I expect nothing more than her best. The sooner she takes hold of her beast the better she will be in the future."

"Whatever you say, almighty lord of the west," Inuyasha groaned sarcastically. Sesshomaru paid no mind to his brother's obvious insult and simply turned his nose at him.

"Hey, does everyone in your class know first aid?" Aizawa asked curiously. He's been watching the exam closely and noticed something he found quite interesting. Out of all the students round, if there was a Shiketsu student nearby they were usually the ones performing first aid and quite well he may add. Even in the first aid centre, they establish it seemed like a Shiketsu student was placed in charge. It's obvious they had some form of training beforehand. "It's very rare for students your age to learn first aid. They usually teach it to the older years or not at all unless it is something that will be useful to them. For example, it matches well with their quirk."

"You're right," Kikyo joined the conversation as she watched her daughter perform first aid on her unconscious patient. She did everything perfectly though she knew for a fact she wasn't the one that taught her such procedures. Even Inu-kage knew some. Although, his way was much more old-fashioned since he didn't have medics supplies it was acceptable. "This is quite unusual for children your age. Who taught you?"

Cheeks slightly red, Izuku nodded and explained, "Well yes. All of us know basic first aid some more than others. Our sensei thought it would best to know just in case." His eyes wander to the medical team hard at work as they received patient after patient. As hectic as it seemed with so many injured, they were handling things well making sure everyone was given the correct treatment. There was one student that stood out. Shiketsu very own nurse. "Though out of everyone, she's probably the best when it comes to first aid."

* * *

"We got two more for you." A couple of students came by the mini medical area they established for themselves. It was simple, but it did its job. With the two young heroes was an elderly man and child from earlier. "We'll head out to see if we can bring more."

Shiketsu high's every own medical hero bowed to them. "Thank so much for your hard work. We will take it from here." The two young heroes blushed a bit at the small but genuine piece of prise saying it was nothing. They soon parted ways. Alone with a duo, she stroked the child's head. A calming aura entered his mind silencing his thoughts. "Everything is going to be alright young child. My associates can take care of you. I'll be the one taking care of your grandfather. Camie." The flirty student jumped up at the call of her name and ended up with a child in her arms. "Take the little one with the others for me." With a nod she did as told and brought the child with the others they saved earlier. Her attention then turned to the old man. She hooked his arm over her head. "Ok sir, I'll take you to the other elders. There I will perform the treatment. You appear to be limping, so I will assist you."

The old man squinted his eyes at her, "alright whippersnapper get to it." With a small giggle, Mikoyasha helped the old man limped to the proper area. She sat him down in a free space which was lucky since the lack of space was obvious to see. So many have already been saved and then taken to first aid. This is a double blade sword, however. While it's good that they are making such progress, it might have been too much progress. There's just too many here that needed attention and with such a small medical staff. The old man was thinking about it deeply, so he didn't catch was the girl was saying. "What was that?"

"I asked if you're hurt anywhere else?"

He then noticed that the girl has already bandaged up his limping leg masterfully. He shook his head, "No that's it. You should go tend to the others," he advised.

Mikoyasha tilted her head in concern. "Are you sure? You seem to have a back problem." She rubbed her hand down his spine and he flinched once she got to a certain area. "Yes, right there. Right there is the problem." It's true. Back in his younger days, he got into a little accident that damaged his spine. The pain lives with him to this very day since it was never fully healed. It still lingers to this very day. The dog-eared girl flattened her hand on the area. "Here let me see if I can help." She amused her flames and they soon got to work.

The old straightened his back up in surprise – he hasn't been able to do that in years. All the pain in his back was gone. Just like that. "What did you do?"

Sweetly she smiled at the old man, "My quirk is a healing quirk that allows me to convert my own energy into flames. These flames aren't harmful. Instead, they can heal wounds as well as the stress of the mind. How much energy I use will depend on the severity of the wounds." She gently stroked the man's newly healed back and couldn't help but smile at her handy work. "It was old but small mostly healed with time. It took a bit of power, but it wasn't impossible."

The old man smiled at the young girl as well as glanced at his back. "I've seen many professionals and they say it would never be healed. So, I lived with that old thing for years. To think, the day would come when it would finally be gone." He then playfully rubbed the area between her two dog ears and smiled gratefully, "thank you, little whippersnapper. Say what's your hero name?"

"My name is Mikoyasha Taisho. Hero name: Miko." She responded with pride.

"Miko huh? Like a priestess?" The old man rubbed his chin with a grinned before pointing a finger the girl. "Miko. I like it. You're going to be the next Recovery Girl. I can just see it."

Mikoyasha's golden eyes shone with glee. "You really think so?" she almost yelled for joy. Noticing how loud she was, she blushed at the sight of the other students as well as patients stares. They must have wondered what was with her. She hunched her body up slightly, "I'm sorry, I was a little loud there. It's just Recovery Girl is my hero idol. I admire her so much for her conurbation for the hero industry. To be compared to her… it's the greatest honour."

"Ah, so you're a fan?" The old man lifted his head up and pounded his chest with pride. "I happened to have the change to meet her when she was first started out. Let me tell you she was a sight to behold. Quite the girl."

Mikoyahsa's eyes gleamed even brighter. "Please tell me more. I would love to hear stories of Recovery Girl back in the day." And so, the old man told the story about how he met Recovery Girl during his youth while she listened intently never missing a word. It was a dark time when quirks were just popping up and heroes started to emerge from the shadows of this dark age. A villain came crashing through the town and he himself was one of the many victims of the villain's wrath. Then Recovery Girl made her debut and healed all she could back to health. With some help, she was able to escort them to a safe house. The old mad told other stories he knew of like the time she helped in a rescue with the number one hero himself and times she helped in the local hospital while there was a natural disaster. Mikoyasha absorbed every word fully immersed in the man's stories. Eventually, they were interrupted.

"Hey, there sis. Got another one for you," Inu-kage popped out of the shadows while holding the man he saved earlier bridle style. "So, where do you want him?"

The first thing she noticed was the man's bandaged ankle and her brother's torn sleeve. "Oh, my what happened?" her brother explained how he dragged the man into the shadows from a tight space. By doing so it appears that his legs got caught something sharp and cut his ankle. With no other option, her brother had to use his own sleeve to treat it. "I see," Mikoyasha crouched down to his level. She caressed the injured leg gently. "May I?" The man nodded, and she released her flames. They sooth the stinging pain till it was no more.

A little more than wired-out by the pink flames, when the girl was done, he quickly untied the cloth and found his wound completely gone. "What?" she giggled weakly, looking a little pale. "That's my quirk. The flames do not harm but heal so don't be afraid." Suddenly she fainted back in a coughing fit.

Luckily, her brother was there to catch her. "You're working yourself too hard."

She shook her head. "I'm fine brother."

"Need an energy boost?" Ren suddenly popped up out of nowhere with what seems to be a type of oat protein bar in her hand. She waved it in front of the pale girl. "I thought you might need some. We've been getting a lot of patients after all."

With a nod of gratitude. Mikoyasha took the bar and happily bite into it. The flavour wasn't overwhelming it was rather simple. Sweet with a bit of bitterness from the barriers mixed in. However, there was this tingling feeling in her mouth. Like something was bubbling in her. As she swallowed her stamina shot up almost to full. "My that was quite the wakeup call." The colour of her skin returned, and she was able to sit up alone. "Thank you, I needed that."

The fanfiction writer gave her the thumbs up. "No problem. I've been making these things non-stop so far. People need to eat after all and this energy bar recipe is perfect for this situation." Then she turned to the male Taisho twin. "By the way Inu…Are you good with kids?"

Slightly wired out form the random question, he raised an eyebrow, "kind of…why?"

She pointed somewhere, "Camie needs help." They turned to that direction and saw Camie practically being chewed by crying kids. They all climbed on to her crying for mommy which she certainly was not. They just stated at the scene baffled on what to do. Ren seemed to know as she sneaked up behind the dog-eared boy. "Well, we're counting on you, Inu. Good luck." She then pushed him into the fray.

Groaning, Inu-kage regrettably walked the rest of the way there.

Camie was having more than a little trouble dealing with the crying mass of children clawing on to her body for confront. So, when she saw the boy walk closer she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're here. Be a doll and help a girl out." She lifted one of the crying children off her and plopped them into the boy's arms. His response was silence as he rocked the child trying to calm their cries. Camie on the other hand was complete frazzled her once perfect hair was now an utter mass with tangles and knots every are along with much form the ground. "Please tell you to know how to deal with kids. Cause I sure don't"

"Tch course I do. I took care of my little sis all the time when she was a baby." Inu-kage twiddled his finger on the child's nose and they giggled at the touch. Then he turned his attraction towards the rest of the crying crowd. Just became they were acting didn't make it less annoying. Although Inu-kage didn't seem to mind. "Ok kids settled down. Everything's going to be ok. We'll help you out of this know anyone still injured" They all shook their heads as their sobs died down.

Camie whisper in his dog ears, "These kids have already been treated but we haven't found their parents yet. That's why their crying."

"I see." He crouched down to eye level patting the head of the closest kid with his free arm. Warmly, he smiled. "Don't worry us heroes will find them in no time. Just you wait."

"You promise?" a child wimped.

"I promise."

"Say how's about we tell stories to past the time," Camie suggested with a cutesy pose. Under her breath, however, "that should keep these brats quiet," she hissed between her smile.

Inu-kage's sensitive ears heard each word and he glared at his classmate. Still, they need to do something to calm these children. Telling stories might be a good idea. There was just one problem. "Well, we don't really have a book. I guess we can make stuff up on the fly."

"What are you talking about? We got this." Suddenly, Camie leaped on top of the dog-eared student rubbing beneath his shirt with no sense of shame. Inu-kage fought back by yelling at her as well slapping her head a bit but that didn't stop her. She was too persistent and Inu-kage was too flustered. Eventfully, she found what she was looking for. "Got you." She pulled out a large A3 notepad. The exact same one he used earlier to plan with the U.A students.

"Why the fuck do you need my sketch pad? Give it back bitch!"

Caime completely ignored him as she quickly scanned the pages. "Shhh… Just follow my lead. You'll get it." Her flicking stopped as she finally found what she was looking for. "This is a perfect beginning. Ok kids sit down we're about to tell you a story that will blow your little minds." Semi-groaning at that last statement since some of them were full-grown adults just acting as children they still need to play the part. So, they sat down close and listen. With all the attention on her, Camie started the tale, "this story is a boy a young boy who dreamed of being a hero. He dreamed and dreamed but reality wouldn't let him. At the age of five, he had a shocking discovery." She paused for effect and the children leaned closer. She glanced at their wondering eyes from side to side. "He was quirkless." The children gasped in shock at the unforeseen plot twist. Still, Camie continued with a smile while also noticed Inu-kage caught on to what she was doing. "But that didn't stop him oh no." She turned the pad around to reveal a drawing. It was a boy with curly hair and weeping eyes rushing into what appeared to be a fire dead ahead. He wore your average middle school uniform but there was a ghostly cape hanging on his shoulders. His desperation was made clear on his freckled face as he reached out for something or perhaps someone. The drawing was titled 'the beginnings of a hero'. "Even if he was powerless he still tried to save someone from danger. Never thinking only doing. Like a true hero."

The children were generally invested as the gazed at the drawing. It looked so realistic like it could pop out to life at any moment. It was masterfully drawn. One of the children shot their arm up. "So, did the boy become a hero like he always wanted?"

"Not quite," Inu-kage interrupted. "He was more ridiculed than anything else. Ah like those fucking ass heroes have the right to insult him. Those fuckers just stood and watch as a kid chocked to death. Yet they thought it was right for scolding a kid for doing something they were too chicken to do! I call bullshit!" The children stared at Inu-kage disapproving his language which he soon apologised for.

Meanwhile, Camie flicked through to the next image and handed the pad back to his rightful owner. "Here you carry on."

He took the book and glanced at the image. He smirked in surprised. "Well those assholes didn't see his potential, but someone did." He showed off the image with pride. It was far more detailed than the other one with many more elements intertwined with it. Frist and for most was the boy from the other drawing with a brand-new uniform and an expression gleaming with wonder as he gazed up at the shining light above him. Along with the light was a drawing of a man's back. He was in a suit of some sort with a tiny cape swaying away by the wind. The cape was attached to two small round crystals on each of his shoulders. His face couldn't be seen well since his back was turned but it was turned to the side wearing a smile. Still, they couldn't be see much since his top face was shadowed by the top hat held down. Behind them was a background of grand buildings of sorts. A type of schools whose gates wore the symbol S. It was titled 'a shining new idol.' "He was weak but thanks' to his training with sensei he became some more."

"So, he did become a hero."

"No." Inu-kage bluntly responded, "he becomes a detective." The children tilted their heads. Detective? That seemed like a step down from his dreams. "Even so he'll always be a hero in our eyes especially in the eyes of one student." He handed the pad back to Camie with the page ready for her.

She nodded and showed it. It was cut in half. One was covered with the despair of darkness and the other bright with shining hope. On the dark side kneed a crying boy who tears still trickled down his face. He was stuck deep in the darkness, yet the light grew closer to him. Enough to shine on to his tear-stained face. He was looking up at the light side as his gaze was that of disbelief. On the light side was the boy whose story we've been following throughout this story of theirs. He was crouching down to the boy in darkness leading him a helping hand smiling all the while. That smile seemed to be the source of that light. It was tilted 'I believe you.' "He may not be a hero on paper but he's a hero none the less. This was his very first rescue. When a boy was being wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit he stood by his side to prove his innocence. Which he did."

"But that wasn't the only case he solved." Inu-kage butted in with a new case story, "there was also a time where one of his friend's father was being wrongly accused of stealing a precious relic. It was even harder for him since he was a former villain, but did he give up? No! he took charge of that case and found it was a copycat mimic his old technique."

"Do forget the time he helped solved a 15-year-old murder case." Camie cut in with another one. "Thanks to that another one of his friends were able to move on failing knowing what truly happened to his adopted father. He was thankful for the closure."

"Then there was a time when another friend got kidnapped. Only she wasn't kidnapped. She fucking ran away with some street thug!" Inu-kage growled as his claws sharpened at the old memory.

Meanwhile, Camie shrugged with a cheery smile, "what can I say girl's like bad boys."

"Like hell, I would give up my little sister that easily!" He yelled at the top of his lugs scary the children. Soon he coughed out his anger and simmered down. "Anyway, with his help, the girl was safely returned to her family and a compromised was made. Sadly, she was still allowed to see that asshole so long he straighten up his fucking act."

"Oh, come on they're pretty cute together."

"Like I give a rat's ass about that!"

Camie rolled her eyes and returned to the scathe pad. "Anyway, those cases were nothing compared to the time our hero got kidnapped by the yakuza." The children gasped in shock, even more, intend on listening. This story just gets more interesting. "It was a dark time for him. The yakuza boss was interested in him for one purpose. To win the heart and trust of another of his captives; a poor defenceless little girl no older than you all." The children looked at each other sadly as they huddled closer to hear better. "But he never did what he was told and was almost killed for it. Luckily some heroes came to his reused, but he still had one more mission to attend too. Saving the little girl." She should the drawing. It was intensely detailed with strong pencil strokes. There was a body up in front, his head mostly cut off all. You could see was his freckled cheeks and unregretful smile. He held his arms out protectively at the two figures behind him. One was a little girl in a ragged dress and a single horn growing from the side of her head. Her fears were clear in her eyes and she held the other figure that stood between them. Still, her eyes had this gleam of hope as he gasped at the scene before her. The other figure was a young man completely battered a bruised. You couldn't see his face well with the angle he was drawn in, but you could see one of his beady eyes glancing back in surprise. He too was holding his arms out protecting the little girl. It was tilted 'let me be your hero'. "It took a lot of effort but with the help of his friends and other heroes he was saved along with the little girl."

Delighted the children clapped and cheered for more. One of them was even bold enough to take the book a flipped to the next page. Their eyes widen at the sight. The picture was far more ominous than the rest. In was spilt once again this time horizontally. On the top were many of terrified and worried faces all huddling together. They could make out a few famous heroes among them. That just made the picture that more heart-racingly terrifying. The drawing almost came alive with the number of lines that caused the image to shake. A grey aura swirled around them. In the centre was the 'hero' they were following separating himself some the frighten group and headed forward with his cost fapping behind him. In his own little circle that was the only source of light there. Everywhere else was grey or just pitch back. The boy headed forward to the pitch-black area. Nothing could be seen there. Nothing. All there was, was ahead of a person wearing what appeared to be a mechanical mask. A mask very similar to a beloved villain from a certain space franchise. It's tilted; 'our symbol of courage'. "What's this one about?"

The Shiketsu was clearly hesitant. They didn't know what to say. That day…that day was a dark time. One that cannot be spoken freely. "Well…" Inu-kage started "it's…"

"NOOO!" Suddenly, Ren popped in and snatched the book away. She pointed at her classmates in distressed. "NO more spoilers! You guys said enough. Granted most of them weren't spoilers since I wouldn't be covering those cases. But still! That last one is off limits until otherwise."

"Ren, give me back my book!"

"No, I can't. this book is riddled with spoilers. I can't let the audience see them just yet."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"Forget everything I said."

"Get back here!" the two of them they had a hilarious chase around the medical sight giving everyone that saw the gift of laughter. I guess that's a good thing to keep their spirits up. For now.

* * *

The parents watch every moment and couldn't help but laugh with them. "Inu-kage has certainly grown," Miroku commented. "He seems calmer."

His wife stroked her cat as she said, "He's good with children too despite his attitude. It's quite surprising really. Of course, Mikoyasha in the medical sites. With a quirk like hers. She's in her element." She turned to her old-time friend. "You're lucky Kagome. Healing type quirks like yours are rare."

Kagome laughed at her friend's compliment as she continued to watch her children do their best treating who they could. Although Inu-kage knowing medical aid was slightly surprised. If she knew he was interested she would have taught him some of her tricks. Still, Mikoyasha was the true star. Her quirk was simply too perfect for the task. "Thank you, Sango, but I can't take credit for everything." She stared at her own hand releasing a bit of her own healing flames. "She's much stronger than me. Her flames are more potent and can reach further than mine. I guess I still have some training to do myself," she joked.

Sesshomaru clutched his wife's hand but kept his head straight. "Do not be too hard on yourself. She could not get to where she is if not for you. You raised her well. Both of them. After all, they got their kindness and strength from you."

Taken back by her husband's sweet words, a feeling of happiness yet sadness settled into her heart. She leaned onto his shoulder wrapping an arm around his. " You're not mad? That they're not really yours."

The Lord sighed, "must this Sesshomaru keep repeating himself." He carefully hooked his clawed hand under his wife's chin. He made her look him in the eyes. They were so intense. So sincere. "Biological or not they are my children and I will love them all the same. This Sesshomaru will make sure they will become great heroes someday." Kagome looked like she was about to cry as she leaned towards her husband closer. His warmth sooth her.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught wind of their little conversation. It made him lean closer to his wife wrapping her hand around his. "I'm sorry."

Coldly, the woman nodded though her eyes were close to tears. She tightened her grip on his hand and leaned closer. She whispered in a broken voice, "I already forgave you."

Boom!

Suddenly a massive gushed off wind swept through the city area. It took them completely by surprise. "The hell was that?" Cross asked as he temporary stopped struggling. It was useless anyway the chasing that kept him bind there were just too tight. He glanced around at the others for answers. "Was it one of your kids?" The response was head shakes. They had no idea who caused it.

But Izuku knew. He sighed and shook his head. "That was definitely Inasa. One of my classmates. He tends to be a be a bit too...gung-oh when it comes to...pretty much anything."

Old lady Genkai scoffed at the younger boy's excuse. "A bit? More like way. An attack like that could have done some serious damage to the area around him as well as the people." She crossed her arms in disapproval and leaned back to her chair with a huff, "such reckless will not be tolerated in a real-life scenario."

Froi nodded in agreement as he stopped his pen form moving; attention completely on the child that case the attack. " it seemed it worked out for him, but a number of things could have gone wrong. I expect my own son to take such reckless risks but even he is keeping himself together."

Izuku laughed nervously as he doted their words down. "Well so long he's not alone he should be alight. He's not alone, right?" He knew he said that Inasa could go alone but that was for the first exam. The second exam is all about teamwork, so they can't work alone. He made that as crystal clear as he could. So hopefully he hasn't forgotten otherwise...Izuku gulped, "this exam might not end well for him."

Inasa was using the wind to separate the rubble from the people. In this certain scenario, they were tiny people dress in baby outfits. Their bodies were twirling in the wind even though it seemed dangerous the wind was controlled well keeping the civilians and rubble separate for safety. Even so, "it's still sloppy!" One of the short men in a baby outfit yelled as he spun round and round in a circle. "I should deduct points for this!"

Then a giant hand wrapped around him was as the other small person that was flying with him. They were both taken out of the tornado safely. They met eye to eye with a with a certain lavender haired Shiketsu student. He sighed in relief that both seem unharmed. "Thank god. Are either of you hurt." The two of them did nothing but stare at the young boy; just a little be too stunned to reply. Then he noticed the costumes they were wearing. "I see...babies. Well then." He merged his two giant meat hands merged into one. They reshape themselves to cradle the two of them supporting their little bodies and made sure they wouldn't fall. Some of the clumps returned to one of his arms reforming it back to normal. With his single arm, he inspected them. "Either of you seems hurt but we should take you to the professionals to be sure." His hand then detached itself from his arm and lap the boy's face for his reckless actions. "You fool! You shouldn't have moved them without confirming their condition!"

Inasa laughed it off as if it was nothing, " SORRY BUT SINCE YOU WERE HERE EVERYTHING WAS FINE."

His carefree statement deserved another slap form the disembodied hand. "But if I wasn't here you'd be in trouble!" He scolded then bowed to the two little civilians. "Please forgive my collage. he's an idiot."

The two examiners glanced at each and nodded, "some points deducted."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We were going to deduct more for his recklessness, but he was careful even if it was sloppily done. However, with your save and co-operation we won't do as much," one explained.

With a relieved smile the boy bowed his head. "Thank very much, sirs." They then began crying back to their acts as babies. Fully understanding the exam was back on course be called in on his earpieces. "This is Warden in city section 4 doses anyone copy?"

There was a bit of static before an answer given. "This is Takako, reading in. What's your status?"

"I and Stormwind have found two babies in this sector. They appear to be in good health minus a couple of minor cuts. Order ma'am?"

"Windstorm is with you correct? Pass them on to him. Have him take the children to the medical site for further treatment. We have our hands full here at the moment and it would be a simple task for him."

"I'M ON IT!" With no time left to spare Inasa scooped up the children and flew off.

"YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!"

"SERIOUSLY KID WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BABIES TREAT US LIKE THAT!"

"SORRY!"

Seiji shook his head as he watched his over-enthusiastic fly off while being cried all the way. "He's way too rash." Then he got back to his suites. "Takako are you still there? What would you have me do? This area should be clear according to your sight."

"Yes, I am unable to see anything anymore in need of rescue. How are the roads?"

Seiji shot a glance close by. There countless of students were working together to clear as much as they could. The main MVPs of the group were two female U.A students: one with an acid quirk and the other with gravity. Over Shiketsu very own Nagamasa was taking the lead on the operation. They were close to finishing. "I have my sights on them. I predict they should be done in five minutes or less."

"Excellent. Nothing more to be said. Just follow the laser beacon to us."

"Understood," once that was done Seiji made his way there.

* * *

Once Seiji got to his destination he was shocked to find the number of injured there laying on makeshift blanket beds. If he didn't know better, he would assume this was real. They looked so broken. In pain. They couldn't seem to move. Some of them even unconscious. It was a real wakeup call on what he could possibly be dealing in the future. Never the less, it is his duty as a hero to save as many people as he could, and the indents to do just that to perfection. He has already shamed himself in the first exam he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. "What's the situation?" He called out to a nearby hero student.

"We just got these people out of a broken tunnel in below ground. They weren't doing so well so we had to perform first aid here."

"I see I assume we'll be moving them soon."

"No can do," his fox-like classmate strolled into the conversation and casually leaned an elbow on Seiji. He just glared at the redhead unmoving be clearly annoyed. With his usual grin, Karma explained the current situation. "These people are far too injured and tried to move. And there's just too many of them for us to carry them. Even If we get the uninjured to help they'll tire out."

Then Nagisa joined in, "our only options are either to wait for back up or create some sort of device to move them all." He then turned to Yaoyorozu busy doing whatever first aid he was capable of. "Hey Yaoyorozu, you think you can do something like that."

Sadly, the girl shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. It would take too much time and energy to create something of that size." She dropped her head and bit her lip in frustration. "I feel so useless."

A kind hand patted her head. The sudden feeling caused her to straighten up. "It's ok Momo." Turned out that hand belonged to Aiko who smiled with her usual cheerfulness. "Besides we got another source of transport." She turned to her cousin giving out orders. She sneaked her way behind her and whispered in her ear, "right, Takako?"

Takako's dog ears shot up at the sudden contact. She was so focused she didn't realise her cousin behind her. "What was that for, Aiko?" She hissed while rubbing her sensitive ears. Aiko then repeated what she said earlier with enthusiasm something her cousin did not share. She crossed her arms and listened to Aiko's suggestion only to shoot it down with a blunt: "No."

"But why not?" She whined with pouty eyes. "With your quirk, we can totally get the job done."

"Must I remain you for the last time."

"The last time was technically one of the first times. ...At least of that size. But we're going to need to do it."

Uncertainty, Takako turned her head and wrapped herself in her arms. "We not the slight idea what could happen. I can do more harm than good."

"Or you could do no harm and all good."

"Do not be ridiculous."

"I'm not you just need to believe in yourself." Aiko quickly grabbed her cousin's stiff arms. She forced her to face her with eyes sparkling with confidence. "You can do this. I got your back."

After a long pause, Takako dropped her firm posture and sighed in defeat. "Very cousin. I will allow my beast to let loose. However, precautions must be made. You understand we will be on a time limit."

Excitedly, Aiko nodded her head and called out to her old friend waving her arms around to get her attraction. "Momo! Come over here a sec. I need you to make something for me."

Curiously, Yaoyorozu slowing walked to the girl bouncing up and down like an excitable bunny. Once she was close enough the excited girl pounced on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Yaoyorozu's eyebrows arched in surprised at the odd request. She looked at her friend with a questionable look. "Yes, I can make something like that. Might take a while to the size but doable. But why do you need something that…" Aiko gave her no time to speak as she hugged her thankful and bounced back to her cousin. The other girl could help but question her sanity a little bit. "ok…I guess I should get to work."

For the time being, Aiko took charge giving orders to where everyone needs to go or what to do. All the while Takako curled herself into a corner mentally preparing herself for…something. Most of them had no idea what was going on, even the other Shiketsu students couldn't piece it together, yet they still followed the hyper girl's orders. It must run in the family. Eventually and a large plot of land was cleared of all rubble and people. They all gathered some ways off from the side-lines as if they were being protected from something. There were all this space and the only thing occupying it was the Taisho heiress sitting down in a keeled potion. They were a good 50 meters away from her. It was strange. Then there was way Yoke was making: larger pieces of plastics two in 20 meters in length and a meter in height and the other two 10 meters in length and 1 meter in high along with varies amounts of ropes, giant horse reins, and even harness. As soon as they got word of the roads finish Aiko skipped over to her cousin. "You ready cousin?"

"The real question is: are you?"

Akio laughed the question off and waved at the heroes and civilians on the side-lines. She cupped her hands to better project her voice. "Ok everyone we're going soon. All I need you to do is say low and not panic." That wasn't very reassuring. It was further like that when Akio her self-dropped flat on the ground. They soon followed her action knowing there's got to be a reason for it. With her usually cheerful smile, she gave her cousin the thumbs up. "Ok, Takako. Go for it!"

She sighed, "I apologise in advance for any damages." Suddenly the winded picked up around her and her marks become more pronounced and sharp. She growled like a wolf as she showed off her ever-growing canes and claws. The power she was giving of was strong. So strong in shook and cracked the very ground she stood on. It was even strong enough it rip-off her blindfold and what a sight to see. Her eyes were no longer completely grey. They had colour though dull and washed out. They glowed with a violently with the colour of blood red as her slit pupils were outlined with a combination of a pale green and purled. Then she let out a beastly howl as pieces of silver her hair grew off her body. That wasn't the only thing that grew. She herself was growing and she wasn't stopping. "AWOO!" Soon the little blind girl was no more. What replaced her was a monstrous beast. The beast looked like a feminine giant wolf with a silver lion-like mane. It had strikes of fur at the sides of its massive paws adorn with razor-sharp claws. Upon its forehead was the mark of a crescent moon. It stood there tall and proud as the light reflected on its shiny silver coat. But then it went wild thrashing around randomly while growling and howling on all that she saw.

 ** _Takako Taisho_**

 ** _Quirk- Beast transformation – Allows her to transform into I giant dog. In this form she gains incredible strength and power. The down side rationality goes out the window and her mind become wilder._**

"And that my que. Momo! The reins." Aiko called out and her stunned friend. With the sound of the name she eventually snaps out of it and through the giant hoarse reins she made. With a determined look, Akio charged at the beast. "Here goes nothing." She readied her bow allowing herself to make another one of her arrows only twice as long. She shot at one of the beast's front paws. Before the beast could claw her with its other paw she readied and another arrow and jumped to pin it down. With the beats, front paws immobilized thrashed its head around trying to break free but couldn't. Aiko took the opportunity to pounce and rush up the beast's front legs. Then she roped the reins on the massive dog like a muzzle and pulled. "Calm down Takako I know you're in their…somewhere." The beast only responded was a muzzled growl as it tried to shake the girl off, but she wouldn't like to go. Aiko felt like she was riding the world larges bull game as her body swished with every wild move. "This would be some much easier with Miko here. She just needs to use her flames and you'd calm down instantly." She growled and the truth of her words. She hated relying on the twins. Especially that one. With ferocious growled, herself she pulled the railed as hard as she could. "WELL TO BAD YOU GOT ME!" she howled, and Takako howled with her. It seemed to tire her out so much she dropped on the ground huffing. Tiredly, Aiko pulled on Takako's hairs and claimed her way to her floppy ears. She lifted one of them slightly and called in: "Listen Takako I know you can hear me. We need to get these people to safety and we need you to do it." Takako didn't give her as much as a growled. So, Aiko had to try something that she knew it would get her attention. "Uncle is watching remember." Her ears shot up in alert as her demonic eyes shifted to the stands. Knowing she got her attraction, Aiko was determined to keep it. "Show him you can control it. Show he you deserve the tilted of the next Lord of the west." Takako was still. Could this mean victory? Slowing she slid back down to ground level and took hold of one of her arrows. "I'm going to let you go now." With a pull, the arrow as gone, and she repeated the action on the other.

Calmly, Takako stood up on all fours and faced the group close by. They had a mixture of looks: Dread, surprise, curiosity even a few amazing ones. She turned her body to face them and bowed her head as if she was saying sorry.

With her head close to the ground, Aiko hopped up and rubbed the massive dog's forehead. "It's ok we forgive you right?" The crowd was speechless. "We anyway we better get to work. Takako's time limit in a form this big is five so we better get going."

Snapped form whatever emotion they were feeling, the hero students quickly got to work. The rope the flexible pieces to mould around Takako's beast form and secured it on her back. It created a box-like structure were they carefully placed the injured in using what quirk they had as well as equipment. With the harness Yaoyorozu made they lifted the unconscious placed in as well as those with leg injuries. Some of the healthier civilians were able to climb the beast's long fur with only little assistance. For example, Seiji giving them a literal disembodied hand up. Aiko made the climb a bit easier by sticking her she arrows into Takako's body creating an awkward but climbable staircase. Sero was there to give this tape to join the gapes together making a ramp of sorts that the people a walk on. Eventually, everyone made it inside the safety of the box.

Aiko hopped on Takako's head once one and gripped the reins. "Ok girl yip yip!"

Takako did not move but instead look at her with a look that just says: 'really?"

Pouting, Aiko pokes at Takako's head. Not that it really did much. With her size this massive it didn't even feel like an insect bite. "Come on Takako. Let me have this."

Takako rolled her eyes but evenly rushed off to the medical site. However, she slowed her usual pace so that no one would fall off but still quick enough to gather on time before her time limit reaches max. Everyone else was having somewhat fun. Riding on a giant beast like this. It's something like form a fairy tale. Like a once in a lifetime experience. The journey was roughed either, the hero students ensured their safety and wellbeing and Takako fur was so soft like a bed. So, it wasn't really an unconformable experience. Though the beginning was rocky some points were deducted it was still a work teamwork they managed well.

* * *

All eyes were on the Taisho head as he watched the events unfold with a…wait…Is that a smile! Yup the cool lord was smiling. Fondly in fact. Something so rare its though to happen once every blue moon. There were only a few times has he genuinely smiled: on his wedding day and the birth of his firstborn. Even so, the kindness, the fondness, the happiness. It wasn't normal. Nothing was normal about that smile. Especially the fact that it didn't disappear after a few seconds! It freaked everyone who saw it out. Even his wife. It scared them. So much so no one wanted to speak.

But there was one brave soul that spoke up. "Hey, bro. you ok?"

Still smiling, Sesshomaru turned to his half-brother, "Of course I am. Why would I be?"

"Stop smiling like that! it's freaking me the fuck out!" He then noticed his wife was wearing a similar uncanny expression. Her eyes were practically glowing with happiness. "No way not you too."

"I just don't believe it," Kikyo started out completely astonished. "Aiko acting like a decent leader. I didn't think I she had it in her."

"Decent leader," the old woman groaned. "More reckless than anything else."

"Miss Genkai has a point," Miroku joined with his own opinion. " the young lady still hash have full control of her inner beast. Worst case scenario Takako would have lost control and go on a rampage.

"I think the risk was necessary," Songo argued. "With that many Injured they had to work fast with what they got. It's not like they could have escorted them by foot and there were just too few of them to carry the injured."

Kagome thought deeply as she overheard both arguments. "Well if they were to call in Mikoyasha she would have been able to calm Takako back to sanity in no problems. Taking her on without that type of certainty was dangerous." She concluded.

"Does it matter?" All attention turned to the lord whose stone-cold face has returned. He leaned into his seat with arms crossed. He watched his daughter carefully as they gathered some of the other stragglers along the way. "The more she uses it the more control she with have control on her beast. Eventually, her animalistic instincts will weaken to the point she will have no need of someone snapping her back to control. Though this Sesshomaru will give credit where credit is due. Aiko's leadership was eloquent enough though lacks discipline. She got the job done and that's all that matters."

Izuku wrote down their thoughts and criticism nodding all the while. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mountainside area...

"Please help, our arms are injured," wailed a woman while she held her arms.

"Please save us! The pain!" whined a man that copied the woman's actions.

"SHUT UP AND SAVE YOURSELF!" U.A's most explosive student yelled at the whimsy adults with obvious irritation. It brought shock to both as well as his two classmates that fought with him in the first exam. Why were they with him? They asked themselves the same question. The fact that he yelled at a couple of civilians made them question it even more. What if they were seriously injured?

Luckily for them, they weren't. "Wait we are supposed to be playing low priority civilians."

"Could it be the reason he told us to save ourselves is that he could tell by looking at us?"

Both Kirishima and Kaminari sighed in relief. "Well, that was convenient."

"Come on let's get these two to safety." Kirishima leaped over the small cliff edge they were on soon joined by v all the while Baku grumpily followed their lead. His mood just lowered when we were told he still got some points deducted thanks to his attitude. Could this get any worse?

"Ahwoooooo!" Yes, yes it can get worse.

A monstrous howl echoed through the mountainside shaping the very ground they walk on. "What was that?" The next thing they knew massive boulders came racing down the mountainside with one goal and one goal only. To make this exam harder than it should be. "Is this a part of the exam."

The two civilians screamed in terror as they held each other tight. "NO!"

While they were panicking, Bakugou blasted himself into action. His grin just screamed I'm going to kill you or in this case the boulders rolling coming at him. "DIE!" He roared as he destroyed the first obstacle than the next and then after that. Blew them all to pieces. There was no stopping him. Which in this case was a bad thing? For those pieces were no small pieces. Oh no. They may not be as big as the original but the could still seriously harm and Cush a person. Especially, when there's a hole verge coming at them.

" Bakugou! You're just making it worse!" His two kind-of-friends yelled.

"Points deducted!" The two civilians screamed.

Kirishima jumped into the forefront and readied his hardened arms. "Stand close behind me." All the smaller pieces came charging and he pushed them away to the best of his abilities. He wasn't bad. He was doing pretty well but when it came to it there was just too many for him to handle. "Damn it there's no end."

"Kirishima! Duck." It was Kaminari turned to take a crack at the problem. He shot an electric blast at the incoming rock shower but of course, it had zero effects. "What?" He asked himself absolutely clueless.

"Lighting doesn't work on rocks!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Points deducted!"

Well, they're screwed. There's just no way Kirishima can stop this avalanche of stone all on his own and there was no time to run. They were coming at them too fast. Luckily, they had a last minute save. A couple of spinning disks came flying and wrapped some see though stings into the civilians. The next thing they knew they flew upwards. As for the U.A hero students, they were caught by a couple of agile students.

Once the destruction was over, Bakugou looked back at the mess he made. He couldn't see his classmates or the whiny civilians form earlier. He has mixed feelings on this. On one hand, he's happy to be rid of them: those civilians were annoying and he workers best alone. On the other hand, he has no idea where they were. For all, he knows they're crushed under that pile of rubble. He was probably going to get points deducted for causing that. "Hey, are you fuckers still alive!"

"We're up here," called out a horribly familiar voice.

His rage started to boil up again as he saw the voice owner. "You."

"Me!" Click chimed playfully with a smile as he waved at the explosive teen.

" **And us!** " Just after that Mai and Sai popped out behind Click waving with a bottle of hose in their hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

"Saving your sorry ass," Sai replied like it was an obvious answer.

"Yeah if we didn't step in these guys would have been crushed and it would be all your fault," Mai added in a similar tone of her brother.

"Yes, that was very reckless of you Katsuki Bakugou. It would have been a lot easier and safer to retreat," Click played along with the twins looking like he's having so much fun sitting on that cliff long down on the raging teen. "Down worry your friends and the civilians are fine."

"Like I give a fuck about that!" Bakugou yelled as he blasted his way to the yo-yo quirk user with fury in his eyes. "You and I have a score to settle you Yo-Yo fucker!"

Click just put on his usually carefree smile as Bakugou launched over to him in a blinding rage. One swing of his hand that's all it took to send his stings flying and attached themselves to Bakugou's body. Before, Bakugou could react, Click yanked on his stings so hard the boy crash-landed on the small cliff they were on. As so as he did the Wakamoto twins pinned him down folding his arms at his back with his palms facing down. He can't risk blasting himself in that position. "Well now Bakugou now that I have your attention would you please calm yourself. We don't have time to waste fighting each other. This is a rescue after all and there's no telling how many people need our held," Click leeched as he untangled his strings. "Besides if you keep this attitude up you'd keep losing points and Izuku's prediction will become reality."

Bakugou's anger suddenly sizzled away as he remembered that one line that damn Deku told him before the exams started- 'I predict if you don't clean up your act before the second half of the exam you'll both fail.' Failure wasn't in his dictionary. If saving these damn extras means he can become a hero, then so be it. "Fucking fine. Let's go save some more damn extras."

Playfully sassy, Click wagged a finger at the boy, "tis tis tis, Bakugou. Have you really learned nothing about rescue? You can't rush in to an area hoping to find someone a get them out."

"It's all about planning and preparation. Who knows they might be trapped or in need of medical aid," Sai commented as he jumped off the teen.

"That and quick base decision when you're in a bind. Hero sometimes needs to think of the spot kind of what we just did," Mia added as she followed her brother's actions.

" **But most importantly it's all about teamwork.** " The three of them said all at once copying each other's actions by holding up their index finger and have a look that just says you should know this.

Bakugou just glared at the trio. "What the fuck are you shit extras talking about?"

"It's simple really," Click stepped out of his little group to give their suggestion. "instead of fighting against us we should work together. This isn't like the first exam. They want us all to work together to get this job done. So, are you in or what?" He held a hand out to the exploitive teen hoping he would shake in to confirm this agreement.

Instead, he just glared at it, "why the fuck should I work with you."

The twins leaned out from each side of the young journalist with bored looks. "Do you know anything about first aid?"

"What? Like you fuckers do?"

" **Dud** ," each of the twins held out a small med kit in their hand causing Bakugou to gawk. He had no other choice but to admit defeat. He'll work with these losers. For now. At least they know what they're doing. He could use that to his advantage.

"Well know that's that settled let's split up. Sai you think you can escort the civilians to safety?" The boy nodded a Click's request and took a sip of alcohol. He then grabbed the two civilians and bounced off the side of the cliff making his way down. He might get some points deducted for the rough treatment, but he got the job done in good time. "Bakugou, Kirishima how's about you join up and Mai you'll be their medical support." Grumpily, Bakugou agreed, Kirishima didn't mind, and Mai was ok with it two. "That leaves me and Kaminari. I'll take the other medical kit encase we fine anyone severely injured. If you need any help just Mai just call on the intercom."

Bakugou lifted his noses with a huff, "Like I fucking need any." Then he just walked away with a care with his two temporary partners casing up behind him.

"Well, then Kaminari it's just you and me. let's get going."

"Wait!" Click stopped in his tracks and turned to the electric quirk user. "I have to ask you something. It's about one of your classmates Seiji or something." He has the yo-yo user full attention now as he faced him curiously. "I'm just wondering. What does he have against Bakugou?" Well, that's something. He didn't expect to hear that question especially so suddenly. Kaminari dropped his eyes. it's not really any of his business but he'd still like to know. "the way he was talking when he fought us. He really hated him, but I still don't really get it. I just know your rep has something to do with it. Did Bakugou do something to him."

Click's heart stopped as Kaminari stated his case. Seiji hearted towards Bakugou is not a secret. In fact, the feeling was mutual to all the class. His hate just burns the brightest. He gulped unsure to word his explanation. "…Well yes, I guess you can say that" he started off being extra careful with his words. "Bakugou wasn't…friendly with our class rep." How to put this? How to say this? All these thoughts swirling in his head, but one fact still remains. He sighed solemnly, "Look Kaminari I am a journalist. It is my job to tell and show the truth no matter how grim it may be. But there are times when the truth is too dark to handle for everyone. You don't know much about Bakugou or what he was like before. Do you?"

"I know he has some anger management issues," Kaminari joked to lighten the heavy mood.

"I'm going to tell it to you straight Kaminari. Your Bakugou was a bully and his victim were Izuku."

Kaminari froze at the boy's words. That can't be true. Right? "No way man," he yelled in denial. "Sure, he's a jerk but he can never…"

"Are you sure about that?" Click cut in coldly casing Kaminari revaluate his thoughts. "Don't forget my class rep his quirkless. He's been a prime victim of bullying through his life. Bakugou was just one of the many and would most likely not be the last."

Kaminari bit his lip in disbelief. He was having a hard time processing this. "Still…" he wanted to defend his kind-of-friend Even though he felt this is a losing battle. "Even if that's true is it really enough for him to deserve that much hate. I mean he must have done something far worst."

Something far worst. That line. That one line trigged something in him. A memory he will never forget. One that is shared with all his classmates

***flashback***

It was dark and grey night. The Shiketsu students were gathered in an unknown and strange area. After the day they have gone through they didn't care where they were. There just so happy it was over. So happy their green haired freckled face friend is safe. None of them will ever forget that day. For this is the day the swore an oath to each other. An oath that will forever be caused in their minds as well as their hearts. A promise that will never be broken: We are the students of Shiketsu A class. We swear to protect each other in times of need. To never lie to each other and keep our word. To keep all secrets with our hearts and ever tell another soul. To keep true to that oath many stories and secrets were told that day. Stories they never thought they would tell or secrets they planned to send to their graves.

One always stuck with them. The painful image branded their memory. The imaginary of a crying Izuku. "I'm sorry everyone I'm so sorry."

"What the fucking hell are you being sorry for Deku," Inu-kage yelled slight annoyed with the boy's wails. "If it's about this whole roundabout fake rescue mission we fucking forgive you ok? So please quit crying already!"

"That too but it's just," he dropped his head unable to face his classmate's gazes. "I don't know what's going to happen to us anymore. Now that you know that amount of danger I might put you through. If anyone you get hurt because of me. I can never forgive myself. I should have asked sooner instead of dumping this all on you. but I didn't know how to do it without telling you the truth."

"And what a truth it was. This is front cover material."

"Click you are not posting anything said here. We made an oath."

"Of course, Yuko. I wouldn't dream of it." Click turned back to his rep with a somewhat worried expression. "But still that's quite the burned you must handle. Are you ok with it?"

Izuku wiped away his still on coming tears. "So long as I have you guys with me I think…no I know I can manage. I'm sorry I have to drag you guys into this mess."

Karma walked to him and pinched his cheeks. "Don't worry about it Deku we can totally handle this. We're in this, together right?"

He smiled. He smiled for them. He's so happy. He's so lucky to have such a supportive class. They won't let him down and we won't let him down. Whatever might happen to them they'll do it together. Just like now. He feels like he could tell them anything. even more dark things. The brightness of his smile dimed down as he dabbled to admit to such a thing. "can I tell you guys something." All eyes turned to him and he shrugged down at their attention. "Well I just what to say that…" the mood insanity become dead cold as he admitted this truth to them. Something he never expected to tell anyone. "The rumours are true. I did try to commit suicide."

The blood of his classmates ran cold. Silence ruled between them before someone broke it. "Why?" Seiji screamed in despair and confusion. "Why would you do that?" he couldn't understand. None of them could. The bright-eyed boy they all come to know and respect. He was always so happy so positive. They could never imagine it. A life without his light.

Izuku paused and forced a smile. "An old friend suggested it to me."

***end***

"Hey, Dude. Dude. Dude! CLICK!"

The boy suddenly snapped out of his daze still feeling the chills of that day. "What happened?"

"Your crying mans."

He touched his face and indeed it was wet. Wet with tears. "well isn't that something? Oh well, we should get moving." He shook it off as if it were nothing and walked forward with a smile.

"Hey wait you haven't…"

"we should get going Kaminari we're wasting time."

Kaminari stopped there. There was no point in pushing it further. It's obvious he wouldn't budge. Besides he doesn't have the right.

* * *

Back in the medical site, everything was going perfectly. Almost too perfect. The students were swift and organised. Even when a heap load of new people was dropped on them they dealt with them with the level of professionals. It also helped that some of them have some background medical knowledge. It was just too easy. The wasn't much of a challenge. One acting civilians was thinking such thoughts. These kids are better than I thought. The civilian carefully eyed the young heroes as they collected and treated the new group of civilians that was delivered by a giant dog. At this rate, they'll finish this exam in no time. It was settled. He was going to kick up the level difficulty. They couldn't make it too easy for them. "Ahh!" He screamed at the top of his lugs. He gained the attention of everyone around him. "We're all going to die." Occasionally, there is that one person that causes mass panic. Heroes need to know how to handle such people so how will you react? "There's no point! The whole city is destroyed. There's no left. And we're probably next!"

The young hero students hesitated. They didn't have a clue what the guy was on about or why he was freckling out. How were they supposed to react? Even the Shiketsu students seemed hesitant. Still, they must deal with this quickly or else the other civilians will be distress. "Miko, can you handle this?" Takako now back in her normal form asked.

With a nod, Mikoyasha was about to walk over and sort out the situation peacefully. Unfortunately, someone beat her to it. A very small someone. "Yuko?" The class froze as they watched the small girl casually walked forward to the panicked man as stoned-face as ever. No one was prepared for what she was about to do.

Slap!

The whole world gasped as they watched this small girl slapped a grown man in the face. "Your wails are an unnecessary. You're a scaring the children," though her words were truthful blunt they could still have been a little softer. The slap also seemed unnecessary.

At the sight of her daughter's actions, Yusuke jumped from his set. "What the hell is she doing!"

"She just slapped a guy for whining too much."

Yusuke glared at the elder woman beside him, "I can see that that grandma but that is not how you deal with a situation like that!"

"What are you talking about. You know as well as I do you'd done the exact same thing. Heck, I would too."

"But this is an exam! She could get points deducted for that type of attitude!"

His words were true as the man angrily groaned at the small child staring blankly back at him. "What the hell kid? That is no way to handle this situation. Points deducted."

Yuko shrugged uncaringly. "So be it I will not regret my actions," she said coldly as she stared up at the man holding his red handprint cheek. "If this was truly a real-life scenario I will do the same thing. Whining like such won't help anyone. Especially you." Now everywhere was listening. What is this small child talking about? "I will not lie to you if this was real there will be casualties and we can't save everyone. That is the harsh reality." Then there was silence. No one can argue with her words. It was just reality. No one can deny it. Yet she continued, " there's no point in crying. It's waste of time. So, stop crying and make yourself useful." She then shoved a med kit in his chest surprising him. "Even heroes need help."

That line. That line no one expected to hear. Not the civilians, not the hero students, not the onlookers or the examiners. But it is a line they are all aware of but are afraid to say. For a hero must seem untouchable almost godly. Saving those in need and most certainly not ask for help. Especially to a claive, they are duty bound to save and protect. Or at least that's what most are led to believe. But the Shiketsu students were taught differently. To ask and accept help to anyone that could and is willing. Though most of them were still too prideful to say anything it took a person as uncaringly blunt to say it out loud. "Did I say something wrong?"

The man was suddenly snapped out of his stunned state. He glanced at the small child than to the medical kit in unconsciously took form her. He smiled. Never has a student boldly slapped him and then gave a blunt speech about reality. Might as well play along. "It's nothing kid." Brightly he smiled back at her and gave her the thumbs up "just show me what I need to do."

"Just to make things clear I assure you I'm 18."

"Huh...you sure about that?"

Ysuake dropped to his set. "I can't believe she just did that."

"I can," Izuku said with a chuckle completely entertained the man's dropped jaw. "All of us have learned it ok to ask and accept help from anyone including civilians. Out of everyone in the class Yuko is the most likely to say that," he began his explanation, "most of them are too prideful like Aiko and Seiji, or they are far too kind and would prefer to keep a strong front as long as they can like Miko and Allen then are those who prefer to joke about a problem and laugh like Ianas. But then there are those terribly blunt types that don't really care and just tell the truth like the Wakamoto twins and of course Yuko. They always say what's on their minds." He sighed as he finished writing down his newly written notes. "It's a double-edged sword really. It's a risk to show that type of vulnerability but it can be worth it."

Yusuke stared at the kid about to ask the one question they were all wondering: "Who the hell taught you, kids."

"We have a very...unconventional hero as a teacher."

"I'll say," Chu cheered as he raised his beer bottle in celebration. "Did you see my kids out there? If that were me back in my younger days I would have made the same mistake as the explosive kid. You kids are pretty lucky."

"Hey, don't forget our kid," Rinku and Kotei pounced into the conversation.

"Click practically organized the whole thing." Rinku gloats.

"Yeah and even subdued the blonde kid with a little help from the twins," Kotei added.

Chi laughed with them, "yeah are kids make a good team. I can toast to that."

"Yeah!"

"I Think you're all forgetting one detail," Chu's wife interrupted with her usual cold tone. They turned their eyes at her; faces and positions still are frozen in celebration mode. Natsume was more than willing to break it, "they were hesitating to action," she started out, "they were there far before the avalanched started but chose not to act until they were in real danger why?"

Chu thought deeply at his wife question, "well my guess the twins though those kids got the situation handled. So, they didn't need the help."

Rinku and Kotei Had a different answer. The sighed slightly embarrassed. "He just wanted to take pictures, did he?"

"And there you have it. Click was distracted and for whatever reason the twins tolerated it."Natsume confirmed in a harsh tone. " in real life, this could have grave consequences. What if they didn't make in the time since they were too distracted? Timing is everything at critical moments like this. He shouldn't be taking pictures and my children shouldn't have let him."

"Well it not like we can't stop him,". Kotei argued

"Yeah, we made a deal with him," Rinku added. " he'll be both a hero and a journalist. So, taking pictures kinds of comes with the package."

Froi tilted his head at the explanation, " what a peculiar combination. A journalist as well as a hero how interesting."

"It's a little too peculiar if you are me," Cross groaned with a huff. He was still trying to break out of his chains; persistent enough to continue fighting even he knows it's useless. But he'll get out eventually. For the moment he stopped and gave his own opinion on the current conversation. " journalist are known to be nosey and can run in heroes' repetition with the right words. That and heroes like their privacy. Most of what those media rats turn out is just scandals. More than half aren't even true. If you ask me that kid is going to grow up to be a nuisance."

Rinku and Kotei glared at the redhead chained hero. "That our kid you know."

"I don't care."

Click's parents looked like they were about to attack the chained hero. Luckily, Izuku thought fast enough to stop it. "Well yeah Click's career choices are questionable, but I think he can make it work." He defended. "He's no ordinary journalist while most write about any story that will catch the public attention fake or otherwise Click's articles are far from fake. He makes sure they are unbiased with as many facts as possible. As far as my knowledge Click and the Wakamoto twins have been friends for a while. So, they're used to his antics."

Both Chu and Rinku nodded in agreement. "Chu and I knew each other since forever but our kids haven't met until middle school. But when they did they were fast friends."

"When my kids came home one tell me some weirdo was asking them to feature in their next school article, I had a feeling Click had something to do about it. I never thought they'd end up in the same school let alone same class. Like some wired form density."

Froi chuckled while poking the chain man next to him with an elbow. "That sounds like you and me and our kids huh cross. We've known each other for so long then our kids end up in the same class and become best of friends."

Cross raised an eyebrow at that last statement. "Doesn't your rut hate my rut and vice versa. I'm almost sure they still hate each."

Froi cheeks flushed a bit while he scratched the back of his neck. "Well yes, they didn't really start to get along until Yuu started to date that lovey Mikoyasha girl. But I'm sure they 're fine now." That got him thinking. He hasn't seen his adopted son and his friends in action for a while. Last, he saw of them was them heading south-west somewhere. "Hum, I wonder what they're doing now."

* * *

"Hey, Allen. Found another one yet?" Yuu asked through his intercom.

"Not yet and didn't we all agreed to call each other by our hero names?" Allen replied only receiving a groaned for an answer. There was a mild static interface with communications. He seemed to be deep inside. Inside what you may ask? Why, a sunken ship in the middle of almost nowhere. They Found the wreckage when they stumbled upon one saviour drifting on a piece of debris on the water. Luckily, he was conscious and they were able to find the rest of the wreckage further out. It was agreed upon since Krory was the fastest on their team he would be the one to escort the injured man back. That only leaves three of them to investigate the rest of the wreckage. Although they were able to find a little help.

"I got one," Crocked a voice from the inside. A head popped out of the massive ripped entrance. It was U.A's Asui with her mouth just opened wide enough to let her tough out. "Careful. He's got a broken leg," she warned as he lifted the injured sailor out with the strength of her tongue. She carefully brought him down to Yuu who had his arms wide open ready.

Once the man was close enough, Yuu carefully hooked his arms around the man's legs and torso. "You can let go know. I got this." Asui unravelled her tongue allowing Yuu to bring the man down to the floor of the inflatable boat the found. The one of many. He inspected the leg closely. "Ok, Sir just tell me where it hurts." Yuu felt up the leg until the man gave him a reaction of pain. He nodded once he found the problem. "Ok looks like it's just a twist. I can fix that up in no time. Are you hurt anywhere else?" The man shook his head as a response. "Good to know." He then turned to the other first aider. "Hey Miranda, how are those guys doing?"

The unlucky girl shot up at the sound of her name panicked. Slightly jittery she turned to her classmate. "They don't appear to be severely injured. Just unconscious." She and Yuu have been put in charge of first aid as well as a lookout. In case anyone else comes by to help or if trouble comes him. So far including the one they just found and the one that washed out on sore they managed to find four. Two of which were unconscious.

Yuu nodded and turn back to their recent rescue. "Hey, any idea how many left in there?"

He shook his head. "Don't know. But in my crew, there's only 10 of us. Can't be sure if there's anyone else."

"Humm got a picture? Well also need a name."

Confused by the sudden request, the man still did as ask and handed a picture of one of his friends that joined him in this endeavour. "His name is Kaito. Kaito Momota."

Yuu took the picture and handed it over to Miranda who was silently listening in on the conversation. "You can do the rest, right?"

Miranda squeezed out a scream. She nodded rapidly and looked at the picture and took a deep breath. This was her chance to do something useful. She can't mess it up. "Here goes." She focused on the picture burning the face in her memory along with the name. "One minute." She whispered to herself. As soon as she said that her eyes glowed blue with an outline of a clock. Its hands fast-forwarded at a quickened pace. She blinked once, and the clock disappeared. "I see," she smiled at the man, "good news your friends are ok."

The man raised an eyebrow of confusion. "How do you know?"

She tapped on the corners of her eyes. "It's a part of my quirk. I saw them a minute into the future. They're fine but trapped. Our comrades should be able to save them no trouble."

 ** _Miranda Lotto_**

 ** _Quirk: clock eyes – like the name little clock like outlines will appear during quirk activation during this time frame she can see into the future from up to 1min -1 hour. The visions sometimes appear random, but she has some control by directing her vision to a person or a certain area._**

She tapped onto her intercom. " Fourteenth I think I found the rest of the crew. They are trapped. Pretty deep down too but the water level with at high. Only Keens deep. I wish I can tell you more but that's all I could see. No one seemed injured, but I can't be sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen listened to Miranda's description nodding away at every sentence. "Alright, Clock Lady I'll check further down. Prepare the extra lifeboats once we find them."

Soon Asui hopped in to join him. "Hey there Allen. Got word from your classmates? Ribbit," she coked as she landed beside him in her usual frog-like position. He retold the description to the frog girl informing her about the location of the trapped crew members. She nodded in understanding. "Well, we better get going." With that notation agreed the travelled deeper into the darkness of the sunken ship. It gave off an unnerving atmosphere. "It's really getting dark. Ribbit. It's kind of spooky."

"Not to worry," Allen assured. He took out a hand size flash like form his pocket and clicked it open. The light showed them the path before them; a dimly lit dark void with a floor of water. It got deeper and deeper as they trucked ahead. "Wow this place is pretty spooky," Allen laugh nervously to himself. "But we can't back down. There are people down there needing our help."

The frog girl agreed and then she heard it. "Did you hear that?" The young hero listened closely to the faith echoes. Then it came again.

"HELP!" yelled a chorus of voices.

Instantly, Allen sprang into action. "Down there the voices are coming from there." He pointed to a corridor only partly flooded. He was sure. So sure, the trapped civilians were somewhere there. "Come on let's go. In his rush, he didn't realise just how deep and broken that corridor was.

"Allen watch your step!" Asui yelled out in alert as she shot her tongue. She managed to catch the boy just in time before he fell into a crack on the maniacal floors. But not fast enough to prevent it from falling halfway through. His head was just barely above the surfaces of the water. With a sigh of relief, Asui managed to pull him back to stable ground. "Are you ok?" she asked worried like.

The white-haired boy laughed at himself slightly embarrassed at his literal slip up. "Yeah, I find just a bit wet. Thanks for the save."

"A little wet is an understatement, Ribbit."

The boy was completely soaked from neck to toe. Still, he laughed it off like it didn't mean anything. "Don't worry about me. I've been through worst. Besides a little water never hurt anyone," he said as he attempted to squeeze as much water as he could from his clothes. "By the way, you're free to call me by my hero's name. It's Fourteenth by the way. It makes this exam feel more real that way don't you think?"

While Asui agreed with that logic there's still something she wanted to ask: "Fourteenth? That's a pretty odd name ribbit."

"Haha well yeah. It's an old nickname of mine I had when I was still in the circus."

"You're a circus kid?"

"Well yes. I was adopted by one of their clowns and was brought up with them. I really miss them sometimes."

Asui could hear as a tone of sadness in his voice. It wasn't wise to keep asking about his time as a circus kid. She feels like she's been going into some personal things he won't want to talk about. So, she decided to continue the conversation about his hero name. "So how did Fourteenth became your nickname?"

"Ah well, long story short my circus had this odd…well, I guess you can call it a jinx. Every time someone was put into the 14th act something would go wrong with their performance. They'd forget their lines, mess up the act, the audience didn't like them and so on and so forth. I guess you can say 14 was our unlucky number whoever was the 14th act is doomed to fail their performance. Eventually, I was placed in the 14th slot."

Curious about where this story was going, Asui tiled her head closer to Allen as they walked down the flooded corridor. (Well Asui more hopped along beside him than walk) "So what happened? Ribbit. Did you mess up?"

Chuckling at the girl bluntness, Allen continued his story, "No quite the opposite. I nailed everything. Every joke, every trick and even jiggling. The crowd loved it. At first, everyone thought it was a fluke and was placed once again as the 14th act and once again I was a success. Someone else tried to do replace my spot after but the jinxed happened again. Eventually, I become the permanent 14th act and everyone started calling me Fourteenth. Pretty strange huh?"

Asui shook he head. "no, I think it's pretty cool. Oh, my hero name is Froppy. Ribbet You can call me that if you like."

"Froppy? That's a cute name."

"My siblings gave it to me. It was all I could think of when we were asked to come up with hero names."

Allen smiled sweetly at the frog girl. "I think that name suit you quite well Froppy."

The frog girl blushed at the compliment as well as the sweet smile she received. Then they heard it again. Those cries for help. Only this time they were louder. "Over there! Ribbet!" they rushed ahead following those cries. Eventually, they followed a mechanical doorway. It seemed to be operated by handprint recognition but without power, there's no possible way it could be functioning. Asui knocked on the metal door. "Anyone in there?" she croaked.

"Yes!" was the response. "We can't get out. The door's seal shut. Please help us."

"We should find something to pare that door open, Ribbit," Asui suggested as he was about to hop off and search.

But Allen stopped her. "There no need," he told her as he placed the flashlight he was holding in her hands. He gave her confident smile, "I got this." He then walked closer to the door and knocked, "Listen everyone. I need you all to remain calm and stand as far back as you can form the door. Me and my colleagues will get you to safety I promise." One he got a reply he waited a couple of minutes to allow them the time to move. Then he got into a battle position raising his mangled arm high. "Here goes." Suddenly, his arm glowed with light as his slowly shifted and turned. Its shape changed to armour as it grew 10x its original size. Asui watched in complete awe as the light faded away. His deformed arm was now replaced by a gigantic vision with armour bone colouring. A rim of paradoit green flames speared it form the rest of his body. It looked so disproportioned for his slender small body since it was twice his size, yet he seemed to hold it well. It's as if the arm itself only grew but remained the same weight. With a hefty swing, Allen tore through the mechanical door like it was nothing as his talon-like fingers pierced through. Just like that the door was torn apart. On the other side were many gasping faces. Allen just smiled at them waving with is monstrous hand. "Hello everyone, we're here to get you out of here. So please cooperate with us."

 ** _Allen Walker_**

 ** _Quirk: curse arm – when born with an unsightly mutation on his right arm many people called it a cursed arm giving it its name. Upon the user's command, it's able to transform into other weaponry such as a massive armoured hand._**

The crew was frozen in shock many where thing who was this kid and what kind of quirk is that arm. In Asui's mind, she could only thing on one thing. _So cool._

* * *

As time rolled by both Allen and Asui made it out with the other crew members and with a little help from Miranda and Yuu they managed to settle them on the lifeboats they found inside the ship. After few minutes sorting out any minor injuries as well as contacting the others they padded their way back to shore. There they were greeted by some familiar faces. "Hey guys!" it was Krory as well as U.A's rep and Shiketsu's vice rep. "I brought some help."

"Krory," the second the boat landed Miranda leaped out and hugged her boyfriend happy to be reunited.

Slight irritated Takako knocked them apart remaining them at the task at hand. "No public displays affecting, please. We have work to do." She turned to the other two of her classmate. "Kanda, report."

As a sign of respect, he saluted to the younger hero student. "There are only two unconscious and only with leg injuries. The rest have minor cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about."

"I see. Fourteenth, anything else to add?"

Allen followed the other boy's actions and shook his head. "No, ma'am. Me and Froppy searched the whole ship and couldn't find anyone else. How the crew is also unsure of whether or not there should be anymore. Request for you to so a final search."

"Request granted." She stepped closer to the waves and dipped her hands into the water. Using her quirk, she searched the ship for the position she was in. "Mumm…the image is slightly blurred from the constant movement of the waves however I can still see clearly enough. There are no others in there. Checking the sorrowing areas." She explained her search on land and placed her hand back on solid ground. Her dog eyes which trying to detect the slightest sound of life other than those by her. "Mumm, I see something further up the coast though it is not clear. Possible it somewhere in water or unstable ground. I am unsure. I will leave that to the four of you do I make myself clear."

The four friends straightened themselves up in salute. "Understood ma'am."

"Good, Iida get the cart ready for the unconscious and injured. The rest of you will have to follow us. Oh, and Asui." The frog girl peeked up off guard form the sudden sound of her name. "I will let you have a choice. You may head up sore with Fourteenth and the rest or you may company I and Iida as escorts."

Asui thought deeply. She had two options, but it wasn't a hard decision. "I'll stay with Fourteenth. My quirk is best suited for environments like this, so I think I'll be able to help here more. Ribbit."

With a singled nod of understanding the rest of they quickly made perpetration to leave and headed off the two-medical sight. the five reimaging hero students watched them walk away without a hitch. "Your vice rep is pretty intimating. Ribbit," Asui blankly coked out still slight shivering from the younger girl's presence. "it's hard to believe she's younger than us."

"You think that runt's intimidating you should see her father." Yuu pointed upwards and Asui followed his finger. There her glazed met with a cold lord eyes completely fixated on his daughter's movements. He wasn't even looking at her, yet she can still feel it. The heated gaze of expectations. "Yeah, that old dog is more bite than bark. Takako's got nothing on him."

"But she is getting there," Allen argued

"It makes me wonder," Asui started out placing a finger on her chin. "Why is she not your rep? Ribbit. Won't it make more sense to have her than a…detective student." She almost said quirkless, but she didn't want to sound rude. From what she has seen that boy was different from the stories they say about quirkless people. They were supposedly weak and at times bitter. Something that must be looked after since they can't saviour on their own. Because of this the quirkless are accuse a waste of space. But that boy…he was different. Granted she didn't know any other quirkless people to compare him too but he was certainly different.

The four Shiketsu students seemed off guard with her question. They glanced at each other mentally debating who gives her an explanation. In the end, Krory volunteer to go first. "Well our sensei choose him, and I don't think his decision was wrong."

"Yeah, the guy's smart. Always coming up with new combos, training exercises or other ways to use our quirks," Yuu carried on. He and most likely everyone else in his class can't imagine Izuku not being their rep. "Him being a detective student actually helped us a lot when learning about rescues. Since he learns all about how the police and other emergencies services during rescues he retells them to us, so we know what to expect in real life. So yeah him being a detective was kind of a plus for us."

"I agree. That and Izuku is so kind and caring. He's always there to help," Miranda added.

A fond smile entered Allen's lips. "Yeah always." He looks up at the stands and spots Izuku busy scribbling down some new notes. He's always working so hard for them. "No matter how hard, how pointless or how impossible it maybe he's always there giving his all to help." He seemed to be looking back at something. A memory lodged in his mind. One he will always thankful for. "It's thanks' to him I was able to find out what happened to my father and my home."

"Did you say something Fourteenth?" Asui questioned as in leaned into his line of sight.

He shook his head. "It's nothing important. Let's just head up sore. We have work to do." And so, the five of them headed up sore in such for others injured or lost. But they would not make it all the way to find out.

Suddenly, Miranda fell to her keens. She clutched her pounding forehead screaming with images of a near future. A future that will be their greatest test. Her hand shook at the memories couldn't believe her eyes. "We need to hurry." Her friends looked down on her in concern. Whenever Miranda gets like this her visions are never good. She glared at their hesitation and grabbed one of them by the collar and yanked them down to eye level. "We're you listening to we need to hurry!" she then shook them in panic screaming almost spitting in their faces, "we need to go now. Now! NOW!"

Krory glanced back at her in confused yet concern. "What's wrong, Miranda? What did you see?"

"VILLANS!" she screamed at the top of her lugs before going into a mild mental down- holding herself as tight as she could.

Her friends shot up on alert form her shocking declaration. Allen crouched to her level and helped her to breath. His presence and actions were calming if only a little. Gently, Allen gripped her shoulders forcing her to look up. "Miranda, look at me. calm down and tell us slowly what you saw. Are you sure they were really villains?"

Her panicked gaze soon transformed into uncertainty, as she dropped her eyes. "Maybe too real villains. I'm pretty sure the leader was a hero…I think. But they did proclaim themselves as villains."

"That doesn't make any sense, Ribbit" Ausi commented confused. "Why would a hero become a villain?"

"You think this is the 'twist' Izuku was talking about? You know what happened in they might try to do something different in this year's exam," Yuu suggested.

"Whatever the reason we got to do something," Allen pulled his small team together. They'll need to work fast from Miranda's panicking her vision will come true fairly soon. She's right they need to hurry. "Miranda, you need you tell us everything thing. Where are they going to hit and when?" She was still in a daze too frightened to speak. "Miranda!" The frim calling of her name snapped her out and she looked back up to see Allen's and her friend's distraught faces. "We need to call the others, but you have to be the one to tell them. We don't know what you saw. So only you can warn everyone."

That line seemed to suck her deep: 'only you.' He's right she must do this she can't just sit there and panic. She can't be useless. That the last thing she wants. With a deep breath, she calmed her still racing heart. She switches on her income and set a message to all Shiketsu. Please let this work. With an unsteady yet confidence voice, she called out to her teammates: "Every please here me. we have an emergency."

* * *

Back in the stands, the hero's noticed an obvious shift in movements and mood as the once organised young heroes were now in somewhat in disarray as they appeared to be panicking. The civilians of their main base in operation were hastily being moved as for civilians in need to rescue their path has been altered. They no longer escorted to the medical site but somewhere in the completely opposite direction. It was strange. What's even stranger were many of the more mobile Shiketsu students like Click and the Wakamoto twins were hopping all over the map giving what they can only guess was a message to anyone they came across. Some other students joined in to help spread whatever message they were spreading. Soon enough they all got the memo and travelled to another area. "What's going on?" Cross couldn't help but be a little curious about the sudden change. "Even since that cutie girl on Allen's team fell the rhythm of the recuse was completely changed."

"Humm…I know that girl," Froi commented as he analysed the current atmosphere. "I do believe that's Miranda. Her quirk is a type of future sight. Perhaps she saw something in the upcoming future and now they are moving accordingly to that future."

"But what could they have possibly seen?"

Izuku though hard on the situation stopping his note work. He analysed their movements. There must be a reason for it and he can only think of one thing. "For them to move everything just like that. that area must be hazardous. Could this be? The twist sensei was hinting at?" he remembers them clearly. His sensei's words while he was looking up information regarding the hero license exam. It was late in the night. He remembers being half asleep. But he couldn't' forget it regardless.

 _'Oh, Izuku. You're still up. You're working so hard for them it's adorable. Too bad you won't be able to prepare them for the twist they are going to face. It will definitely be an interesting plot twist.'_

Curiously, he coked the end of his pen. "Is this it? Is what Miranda saw the plot twist he warned me?" A ting of unsettling uncertainty set his heart on edge. "Come on guys you can do this. Whatever happens, out there I'm sure you can handle it."

The Shiketsu students broke off from their retreat group and slowly but surely reunite with each other. The time they had was not much, but it was enough to give them a bit of a head start. It was better than nothing. "Clock lady, can you hear me? How much time do we have left?" Takako called on her income while she ran forward joined by her the other members of her family.

"I can hear you Takako and we don't have much time. Just under a minute."

"Shit can we even evacuate the civilians on time."

"50 seconds."

"They got a head start that's all we can do."

"40 seconds."

"I wish we could have done more."

"30 seconds."

"Elder sister through your thoughtfulness and concerns are admirable however we need to keep moving. Slow the enemy down as much as possible."

"20 seconds."

"Hey, I'm starting to see you guys. Hey!"

"Don't just stand their kit get moving."

"Ouch! Alright, I get the picture."

"10 seconds."

"Everyone stand together."

"5 seconds."

"RIGHT!"

"4, 3, 2, 1…"

There was a grand explosion. The wall to the outside was ripped apart; crumbled to pieces under the weight of a mighty foe. A massive figure rose from the dusk of the destruction as well as an army of black dress masked foes. The wind cleared the view of a giant of a man body ripped with muscles on muscles. He wore a simple white suit that wrapped tight around his body defining every inch perfectly. On his head …well his head was that of a killer orca or at least a mask of one. Its black patch skin travelled down pass his dorsal fin to his ankles forming a fluttering cape. His red eyes spiralled with anticipation as he roared: "How will you react? Oh, heroes!"

Suddenly, something flew at them. In fact, a number of things flew at them. One flying metal disk in a random pattern wiggled their way too them. Two a couple of arrows of light break-neck speeds. And three a giant boomerang. All these things made their mark. The flying disk things knocking into their opponents in seeming random directions, the arrows shot a few of them in place while the boomerang breaking through the army's front lines like it was nothing. Soon they were pushed back by a powerful gust of wind. Though the orca stood strong he was still dragged back a few inches. His minions weren't so lucky as they head to use tooth and nail to stay inside. Through some of them were blown away. "What was that?" they asked one another as the random unexpected attacks hit.

The orca groaned and looked forwarded to the battlefield. There stood a clear barricade of 19 students all in a uniform line with their hands behind their backs. The golden S adorned on their hat's gleamed with prided as they stared down at their opponents. The orca growled at them. "How are you."

Their vice rep stood forward with a first over her heart. Her classmates soon followed suit as they spoke in unison: " **WE ARE THE STUDENTS OF SHIKETSU HIGH! WE SWEAR TO FIGHT FOR HONOUR, FOR PEACE AND TO FIND THE TRUTH IN A WEB OF LIES! TO ABIDE BY THE RIGHTEOUS BOOK OF LAW AND FIGHT IN THE NAME OF LADY JUSTICE!** **AND TO FIGHT FOR THE WEAK, THE HELPLESS AND THE MISJUDGED IN THEIR TIME OF NEED!** " they chanted their school's oath as loud and proud as they could. Nothing will stop them from achieving their goals. As heroes, they will fight and protect no matter the cost.

Takako held a fist out to the villain, "listen well villain we will not allow you to torment these civilians further. In the name of justice and our school's honour, we will not let you pass."

In perfect sync, the other students punched a fist out with her. " **THAT'S RIGHT!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, in back in Shiketsu high. Trapped in an enclosed office was a couple of teachers busy at work. What work may you ask? Why paperwork of course. Mountains and mountains of paperwork. The two of them were pretty much swimming in it. While reading through a student's test paper, one of them, a pony-tail long, black-haired man, got feed up and slouched back in his chair. He groaned, "why did you wait until the very last minute to mark these? Again!"

The blonde gleefully peeped his head above the great wall of paperwork that divided them. "What do you mean? I did some of them."

"Some isn't good enough!" the other man snapped back while grabbing the next paper from his pile and hastily did the work his colleague should have done weeks ago! "I've already down my part so you should stop lazing around and do your own god damn work!"

The blonde dropped his head with his crossed arms. Childishly he pouted. "It's not my fault the media had been hounding me a lot lately. I mean come on! I guy fixed one city and rescue a bunch of civilians and suddenly he's the centre of attention. Arrr… why don't they get the hint and just leave me alone?"

With another paper done the black-haired man stacked it on an ever-growing pile. Unfortunately, there were many more piles three times its size to go through. He sighed and moved on to the next paper while caring on the current conversation. "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't gotten this much attention before. With a quirk like yours, you could move up the ranks pretty quickly. But you didn't." A small smile entered his lips. "You're not like most of those fakes out there. You don't care about rank and profit. I respect you for that."

The blonde returned the smile with his own, "Well as I said before I am a teacher before anything else. I can't care less about popularity and profit. So long as the foundation of the future is secure with the next generation nothing else matters to me." He leaned back in his chair and fished out his precious locket from beneath his blazer. He held it up high allowing the crystal in the centre to sparkle with what little light came through the windows. He looked at it longingly with a tinge of sadness. Then he whispered something under his breath. Something his colleague couldn't hear. "So long as I can help create the future he always dreamed of. I can move on without regret." A certain green haired boy flashed to mind and a ting of pain pricked his heart. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Arata? Something wrong."

The blonde laughed and twirled out of his chair. "Oh, it's nothing, Hiro. Nothing at all," he said suspiciously cheerful and he stretched the cramps out of his arms. "You know we've been at this for hours. How about a quick tea break? Any requests?"

"You know I only drink coffee, right?

"Yes, yes, extra strong."

"Well, dud I'm going to need that kick if I'm going to stay up doing your damn work before the end of the day!" Hiro spat as he slammed another paper on the finished pile.

Arata snapped back, "geez don't need to be so grumpy."

"Just get me a god damn coffee!"

Before either of them could do anything, there was a ringing noise. It seemed too becoming form the mountain pile the blonde has yet to go through. Curiously, Arata fished through the papers and soon came across a glowing screen of a phone. His phone. It glowed blue and floated to his hand and he quickly answered. "Hello? Oh, miss Midoriya what to I own the pleasure…a-ha…a-ha…I see. You want me to take care of the little one? No, it's no trouble at all. Of course, I can do it. I'm not busy at the moment." That line caused the other teacher to stop in his tracks as his head suddenly pounded with irritating pain. "Alright, I'll see you shortly."

Knowing the call was over, Hiro blew a gasket. Angrily he slammed his hands on the desk casing his perfectly organised stacks to topple and fall. "What do you mean' not busy'. Do you see the amount of work left to do!"

Arata gazed over his sea of paperwork and hummed. "Yes, that is quite a Conundrum. Better get this done before Miss Midoriya arrives. I wouldn't want her to think less of me by thinking I'm a slacker."

"YOU ARE A SLACKER!"

"Well better pick up the pace." His eyes suddenly glowed bright enchanting their crystal blue colour. Then all the papers suddenly glowed in the same colour. They soon became air born and fluttered around the office. It was so sudden Hiro fell almost fell back as the paper before him. Soon they flew away along with the pen in his hand. Other pens joined it and they circled around like planes performing tricks. All the while, Arata waved his arms around like a conductor making a masterful symphony. The next thing that happened the pen's tips made their mark on the closest paper to them and started their hard work. The papers and pens dance with each swing of Arata's arms and once completed landed safety on the desk in perfectly organised piles. Hiro's mouth dropped as he watched the mountain of paperwork gradually widdled away. 10 minutes. It took 10 minutes for it all to be done. Several hours of work finished just like that…

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Playfully the blonde shrugged, "I wanted to feel the accomplishment of doing work with the use of my quirk. The next thing I knew I piled up with too much work to handle and, so I had to ask my darling assistant for help." Suddenly a sharp knife flew to his face. Luckily, it stopped dead in its tracks as it was encased in a blue aura. "Now Hiro. What did I say about throwing knifes?"

Hiro couldn't care to remember. He was too bloody mad. "You made me sit here for 4 hours to help you with your damn paperwork which you could have done on your own if you used your fucking quirk."

"Your point?" Knife number 2 was shot and stopped in the exact same way.

"You are so lucky you're such a good hero. If it wasn't for that I would have killed, you at the beginning."

"Ah so you admit I'm a good hero," Arata winked and dropped the knife in a nearby drawer.

Hiro groaned at the man's cheery attitude as his faced palmed his face. "You know I sometimes I really hate you."

"Sometimes? That means you love me most of the time!" The blonde chuckled and gave the other a flirty wave. "Awe. I love you too, but you should know I have already promised myself to another. And I refused to break that promise even if death do us part"

"You know what? Screw this and screw YOU!" The two teacher that had a looney toon chaste around the desks with Hiro throwing mini knifes he somehow had on his person and Arata using his quirk to gracefully dodge or flung the knives in another direction. They don't know how long they were at it. All they knew was they were creating quite the mess and noise. It's amazing no one came in to see what the ruckus was about. Or perhaps they did hear and were too afraid to find out what was going on. The sounds they made were… frightening.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door. It creaked open and there popped into a sweet middle-aged woman with dark forest green hair. She wore a nervous smile, "sorry to interrupt but…" she the fully examine the scene before her. Two grown men were wrestling on top of a table and pieces of paper were flying all around like giant white confetti. The dark-haired man was sitting on top of the blonde with a knife to his forehead. Meanwhile, the blonde was holding the knife back with both his hand. The second the door clicked open they froze. The adults stared at each other for a good minute. "Um… am I interrupting something?"

Arata brushed off the whole thing by casually rolling off the table and strolled to the woman with a smile and open arms. "Of course, not my dear. I and my colleague over here were just having one of our little spats and things got a bit rough. Nothing to worry about." Taking his word for it, the woman just laughed nervously. "Anywho. How is the little one doing?"

"Oh, she's fine. Still a bit shy but that's to be expected. She's just such a sweet thing it's terrible she had to go through such cruel treatment. So young too." The woman bushed off her sadness and peered out the door. She smiled warmly like any mother would for her child. "You can come in."

A small figure peered through the door. It was a little girl no older than 5. She was wearing your ravage school uniform as well as holding a piece of paper tight in her chest for dear life. Her red eyes were filled with uncertainty and fear as her frail body shook. Her hair was pure white with many wave dents and a single horn grew out from one side of her of head. She didn't bother to make another move closer. She was just too conscious.

Seeing the girl's hesitation, Arata keened down to eye level. "Hello there little one," he said softly. "It's been a while since we last met face to face. Do you remember me? It's Arata your big bother's teacher." He pointed a thumb at his colleague far behind him with his arms crossed. Though he didn't mean to he glared at the small child, his stare could pass for one making her feel that more uncomfortable. "The scary looking man behind me is my colleague Hiro Oten but I call you can just call him Hiro. He's also your big bothers teacher so don't be afraid of him. He just always looks like that." Hiro didn't bother denied it and only turned his head in announced.

Eventually, with a little encouragement from her new mother, she stepped into the room on her own cord. Proud of her bravery, the woman kissed her forehead and patted her hand telling her it's going to be ok. "Now sweet mommy has to go to work soon so I'll be leaving you here with these nice gentlemen." The so-called gentlemen waved at the little girl…well one of them at least. She responded with a little wave of her own. "I'll see you soon sweetie so be good." The girl then gripped the woman's skirt. She didn't want to be left alone. "Now sweetie mommy needs to go to work you understand that, right?" Sadly, the girl nodded. "don't worry I'll be back soon. Besides I'm sure your big brother will be more than happy to see you." Instantly, the girl's face lit up with delight at the news. Then the woman gave her a final goodbye hug before waving farewell.

Alone the little girl stared up at the two men in front of her. The blonde smiled and clasped his hands. "Now then little one, what would you like to do. A tea party perhaps? Dress up? We can go to the park if you like."

"Where's big brother?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, I'm afraid he's not here at the moment. He's out with is friends. They have a very important exam and need his help." The girl pouted and help the paper in her arms for comfort. Seeing the girl so sad played with is heartstrings. Gently he stroked her little head. "You know we can go see him."

Her eyes lit up "We can?"

He nodded "Yeah all we have to do is…" he was interrupted by his phone. He glanced at the screen and his eyes widen in shock. "Fuck."

"Fuck?" the little girl copied so innocently.

Arata immediately slapped himself. "Pretend you never heard that. Now if you excuse me have some business to attend to. Hiro, you take care of the child."

He jumped at the sudden dump of responsibility. "Wait you're leaving me here? Where the hell are you going?"

The blonde was already halfway through the window when he asked. He turned back for a brief explanation. "The media found where I live. There's a whole mob outside my house. I need to get there before they break anything." Then he jumped out the window. "Good luck."

Alone with the child, Hiro stared at her nervously. "So…how's about that tea party?"

"…"

"No…trip to the park?"

"…"

"No…damn what do little girls like? uh…Want some candy?"

"…"

Right there and then he gave up. He faced palmed himself and slumped on the table. "Listen, I'm not that good with kids got that kid? I can bare deal with teens. So, if you don't tell me what you want we're just going to end up staring at each other it's Arata gets back. And that could take hours" The child said nothing as she cuddled the paper more. Hiro sighed in defeat wondering what on earth is he going to do with her. "Seriously? Is that really what you want you to do? Stare at him till Arata comes back?" Still no response. He sighed then noticed the paper she was holding. "What's that kid?"

She hid the paper the best he could. "It's nothing."

The man stepped closer with hands in his pockets. He stared down at the little girl with his usual sharp gaze. "It can't just be nothing if you're so protective of it. Won't you let me take a peek?"

She shook her head. "You'll laugh."

"Now why the hell would I do that."

The little girl turned her head not wanting to meet his gaze. "we were told to draw our favourite hero in class and show it to each other. When I showed mine, everyone laughed at me." small tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she remembered the echoes of unkind laughter. "They said they weren't really heroes."

Hiro squatted down to her and wiped her tears away with is chipped rough hand worn from countless battles. "I'll be the judge of that. I'm pretty good at judge real heroes from fakes."

She eyed the older man worriedly. "I promise you won't laugh."

"I promise kid."

She held out her little finger. "Pinky promise." Hiro had no choice be to join pinkies with the small child. Only then did she hand over her picture.

Although crumbled and slightly smudged with tears he could instantly tell who it was. He smiled at the childish drawing. "I don't know what's wrong with that kid. This is defiantly a picture of a true hero." The girl smiled brighter happy to know someone appreciated her drawing. It was a childish scat of a what looked to be a boy with spiked green hair. He was held on to a girl with similar features as her and they were both smiling happily. In poorly done in crayon was a titled that said 'my hero'.

* * *

AN: Finally, I was able to introduce these two. Ladies and gentlemen meet the Shiketsu teachers Hiro Oten and Arata Darewell. Let me tell you Arata has been my favourite character to write. He's just too much fun with his quirk and personality. We'll be seeing a lot more of these guys in the future. Coincidentally enough Arata is the only OC that has been created I for this fic…Oh, new chapters! Let me read them.

(Reads newest chapters of the manga.)

…You got to be kidding me…Original Camie is alive! And she's nothing like how I predicted her! She's good with kids? Has an illusion quirk? Ok you know what it's official my Camie is an OC. I refuse to change her. I've grown to like her, and I need her to remain as she is. I have plans for her in the full vision. Anyway, let's see her personality.

 _"They gave me special permish to retake the exam and I'm straight up grateful Fam! This is gonna be mad lit!"_

Wait! What? Repeat that.

 _"They gave me special **permish** to retake the exam and I'm straight up grateful **Fam!** This is gonna be **mad lit!** "_

Ha ha…ha ha..Hahahahahaahahahaahha! I like you original Caime. I'd love to use you but…Oh, idea! (Note to self-make a joke of it will her being in the other class.) Anyway, let me get responding to these comments…

 **Karlos1234ify** \- Thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter. It took me really long to make as did this one and all the others as well as the ones to come. But I'm having fun so who cares if my other readers form my other fics are going to be mad at me since I haven't posted anything for that in so long. God they're going to kill me. Oh well, I'll write what I want."

 **Guest 1** – The one thing Karma fears in this universe. Disappointing his father. And it makes for some hilarious and odd scenarios. He's safe for now though. Nothing drastic that could result in failure happened yet. Yet.

 **Judgementday** \- UA, and Shiketsu are going to be good pals provided Bakugou don't try to blow them up and Karma stops trying to make war. That and there's Todoroki and Inasa (Explained in future chapters) and Seiji's hatred for Bakugou...Good friend none the less. As for Izuku don't worry he'll get his moment in the spotlight. He doesn't have a choice. As for backstory still debating with myself if I should do I chapter of just that. Pieces of his backstory or more pacifically his first case and how he met Arata and passed the UA exam. Should I do it should I not? You'll just have to wait.

 **TheInfiniteweeboo** – AGREED! IZUKU FOREVER! *cough cough* Sorry my inner fangirl escaped there for a bit.

 **Rychan6** – Teamwork is Shiketsu slogan as you can probably tell in this chapter. They're good. As for Seiji admiration, it makes a lot of sense when you think about what's he been through. Almost his whole class turned away from him because they though he did something bad which he didn't. Izuku was the only one brave enough to stand by him. And after the many accomplishments that came after his admiration just grows. Will it be something more? Who knows? Oh yeah me. Muahahaha ah ah! Also, if you think Aiko is bad now you should see her in the past she was so much worst with the twins. Especially Miko. Not so sure if I'll ever show it but of course she still has some growing to do.


	6. Hero licence exam Part 4: Villain battle

AN: I don't own My hero academia or the characters from the other animes that will be appearing.

Last time…

The rescue exam took off without a hitch and everyone worked together to get the job done. Though there were a few hiccups the real challenge didn't begin until villains suddenly appeared. Luckily one of the Shiketsu students were able to foresee the attack and they had to work fast to prevent it.

Hero license exam part 4: Villain battle

The evacuation was well underway with a 5-minute head start. With an unexpected villain, attack conducted so close to their base of operations they needed it. Now, for these villains to cause some havoc they must go through a wall. A wall on young hero students with uniformed hats. Gang Orca eyed the young heroes. "What's this? Such a large vanguard before us? Do you heroes think you can handle yourselves in such a large group."

Their vice rep chuckled at the remark. "You'd be surprised, Villain. Now then." She raised her hand to the sky. "Operation villain annihilation commencing...now." On the drop of her arm, the Shiketsu students rushed to position. Some other them stayed behind as supporting characters while the other rushed to the front lines. It was all out barbaric war or at least it would be if these were ordinary students who go in guns blazing. No, if they do that it would disgrace their school as well as their teachers and representative. Not only that but most of their parents are watching. They couldn't afford to mess up. So, precautions must be made. "Now Windstorm. Break their forces apart."

Inasa soared high with a hearty laugh. "ON IT!" He yelled as he unleashed the full destruction of his quirk. "TAKE THIS, VILLAINS!" His winds roared through the battlefield fracturing the villain's tight formation. The winds blew them further and further apart separating into a smaller manageable group.

"Now for some more chaos." Takako tapped on her intercom. "Mai, Sai. Your turn."

" **Right hic**!" They answered from where they were. The Wakamoto twins were on either side on the field next to some unstable buildings and large pieces of broken concrete.

"Hey, sis, I bet I can make more destruction than you."

"Oh, you are so on."

And so, their mini competition of destruction began with them drinking a pint of sake. With their quirks activated they went on a complete rampage: throwing lumps of concrete at random parts of the battlefield, toppling already broken buildings and even flinging some very confused minions to another area. Utter chaos. What they created was utter chaos. For the villains at least. The heroes on the other head knew exactly what they were doing. "Alright, everyone. Deploy to your groups. Take out as many minions as possible," Takako ordered through her intercom.

Shiketsu second unit charged at full force. " **Right!** " They separated once again in small groups and attacked at a random or the closest confused minion group.

"Finally, some actual action," Yuu groaned to himself as he smirked at the battle ahead. "After that embarrassment of a first exam and this dull fake rescue mission I've been itching for an actual battle." He held his right arm down at an angel. This allowed something to slid straight down from his palm. Its metal body glistened in the light till a black handle formed. He gripped the weapon tight as soon as it fully formed. "Now then show me what you got," he charged into the enemy at full force. Without mercy, he literally slashed through the enemy. Don't worry no one's hurt. Slightly injured and bleeding but alive and moving. Once the moment was right he brought his sword horizontal in front of him and placed his free hand on the hilt of his blade. "Let's kick it up a notch Mugen." Slowly, he dragged two of his fingers and said a chant. The blade glowed on contact. "Saiyaku shorai:kaichu ichigen!" Yuu sliced his way through his enemies causing to fall like files not dead still mind you. Unconscious and slightly injured but not dead. He sighed at the lack of a challenge. "My fault in thinking these sorry excuses for sidekicks were worth the effort."

 ** _Yuu Kanda_**

 ** _Quirk: demon blade – by summoning a special blade named Mugen form his body that can slice through almost anything. It also has a unique ability to summon demon phantoms to help him in battle. Don't ask where they came from because even he doesn't know._**

"Kanda 4 o'clock 5 seconds" a voice screams in his income.

Unfortunately, Yuu wasn't quick enough to respond. However, there was someone who was. "Oh no, you don't." The two attackers were imminently taken out by the swings of crimson claws. The defender was a lean teen with sharp features. His usually white strand fringe stood tall in alert as his eyes became back and demonic. He licked his tongue over his sharpened teeth in victory. "Well that was easy." He said as he played with his dagger like blood claws.

"I didn't need your help," Yuu huffed while crossing his arms in disapproval.

The other teen huffed back at him. "Quiet whining will you. We're a team after all. Just doing my part to help." Once he said that his blond claws deformed and shrunk. The thick liquid crawled away back into the small slit wounds on his fingertips. "That and my darling made the call. I just answered it."

"I don't know who's more annoying your usual cry-baby self or your creepy self now."

"Whatever let's just get this exam over with," the other boy hissed as in turned his back at his difficult comrade.

 ** _Krory Arystar III_**

 ** _Quirk: vampire blood – he can manipulate his own blood and harden it on a part of his body to create armour or weaponized parts. He can consume other sources of blood and make it his own which allows him to become stronger and agile as well as strengthen his weapons. No wonder he's mistaken for a vampire._**

"Kanda, Vamp above you!"

Once they heard that screamed into their intercom. The two of them quickly hopped out of the way. In their place was a large slab of concrete that fell above.

* * *

The parents watched the villain invasion battle intensely. Their children seemed so insane with each other. It's like they knew exactly what was going to happen. When it was going to happen and where. They had each other's backs at close call times; whether it was a minion sneak attack or one of the twins' random boulder launches were about to crush them. Either way, they were handling themselves better than what anyone could predict. "I must say Yuu's swordplay is getting better. Must be from all those one to ones with Mikoyasha. Though teamwork isn't really in his dictionary." Frio sighed at the sight. Although he wanted to say he's working well with the other students he could tell that's not true. He seems to be constantly trying to get distance from the others and strike off on his own now that it became a battle free for all. It's kind of disappointing. "You think he'd learned by now."

"Yeah your kid, and my kid are polar opposites," Cross added as he keeps his eyes on his adoptive child. The boy hopped form area to area helping as many of his classmates as he could. He really didn't consider him as a son. More like a little rascal he is obliged to take care of against his will. Although he still cared deep…deep down in his cold, womanising heart. "Allen tries hard to help anyone. Maybe a little too hard. He forgets about himself and how to save his own ass so many times someone else needs to pick him back up."

"Humm I guess you both have a point," Izuku noted. "While it's good to have teamwork and a scene of comradery you must also remember to take care of yourself. If something happens to you while you're helping someone else, then both you and that other person are in trouble. A third-party member might assist. However, that third party member might not always be there. So, a type of balance must be struck." He scribbled in his notebook word for word. Perhaps there's something he could learn in this lesson.

"Is anyone else finding something strange?" Native questioned as he watched the fight. Now the question is what? "Well, I get some people have really good instincts and they can sense trouble a mile away, but don't you think these kids are too in tune with each other. I mean look." Native pointed randomly at a pair of students.

Nagamasa was there whipping away his opponents while Camie captured a few of them and kissed them to her side. She even managed to steal one of their weapons and used it against themselves. The two of them were doing well in their area. However, that might not be the cast for long as a large slab of stone was flying right at them. But then, Inasa came ruching along and blew the slab in a different direction where no one would get hurt. He's been doing that for a while. Every so often he'd zoom to another area and redirect pieces of broken buildings or opponents attempting to get the jump on him. He knew exactly where to go at the exact time.

"And over there," he pointed at another group not too far.

Ren was on her own in a secluded area making something. She was so busy concentrating she didn't sense the few opponents that snuck closer behind her. Luckily, Yuko came it just before they attacked. She took them out before the other girl seemed to know they were even behind her.

"The timing is just too perfect don't you think?"

Miss Joke nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right. Maybe their power of friendship is just that strong!"

"No," Aizawa rejected. "I think there's a much more logical reason behind this. Lazily he pointed to the suspect far from the actual battle. "Something tells me they have something to do about this." The pair he was pointing to was Shiketsu's vice rep and seer who stand clear from the actual battle and combat. They were hidden away from predatory eyes behind one of the few buildings still standing.

* * *

"How is your sight holding up Clock lady?" Takako asked as she stood guard reading before the other girl. He had both her blades in her hand ready to strike if the time comes.

"It's doing fine. So long as I keep seeing 30 seconds into the future and wait for those 30 seconds to cool down too I can keep my clock eyes going." Miranda replied as she activated her sight again. "Nagi enemy 5 o'clock."

 _"On it."_ said a voice through the intercom.

Miranda took a brief breather as she waited for her cool down to past. "If we keep this rate up we should be able to take out those minions fast. That would just leave Gang Orca. If we all go after him, we should be able to overpower him." Too bad for them mistress bad luck loved to make life harder for poor Miranda. But she left some pity and gave her a warning vision. The seer's heart clenched at the sight. "Oh no." As so as the vision ended Miranda called out in warning "Takako, they've found us out. Gang Orca is coming this way."

Just then Takako's ears began to twitch. She could hear them. The stomping noise of a monster of a man running at them. Soon the humanoid orca rushed into her quirk's field of vision. The time is now. With a swung her protective blade up. She soon met with the man's fist bring both of their attacks to a halt. Again, with more gusto, the orca slammed his other fist in and Takako parried with her shield blade. "That's quite the sword you got their kid," the orca grinned semi-impressed. He scanned the blindfolded girl from head to toe but then his eyes wandered off to her friend not too far behind. She was quivering in her boots and was hunched low hoping that would be enough to keep her from being stopped. It wasn't enough. "Heh. Something tells me you're not the seer I'm after. It's that girl right there ain't it?" Takako didn't respond. "I'm right aren't I? Well I'll just have to take care of you."

"I like to see you try!" Takako yelled back while bringing down her blade to meet his fist once more. And so, this mini battle standstill continued. They matched each other blow for blow never missing their mark or backing down. Strike for strike neither moved an itch from their place. It was almost an even match up.

Miranda couldn't help but be in awe as she watched her class rep fight a pro-hero dead on. Each time her shield blade met collided with the orca's fist shock waves formed on impact. Yet neither of them seemed to be affected by it. Neither was going to give up on victory either. Eventually, Miranda snapped out of her awe and got back to her visions. This time she had a specific person in mind rather than an area. "30 seconds Takako Taisho." Her eyes glowed as the clock hands moved forwards showing the future to come. It wasn't a very bright one. "Oh god. Takako get out of there!"

The proud girl ignored her friend plead. "I am in the middle of battle. Whatever it is a can handle it." She growled back as she parried another hefty blow.

"But if you don't…" Miranda stared but it was too late. She acted too late.

Crack

"Your sword's going to break!"

At that very second, Miranda's vision came true. With one final collision, the one blade cracked under the pressure and shattered. Takako watched silently as the pieces of her once-prized blade fell. She was in shock. This was the first time Mamorujin's shield barrier failed. The first time someone was able to break through. Pro heroes are no joke. There are reasons why they were pros after all. In the midst of her shock, she glanced back at the broken hilt. Only one thing came to mind. "Totosai will not be happy about this."

Before she could recover completely, Gang Orca swung another right hook at her. She quickly snapped out of her daze with the feeling of incoming danger coming her way. Without the protective shield of Mamorujin, she had no choice be to use her other blade. Once again fist met blade, but it wasn't like before. Before Gang Orca felt like he was hitting a metal wall now he felt the sharpness of a blade along with a stinging sensation. He noticed how the blade colour turned green and how his fist steamed from some sort of reaction. He clicked his tongue and grinned, "A poisoned blade huh? Doesn't feel that potent though." At that moment he grabbed the blade with his bare hands. He twitched at the pain but still powered through. "A little pain is nothing for me." Takako was being overpowered. She could feel it. The sheer weight of the muscular man before her was crushing her. The man loomed over her much smaller frame like a predator sizing up their prey. "It's over the hero." Not a second later, the Orca grabbed her tiny body and flung her as far as he could. "That Sesshomaru guy might give me a hard time for doing that but it was necessary. You kids are something else I'll tell you that much."

Miranda froze like a deer in headlight the second the Orca's eyes landed on her. _Oh no_. She tried to run be her back soon met a brick wall. There was nowhere to run.

Soon, Gang Orca trapped her with his down as he pinned her to a corner. She shivered at his size compared to her. "So, you're the seer?"

"…M…m…m…m…May…be," she squeaked.

The orca smirked at her cowardice. Unlike the other girl who was clearly a seasonal fighter, this girl was most certainly not. She was just too scared and fragile to be one. "Something tells me you're not much of fighter." Ashamed Miranda looked down doing nothing else but fidget with her fingers. He was right after all she wasn't a fighter. The orca took her silence as a yes then grabbed her tiny shoulder with one of his massive hands. "How's about you make both our lives easier and surrender."

She has no other choice. "I surrender."

* * *

Krory began to worry. Either he or the others have heard Miranda's voice in ages. It's been too long since her last vision call. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong. "Something happened to Miranda," he concluded as he started dashing towards where she and Takako were hidden. His classmates called him back asking where he was headed. He hissed back at them, "Something definitely happened to Miranda. I'm going to find out what."

"That won't be necessary."

Krory's wild eyes soften at the sound of his lover's voice returning to his ear. He clicked on his intercom to response. "Miranda, thank goodness you're alright. I was starting to…"

"I wouldn't say I'm alright," the girl responded warily.

His eyes snapped at her reply. A sense of urgency built up in his veins. "What happened?"

"Well, I'm…ah! In…a…bind," her voice suddenly became weak and stuttered. It was like she was being chocked. Wait, is she being choked?

Once that thought came to mind his predatory side went into a rage. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Why don't you look up here hero!" cackled a booming voice. The students stopped their assault and glanced up at the voice. There stood Gang Orca at the top of a pile of rubble. He was laughing at their pathetic looks on each of their faces. "What's the matter heroes? Cat got your tongue?" Yes, they were speechless. What were they supposed to say when they saw one of their friends being choked by a humanoid wale's massive hand.

"Miranda!" Krory cried at the sight of his girlfriend in danger. He bared his teeth; his blood cured at his fingertips and from elongated claw blades. "Let her go!" Blinded by protective rage he ignored his classmate calls not to engage. He dashed straight for the orca with inhuman speed; leaping and slashing through any obstacle the stood in his way. When he eventually came close enough to strike he leaped high to face his opponent. His claws were all aimed at the single enemy. He will get his girlfriend back no matter the cost. "I said let her go damn it!"

His words will go on unheard. "A one-man vanguard huh?" Smirking at the pathetic excuse for an attack, Gang Orca countered it with his own. He roared loud and proud sending shock waves through the air. Unfortunately for Krory, those hits caused shock waves to travel through his body causing a temporary state of paralysis. The boy felt his body cramp up and soon gravity to hold of him. He fell flat face into the dirt. He tried to get up, but his body just wouldn't respond.

"Krory!" Miranda screamed as she struggled against the Orca's mighty grip.

"Ah ah! Is this really all you got heroes?" he was about to crush the child beneath him. Not too much though. He was still a hero by heart. He just needed to put enough pressure to make him feel it. That wouldn't come to be as the body of the boy was dragged down into the ground or more specially into the shadows. The orca pinned his sights on the unnatural moving shadow till it manifested into a couple of boys.

"You ok man?" the dog ear boy asked his like vampire classmate.

Weakly, Krory was just able to move his head. His eyes glanced back to his endangered girlfriend then back to the boy who saved him. "Can't you do something to get her back? You can use your quirk. Just pull her out of there and she'll be fine."

"Ok, first off it's not that simple. The way this works is that I pull you into your own shadow. However," Inu-kage pointed back at the shadow of his hostage classmate. It was intertwined with another person's shadow. It was hard to see which one was belong to her and which was the Orca's. "With the way her shadow is positioned, I can't get a good grasp on where she is. I might pull the Orca instead which is close to impossible. I can't drag someone his size down with me. And even if I find her, I highly doubt that guy would let me have her so easily. So, unless you want your girlfriend to become a tug of war rope you can forget about me rescuing her." Disappointed and frustrated, Krory looked away and bit his lip. All the while, the dog-eared boy glared at the orca. There is one thing he needed to know. "Hey, fish-face. Where's my little sis?"

Confused, the Orca couldn't help but wonder who he was talking about. "Who?"

"The girl that was with the clock bitch. The one in the blindfold!"

"Oh her. She should be nearby somewhere. I didn't throw her that far," he replied with a wicked chuckle.

"What!" It was Inu-kage turn to get protectively mad. "You fucking bastard." He was just about ready to rush in head first like what Krory did. Thankfully, his sister was there to stop him. She pulled him back telling him it was unwise to strike. Especially, with one of their own taken hostages. As for their younger sibling, she was sure she was fine. She's stronger than she looks. "I know that but still." Inu-kage growled in displease. His hand twitched to do something but there was nothing to him to do. "Damn it all."

Then a classmate of his came strolling in and taped an unwelcome can on his shoulder. "Don't worry Inu. She'll be back with us shortly. Just wait for a while. Or you could find her yourself when the time comes," Ren assured with a smile.

The Taisho twins eyebrowed the girl. "How can you be so sure?" They are real starting sounding like a broken record with the amount to time they and their classmates have said that to the girl. They all know the answer, but they all still question it regardless.

"Uh…intuition." That is all always the answer.

"AH ah ah. Is this really all you can do hero?" the villain orca roared. "Are you really going to just stand there and watch while your friend is here at my mercy." To make his point it tightened his grip on Miranda's neck and she squealed in pain at the sudden pressure. Her classmate became on high alert, but none moved an inch. "Really none of you will even try to rescue her. Pathetic. Maybe you all should surrender now before things get ugly. Ha ha ha!"

Everyone froze at a standstill. They had limited options. They can't get their classmates not without a fight. And with Gang Orca's raw strength and power, it wouldn't be easy to fight him on equal footing. Especially, not without hurting their captured friend. So, what are they to do? It seemed one student as an idea. Izuku smirked at the small action. No else one noticed the student make his move. "Mr. Yikumura, you might want to videotape this. I'm sure Mr. Kuwabara would be happy since he couldn't be here with us."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the request but did it anyway. "Ok kid."

Meanwhile, Gang Orca laughed at the hero student's hesitation, "Is that all you can do heroes? Pathetic!" _Though I must admit they're better than expected._ He admitted in his inner voice. _Those Shiketsu students are something else. Now that I think about it where are the U.A kids?_ It was somewhat odd to him. He figured as much some of them would be helping with evacuations however he would have thought some of them would be there to fight him off. Especially those with more combatant quirks like the Todoroki kid. It was strange very strange indeed. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. With a jump of surprise, the Orca swirled round to meet this sight of a blue-haired child. _Huh?_ A strange feeling was coming off that innocent smile the boy wore. It was sweet and gentle as the boy held his hands behind his back and tilted his head slightly at an angle. But there was one question he had to ask. _How did he get behind me?_

Nagisa didn't gave him time to think as his dropped his innocent act and lunged at the hero with a knife he was hiding behind him. The innocence he once has was replaced with bloodlust as the knife grew ever closer to its victim.

 _What the?_

Completely off guard, Gang Orca dropped back and lessened his hold on the future sight user. This allowed Nagisa a small window of time to grab her and yank her out completely out of the orca's grasp. In an act of self-defence, Gang Orca unleashed a sonic wave sending his hostage and attack flying. Before the shock waves could hit them, they were caught in the arms of their loved ones. Krory easily caught Miranda with the extra speed he gets from his quirk as for Nagisa, he was caught by Karma's rose whip and was reeled into his arms. "Nicely done darling," Karma said with a playful wink.

Nagisa giggled in return and pecked his cheek, "why to thank you but, yet." He swiftly jumped out of his boyfriend's arms and drew a second knife hidden in his uniform. With a deadly smile on his face, he slowly walked towards the enemy; two blades in hand.

"Ha ha ha," Yusuke laughed in delight, as he finished recording. "Kuwabara needs to see this." He quickly sent the video of the quick sneak attack rescue. He almost got an instant reply.

K:My little man!

:') :') :') :')

Why do I have to be stuck here doing paperwork?

Y:I don't know you tell me.

K:But you're my fricken boss!

Y:Your point?

K:Urameshi!

Y:Ohh things are just got interesting. GTG.

P.S It's Yukimura now. Remember?

K:Wait!

He didn't wait. Instead, he slapped his phone shut in favour of finding out what was that feeling. It was strong thick and chilling. It was a familiar feeling one he as felt time and time again. "The hell is going on down there?" He yelled for answers. "Who the hell is giving off this much bloodlust?"

Yes, bloodlust. A common emotion felt in the heat of battle. The feeling to kill. Could it be from Gang Orca? No, it wasn't him. It couldn't be since he was feeling it too. It was everywhere even sending chills even to the examiners who were safely locked away from the battlegrounds. Like a storm, the swirling aura of bloodlust spread far and wide affecting everyone in its path. They were frozen like statues but couldn't help but focus on the eye. After all, every storm had one at its centre. And at this storms centre, it had a small boy with eyes that priced their souls. Everything swirled around him. He was the core. There was only him.

 ** _Nagisa Shiota_**

 ** _Quirk: hidden bloodlust – he can hide his bloodlust so well that even if he's standing right in front of you you'd question if he's there- Perfect for sneak attacks. However, he also unleashed his bloodlust forcing his opponent to only focus on him. This could also cause temporary paralysis. A.K.A cute but deadly._**

Damn it Gang Orca cursed in his head. Why does a kid have this much bloodlust? No time to complain. He roared out orders, "Stand your ground man he's only one child." One child with an aura of a true killer one that doesn't fear death. He was getting closer. That part frightened them the most to the point his minions wouldn't move an inch. The Orca growled in displeasure. "Fine, I'll deal with him myself." He got really to change at the boy, but he stopped mid-way. He was so desperate to finish the boy he didn't notice someone else charging at him.

"So even great heroes such as yourself are not immune to Nagi's bloodlust. Interesting to note," said the monotone Yuko. Her fist was encased in a blue light that took form on a boxing glove. It was jabbed directly at the hero's/pretend villain's stomach. He surely a felt that. If not there's more where that came from. "Let's see who well you handle this." With fury strikes that could bring a professional boxer to shame. Yuko punched the man almost three times her size like a punching bag. She was relentless in her strikes never faulting. "Apologies for the roughest but my father is currently watching me. I can't allow to let him down. So, would you please just surrender." With one power charged final punch, Yuko knocked the Orca away by at least few meters distance.

Still, the Orca stood proudly as his eyes swirled with excitement. "You kids are really something else, aren't you? No matter. I won't go easy on you." He unleashed another attack of sonic waves cracking the ground before him.

Yuko quickly brought her arms together. As she did the aura around her fist twisted into a makeshift shield that just barely covered half her small body. She was easily pushed back by the pressures of the shock wave. Still, she remained calm despite her predicament. Soon a rope of green thrones wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back to safety. She huffed at her rescuer, "Nicely done, kit."

Karma's mocked the compliment with a bow. "Why thank you, my lady."

"Boss!" The minion army tried to back their boss up, but Karma wouldn't have it.

"Sorry boys but I can't let you do that." He grabbed a hand full of seeds from his belt and tossed them to the running minions. Soon a wall of vines popped out of the soil stopping them in place. "You guys take on the small fries. Me and the princess going to reel in the big one."

"Are you sure about this Karma Krama?" Nagamasa questioned. "I know you and prodigy are skilled, but with a hero like Gang Orca you might not have the necessary firepower to take him down completely."

"She has a point kit." Casually Yuko walked up to two of her classmates. "Fourteenth, we will need your arm weapons three." The boy nodded in understanding and prepared himself. The girl then turned to the other boy. " Warden, prepare for capture." Seiji also nodded and slipped into the crowd. Finally, she turned to her companies since middle school. "Nagi, we'll need your bloodlust. Kit, prepare to charge." She held out her hands and the blue aura transformations do into their original form. Three claws like blades extending from three metal cylinders mounted in her hand.

 ** _Yokurin Yukimura_**

 ** _Quirk: spirit claws- she can blast energy from these metal cylinders form her knuckles and they can shape themselves into blades that can cut through the most anything. She can manipulate their shape to some degree with the right amount of focus. However, they will default into wolverine like claws_**

"I suggest you use the rose whip, Kit."

"Right Ho!" Karama cheered as the fiddled with the green whip of thorns.

"Ok, but I can't be sure who effective it would be a second time. Gang Orca seems like the type to fall for it once." Nagisa warned. Still, the blue-haired boy crouched down to position and smirked. "But it's still worth a try." With at he once again unleashed his inner bloodlust.

"Kit."

"Right behind you."

The two hero students charged at the orca; intertwining paths like a zig-zag with weapons in hand. Gang Orca tried to concentrate on them, but it was difficult. With Nagisa's bloodlust making him focus on him as well as Karma's and Yuko's intertwining movements he couldn't fully follow them. There was only one thing to do. Smash an attack in their general direction and hope it hits. He smashed the ground with all his might sending shockwaves below. It created a wave of rock surfing it's way to them.

Still, Karma and Yuko remain steadfast in their movements. They had to wait for the perfect moment as well as by a little time. "Kit."

"I got it." Karma pounced ahead knelt to one leg and buried something in the ground. "Hop on and hold on." Without hesitation, Yuko did as told and hopped onto the red head's shoulders locking her arms tightly around his neck. Karma smirked at the incoming rock cave as if to taunt it somehow. "Going up." Beneath his hands shot up a mighty piece of lumber with twigs of leaves branching out as the went higher. A thick wall of bark stood tall before the mighty rock wave. Still it wasn't enough. The rock wave tore through the tree like it was nothing. The tree almost fell perfectly back to place despite having its lower body tornado off if only leaning slightly.

"Haha. You sorry excuses for heroes. What's that even supposed to accomplish?" The orca taunted looking up at the two young heroes on top of their broken tree.

Yet both of them were unphased. Yuko stood up and cast her cold gaze down at the orca. From her expression and Karma's sniggering, it was clear they were planning something. And so, Gang Orca prepared himself for the worst while returning the girl's gaze. She took one step forward. "How does that odd saying go again? The bigger they are..."The sudden change in balance caused the giant tree to tilt even more. Its shadow grew taller and lager towards the orca. She smirked at him which only means one thing: misfortune will surely fall upon him quite literally. "...the harder the fall."

"Timber!" Karma playfully yelled as the tree began to fall.

Gang Orca just stood there as he watched the tree fall on top of him. Oh no he wasn't letting that happen so easily. He canon fired a shot of water from his blowhole destroying the canopy that would have crushed him. That remains two things. "Where are those two," Gang Orca glanced from side to side searching for the two hero students but all he saw were the remains of the splintered tree raining around him. It was the perfect cover.

"Now Kit."

The next thing the Orca knew was something wrapping around his ankles and wrists. On one side was vines of throes on the other were thin blue aura strings. "The hell!" They pulled his body out in opposite directions like a medieval torture device.

" **Allen!** " The two screamed as a que.

On the other side of the field, Nagisa rolled away revealing one other thing his bloodlust was hiding. Allen was on one knee with his quirk arm transformed into a giant bone coloured cannon. Its hole oozed out with light ready to fire and so it did. "Here we go." A beam of pure greenish coloured light shot out with incredible speed. It's target: Gang Orca. With nowhere to run the blast met its mark.

Karma and Yuko let go of them restrains and rushed out of the range of the blast. The orca took the full force hit and fell with a thud. "Did we get him?"

Suddenly, the orca stood back up huffing and puffing in pain.

"That would be a no, Kit."

"Did you really think that's all it would take to beat me?" Gang Orca huffed as he limped slightly forward. "I may have dropped out form the top 10 ranks but I'm still one of the best heroes out there!" His eye glowed red with bloodlust as he raised his fists to the skies. "Don't underestimate me!"

"We're not." Gang Orca felt something touch his shoulder. It was an unpleasant feeling. Like a toothless monster was about to eat him. Changing him. The next thing he knew the world was dark. The student lifted the old 10 rank hero up like an unsightly trophy for all to see. "Capture complete. Villain obtained." Seiji spoke proudly as he presented the meatballed orca to the shocked crowd.

"I don't believe," whispered out a minion. "They beat the boss!"

"Yeah!" Cheered the students for joy. It was finally over they believe. The exam was won. They did it. They all did. Now they can become true heroes.

"Yeah!" Cheered the students for joy. It was finally over they believe. The exam was won. They did it. They all did. Now they can become true heroes.

"Awe man we missed all the action." Unneeded reinforcement arrived a little too late since the main villain was already defeated. "And we just finished escorting all those people too," Kirishima sighed in disappointment.

"Not quite we still have to take care of the minions. That and I think there are still a few stragglers in need of rescue." Yuko said coldly as she looked around the hall. "If it were truly over they would have announced it by now."

"Then we have no time to waste. We need to find those stragglers and take care of the remaining villains." Idia ordered as his voiced boomed to his other classmates. "Already everyone let's finish this off. This is our final stand. Let's make I count."

" **Right!** "

The Shiketsu students were still having a mini victory celebration. They were just glad the hard part was over. "Alright, we fucking did it," Inu-kage howled in victory as he kicked the meatballed Gang Orca to the side. Mercilessly, he glared at the remaining sidekicks with his claws twitching to fight. "Now we just got to deal with these shits and were done."

"IT'S NOT OVER!" Ren yelled at the top of her lugs seemingly going into picnicked state. Her classmates watched watch the girl bounce around in a circle pulling her hair and huffing like a crazy woman. They couldn't help but ask what was wrong. She shot a crazed look at them with unsteady eyes. "Don't you guys see? There still like 23 pages left there's no way we're done yet."

"She has a point," Yuko spoke out still not fully understand what she was talking about. Even so, she can still feel like something was missing. "Don't you guys think this was too easy?"

Too easy? What that can't be…No. They're right. This was too easy. They were able to defeat the big villain that was supposed to cause absolute chaos and ruin their chances of passing this exam as much as they could. Yes, something wasn't right and Izuku knows it. He carefully scanned the area looking for something. He too believed this was too easy. This can't be the end. "What is it?" he whispered to himself, "what are we missing."

"What's wrong kid?" Native asked worried that the child almost bit his thumb to the point of bleeding. "You should be proud. They defeated Gang Orca and that's no easy feat."

Izuku shook his head, thumb still inside his mouth. "No, you don't understand. This was way too easy." He was worried out of his mind and you know what? He was right to worry.

BOOM!

All of the sudden, the top ceiling cracked open with a cloud of smoke. "PLOT TWIST!" Yelled out a horribly familiar voice. A voice that shook the Shikestu to the very core as their blood run cold. A voice so familiar unexpected it stopped their hearts in fright. A voice that can only mean one thing: they are not going to have an easy time.

"No, no, no, no," Izuku repeated over and over again denying the current reality.

"The head villain has fallen but luckily for them, they call reinforcements ahead of time…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"...and it seems those reinforcements have just arrived."

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO!"

An enchanted blue glow surrendered the clouds turned and they soon parted ways to revels a relatively young-looking man. His blonde locks were tamed in a royal blue ribbon as well as topped with a black top hat. He wore his usual suite; black and white, open blazer, no tie and a small blue cape hanging on his shoulders attached but a couple of crystal blue gems. A sky-blue aura enchased him as he casually floated downwards in a cross-legged position. His entrance caused those who saw him gasped in shock. They know who this man is and he so not someone to mess with. Cheerfully he waved at the shock masses below him, "Hello everyone I am Saiki a temporary villain. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Most of them wanted answers. What is such a powerful person doing here? But someone already yelled out with another question: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SENSEI!"

" **WAIT HE'S YOUR TEACHER**!"

The man turned his head to the source of the scream. "Oh, hi Izuku! Lovely day, isn't it? Are you enjoying watching the exams?"

The freckled boy cracked his knuckles at his sensei's laid-back attitude. "This is what you met wasn't it?" he hissed "A plot twist I could prepare them for!"

His smile soon turned into a smirk as his eyes sharpened slyly. "But of course, if anyone will be judging them it will be me." Quickly, he lifted one of his arms and stopped the desperate incoming attack. He faced the rest of his students with smiling eyes. "Oh, Inu always so brash when something unexpected happens. You know brute strength can't always win." He had this cockiness in his tone mixed with disgustingly high amounts of positively. It caused the dog-eared boy to growl in rage. The weapon, which was a giant boomerang, their sensei caught in his hands glowed and floated to his side. "Then again if I were a different villain, I might not have been able so to stop it. Too bad for you." The boomerang was then through back to its original owner slamming itself right into his stomach and he crashed into the hard ground. "Come on now. You can do better than that."

"INU!" Mikoyasha screamed as she rushed to her brother's side. Quickly she used her quirk hoping she still had enough energy to heal him. The other was still frozen in shock. They just couldn't believe it.

"Well guess I'm going to need to think up a failure and improvement essay after all," Karma semi-joked to himself.

"Don't be like that kit," Yuko schooled as she prepared for battle. "It's just Arata sensei. If we work together we should be able to take him…I hope."

Arata laughed like that was the funniest thing he hears all day. "Didn't you hear me? I said reinforcements. Plural Yuko." He winked at them and wagged his index finger playfully. "I'm not alone."

The Shiketsu students immediately knew what he meant. They quickly grouped up with their backs against each other. "Everyone, keep your eyes peeled," Yuko commend. "If Arata sensei is here then that means."

Slash!

It was too late. The damage was done. They acted to slow. They were realised speechless as they watched their one of their classmates fall with a trail of blood behind him. " **SEIJI!** "

The meatball quirk user twitched unable to feel his body. "I'm sorry everyone," he weakly said. "I didn't saw him coming."

Behind him loomed a dark finger in black holding out a blood-tipped blade. He wore black cargo pants with a utility belt of small knives as well as extra swords strapped on his back. Even his black military boots were adorned with spikes on their toes. His tack top was torn at the sleeves and he had leather bands on his arms. Upon his head was a blood red bandana whose tattered tails flapped in the wind. "My apologies, Seiji," the man spoke in a rough tone. "You have one of the strongest conviction in the class. It would be ashamed for you to fail here. Even so, I need that orca." With deadly read eyes in pointed forward to his other students. "In order to weed out the weak, I can't go easy on you lot."

"Sensei Oten too! This is totally not fair!" Aiko whined throwing her arms about and stomping her feet like a child.

" **Agreed!** " the Wakamoto twins railed behind her in agreement.

"Seiji!" Inasa yelled from the sky. He was far more concern on the wellbeing of his friend to hastate and think about the opponent he had to face. "I'm coming buddy!"

Arata giggled at the attempt, "on Inasa. So predictable. One-way mind students like you should really learn more quickly. It's not good to always rush head first without a plan in mind." His eyes glowed as they aimed at their target. Inasa was soon forced to a stop as he was trapped in a blue glow. He tried to set himself free. Even tried to command his quirk but nothing worked. "Now then. Hiro mind putting him down. The children would be easier to deal with if their main tank is out of order." Grumpily, Hiro complained and launched one of his blades at the defenceless boy. It nicked his shoulder and he hissed at the sudden pain. "There now, toddles," playfully Arata wiggled his fingers goodbye and flicked the boy to the other side of the stadium.

The students watched blankly as one of their heavy hitters was flying through the air screaming. "Well, there goes Inasa…again. What is this the 5th time? I swear this always happens when we face off against both of them. Maybe he likes getting brutality flung through the air," Karma jokingly complained. "Hey, what's his blood type again."

"I believe it's B," Nagamasa sighed in disappointment while face palming himself.

"Oh, isn't that just great? We lost one of our best heavy fighters for what 30 minutes or so?"

"Were so dead, aren't we?" Camie groaned

"Oh totally."

"Uh guys I think are missing the big picture," Miranda called out merely. "Inasa isn't the only one Sensei Oten got. He Seiji too and if he is injured then that means…"

A loud stomp shook the ground and they slowly turned their eyes. They shivered at the sight of angry Orca standing up from defeat. "I'm free."

"All that god damn work for nothing!" Yuu yelled in irritation. Seriously they worked their asses off trying to get this guy down but now he's back on his feet again. Just great.

"Told you it wasn't over."

" **Shut up Ren!** "

Arata floated down next to the orca with his body hovering a few meters off the ground. "Good day to you, Gang Orca. How have my students been treating you?"

"Just dandy," he groaned sarcastically. His eyes shifted to the side as he spotted the red-banded man join them. "Who the hell is he?"

Playfully, Arata hovered over to the man in question and wrapped his arms around their neck He gently placed his head on their silk black hair much to their displeasure. "Allow him to introduce you this is my darling assistant Hiro Oten. I like to call him Hiro." Hiro remained silent - face stone cold and bored. "He'll be helping us, so don't mind him."

Gang Orca stated down the man from head to toe. "I don't recognize him. A sidekick of yours?"

Arata giggled, "I guess you can say that."

"You're late god damn it!" Hiro complained as he glared up at his companion. Then he punched him out of his personal bubble. "I've been taking out kids left and right. I even got that annoying so-called hero's kid. Let me tell you that was no picnic. The kid kept shooting ice at me, but his movements were easy enough to predict. Landing a good hit on him was simple."

"Are you talking about that young Todoroki?" Arata concluded as he rubbed his sore chin.

"Who else would I be talking about. Like hell, I'm going to let a kid of his become a hero so easily. He's going to have to work for it like everyone else. But I got to say those U.A kids have potential. Protecting each other like that even though they all eventually fell to my blades."

"So that's why I haven't seen those kids much." Gang Orca pondered aloud: "I was wondering where those kids were. I would have expected them to be the most trouble out of the students here."

"Don't understatement my students, Gang Orca. They make quite the team. Although they would be much better if their leader is with them," his eyes shifted up to his young detective student who was betting the end of his pen as if it were a chew toy. Their eyes met shock and Izuku gave him a dagger shaper glared. Arata remained smiling and waved at the boy. Then he turned his attention to the mass of civilians and young heroes running as fast they could to the exit. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Arata disappeared briefly and reappeared above the largest running group of civilians. They stopped in fear as the blonde smiled at them. "Apologies ladies, gentleman and young heroes but I cannot allow you to finish so quickly." That said something hidden behind his cape slowly slid out of place with a blue light. He kept his pearly white smile. It didn't match his eyes. They were sinister. He chuckled at arrangement of fearful faces "What will you do young heroes? When you're faced with a power greater than you ever imagine. Ah hahaha ho."

It all happened so quickly. Just like that the buildings around them once somewhat stable came crashing down trapping them a cage of rubble. " **Ahhhhh!** "

Five sharp blades floated around the hero circling him as he chuckled wickedly. "Come now young heroes. Show me your resolve, your power, your fighting spirits!" With a flick of his fingers, the swords dived into the fray like deadly birds of prey. Panic rose again as the heroes desperately made a counter strike.

Back with the shocked parents and teachers: " **YOUR TEACHER IS ARATA DARNELL!** " they yelled at the top of their voices at the broken looking detective student.

All he was able to manage was a weak nod while Aizawa gave a lazy, "Yup."

This caused Miss Joke to tilt their head. "You knew, Eraser?"

With a sigh, the rugged man nodded, "Yeah I met him during a rescue mission for this kid," he pointed a thumb at the young detective student. "You should see him fight. That man's a monster. A powerful one at that. The media isn't joking when they say his power could rival that of All Might himself." Aizawa stared at the blonde man who was fully enjoying the chaos he caused. "Arata Darnell. Hero name Saiki the psychic hero. He has been in the hero business for around 15 years but hasn't been caught in the spotlight until the incident passed."

* * *

Almost a month ago…

The city of Yokohama, more precisely at Kamino, was in complete dismay. It was just a shell of its former self as many of its sky-high towers were reduced to shambles at best and at worst nothing. Nothing but dusk. Many were injured both heroes and civilians. Many were left homeless. Jobless. What were they to do? Their homes and lively hoods were taken away so easily. It will take months even years to rebuild. What will they do in the meantime? Be angry at the man who caused such destruction? No, that feeling can only last so long. That and it would do them no good. Can they cry? Sure, that will help but only for a second. No. there's nothing they can do but wait. Wait for the scares to heal. Wait for them to rebuild better than ever before. What can they do while they wait? What can they do? Luckily for them, an unlikely hero entered the scene to save them from misery.

"My, my those two really made a mess of things." Arata casually entered the scene. He floated above the police tape as Hiro followed behind him. The area was completely barren of life not a soul inside its perimeter. But that didn't stop those from the outside yelling at him.

"Hey! Sir! Please set out of that area! It's dangerous," yelled out the young office guarding the perimeter.

Arata waved his hand off at the young policeman's warning, "Oh pish posh. Someone has to fix the mess those two idiots made, and it seems that duty is mine to bare." He swirled around and smiled at the officer. "Don't worry young man I'll have this place fixed in an hour or two. Just be sure no one comes in. I can't control the outcome if they do."

"Are you a hero?" the officer questioned.

"Indeed, I am a hero and it's my job to help out when I can." His gaze grew dark as he spoke his next lines with a cold tone, "Now that smiling idiot has fallen us other heroes need to take on his slack. How annoying." He then waved away with a wave of farewell. "Anyway, I best get to work. Tell any construction workers that they don't need to come. Hiro! You are coming with me? We need to get to the heart of this mess."

The black-haired man sighed with obvious irritation. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He lazily followed behind with his arms flexed behind his head.

The officer was caught so off guard he just stood there for a few minutes. Once he finally decided to do something, a blue aura surrounded the area. Then the most magical thing happened. The ashes of the once great city came together and formed into one. Ever so slowly the pieces of the city came together and rebuild themselves. It was a sight to behold. The officer couldn't look away from it. It was so…words couldn't even begin to describe the magic of the scene. He was so enchanted by it he didn't realise over two hours passed. The blue aura disappeared and what was left was the now fixed city ruins. "How the…" as he wasted his time gawking and allowing his mind to comprehend what he saw. The next thing he knew the two that walked passed him before came back.

One of them was semi-passed out with the other holding him up bridal style. "Where are we going mommy?" the blonde murmured in his daze as he cuddled close to the other man.

Hiro groaned at how awkwardly affected the other was being. "We're going to get you to bed. You're getting delusional."

"But mommy it's way too early," Arata whined like a child as he flared his arms weakly.

"I am not your mommy god damn it!"

"But you have such long silky hair mommy," the blonde argued as he reached out and played with the man's long ponytail.

This just made him more irritated, "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE LONG HAID DOESN'T MAKE ME YOUR MOMMY!"

They passed the shocked officer without even realising he was there and they continued their lively banter. Eventually, the officer shook out of his shocked state and ran after the two of them before they walked off out of his sight. "Who are you?"

Hiro rolled his eyes and turned back. "You're still here? Figures. If you're still wondering this idiot does have a hero license. If the media or your higher-ups start asking questions just say a hero did this. That would do, right?"

"Please wait!" he begged. "Can't I at least get a hero name?"

"Hero name?" Hiro questioned. He paused for a while. "I guess you do need one of those. Hey Arata, what's your hero name again?"

Cluelessly, Arata tilted his head, "Hero name what's that?"

Grinding his teeth in irritation, Hiro spat in Arata's ears, "How fired is your brain right now? Your hero name Arata! What is your name!"

"My name! My name?" Arata swayed his head from side to side letting the question rattle in his head. A light bulb pining in his head as he happily gave his answer. "Oh, it's Saiki silly," he giggled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There now. His hero name is Saiki. Are we done here?" The office had so many other questions however after seeing the deadly glare Hiro was giving he backed down instantly. All he could do was nod and silently pray for his life. "Good now If you excuse me I need to take this guy to bed. He worked really hard to get this shit fix. As you can see he really needs it."

"Did I do a good job?" the dazed hero said with an innocent expression.

A rare smile entered Hiro's lips, "Yeah you did well."

"Thanks, mommy," Arata yawned ash he snuggled closer to his sort of friend.

Meanwhile, a throbbing feeling entered his head. "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MOMMY!"

* * *

Back at present time, Aizawa retold the event as well as other stories about the psychic hero. On paper, he has been a hero for quite some time, yet he never made a proper debut. Some theories that he was one an underground hero like Aizawa himself. Even so, with a quirk like his, it's hard for people not to notice or at least heard about him. In fact, he's best known for his teaching career. All his student ended up being successful in the hero industry and they'll all sing prised about his tutelage. However, since that incident, his hero career was getting the stoplight. Now aware that such a hero exist people have been more vigilant. Like a game of where's wally, people were going out of their way to try and find him. Because of this people noticed him more. They spotted him doing little things like helping cats get off trees or handing someone dropped wallet back in their pockets. Then there were bigger things like saving a kid from getting hit by a car and sabotage a runaway robbers van. All this attention lead to people wanting more and so his spotlight grew to the point the media would hound him- begging for just one interview. He dienes them constantly saying that his students are far more important. In his words: 'I am a teacher before I am a hero.' This just made the public fall in love with him more. Thanks to his humble and kind nature as well as the strength and versatility of his quirk he skyrocketed the ranks and now currently hold the number three spot. "So yeah Arata is a pretty interesting guy."

"You have no idea," Izuku groaned and slouched in his chair.

All the while the hero students desperately tried to manage with the newly found chaos that was created. It was complete madness especially since Arata was there to create even more. Toppling buildings, changing the pathway to block or separate them and even defecting every attack he threw at him. In fact, Bakugou charged at him at full force, yet he was taken out so easily. Struck down like a mere pesky insect. They were taken to go a little easy on the kids but Arata didn't bother to hold back his full strength. I wonder why? Still with a hit like that he was surely out of commission as well as the many other knocked down thanks to the result of Arata's blows. He chuckled at their expressions of fear. "Is that all you can do heroes? Pathetic." He found somewhat of enjoyment seeing them scattered around completely at his mercy. And it was only going to get worst. Arata was one more challenge up his sleeves. "Oh, and more twist dear heroes. You have one last civilian to save in addition to the ones you still need to save." That didn't sound good not one bit. The students froze in fear, but nothing can prepare them for the making smirk the saw on the so-called heroes face. "Seems like the villains managed to take a hostage. What will you do now, heroes?"

Suddenly a cage floated down to from the hole in the ceiling. Inside of it was a meek child in rags. It was a girl in bandages and white waving hair. Her worried red eyes darted around the area looking for something. Soon she found what she was looking for and her eyes shined with glee. She jumped up from her meek position and happily run to the edge of the bars. Her small head poked through the tight gaps. "Big brother," she called out in joy.

"Eri!" Izuku screamed in complete dismay. Then he glared at his teacher. "What were you thinking bringing her here!"

For a brief moment Arata broke character and sheepishly twiddled his fingers. "Well long story short I promised your mother that I would babysit. Then I remembered that I had to do this so here I am. I couldn't leave little Eri alone, so I brought her with me to play hostage. What else could I do with her?"

"I don't know… give her to me!"

Arata huffed and nodded at the suggestion. "You make a fair point." Then he shrugged, "oh well. Mwa ah ah ah. Come now, heroes. Let's see what you're made of!" Back in full villain persona, Arata launched another assault while simultaneously dragging little caged Eri out of the crossfire. He placed her deep in enemy lines with Gang Orca as head jailor. "Get going Gang Orca with this girl in our possession the students will have to work a lot harder to complete this exam." Hesitant, Gang Orca eventually followed the order and easily took the cage girl and ran off with him. Some students tried to stop the orca, but their attempts were made uselessly with Arata blocking their way. It's not going to be easily to get her back. "Good try heroes but not good enough," the man chuckled while sarcastically clapping his hands.

"With all due respect sensei. Eri has gone through enough with her life. It isn't fair to force this type of roll on her again," Mikoyasha desperately tried to reason with him but to no avail. Arata was looking like he was having way too much fun playing the villain as he caused mass chaos everywhere they stood. Her place just fell on death ears and there was nothing she could do.

Her plead was heard by another. "Sis!" Luckily her brother was there to save her in the nick of time. He lugged into her reduce the second before sink meets the blade. The twins rolled to decent safety. "That was a close one," he huffed as he glared at her attacker. "What gives Oten sensei! I thought you liked us!"

Hiro smirked at the boy's words, "I do truly. You'll all make an exceptional hero for sure, however," he brought his twin blades up in an X. There was a derange look of bloodlust in his eyes as he licked his lips with is long lizard-like tongue. "But that doesn't mean like make it easier for you guys. Now show me your conviction!"

"Fuck you!" Inu-kage yelled. If it wasn't for the fact he had a huge weapon in his hands, he would have given his teacher two middle fingers. But, he needed his hands for something more practical like protecting his sister and himself. Blade met giant boomerang as the dog teen used it to shield himself from the upcoming blow. With a huff, he pushed his teacher a good few meters away. "If it's a fight you want a fight is what you'll get. Sis cover me."

While her brother sinks into the shadows, Mikoyasha dashes forward with her blade in hand. She slashed down at her teacher. He easily caught it between his own blades. The two danced with each other in a clash of swords blocking blow after blow. Though they seemed to match each other's skill set there was one major flaw the girl had. One massive flaw. "You're too soft, Mikoyasha," her sensei criticized as he bared down another strike stronger than the others. Since the grip of her own blade was loose, it was easily sent flying with at the single clean strike. Then Hiro swept her off her feet with a roundhouse kick and quickly placed his blades around her neck like a pair of scissors. With a look of disappointment, he glared down at the girl who was struggling against his weight. "I know you can do better than that pathetic performance. I've seen it. You're much stronger than this but your resolve is weak. What if I was a real enemy I could kill you right now. So, stop acting like I'm your teacher and fight me like I'm an enemy." Swiftly, he nicked the side of the girl's neck causing it to bleed. "Let this be a lesson to you kid."

 ** _Hiro Oten_**

 ** _Quirk: Paralyslice- when cut by any of the blades he carries it causes a temporary paralysis no matter how small the wound. Depending on the victim's blood type time can vary for how long they are paralyzed. Nothing strange here._**

Defeated, Mikoyasha let out a flustered growl as she tied to move her body. Hiro knows it was useless and so turned his attention to the boy, be something was off. Inu-kage is extremely protective of his twin sister. He was expecting a double attack from the two of them. The boy is known for striking behind his opponents or right below them. So, during his little dance of sword, he made sure to check behind him and be light on his feet. But the boy never attacked him once. Did he abandon his sister? No, he would never do that unless...A light bulb pinged in his head. "He's gone to get reinforcements."

"Bingo!" Yelled a voice from below. Suddenly a couple of figures shot outcome the shadows and sucker punched the man below the chin. He toppled back while rubbing the pain away. Then a gained boomerang attempted to slam him out of commission, but he was too fast. It was a simple task to jump out of the way and land right on top of it. The owner growled, "Fuck you and your fast reaction time."

That rapid reaction time would continue to help him as he again swiftly dodged another critical swipe. He gathered some distance between his two young opponents. "Do you brought Takako to aid you. A predictable choice."

"What does that supposed to mean, Oten sensei," the blind girl spat as she pointed her blade at him.

Hiro analysed the blade and noticed something was off. He smirked at the sight. "What happened to your other blade Takako?" The girl hunched back in, rage as she held her current blade tighter. "You're usually a dual sword wielder like myself. It's very rare for you to use one and when you do other usually the other. They one with the shield enhancement but if I' not mistaken that's the one with the one with poison enhancement."

"He's got you there, little sis," Inu-Kage whispered to the younger Taisho. "What happened to it?"

"It ...broke," she regrettable admitted.

"Seriously!" Her older brother yelled while frantically scratching his skull. "Do you have any idea how mad Totosai will be he finds out? How bad is it?" The blind girl shook her brother a couple of shattered remains with her precious blade. "That's even worse than that bastard breaking his blade!"

"Please avoid calling your biological father a bastard."

"But he is one! Literally and figuratively!"

As the two distracted with their little spat, Hiro snuck one of his smaller blades out of his belt. With a smirk, he launched the blade right at the girl, "Rule number one in combat: never take your eyes off of your opponent."

Easily the two of them dodged the small blades but something was strange about it. As it entered, Takako's normal field of vision she saw it was attached to something. It was very thin wiggled through the air like an air born snake. It was almost undetectable even with her quirk's vision. "What on earth." Suddenly that thin item become straight.

Hiro smirked at their cluelessness. "Think fast."

As confusion set in, Takako hesitated. Lucky for her, Inu-kage got her back. "Look out!" attempting to save her, Inu-kage pushed her away from the sneak attack and paid for it. The blade came rushing back and nicked his arm. He flinched, and his body movements shut down. He crashed to the ground with a thud. "Damn it all."

"Elder brother!" Takako didn't have time after that to rush after him. Not when more blades came raining down on her. She could feel something coil around her body stopping her moments. "What are these? Wires?" she struggled to against them but nothing. If she could only reach her blade she could cut herself lose but with the way she was bounded she couldn't even touch it.

Hiro laughed at her attempts. "You have quite the quirks, Takako. But even they aren't perfect. Your transforming can only last for 10 minutes at most per day and you usually wasted a good chunk of that getting your beast under control. Then there's your sight which perfectly counteracts your blindness except when you're in battle. Since you need complete concentration to get a perfect picture you start to see less of the smaller things around you and your distance area shortens considerably. That's why these wires are perfect." To make a point he tugged the wired harder and she fell to her knees. "They're small enough to sneak past your sight and without that annoying shield blade it's easier to get close to you."

Takako just growled at her teacher, "You have been looking through Midoriya's notes again. I am right to assume?"

Admittedly, her teacher shrugged, "guilty is charged. What can I say the kid is good, so I brushed up on his notes before this all. Knowledge is power after all." Again, he tightened his grip and the girl could feel herself turned blue from the lack of circulation. "I may not be as good at using wires like Click and Izuku but I got a few tricks down." Takako hated herself. Hated that she wasn't fast enough to react and just stood there like a confused infant. Hiro walked up to her with one blade in his hand and all the wires tightly in the other. He looked down at the child. "You're a good kid Takako but your conviction is one of the weakest. Your reason to be a hero. Your brother was inspired by another who he believes was a true hero. Your sister with to heal the injured both hero and civilians much like the other healers of the past. Your cousin wants to be seen and be more than a happy go lucky kid to be looked down on. And then there's you. You just want to carry on your father's mantle. It isn't a bad reason but if you just want to be another copy of him then there's a problem. You are not your father. You need to be better."

"I know," she spat solemnly. "I am trying my best."

"With the weak performance you gave me- seem like your beast isn't enough." Hiro's words stabbed deep and the worst part is she has no for her to fight back. His words were right, and she couldn't move at all. It was about to get worst too once he cuts her. Only snip and she's out for a good while.

Before he could land one final strike he noticed something glowing in the corner of his eye. Swiftly he dodged the glowing object. The object then missed item intended target and shot the blind girl instead. Takako growled at the glowing arrow that pinned her shoulder. "Aiko you fool. You missed."

"How was I supposed to know he would move!" Aiko argued. She was only a few ways off barely hidden behind the rubble pile.

"A sneak attack huh? I was expecting something more," he sighed in disappointment.

"To be fair I didn't call her here," Inu-kage groaned with equal or more tone of disappointment.

"Maybe you should have. You might have come up with a better plan than finding your younger sister and charging at me blindly." His teacher criticized as he looked down at the paralysed boy.

The boy returned his looked with a glared. He soon huffed in anger. " hate it when you're right."

"Aiko, you must run," Mikoyasha cried. "You don't have the skill set to fight Oten sensei on your own."

Childishly, Aiko pouted with a groan. "You're not the boss of me!"

"Get your weak as out of here damn it!" Inu-kage spat back. "Your no fighter. So, get the fuck out of here and get help."

"Shut up. I can fight too!"

"Aiko, think about this logically you are a distance fighter. Hand to hand is not something you have any talent him. For once listen to your siblings and got."

"Why do you always choose their side, Takako!"

"I am not choosing sides I am trying to make you understand. You are not strong enough to do this alone."

"I'm too!"

"Then prove it!" As some point during their sibling bittering, Hiro charged right up to the last standing Taisho siblings. The girl stiffed at the amount of bloodlust that pours o it of her sensei. One of his blades was raised high and was about to crash down on her. In a panic, she lifted her metal bow up to shield herself as she foolishly closed her eyes. Metal met metal and the girl was easily pushed back. A second blade struck her bow and sliced it in half. In utter despair, Aiko slumped down to her knees. All the while, Hiro pointed one of his main blades at the girl. "Your rage and jealousy continued to cloud your judgment Aiko. You should have listened to your siblings and cousin and ran while you had the chance. You don't have the power and skill set to face me straight on. You should know this."

"They are not my siblings," she spat spitefully.

Hiro huffed and shook his head. "Take your family issues out of the battlefield next time." As he was about to strike her down, he was violently shoved away with a powerful kick. He coughed at the pain and held his stomach. He then glared at the attacker with a grin. "I almost forgot. You're a blood type O, aren't you? Mikoyasha."

The girl's usual kind smile was replaced with the stern look of rage. She stood firm as she pointed her blade at her sensei. "There are two things I hate in this world: lairs and those who prey on the weak." Her usually angelic glow was replaced with the ominous light of anger. She glared the man down; golden eyes burning with a look he and anyone else rarely sees. "I won't let you pick on Aiko."

Wildly the man grinned at her. "That look in your eyes. I like it. You want another round kid fine." He straightened his composure and readied his blade.

At first, Aiko was surprised her half-sister came to her rescue, but it soon boiled away to rage. "I can take care of myself just fine!" She then forcefully pushed passed the girl and marched her way over to Hiro. She'll show her or at least that's what she'd like to do if it weren't for one thing.

Aggressively, Mikoyasha grabbled the girl by the collar and dragged her back. She forced the girl to face her dead in the eye. Once she turned her around she slapped the girl right on the cheek with a loud smack. Aiko's cheek glows bright red as she let out a few tears. As much as it pains Mikoyasha to say this it must be done. "Stop acting like a stupid child and think for once. You have little to no hand to hand combat experience. You can't fight, Oten sensei."

"You ...you don't know that," she whimpered back pathetically.

"Stop kidding yourself, Aiko," the other girl snapped back. "Now stop acting like a child." Effortlessly she lifted the two tales girl off her feet and thrust her out to the complete opposite direction from where their sensei was. "Now run." As the poor girl tumbled away, Mikoyasha turned to face her opponent. It was time for round two.

Hiro sniggered at the girl. "You think I'd just let her get away so easily."

"No," Mikoyasha spat. Then she held out her blade perfectly horizontal. "but I'll make sure she does." Suddenly the blade burst with her pink flames. They connected themselves on the sword's hilt forming a pair of fiery, pink wings. "You want me to get serious then so be it. Let's go Tenseiga." Elegantly she jumped on to the blade and flew up out of striking distance. "You want me to fight 0so badly fine. I'll give this battle my all!" Like a bird of prey swooping down to catch their prey, the girl nosed dived down and clashed blades with her sensei. Thanks to the extra momentum form the dive, Hiro wasn't completely ready to take out the full extent of the attack. So, he lost a bit of his balance and was going to lose more when the dog-child did a summersault in the air on her blade and knocked apart his blades. She then aimed for one of them and violently slammed his wrist with her foot. This forced Hiro to drop his blade allowing Mikoyasha to catch it. When she did she flew back up to safety and through the bade away far from her sensei.

He glanced at the stinging pain on his wrist before glancing up at the girl. He smirked somewhat proudly. "I knew you had it in you, but it will take more than that to get me, kid." Swiftly, he grabbed one of his smaller blades from his belt and launched them at the flying girl.

They were easy enough to dodge or, so she thought. The second she moved away, Hiro tagged them back in a circled way causing them to loop around and wrapped the girl in wires. With a strong heaved Hiro dragged the girl off her blade and she was sent crashing down. However, the blade flew to her aid and caught her mind drop while simultaneously slice her free. Regaining her balance, she charged straight towards her sensei. Their blades sparked when they clashed together. While still in flight, the girl continued clashed into her sensei while she swirled around like a surfer catching a wave in their air. She circled the elegantly attack forcing her sensei to stay on the defensive.

As Hiro was being driven back with a smile on his face he called out to the girl. "Tell me Mikoyasha what is your conviction? What do you fight for?"

Still, continuing her close-range aerial attacks, she gave him an answer. "I fight for those who can't fight for themselves and heal those in need of help. I wish to become a heroine that both heroes and the people can count out." Eventually, the two of them got some distance from each other. Mikoyasha dropped off her blade and landed perfectly on the solid ground. With flames in her eyes, she changed at the man screaming: "This is my conviction!"

Hiro honestly couldn't be happier. He knew the girl was a warrior but not like this. This was beyond his expectation. "A healer with a warrior's soul that's something you don't see every day. Well then come at me kid!" The two collided one final time. They each knew this skirmish should be the last one. One of them will be the victory and the other will fall how would it be? They met each other's blows so perfectly. Unlike their first clash where he could feel his students purposefully holding back this time she was giving it all she had. He completely forgot everything else going on and solely focused on her. It should have been the perfect opportunity. I repeat should have.

Once again Hiro spotted something glowing behind him. It was longer than the last one and was much slower. He easily turned around caught it in mid-air and did a 360 turn back fast enough to block one of the girl's strikes. The only difference was this time he blocked it with the glowing spear-like object that tried to strike him down. This was enough to confuse the girl for a split second. But that was all he needed. In that split-second, he grabbed the girl and flopped her on her back. As he fell, Hiro pinned her down with the spear that was meant for him. She tried to struggle free, but it was no use. She was stuck. This battle is over. Hiro sighted and shot a glare at the spear's owner. " you should have listened to her, Aiko."

Fear frosted the blood in Aiko's veins as she watched her sensei casually walked toward. The air of disappointment and dissatisfied swirled around him in rage. All she could do was quiver. Even when she tried to run her legs failed her and she fell on her behind.

"Just when Mikoyasha was about to fight me seriously. You just and to come in and ruin it all." He stopped once he made it a couple of steps away from her. He glared down at the pathetic sight of this girl looking up at him as if he was going to kill her. If he wasn't a teacher maybe. But he can't. He has learned and now it's time for them to learn. In her frozen state, he brought down his blade and sliced her skin. As soon as he did her body flopped over unmoving. "You should have done what you were told and got help. Someone with both range and combat skills like Click or Yuko. Better yet, someone, I don't know. One of the U.A kids maybe." As he shook his head in disappointment he turned away from the four of them and walked off with one final message. "You're all going to have points deducted for misjudgements and lack of cooperation. Now if you excuse me there are other wannabe heroes that need to be put in their place."

The four somewhat siblings stayed in silence for a good 10 seconds before the only boy in the group started to complain: "Oh great now we're all paralyzed. Thanks a lot, Aiko!"

"Hey, don't start whiney at me! Why didn't you get me in the first place? If you did, we might have actually stood a chance."

"Oh, stop ripping off Oten sensei's suggestion. Like you would come up this something that smart."

"Well, you didn't think of it either, Mr. Bad mouth yet straight As."

"Well excuse me for thinking you are a weak link which you totally are."

"I'm not weak!"

"Look at where we are right now. This is all your fault."

"Elder brother has a point cousin. You should have listened to us and ran while you had a chance. If you would have gotten someone more skilled we might have won, this fight."

"I could have taken him."

"Oh please, you practically wet yourself when he caught that stupid spear of yours."

"I didn't think he could catch it."

"Your throw is shit and weak ass! A fucking toddler could have caught it!"

"Stop being mean to me!"

"ONLY WHEN YOU STOP WHINING LIKE A BABY."

"I'M NOT A BABY. I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"THEN FUCKING ACT YOU'RE GOD DAMN AGE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"You are both acting like juveniles. I implore you both to stop. You are humiliating yourselves."

"…He started it."

"Oh, like that's real mature of you."

"Sigh…Do you have anything to say elder sister?"

"…"

"Elder sister?"

"…"

"Sis…You ok over there?"

"…"

"Oh, great now she's giving us the silent treatment. Just fucking fantastic. Way to go, Aiko."

"Stop blaming me like it's my fault."

"IT IS YOU'RE FAULT IDOIT!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" The siblings were silenced as the sudden shout kept their hearts at a standstill. Never have they heard that tone of the voice from their angel-like sister. Mikoyasha held a terrifying smile on her face. it looked so innocent like her usual ones, but this was different. This had a darker layer hidden beneath. "We are all going to lie here in complete silence as we think about when we have done wrong. Do you understand." The tone was so harsh and commanding. It was defiantly not a question.

"…" That's all the other three could to say after that.

That dark smile stayed on Mikoyasha's face as she relished in the silence. "Good."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the stands. Nervously, Izuku laughed. " and that's why I don't usually put those guys together. They're even worse than Mai and Sai. At least they could put their differences aides in battle. The Taisho siblings not so much. It's more so of a problem for Aiko than any of the others but from what I understand her as an inferiority complex. She always seems to be trying to compete with the others which only got worse when it comes to Miko. Even with my knowledge of their background I still didn't understand myself. Individually they are amazing in their specialities but if any of them are paired with the wrong sibling things get messy, to say the least. What do you think?" He turned to the parents to hear their feedback but instead he was greeted with glum silence. Slightly conceded he called out to them: "are you ok?"

"It's our fault things got this bad," Kagome admitted solemnly. "We tried so hard to get them to get along, but it seemed to always get things worst."

"It a nuisance really. Though Takako and the twins get along swimmingly they problem lies in Aiko's pride. Because she always seems to fall behind compared to the other three she tries to match them. Beat them however it usually ends failure," Sesshomaru explains as he rubbed the beige of his nose."

"Still doesn't explain why it's so much worsted with Mikoyasha," Inuyasha groaned his complaint. " I mean she gets in with Takako alright. With Inu-kage sure, they fight but it's never as bad as Mikoyasha. What's even worse since their fight is usually one-sided. At least Inu-kage fights back. His sister not so much."

"It's my fault," Kikiyo sighed. "I always compare her most with Mikoyasha. I think that's why she targets her the most. She's the one she needs to beat the most."

"I see." Izuku nodded his head and tried to memorise this information. Though it's nothing very new. As he got to learn more about the Taisho siblings he noticed a few things. They seemed to avoid each other particularly Aiko and the twins. As he gained new information and understanding he tied to the best he could to mend this odd rift, but it usually fails, or they get somewhere only for it to go back to square one. He's been told things were much worse in their middle school days. The thought scared him. What could they have possibly done that was worst." I guess there are some things I can't help with. This is something they need to sort out on their own," he tried to reason with himself. A sad yet hopefully smile formed on his lips, "still, I'll do whatever I can to help."

* * *

As the city slowly fell apart around them, Yaoyorozu ran through the rubble as fast as she could. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. She was alone, tired, she didn't have the energy to make anything. Heck, she didn't know what to make. What can she make in this sort of situation? Boulders were flying left and right; the path of rubble is always changing, and screams could be heard everywhere. Which one to go to first. That's the real question. There are so many screams for help all around her, but she felt useless to do anything. What could she do when she could make anything?

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Instantly she recognised the voice and when racing after it. She eventually, found the person she was looking for. "Todoroki." She slid on her knees and scooped up his limp body to her legs. "Are you ok what happened?"

He couldn't move anything but his lips so he, therefore, he retold what happened to him prior to her finding him. "There was this guy came out of nowhere. I tried to fight him off, but he was too fast. Then he cut me, and I became paralysed."

"A quirk?"

"That's right!" called out an awkwardly cheerful voice. Soon a Skiketsu student came crawling through the cracks of rubble. Her black outfit was covered in muck and now has tints of brown all around. Even her hair was a mess with knots and dust even a stick. "You have no idea how long I've been under then. Arata sensei is really going all out today. I hate to see what he'll do later oh wait I'll be there. This exam is so tiring for my poor out of shape body."

Yaoyorozu recognised the girl, "Wait you're a Shiketsu student. Heart, right?"

With a smile on her mudded face, she saluted at the two of them. "That's right. Ren Heart's the name. But you can call me Ren."

"Well, Ren…" It was strange calling her in first name basis since they hardly know each other. "Do you know what happened to Todoroki?"

"Yup. He's been hit by Oten sensei paralyslice quirk. One cut and you're done. It's worse depending on blood type." She explained. "So what blood type are you again?" she scratched her head as if she tried to remember something she should have known. But why would she know sensitive information like that? "Now I remember you're an…Well, that throws a wrench in my plans. I guess I'm going to need to bend some rules to make this work."

"What was that?"

In a panicked, the girl frantically waved her arms around as if he was trying to distract them. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Just that your friend is going to be stuck like that for a while…for plot convenience sake," she whispered that last part as quietly as possible and quickly change topics before anyone could ask any more questions. "Anyway, there's really no way around this. You're just going to have to wait till the effects fade."

"There has to be another way!" Yaoyorozu yells back. She gripped onto Todoroki tighter. She felt so useless right now. "There just has to be." Her mind began racing through possibilities. _If it's a paralysis there as to be something the effects the body. If we find a way to counter that then I should be able to save the students that have fallen under this quirk. But what?_ Then it hit her. "I think I know I formula that might work."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

The girl nodded firmly in response. "Yes, I was reading through some advance chemistry formula one day. One of them was about negating paralysis poisons. I still have it memorized. Although I don't know if it's going to work I can still try. What do we go to lose?"

"Our chances of getting our hero licenses." The two U.A student stared down the Shiketsu student so painfully blank she could feel their disapproval poking at her like needles. "Ok, I get it. You're both not much for jokes. So, what's the plan Momo."

"Momo!" the other girl almost felt strangely offended with this stranger casually calling her by her first name. not even her own classmate and closest friends have called her that yet.

"It's way easier to say then Yaog... Yosa …you're the last name so sue me." The sweet quirk girl argued. "Anyway, you're going to make this stuff or what?"

Sadly, Yaoyorozu looked down ashamed. "Unfortunately, I don't have the necessary equipment to do so. I could make them, but I don't think I have the energy to do so. That and some of the ingredients need are naturally found in rare plants. I can only make man-made things. I guess it's back to square one." Then next thing she knew was a breakfast bar was shoved in her face. Her eyes widened at how quick and close it came to her face. It was just about to touch her nose. "What this?"

"It's an energy boot bar my own personal recipe too. This should fill you up good," Ren said as she waved it at the other girl's mouth.

Slightly cautious, Yaoyorozu took the bar and nibbled on it. It was like a bust of flavours exploded in her both. The sweet and tartness of it filled her with energy so rapidly it was unbelievable. In a few seconds at the bar in her hands was gone. She blushed at the thought of how un-lady-like she must have look when she scarfed it down so quickly. "Thank you," she squeaked out with hot cheeks.

"No problem I can make more if you need it." she held out her palm and it glowed white with a hint of rainbows. Then something emerged from the light. An almost exact copy of what she just ate "My quirk allows me to make all types of food, but sweet things are the easier for me. So long as I know their main components and methods I can make anything and manipulate them a bit. Though meat is a pain. Trying to remember all those different times of protein chain patterns. It's almost impossible. So, I stick to sweet things."

Yaoyorozu eyed the girl's hand with optimism. "Can you make plants?"

"Depends. Do you know the components inside of the said plant?"

"Yes."

"Then probably."

With a bright smile, Yaoyorozu cupped Ren's hands inside her's "Help me make this possible antidote." Her eyes sparkled with hope. Hope that weighed perused on the other girl's mind.

Ren gulped at the sight. "Well, I guess I'll try. Got to make myself useful in this fic somehow."

Yaoyorozu completely ignored that last odd statement. She felt like that was the best and only thing to do "Great let's get to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the centre of the chaos, Arata's wicked laughter echoed through the broken city. "Is this all you can do young heroes. What a joke. Come know should me more of your strength!" Once again, he lifted the broken piece of buildings and sent them raining down on the poor people below. All they could do was scream and run.

Honestly, the hero students were getting frustrated. "Is there really no way to get close to him?" Iida glowed as he glared up at the enemy.

"Look out, man!" Kirishima came rushing in and knocked his class rep out of the way of another falling boulder. He gritted his sharp teeth "Damn it. How are we supposed to beat this guy? We can't even reach him."

"Time like this I forget how valuable Midoriya is." Strands of hair weaved over the two U.A students sheltering them from the more falling rubble. Luckily these ones were small and so easier to defect. Naga soon shook off the rubble and walked towards the other students. "He always seems to have an out of the box plan to save us from problems like this. However, he's up there and were down here." His single noticeable eye travelled up to the stands. He soon spotted his own rep chopping a poor pen down to size. Clearly, he's worried but who could blame him.

Iida called out to the hairy student, "there has to be some way to stop this. He's your teacher. Don't you know how to deal with him?"

The boy gave the U.A rep a nod. "Yes, I do, but knowing so and being able to do so are two different things. To do it, you need to get close to him but look at where we are. He's up there and we're down here. So, unless either of you know how to fly we can't do much."

"What about that loud kid with the wind quirk," Kirishima suggested. "He could easily fly up there."

"True but don't forget he was hit by Oten sensei quirk and knowing how it works he's not coming back to us any time soon," Nagamasa explained as he rubbed his furry chin. "Not only that but we can't finish this exercise without saving young Eri. We can run and get the civilians out of here all we like but if we can't find a way to save her we'll fail. With all of us scattered and disorganised, we can't band together and take Eri form Gang Orca. We don't even know where they are. Not only that but with Arata sensei's quirk he could easily stop us and separate us again."

"So, what you're saying is if we can't find a way to get rid of this Arata guy soon were toast," Kirishima simplified grumpily.

"Pretty much." Nagamasa then noticed the like above him was gone. They know that that means. "Run!" the three of them jumped out of the way in all directions. Though they were safe they were once again separated from any of their comrades.

Arata was having way too much fun playing the villain. Confusing students as they ran around like headless chickens. It was too much entertaining for him. "Oh, now this is getting really sad. Can none of you fight back against me? What if I was an actual villain. Would you all surrender? Ha! And you're suppose our next generation of heroes. I expect much more. Especially from you U.A and my darling students." Again, he mixed up the battlefield; separating mix matched team-ups again and prevented them from saving more of the remaining civilians. "AHAHAHAHAH! Come, heroes, where's your fighting spirit!" With all the chaos he was making, it completely distracted him form what was about to become of him. A flurry of cold rushed through the battlefield. It affected everything in its path both good and bad. That didn't matter. So long as it hit's it's intended target. Which luckily it did. Caught off guard the physic hero was quickly encased in a prison of ice. The ice run up the body faster than he could react and soon he was encased with only his head free. He glanced at the young hero that caused this and smirked. "Well played young Todoroki. Well played indeed. Although you will get points deducted for freezing your comrades."

Todoroki huffed out a frosty breath as he glared at the trapped villain. "At least you wouldn't be causing any more trouble villain."

Arata just chuckled amused. Hiro was not. "How did you get out of my paralysis so quickly?"

"I had some help."

As he said that two girls leaned out in view smiling happily. "We got you now Sensei. With the combination of mine and Yaoyorozu quirks we were able to create a formula that counteracts your quirk," Ren said uncharacteristically cocky. "AH Ah ah! How does it feel being outsmarted by a couple of high school girls? Oh god I've been doing this for way too long. My core personality is starting to change."

"That's right," Yaoyorozu said ignoring that really odd last statement. "And now that we both know the formula we can easily make it again. Your quirk is no longer a problem."

Hiro glared at the two girls as he smirked. "Heh, who would have known you'd be the one causing me problems, Ren."

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"She has a point, Hiro. Ren is a very capable young lady. You shouldn't be looking down on her," Arata argued with her as he enjoyed the show frozen in place.

Irritated, Hiro's eyes twitched as he glared at his colleague, "you know you can help he right? I know for a fact you can get out of that ice prison you're in!"

Pouting, Arata whined, "But Hiro! They worked so hard to trap me and I must go easy on them a little bit. If I went all out they'll never finish this exam. Besides they caught me fair and square."

"Oh, don't fucking tell me I have to carry around your dead weight again."

"…Maybe"

Hiro let out a great groan getting really sick of Arata in general. Still he had a job to do. "No matter." With eyes of bloodlust, Hiro crouched down with two of his special blades in hand. "I'll just have to take you out next." The wicked smile on his face sent chills down the girl's spines. They held each other for dear life at the sight. Hiro licked his lips. "This will be fun." Then he charged in a full force.

Todoroki readied his ice arm, "I won't let you come any closer." Then he unleashed a wave of ice at the man.

Unfortunately, at the exact same time: "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" Yelled a voice from above.

Hiro stopped in his tracks and braced himself while protecting his face with his arm. A frosty gushed of wind collide before him and ice shards scattered everywhere. Besides a few scratches and being blown back a few good meters he was relatively unharmed but very confused. "What the hell just happened."

The two of them stared at each other. There was a thin layer of anger shining through. " **You blocked my attack!** " they both accused.

From higher ground Inasa clicked his tongue at the boy and folded his arms in displeasure. "Oh, I get it you're trying to steal all the credit. Typical. I wouldn't expect any less form a Todoroki," he hissed, tone dipping with strong hatred.

Todoroki growled at the boy. "What does that supposed to mean!" he growled back. He just couldn't understand him. What's with this boy Why does he constantly want to go against him?

"Your eyes," Inasa responded sharply. "They're just like your father's."

That hit more than a nerve. That stabbed a dagger through his heart and made his skin wriggled with anger. "WHAT!"

"I used to admire him you know. To me being a hero means being heated! It takes a heated man's heart to give the people hope." He explained never leaving his judgemental gaze from the fire ice boy. "That's why I was shocked." He was a young and innocent kid at the time. All he wanted was a simple autograph. He had the perfect chance too. There he was front and centre as he watched in awe. Before his pure young eyes, he saw his hero Endeavour take down a villain. Excitedly he rushed out to him. He just wanted a simple autograph but instead, he has bushed away violently like a worthless piece of trash. He'll never forget those words and the cold look in his enraged eyes.

 _"Do get in my way."_

It forever scarred him. He clenched his heart at the heart-breaking memory. "His eyes had nothing but cold rage. That's all I felt from them." He looked back at the enraged Todoroki. He doesn't know if he was listening, but he couldn't care less at that point. His eyes. They haven't changed at all. "I hoped that you'd be different but when I saw you at the entrance exam I v knew that was wrong. After all, you had the exact same look in your eyes."

 _"Out of the way."_ That what he said to him soon long ago.

"As the saying goes like father like son."

Todoroki was mad, to say the least. No, he was more than mad. He was … words can't even begin to describe the raging emotion that fuel his soul. "Shut up! I'm nothing like my father!"

"Easy for you to say!" Inasa argued back. "Even now. You still have the same damn eyes."

The rage was pouring over him. It was overflowing. "Shut up!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "I am not my father!" with that he unleashed all his anger in a flurry of ice. Nothing could stand in his way. Everything he touched turned to ice. Unfortunately, he missed his target. Inasa was too fast and dodged the tsunami of ice but that didn't mean it didn't hit anyone. No, it hit a lot of people both friend and foe and worst of all it was all his fault.

"The fuck man! The actual fuck!" Inu-kage growled as he struggled in his ice prison. "I just managed to wake up form Oten sensei's quirk and you freeze me? Undo it you cock!" He wasn't the only one complaining those whose mouth wasn't frozen shut were yelling out of him to undo his attack. There was just one problem.

"I'm sorry!" Todoroki panicked and was about to unleash his fire, but Hiro soon attacked him.

He sniggered and laughed. "Do you really think we'd let you do that so easily?" He charged at the boy at full force.

The boy was tempted. Oh, so tempted to use his fire but he had a promise to himself to uphold. Not only that be he knows his rotten father is up there somewhere in the crowd. He didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing him used they quirk he 'gave' him. So, he used more of his ice it was a bad decision. Soon ice shards started to encase is body he can feel his system slowly shutting itself down. Soon the rest of him will freeze and he'll be nothing but a statue. "Damn it," it let out a frosty whisper.

"What's the matter Todoroki!" His rep yelled at him. "Stop using your ice and free us! Is there something preventing you to do that?"

Yes, there was but he was too cold to say it. Besides, he didn't want to say it. It's his problem no one else's. Still he used his ice to fend off the Shiketsu teachers relentless assault. Then he suddenly stopped once he realised there was no point fighting the boy again. He will be his own undoing.

"Todoroki please you're the only one with the firepower to get us out of this!"

"It's your fault were in this so fix it already!"

"Why aren't you using your fire?"

"What's the wrong Todoroki?"

"Seriously what the hell is going on?"

"TODOROKI!

Todoroki watched the world wall around him crumble. He was stuck in his own world. Their begging screams couldn't reach them. This is my fault that all he could think about. It's his fault something like this happened. He let go of his anger and now most of his classmates and others are frozen in place. There's nothing he can do to free the but…He glanced at his left-hand twitching to be used. He gripped it still fighting back the urge. "No, if I use it here." An image of this despicable father appeared in his mind. He could almost hear him ordering to use his flames like the devil on his shoulders. "No, I won't. I promised myself never to use it in battles." Then the scowling eyes of his mother came to mind as he remembered the fateful day he revised this hideous scar. "I can't use my flames. I'm sorry I just can't!" He yelled slicing the crowd of voices telling. Begging him to use it.

It was the last straw. Another pen bites the dust as Izuku murdered it with his bare hands. He slammed his notebook shut and tossed into the side uncaringly. This was far more important. "That's it I can't sit he a watched this anymore." The next thing anyone knew he dashed out of his seat and headed to the examination area.

Aizawa and Native were the first and only to react. Aizawa lassoed him back with his bandages preventing him from jumping off the edge. That didn't stop him from trying so Native had to forcefully hold him back. "Are you crazy kid? You can't go down there. Besides, it's one hell of a fall."

Like a rabid beast in chains, Izuku struggled against bandages. He growled at the pathetic sight before him. His classmates and U.A students frozen in place while the villains caused havoc with the remaining few unfrozen hero students. And the only one that can do something about just stood there like an idiot doing nothing. "SHOTO TODOROKI!" He screamed with all his might causing the battle to stop. No one moved. They were far too curious to hear what the boy had to say. "I can't believe you right now. Your classmates are frozen and you're still not going to use your flames? Why? Because this is a battle situation? That's such bullshit!" Todoroki said nothing. Did nothing. He just stood there and took the boy's words. "God damn it Todoroki just use your flames and get over it."

"I Can't!" the dual quirk user yelled back. Fear screamed in his eyes as he held his shivering body for dear life. "You don't understand. If I use my flames…If I use them." Once again, the face of his father forced its self in his mind. He bit his lip. He couldn't do it. If he did that would mean he wins. He can't have that. "I'LL BECOME LIKE HIM!" he yelled in despair as he dropped to his keens and held the sides of his throbbing head. "I WON'T USE HIS QUIRK. I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE MY FATHER!"

This was an eye-opener to many in the room. They stopped their fights and exist. This was an exam, but no one bothered to stop this exchange. Deep down they knew it needed to happen. Inasa gazed at the broken boy as he cried on his keens. For all this time he didn't think that boy was capable of such emotions. "Todoroki," he whispered with sympathy.

But Izuku didn't have that. No, all his sympathy was crushed down by his rage from the sheer stupidity of this situation. "For crying out loud." Somehow someway Izuku freed himself form Native's grip and pulled Aizawa along with him. He jumped on to the railing with his only support preventing him from falling forward was the bandages that still tied him. "IT'S YOUR QUIK! NOT HIS!"

Time seemed to stop as the quirkless boy screamed the line that would change everything. Shakily, Todoroki dropped his hands and lifted his tear-stained face. "What?"

Ren smiled happily at the whole event as she gazed at her beloved class rep not wanting to miss a single moment. "I hear a say you run moment coming on. Prepare yourselves, everyone. This is going to be good."

"Todoroki look around you." Izuku gesture at the mass of the many frozen in a sea of ice. Only he can fix it, but it seemed he still needed a wake-up call just to do that. "Do you still think you can become a great hero by using only half your power? After all the damage _YOU_ caused. What if this was a real-life scenario. Do you have any idea how my lives could have been lost thanks to your damn pride?"

Todoroki was still shaking, "but…but…"

Izuku sighed as a bit of the crush sympathy peered through. "Look I'm sorry about what happened to your mother and…to you."

That line caused Todoroki to shift and turned his head up to the quirkless boy shocked. "How do you…you know?"

"Todoroki you need to understand. That fire you have belongs to you and only you. It's up to you how you use it." Izuku took a deep breath as he gazed into Todoroki dual colour eyes. It was a gazed that dug deep into his very soul. One he will never forget. "You are not your father. Prove it now. Prove to everyone here how true that line is! Use your flames, not for the sake of yourself and obtaining glory. Not that's something Endeavor would do. Use your flames for the sake of other and save them now! Prove to the world you are more than just the son of Enji Todoroki!"

That was enough. It was more than enough. For the first time is so long. Todoroki unleashed his flames. The roared bright and dashed throughout slowing melting the ice he made with its intense heat. Eventually, the ice was melted down enough to free his comrades. "About fucking time!"

"Everyone we can't miss this chance. Let's fight together!"

"YEAH!"

Arata watched as all the mayhem of earlier meltaway. He watched his darling students work with U.A taking down more of Gang Orca's minions as well as escorting/ protecting the civilians in the middle of it all. It was beautiful. A wonderous masterpiece. One that couldn't exist with the help of his precious student. Izuku Midoriya. He was the most beautiful thing of all. Arata smiled fondly at the sight of his smiling student. The excitement in his eyes made him feel the same thing. _Izuku you're always helping others no matter who they are. Inspiring them to better themselves and see the light on their more darker sides. You touch them in a way only you can do. That's why I don't regret saving you that day and I'm glad you don't regret it either._ The memory was still fresh in his mind. The memory of his beloved student standing on a cliff edge with the will to live gone from his eyes. Now, look at him. Ready to fight for what he believes in. It was so wonderful. "Oh, Izuku, you truly are my proudest success." A dark smirk entered his lips. The ice that trapped him cracked. "That's why I can't let your classmates do this without you," he laughed as his eyes glowed brightly.

Izuku was happily watching the battle without a care in the world. There was this sense of pride boiling in him as he watched Todoroki fight with his flames. He was so happy. Although that happiness would soon be disrupted as he felt something push him. The next thing he knew he fell. Fell right into the battleground. "KID!" Native screamed in panic.

Meanwhile, Aizawa stared at his unravelled bandages. He couldn't help but shake his head in shock. "How did that happen?" he couldn't figure it out. He was so sure his grip on the boy was tight enough for him not to get out so easily.

Then there was an announcement: "A detective has entered the field. We ask you to corporate with him as much as you can."

"Did he say…"

" **DETECTIVE!** " Once that announcement echoed through the speakers one word came to mind: " **WHAT?** "

Izuku did share their shock. No, it was furious irritation than anything. He glared at his Sensei who smiled smugly at him. "You planned this didn't you Sensei!" Izuku yelled at the top of his lugs.

His Sensei cheekily rolled his eye to the side all the while mentally laughing at his student expense. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

"SENSEI WHY?"

"To build character my boy!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Arata laughed almost wickedly at his precious student's rage. He just looks so cute when he's mad. "Come now Izuku, don't be like that." His five swords fanned around him as his ice prison cracked even more. "Now then..." His sensei's eyes sharpened with menacing excitement as his blade pointed to the detective student. The ice soon stacked as he freed himself so easily. "Come at me with everything you got." The blades dashed towards the boy at blinding speed. he had Izuku's back against a wall and piles of rubble on either side. There was nowhere run.

 _Crap._

* * *

AN: Yup. I'm ending it there everyone. Next chapter is the climax of this insane exam but expect another long wait because I'm still trying to figure out how it will all go down. (That and I would need to return to one of my other projects or my partner will kill me. But I what to keep going with this story and she can't stop me till her exams are over. I have a mouth or so of writing freedom left. Course I have my own school life to deal with, but I'll get to it) Anyway let's see the reviews:

 **Guest97** – Panicked Karma has become one of the funniest things I've come up with. I can't stop laughing at it myself. And I've been meaning to correct those, but I haven't found the time. I know they're there but I'm to busy to do anything about it. One day I swear I'll fix this. I hoped you still enjoyed what came next and what will be happening much…much…later.

 **Karlos1234ify** – Thank you. Again. I did my best. Hope this one was also outstanding. That Hiro vs the Taisho kids' scene drove me crazy. It took forever to figure out but it's done. Not the best but it's done.


	7. Hero license exam part5 Quirkless wonder

AN: I don't own My hero academia or the characters form the other animes that will be appearing.

Last time… A mock villain attack was underway and once the hero's though they won when sudden new villains arrived in the form of the Shiketsu teachers. The tables were instantly turned as the villains took over in mass chaos. One thing led to another and Izuku somehow fell onto the battlefield (ahem Arata's fault). Now he's stuck between a rock and a hard place as his teacher, Arata, attacks with all his might.

Hero license exam part 5: Quirkless wonder

The darkness blurred and faded slowly to light. Hazy colours soon became solid. Then a picture formed. A picture of a broken ceiling and sun-lights raining on his limp body. It ached. Ached so much he could barely move. _What happened?_ He asked himself. Eventually, he recalled the recent memories. _That's right._ He dragged up his numbed arm to protect his eyes from the glaring light. Rage soon boiled his blood. _That fucking psychic guy knocked me out._ The smug face of the psychic hero took over his thoughts as well as his unbearable laughter _. The next time I see that guy I'll kill him!_ He forced his numb body to sit up from his outline indent of the ground. He punched the ground next to him as his hand lit it up with sparks. _He's going to pay for messy with me._ With his explosive resolve, he jumped up to his feet ready to smash that smug face in. Then the ringing in his ears stopped as he heard screams of desperation.

" **Izuku!** "

 _Huh?_ He turned to the noise. His eyes widened at the sight. That Deku. That stupid Deku was on the field with him. He was just standing there. His eyes darkened thanks to his curly bangs. He held an expressionless yet, slightly annoyed expression on his face. That's not all. He was facing against that psychic asshole. Not even facing. That asshole was attacking him. He was attacking Deku. He's going to hurt Deku. _No. Fuck no._ He doesn't know what came over his body, but it moved on its own. It ran towards Deku. It moved for Deku. "Get the fuck out of there, Deku!" He ran to get him but there was no need.

The Quirkless boy stood firm as the sword missiles came straight at him. He cracked his knuckles and he clenched them too white. "Arata sensei," he hissed against his teeth darkly. "Sometimes you really annoy me." Like a ninja, he leaped off the ground where one sword would have speared him. Perfectly, he landed on the blade. He quickly leaped over to the next, and the next, and the next creating a stairway to his target. The target soon took notice and redirected his blades. Up down left right, the teacher attempted to stop his student. Still, he kept going, predicting every move and trajectory of each blade. He kept climbing until he got to the position he wanted. He was high and still far from his sensei, but it was close enough to what he had planned. Swiftly, he swiped his jacket off his shoulders and used it to cover himself like a thin shield. It glowed blue once his sensei caught his sights on him and floated in place. _Perfect_. He grinned as he leaped off his own floating jacket into the sunlight. Arata's eyes tried to catch him but they were soon blinded by the intensity of natural light. He was forced to look away. _Everything according to plan._ Izuku's arms reach to the heel of his shoes. There lies a hidden bottom and with one press small metal, cylinders shot out on his souls. Like air powered rockets they blew out a gust of air. They might not be strong, but they were good enough to change the trajectory of his fall till he was a little shine his target. Now for the final piece. With one good right hook, he punched his teacher right in the head. With the scream he let out, it must have hurt and affected him greatly. That wasn't the only thing it affected. The once floating swords, as well as Izuku's own floating school jacket, lost their glow and started to fall. The next thing he did was gripped on his sensei top hat and forced it down over his eyes.

"God damn it, Izuku," Arata hissed as he tried to yank it off.

Ever so slowly Izuku was forcing Arata down with his own weight. While falling, he stretched his hand out to his jacket. Eventually, he caught it and dragged it back with him. He quickly let go of his sensei's hat, much to the man's delight. That relief didn't last long as his student wrapped his jacket over his eyes. Then, using his own momentum and strength, Izuku hurled his body in a circle keeping his sensei close to him. They spun around and around with the only thing keeping them afloat was Arata's quirk. Still, he wasn't in complete control. Not with his body getting hurled around. He got dizzy in no time. Once the time was right, Izuku lets go of one side of his jacket causing his sensei to swirl out of control and crashed somewhere below.

The audience stared with gaping mouths, as they watched this small quirkless detective take out a villain the young heroes were having trouble with. However, the one most affected was Bakugou who was rendered completely speechless. He watched his childhood friend seemingly floating in the air with a smile on his face. There was only really one thing he could say about any of this: "THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"

With the problem out of the way Izuku was met with a new one: How was he going to land...he didn't think that far ahead. "Oh no." Soon the laws of gravity took over. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Luckily for him, his classmates were quick to act. "I got you!" Inasa rushed in with his wind and caught the falling boy mid-drop. "That was a close one huh?"

With a sigh of relief, the detective nodded, "you can say that again." He then jumped out of his classmate's arms and dusked himself while fixing his uniform. That fall left him in such disarray. So very unprofessional to see. All thanks to Arata sensei because of course it is.

Soon a disembodied hand snuck up to the detective and slapped the back of his head. The detective whined at the sudden pain as the hand returned to it's owner. Scoldingly, he waged his index finger at him much like a mother scolding a child. "What do you think you're doing here?" Seiji reprimanded. "You shouldn't be here at all. You're not a hero student."

"It's not like I expected any of this to happen," Izuku groaned as he rubbed the pained area. "Seriously, sometimes I wish Arata sensei would teach us like a normal teacher." Why oh why is his teacher so eccentric at times. There's always have to be something more to his lesson. Especially the practical ones. He likes to call them plot twist but Izuku calls them unnecessary headaches. These plot twist are usually random things the teachers add to give their training sessions a little more flare. For example when they were doing a team verses fight he gave the losing team an edge by taking out one of the other teams members. Thanks to that they manged to claim victory. Other times he would send another student in to assist the losing team. Although, sometimes he wouldn't be so nice and give the winning team some sort of edge. Sometimes he'd so something completely random like throw a fish at them. If they get hit he'd mock them telling them they should learn how to dodge. Oh how his mocking tone hunts their dreams. Especially for Izuku. Out of all of the students he was the one that Arata sensei aimed the most. He was the one who gets the most plot twist stacked against him. He was the one most likely chosen to help out the losing team. He was they one who gets the most crap thrown at him. Not just a fish but a cream pie, tomatoes, a banana peel, a dodge ball and a paper air plane with the words you should have dodged printed in thick ink. And that's only a hand full of things done at him. Don't get him even started with incident with that bear. Never talk about that. EVER! Honestly, this list could go on with days on end.

"So, what do we do now?"

Snapping out of the annoying memories, Izuku thought hard on the question. What were they supposed to do? What is he supposed to do? He shouldn't even be here but here he is anyway. Well, there's is one thing he must do. "We need to take out Arata sensei as fast as possible. He is the biggest threat. We take him out you guys should have the opportunity to finish this exam."

"I sure hope so," Ren groaned at herself tiredly. "I've spent way too long on this arc. Longer than I even intended. I'm already at the 100-thousand-word mark."

The others ignored her and focused on their leader. He sighed, "it's not going to be easy, but I think we can pull it off." The kind softness in his eyes was replaced by a firm cold look. A look one may see from a military head officer. He stared down at his assets: his classmates and the few U.A student's there. " This will only work if we band together. That includes you as well U.A. Do I have your corporation?"

The U.A students seemed surprised at the sudden request. They looked at each other and silently agreed. "What do we need to do?"

With a smile, the detective turned back to his classmates. "Alright let's get to work. Ren, I need a recipe 23 and Yuko I need an m-24." The two girls briefly nodded and got to work. For Ren, she closed her eyes in concentration while clasping her hands together. As for Yuko, she immediately dropped her guitar case, opened the lid and hopped inside. Once she was inside, the lid closed behind her. "Now then time to face the other problem." He shifted his eyes to the corner. They sharpen on sight of their next problem. "Scatter!"

On command, the students flee on cue (the U.A students were slower to respond). Still the blades that would have hit them missed and a dark chuckled cried out. "Well isn't this a surprise. Although I guess I should have known. This is Arata we're dealing with." Problem number two entered the scene with the wildest and craziest smile any of them have ever seen. He was happy. Too happy. "This will be interesting. To think I'll be able to face you again like this. Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku glared at his all-too-excited teacher. "Sensei Oten, think about this rationally. Do you really need to crush us so badly? I mean they're just kids. Forcing them to fight you to your fullest. That's just not fair."

"Life's not fair," Hiro corrected as he pointed his blade at the young detective. "There will be days in the future, both near and far, where you will face a villain far more fearsome then me. My job is to prepare you all for that as well as weed out the weaklings among you." The aura around him swirled with malice as he glared down at the students. He grinned psychotically and licked his dry lips with his lizard like tongue. He was having way too much fun with this. "There are too many fakes in this world. It's my duty to cut them down at the root. You think you have what it takes to be real heroes, fledglings? Then come at me with all you got!" Before he could charge in at the students, he was suddenly frozen in place by a familiar blue aura. He immediately knew what was happening as a bitter taste entered his mouth. Like a caged beast, he growled in annoyance, "ARATA! LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

The hero giggled at the sight of his struggling assistant. He just finds it so amusing to watch him struggle while he knows for a fact he can't escape. "Now Hiro, I know you want to fight them, but we need to think about this carefully. After all, a new player entered the field." His eyes held a type of wicked excitement as they homed in on the new player. Feeling himself getting singled out, Izuku's body stiffened. He stared down his sensei with the most intimidating look he could muster. It didn't shake the man at all. " Ha ha ha. You're so cute, Izuku. Trying to act all big and tough. It doesn't suit you, my boy. You should smile. That's the look that best suits you in battle. Even if it's fake." Arata gave a wicked smile of his own as he walked closer to the young heroes and detective. That smile of his. It was far more intimidating than Hiro's wild excitement or Izuku tough face. It was unnatural and cold. "Prepare yourself, my students." Swiftly, Arata grabbed two of his blades and thrust forward with Hiro alongside him.

 _Not good._ Izuku thought to himself as he readied for impact.

Arata was just chuckling, all the while never slowing down. His smirk only grew bigger. "Hiro, to your left. The Taisho siblings again. I'll deal with Izuku." On his command, Hiro was once again, face to face, with the blades of the Taisho twins. While he kept those too busy, Arata kept his focus on Izuku. Despite this, the other students tried to get the jump on him. Repeat the word tried. Even with all his focus seemingly on the detective, he was able to dodge each of their assaults. It was like he knew exactly what they were going to do. Soon his blade met with his darling student who luckily caught it with his hands. He laughed at the desperate face he was making. It was just so delightful. "Oh, Izuku. Your head is going at a mile a minute. So many possibilities and routes. But I see you're basing it all on one idea." He shifted his weight more forward, forcing his face and his student's face to almost touch each other by the nose. "A simple yet affective plan. Somehow shoot me with a sleeping formula. One of Ren's many recipes. The one you're relying the task on is the class's best sharpshooter. Now all that's left is to create an opportunity. However, that might be hard considering…heh well, you know."

Izuku groaned at his teacher. "Sometimes I really hate how OP you are Sensei."

 ** _Arata Darewell_**

 ** _Quirk: dual-kinesis – he has the power to move larger objects with his mind as well as listen to the thoughts of those around him. However, he can only use either or abilities one at the time. Even so, he is still way OP._**

Arata just chuckled at his student's statement, "What can I say? My quirk is something else." A second later he jumped away from another foreseen attack from his students. They growled in displeasure as the teacher merely chuckled along. "Oh, by the way, Hiro. Nagamasa is on his way to assist. He's to your right."

"Got it!" The other teacher called out and his backflipped away from another strike. He twisted his seemingly boneless body around to strike the incoming student. The student was saved by a hair. Literally, it was thanks to the thickness of his hair the blade was not able to stab him. "I'm getting overwhelmed over here. I could use some assistance."

"Assistance granted." Using his telepathy, he called for help. Then, for a moment, he switches to telekinesis and forced an avalanche of rubble to occur. This separated the hero students even further. Before they could even attempt to go around it some of Gang Orca's men came in to cause some havoc. With that finished, he instantly lifts his hand up to capture a yo-yo that was about to smack his face. With a smile, he turned to its owner. "Nicely done Click, but your yo-yos are a little slow on the impact. You'll need something a bit faster to get me." Almost effortlessly, he used the string to hurl the young student about and crash him into some other students. Then he noticed a large group, both of his and not his students, running towards him. "Hiro!"

"I'm on it!" Hiro swooped in for the save and took some of them down with his blades. Although a bit of his favouritism was showing as only those that were not in his class were hit.

Arata noticed it all too quickly, "Awe, you do care."

"Shut up." Then the two of them dodged another incoming attack. It became a dance of death between the two of them and their students. Each of them armed with twin blades in hands, they slashed at their opponents while protecting each other. With Arata reading all their minds it wasn't so hard for him to tell Hiro where and when to block or attack. The worst part is they were in perfect sync. They flowed together so perfectly it was hard to find a kink in their armour. It only got worst whenever any of them try to get in their armour. It's either they get repelled by Arata or get paralysed by Hiro. Let's just say their numbers were dropping fast.

Seiji hissed at the sight. "What are we supposed to do? Arata sensei and Hiro sensei are strong enough on their own, but together they're near invincible." He looks at his own hands and clenched them tightly. They tremble in his frustration. "My quirk should be perfect in these sorts of situations. When the villains are distracted I sneak up and trap them. But with Arata's mind reading, he knows where they're coming and slices them down before I even have time to react. It's so infuriating."

"You're running out of stamina, aren't you?" His rep concluded.

With a sigh of defeat, Seiji nodded, "of course you'd be able to tell, Sir. But to be fair we've been at this for quite some time. Everyone is reaching their limit. The arrival of sensei isn't helping either."

"You should get some rest. I'll need you for something later," the boy advised, "Right now, we need to focus on separating Hiro and Arata sensei. Then we can take them down individually."

"But how sir..."

"Quit with the sir will you," Izuku said with a groan. "We need to think of a way to get them alone." But that's precisely the problem. The more he thinks the more information about his plans gets leaked. If there is anyone's thoughts Arata is keeping track of it's his.

 _"Right you are, my boy,"_ cheered an overly cheerful voiced in his head.

Izuku grumbled to himself. He knows this trick all too well. _"Get out of my head, sensei!"_

 _"But Izuku! I just love listening to your thoughts. Your plans are always so wild and creative. It's such a shame I must throw them off. And there's so many of them too."_

 _"Sensei!"_

 _"Oh, but I must admit you have an interesting core idea, my boy. To get Ren to make a sleep formula and then have Yuko to shoot me down with it. A very interesting idea. I do believe the limit to Ren's sleep recipe is 3 minutes. Not much but enough to give you time to get everyone organised. Then there's Yuko who is easily the class's best sniper. Her aim is top notch. It could even rival that of the hero snipe. Put those two together and you get quite the combo. However, it seems your pieces are in a bit of trouble."_

"Ah!" Izuku heard the cry of the foreign girl. She sounds like she was a part of the group that got cut off. That and she was being chased. "Why are they only after me!" Her screams caused the young detective to clench his teeth. His sensei had something to do with it. That's for sure.

With the cocky expression, he was wearing he had to be right. "Oh yes, about that I may or may not have sent out a message to Gang Orca's nearby minions to target her." The frustration of his student's face was obvious. Steam was practically blowing from his ears. It was an entertaining and adorable look. Oh, how he adores his student. "Oh, by the way, Yuko seems to have trouble finding her rifles. It's been awhile since she last cleaned out her case you see." He laughed at his student. "Too bad your key pieces are out of use. What will you do now, my dear Izuku?"

 _Damn it!_ Izuku screamed in his head as millions of possibilities flooded through his mind, but not even a quarter of them are doable. He needed two solid pieces for most of them to work. However, one piece is currently under attack and the other piece is kind of MIA. With his sensei constantly reading his mind he could easily foil his plans, as well as others his fellow classmates or U.A students may think of. After all, it's not just his mind he's keeping track of. It's everyone else as well…Everyone else. _He's reading everyone's mind. Gathering all their thoughts. Seeing every detail. And filtering through them as fast as possible. Can I use that to my advantage?_ Then a single figure came to mind. That single student made everything click into place. _That's it!_

Arata saw the images of the student and couldn't help but be confused. "Why would he be thinking about…" he didn't have time to even think as his own student kicked him square in the forehead. For a brief moment of freedom, they had the chance to think about whatever they can.

But Izuku didn't need to think. Just yell out an order: "Takako! If you can hear me, please I need you to locate a student for me. Minoru Mineta."

With the sound of the command, the blind girl was more than a little shock about it. Even so, she learned never to question her representative. Also considering the severity of the current situation there was simply no time to think. So, she slammed her hands to the ground and made a wide search. She found him in a matter of seconds. "He's about a mile due north from your location. He's with a few other students and civilians."

"Thanks." And so Izuku dashed out of the scene as fast as his quirkless legs could carry him. Although he couldn't get away with a little bit of a fight. Hiro tried to get in his way, but the quirkless boy was able to quickly dodge him and his paralyzing blades. He can't back down now. Luckily, he always had back up. A few of his classmates quickly rushed their sensei giving Izuku enough time to escape relatively unharmed. He just needs that one student. Then everything should fall into place on their own. He prays for the young heroes' victory. In fact, they don't need to win. They just need to distract the two teachers long enough for him to come back. He'll be back as soon as possible.

Arata soon recovered from his mild head injury. He was mad. Real mad. He covered one of his eyes as he used the other one to dart around and scan the area. He needs to know his location. He can't hear his thoughts anymore. That can only mean the boy was out of his range. He doesn't like that at all. "Hiro, where's Izuku."

His assistant shrugged as he hopped over to his side while simultaneously dodging another easy attack. "I don't know. He went to get some student. Mineta or something."

"U.A?"

"Well since I don't recognise the name most likely."

"I don't recognise the name either." The hand over his eyes then slid to his forehead. He groaned at the thought. The thought of not completely knowing what his prize student his up to. He knows whatever he came up with is either genius or downright insane. Usually a mixture of the two. Either way, he couldn't figure it out. How can this unknown student help him?

"Arata quit messing around and duck damn it!" The hero's head was forcefully forced down as flames kissed their hairs.

The caster was, of course, the young Todoroki. The other still mobile students stood close behind his flames. "Careful everyone. I've never used my flames until now. So, I don't know how to control them that well."

"Then why are you using them!" Screamed a very panicky student.

"Just stay behind me and it should be fine."

Hiro clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I'll show that son of a faker what for. Arata cover me." He then rolled out of the roaring flames one way as Arata rolled the other way. Hero dashed forward with the same crazed look in his eyes. He was getting excited. As for Arata he turned off his mind reading for a while and levitated a few scraps of rubble nearby. Like missiles, he launched them forward with their targets being the students.

Time to think fast. Should Todoroki use his ice to block Arata's attack, or should he use his fire to drive Hiro away? He can't do two at once yet, so he had no choice. It's one or the other. He concluded it was best to use his ice first and so he froze the weaponised rubble in place. Then he transferred to his other side and blasted a flamethrower at the incoming threat. However, his attack was too predictable and slow. Hiro was easily able to dodge it and got close enough for another cut. The effect of the paralysis soon kicked in and the half and half hero fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth and growled, "Not this again." Before falling flat on the dirt

With a wicked snigger, Hiro licked his lips with his lizard-like tongue. This was too easy for him. "Now for the…" he wasn't even able to finish that sentence as his instincts screamed danger. Luckily enough for him, his reflexes were fast enough to dodge the knife coming at his face. A second slower and he might have lost an eye. He soon caught the eyes of his attacker. They were smiling at him so casually. Just like the smile on the student's face. Like another day of school. He's seen those eyes often. The boy always wore them and that's what was so scary about them. He leaped back as fast as he could to get enough distance from the boy as possible. "I keep forgetting you were trained differently from the others, Nagisa."

With his usual carefree expression, Nagisa smiled at his teacher. It wouldn't be so creepy if he didn't have a real knife in his hands. "Karma, how's Yuko doing?" he called through his intercom.

"Still searching. How are you on your end?" replied a static voice.

"Not good. Half our group is separated, and part of the other half left are down. Not many are still standing. Including me, there are four of us left and three other U.A kids. But we should be able to hold them off till Izuku comes back." He readied his knife for another attack. "So, don't worry about us. Keep an eye on Yuko's case and make sure she gets out of there." There was a moaning from his boyfriend, but he still agreed to go ahead with it. Now time to deal with Hiro and Arata... again.

Hiro chuckled at the boy. "You're quite the unique team. You and those other two. You claim to be heroes, yet your technique and backgrounds are less than heroic. So why are you all determined to become heroes?"

That one question brought an image of someone dear to him, dear to all of them, to his mind as well as a promise. One that they all made together as a team and one they are each determined to keep. "We all made a promise to never give up and aim high. To be whatever we strive to do, and we will keep that promise"

"A promise eh?" Hiro tilted his head in slight confusion. "Will that be enough I wonder."

All the while, Arata was feeling agitated. He couldn't hear the thoughts of his prize student. Since he's playing the villain it's his job to mess up the heroes as much as possible. But the person that will cause him problems isn't there. He needed to find him fast. Soon a tuff of green hair caught his eyes. It was well hidden in the pile of rubble but not hidden enough. A smirk formed on his lips. _So, there you are._ He didn't even think that finding his student was too easy. He just followed in on impulse and active his quirk to reach him. That was his mistake that will lead to his downfall. Suddenly, as he tried to read his mind, he was bombarded with thoughts. Dirty thoughts. So raunchy he could never believe such a thing existed. It sickens him as his skin turned into a pasty green colour. Soon he was forced down to his knees and covered his mouth. Such thoughts. Such disgusting thoughts. Who can possibly have such a despicable imagination? "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Arata, what's wrong?" Hiro yelled as he pushed away another attacker. Once he found an opening he rushed over to his partner. Once he was by his side again, he placed a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly. "You ok? You look really sick."

With buggy eyes, he twisted his sickly green face to Hiro. "I never thought anyone could match the raunchy mindset of Caime. I was wrong. So very wrong." The thoughts were too much for him to handle. So, he passed out, saving him from seeing any more of the sinful imagery. Trust me you do not want to know what he saw. It was the pure embody meant of sinful lust itself. Not for the faint of the heart.

"Oh, come on! Don't pass out on me the moment we get the ball rolling damn it!" Hiro yelled as he shook the man senselessly trying to wake him up. It had the opposite reaction and just made him even more queasy. His cheeks puffed up trying to force back this morning's breakfast from coming out. He really liked that breakfast too. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

With Hiro distracted it was the perfect time to let out his next order: "Assassin squad. I leave Hiro sensei to you!"

Hiro's head snapped up at the sound of his name, but it was far too late to defend. The target mark was aimed at him, and without Arata to back him up he's pinned. As fast as he possibly could, he shielded both his back and front with his blades as each one clashed with a set of another. Behind him was an innocently smiling blue-haired child. Despite his smile, his eyes weren't so innocent. No, they shared the same menacing look as the redhead in front of him. Only he had a much more psychotic happy smile. This will not be easy. "You heard the boss, Nagi. Let's take Hiro sensei out."

"Oh, I heard. So, what are you waiting for, Karma," The little one said with a snigger.

"Good point." At that second spiky thorns wrapped around their sensei and he was flung out of sight. "Arata sensei's all yours guys. Hiro's ours," Karma called out as he pounced after their teacher.

Nagisa quickly followed after him, "Wait! what about Yuko? She's a part of our group."

"I'm sure she'll catch up to us. She's still trying to find her rifle so let's just go." And so Nagisa and Karma left the battlefield to face Hiro all on their own. Hopefully, they'll fare better than the Taisho siblings before them. Their rep believed them enough to have fight him dead on without further backup. They could hold their own. At least for a while. As the saying goes fight fire with fire.

* * *

Izuku smiled at their success and turned to the one who made it all possible. "Thanks for your help Mineta." The filthy grape boy didn't listen. He was too lost in his own filthy fantasies. Slightly disgusted and concerned, Izuku slapped him up the head much to the pervert's displeasure. "Sorry, Mineta, but we still have a fight to win. Arata sensei maybe down now but he'll get back to his feet in moments."

"Well you didn't have to hit me," Mineta groaned while rubbing his red marked forehead. "I was just getting to the good part."

"Sorry for running your fun." He's not. "But we need to get going. For my plan to work, I need two key pieces both of which are having trouble."

"Not anymore!" A voice suddenly called out. The foreign girl popped out of nowhere making the other two boys jump. Beside her was the beautiful Yaoyorozu who was panting like she ran a marathon. Not a very pleasant sight to see, but one student was it as quite a turn on. If you know what he's thinking shame on you. "Sorry for the scare guys but I finally made it." She proudly presented a small vile with clear liquid. The vile also a appeared to have a pointed needle cap at its top end. "Well, I had some help of course. Those sidekicks were relentless. I think Arata sensei told them to aim for me. They just kept coming to me, but I was able to escape thanks to the others. Oh, and I brought Momo with me. I thought she might be helpful."

After a few heavy pants, Yaoyorozu took a deep breath and returned to her original calm yet stern composure. "Yes. She said my quirk might be of use to you, Midoriya."

Izuku smiled in relief and nodded. "Well, that's good to know. I'm sure your help will be needed Miss Yaoyorozu. Now, all we need now is Yuko and her rife."

"Oh, don't worry she has it now," Ren said so confidently.

Mineta raised an eyebrow questionably. "What makes you say that?" They never learn do they?

Suddenly a new figure dropped into their small group. Speaking of small it was Shiketsu's smallest student, Yuko, ready and armed with the rifle they were just talking about. She just sat there with the realistic looking gun in her hands ready to fire when ordered. With an all too happy smile, Ren turned back to the U.A kids. They were just gaping at the blank expression of the other girl while she held the deadly weapon. "Intuition."

"Well…If that's the case we can move on to the next stage. But we'll need some help." Just then the students he needed came rushing in. Izuku smirked at the sight. All the pieces are coming together. They just need a chance to execute it. "Alright, need to do everything we can to distract him. Remember we only have one shot. Can I count on you?"

The students nodded in union. "Of course."

With a smirk on his lips, he crouched closer to the dirt and quickly drew out some diagrams with his fingers. "Ok here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Eventually, Arata recovered from the trauma he just witnessed. It was…that's it. there's no way two describe the horror he just witnessed. He's never seen anything like it in his life. He never believed the human body can be in such positions let alone be messed with in such a horrific way. If only mind soap existed, because he rather erase the imagery he just witnessed. Now back to the matter at hand. His students. What are they up to now? He quickly reactivated his telepathy and heard a brief thought of their plan. It was only a little, but it was enough for him to make a conclusion. "So, you're leaving it up to them. I can only assume they're hiding in the shadows now to take the shot. The question is where?" he extended his reach and then heard it. The bad mouth talk of one of them. "There." The glow in his eyes came alive along with his blades. He swiped his arms outward and the blades followed suit. They sliced through the air attempting to find their target hidden in the shadows, but they were swift to evacuate. He sniggered at them or rather his complaints. "Inu-kage you really should stop thinking. Your thoughts give away your location so easily," he warned as his swords plucked themselves off the ground and honed into their next possible location. "From the sounds of it you shouldn't be that far. And with five swords I have five chances to catch you. So, let's see. My guess you're somewhere around here." Again, a sword plunged themselves in the dirt but to no avail. Arata frowned, "No but I'm close. Right? Maybe here!" Another was plunged into a different location. This time there was an obvious sound.

"Ouch! The fuck!" with the sudden pain Inu-kage was forced out of the shadows. He held a small girl with a rifle clenched in her arms protectively. "God damn it sensei!" he yelled as he held the girl's head close to his shoulder. He made extra sure her face couldn't be seen. It will all be over otherwise. "You couldn't have just let me have the chance to let her shoot!"

With a chuckle, Arata strolled over to his students with his blades following close behind. "Well, then you can take a shot at me now, Yuko. No promises it would hit me, but you can still try." The girl didn't bother to turn around and just clenched on her classmate tighter. "Oh, come now, Yuko. Face me."

Slowly, the girl turned to face her teacher, but her face was not the one he expected to see. "Whatever you say, Sensei," the girl sang in somewhat victory. The face he saw was not Yuko, but Ren dressed in Yuko's uniform. "But try not to get disappointed if I'm not who you were looking for." The girl said with almost mockingly glee. Even Inu-kage got own sly chuckled. They got him now.

Arata was confused. There was nothing more to be said. "Wait if you're here then where…" he didn't even have time to finish his sentence. Something sharp pricked his neck like a bee sting. Instantly, he jumped and slapped his hand on his neck. There he felt the touch of a cylindrical object. "What's this?" in his hands was a transparent glass cylinder the size of a bullet. On its tip was a sharp needle. "What?" Suddenly a sense of dizziness kicked in and he started to lose his posture. His legs felt heavy as he dropped to his knees. "Damn it."

"Tricked you good huh, sensei?" Barely keeping his eyes up, Arata glared at his student who was walking so smugly towards him. On his face was his usual bright smile. "I knew, when you heard Inu's inner voice, you would immediately jump to conclusion that I was using him to take Yuko to find a better angle to shoot you. So, I had Ren take her place. She may not be as small as Yuko but in the heat of battle, people tend to forget the minor details. Since they have similar builds and hair colour; all we had to do was dress her in Yuko's uniform and make sure you don't see her face. As for her inner voice. So long as Inu kept talking and Ren keeps quite you couldn't notice the different voices. As for where the real Yuko is well… I told her to go out and find a good place to shoot. As expected she got you."

Weakly, Arata gave out a weak chuckle. "Well done Izuku…you…got…m…" the sleep finally got to him and he dropped with a thud.

Their biggest obstacle is out of the way, but his work is not done. "Miss Yaoyorozu, Mineta, are you two finished?"

"Yes," with that the two U.A students came out of hiding while attempting to wheel over a man-size metal coffin. "One titanium coffin about 5 cm thick and layered with Mineta stick balls right here." With a huff, she pushed the coffin off the wheeled platform.

"Excellent. Help me get Arata sensei in there and Ren you and Inu get everyone else up and running. Oh, and bring Todoroki when he's up. I'll need him." And so, the students got to work with Izuku and co dragging Arata's dead weight body to the coffin. The others helped those who were under the influence of Hiro's quirk get up again. They were lucky the still had a just enough of the antidote. Once Todoroki was up again he jogged over to Izuku's group who was busy putting the lid on the coffin and melting it down using a blow torch. Once he was close enough Izuku greeted him, "Oh Todoroki your up. Can you freeze this coffin, please? Use as much Ice as you can."

"I beg your pardon?" They already trapped the guy in a titanium coffin and even welded it shut. Now he wants him to freeze it. "You sure about this?"

"Yes," Izuku stated firmly as if he didn't want to argue with him.

"Ok then," and so Todoroki's unleashed a tsunami of ice on the coffin and it became tightly trapped in a wave of ice.

And so, all the troubled they had to endure to put down one man was over. Although It seemed more than a little overkill. "Hey man I know he's tough and all, but did we really need to do all that to him. I mean this seems a little overboard." Kirishima questioned as he poked on the ice prison.

"Knowing, Arata sensei, no. This was completely necessary." Izuku quickly glazed at his watch and set a reminder to himself. There's no time to lose and I mean that very literally. "We only have 3 minutes till the sleeping serum fades. Then we have at most 3 minutes till Arata sensei breaks out. That makes 6 minutes if we're lucky. But first things first. We need to find Eri." He turned to the only person that could possibly find her. "Takako, scan the area fine her."

With a nod, the girl obeyed and placed her hands firmly on the ground. She extended and shifted her quirk's vision to the extent of her abilities. Soon enough she caught the missing girl in her 'sights'. "Found her. She's below the train tunnels we searched in earlier. Gang Orca is there as well as 10 of men. They are all armed and waiting. What are your orders, detective?"

Izuku hummed. _An underground cavern. Why would they return there unless…I see now?_ "I assume there's no light under there?" His theory was quickly confirmed when one student spoke out. They were there before on a rescue attempt and informed him that there was little light in the broken tunnels. They had to rely on Yaoyorozu's quirk as well as others with light quirks to guide their way. Yes, he saw it clearly now. "Arata sensei is smart and knows his students well. If he had Eri out in the open; Inu can easily use his quirk to drag Eri out of there without confrontation. However, if they are in a heavily shadowed area, it's tricky to get a good hold of their shadow to take them. In some cases, it's close to impossible."

"So, you're saying I'm completely useless for this rescue mission," Inu-kage groaned in frustration. And he was going to volunteer to help as well. But after that explanation, he would be pretty much useless. "Are you sure there's not even a bit of light down there. So long as her shadow in clear-ish vision and not entangled too many shadows. I should be able to grab her."

The teen makes a good point. That and it wouldn't make much sense to have a group in complete darkness guarding a child. They'll be completely blind to attackers. Not a good position to be in. Although Gang Orca might fare better than his minions. According to his research Gang Orca has all the abilities of a regular orca and can even use then on shore. That would mean we would be able to use some form of echolocation and find enemy whereabouts. "Well, only one way to find out. Takako can you give as more information on where they are held."

"There area is tight and deep below. One of the lowest levels," she informed as she stretched her sight further. "There appear to be lanterns dotted around therefore I'm assuming there is light. However, form the way the lanterns have been positioned the shadows they would cast would muddle together. I highly doubt you can get a clear grasp at young Eri's shadow dear brother."

"Well, what the fuck are we going to do then?"

Izuku hummed as he thought about his options. He has many quirks at his disposal but not many are well suited for a mission like this. The area was enclosed, so big flashy attack quirks like Todoroki's and Bakugou's would be too much. They could cause a cave in a trap them. Covert quirks would be better. Sneak in and get out. If so someone like Hagakure would be best. Then again, he needed to think about his opponent's quirks. He may not know Gang Orca's sidekicks, but he does know Gang Orca. With his echolocation ability, he would still be able to find her and warn his minions. With their numbers, she'd be quickly apprehended. Multiple people are needed for this task, however, too many would increase the likelihood of them getting caught. He needed the bare minimum team. Humm…perhaps he could use the darkness against them. If he could take out all the lights, then they could get the jump on them. The only thing they can count on for sight is Gang Orca's echo vision, but that could be avoided if they play their cards right. Still, with their numbers, he needed someone to take them out effectively. He can see it now. A way to win this game. "Alright everyone, this is who I'll need. I will be going after Eri but before I do I'm going to need a pistol. Got the usual, Yuko?"

The expressionless girl nodded once and dropped her case behind her. She rummaged around till she found what she was looking for- a very realistic hand pistol. It was so realistic someone had to ask if it was real for the sake of their own sanity. Thankfully, she shook her head. "It's fake and loaded with pellets." She showed off the pink marble like ammo to them before loading them into the fake gun. "That should do it." She tossed the gun to her rep along with extra ammo just in case.

He in return caught then effortlessness and played around with them in his hands just to get used to the feel. "Perfect. I'll shoot out the lights. That way they'll have a hard time fighting us. So long as we hide behind large objects Gang Orca's echolocation sigh should be compromised as well. Maybe not completely but enough to get the jump on him. Speaking off which I'll need eyes down there. Aiko I'm leaving that job to you. Contact me using our communication system and guide me. You'll be my eyes."

"I am afraid you are forgetting something Midoirya. You no longer have your headset. You lost it during our last mission."

Izuku nodded with acknowledgment. "You have a point, but it was only one half of the master set. I still have this," he proudly showed off his watch. It was ordinary. There didn't seem to be anything special. That's when he extended a hand to Inasa. "Your earpiece please, "He demanded. The eccentric boy was about to argue with him but Izuku soon cuts it short with a counter-argument. It was like he knew what he was going to say before he said a word. "Inusa for what I'll need you to do you won't need your earpiece and we're going to need to sacrifice one. Might as well be yours." With a hefty sigh of defeat, the boy eventually hands over the small device to his leader. Then the stared to mess around with his watch. An interactive hologram screen came on. With a few quick tapes and beeps the, he soon mummed with a smile. He brought up the earpiece close to his lips and spoke: "Izuku Midoirya." The device suddenly chimed, and a digital voice said the typical phrase: 'access granted.' "there now," he said as he fiddled the device in his ear. "I should be able to communicate with you all. Keep the lines open for further instructions." The Shiketsu students nodded in perfect sync expect for Insa who more than a little glum for was having his earpiece taking away from him. His rep was quick to notice. "Don't worry Inasa I'll give it back to you later. But for now, we need to focus on the battle at hand. Now then I'll need one of another to come with me. that will be," confidently he pointed to the student in question, "you Seiji."

Seiji's eyes gleamed as he saw the hand point to him. He could barely contain the excitement he felt as his heart sored. The fact his rep was looking at him with such as strong gaze wasn't helping at all. Before he completely loses himself to joy he bowed deeply, not allowing a single person to see his overwhelming smile, "it would be an honour, sir."

Izuku groaned, "please drop the sir. At any case, that's the bare minimum I'll need. Unless anyone would like to volunteer."

"I would like to volunteer," a bird-headed student raised his arm immediately after. "Dark shadow is strong in darkness. The shadows in this area should help him. Besides, you'll need a powerhouse to go against Gang Orca. Dark shadow should be enough to do so in such darkness."

"You make a good argument," Izuku said as he tapped a finger on his chin. His eyes shifted to the U.A student. He analysed his movements thoroughly. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

Toko was hesitant. His fist was trembling beneath his costume. It was obvious to a keen observer with the way the cloak shook beneath them. For a moment, he closed his eyes. Then he nodded once and firmly announced, "yes I should be fine."

Izuku was silent as he stared at the U.A student. His attraction then shifted to one of his own classmates. "Miko I'd like you to come with us if you don't mind." Slightly shocked by the sudden command the girl soon bowed in agreement. Whatever Izuku needs she'll be happy to provide. Any of them would. "I'll also need some volunteers to protect Takako." That was something strange. Protect Takako? With the amount of skill, she has presented, she seemed more than capable to take care of herself. The confusion on the U.A student was easy to spot, so before any of them could ask the question Izuku already with an answer. "Takako is strong, but for her to become our eyes she'll need complete focus on her sight down there. She'll be unable to focus on her sight if she gets distracted by combat. Gang Orca's sidekicks are still wondering around. They can easily sneak up on her. Without her, we will become completely bind down there."

"I can make some night vision goggles!" Yaoyorozu called out offering her assistance as her hand raised up as straight as she could when she breaths out irregularly.

The detective gave her one look and shook his head. "You don't need to lie like that Yaoyorozu." The girl's confident raise hand twitched at his statement. She didn't lie. Well not exactly. The boy gave her a reassuring smile. "You're hyperventilating a lot. Ren does that too when she overworks her quirk. Considering your quirk's similarities there was bound to be some crossovers with your limit tells. Ren's skin also seemed to turn paler as she shows signs of physical exhaustion." His eyes scanned the girl from head to toe. She was defiantly paler form and she seemed to be sweating quite a lot. It was more than enough to assume. "You're at your limit. I suggest you withhold yourself from making anything for a while. Especially something so complex as night vision goggles. You're at you limit too right Ren?"

Tiredly, the sweet quirk girl held her arms up in defeat. "You got me. I've been making things way more than usual. And the formula we made to counter Hiro sensei's quirk was a little bit too out of my comfort zone. I was able to make it, but I think I'm all out of juice. I can still make something simple but still. I'm not entirely sure if some sugar cubes will be helpful."

"That's ok you two rest up. Now back at to the matter at hand. I need some volunteers. Preferable any with an attack/defensive quirk to ensures Takako's safety."

"I'll do it!" Kirishima raised his hand with extra enthusiasm. "If it's attack and defence you need I'm your man!" he roared as he hardened his arms and bashed them together.

"I'll help out too!" another A.U student offered as he raised his masculine arm. "I have a strength quirk so that should be good enough but…" Nervously, he pushed his two index fingers together as he explained his small conundrum. "You see I need to eat sugar to activate it. the purer it is the better but." He takes out one of his small bags on his utility belt and shakes it upside down. Not even a gram of sugar fell out. "With all the running around and rubble flying everywhere I lost some of my sugar bags. And the ones that are still on me are empty."

Izuku chuckled at the sight. "What a coincidence. Ren?"

The girl hopped up in attention. "Say no more I got this." She skipped over to the muscular student and snatched the empty bag away. She then filled it up with the other thing she could manage at the time: sugar cubes. With a tired sigh, she wiped the sweat from her brow and handed the bag over to the U.A student. "Well, that's all I can muster at the moment. Hope that's enough to keep you going because I sure can't." The boy nodded in thanks as he took the bag form the girl. She soon fell on him not having enough strength to stand. "God damn it, that formula really took a toll on me."

"That remains me, Ren, Yaoyorozu, do you have any more?"

"Well after giving the antidote to everyone, we got about 4 left. Why?"

Izuku then took the remaining antidote and handed them over to Yuko. She stared at the capsules questionably like and then gave the same look to her rep. He knew what she as thinking. "You're going to need these. I want you to go back up your team as their sniper. You only have 4 changes to shot if one or more of them get hit by Hiro sensei's quirk. You'll also need these." He gives her a bag of colourful marble balls that looked very familiar. "Ren asked me to keep them safe for the exam. Since they were experiments she didn't think it would be good to use them yet. We don't know what they'll do but that might work to your advantage. Use them on Hiro sensei. He likes to stick his tongue out a lot and knowing your aim you can probably get a good hit in his mouth."

Yuko nodded and took the ammo from him. "I'll do what I can." Before she took her leave Izuku called out again.

"Wait." She turned around and notice he was pointing to someone. "Take Iida with you."

"Me?" the boy yelled out questioningly.

With a nod, Izuku explained his logic the best he could. "Well Hiro sensei works best in enclosed narrow areas like alleyways but with all the destruction the twins, sensei, and examiners made there's not a lot left. That and knowing Nagisa and Kurama they'll make sure to keep him in an open area. That's where you come in. With your speed, he should be able to keep track of you and them at the same time. You'll be the perfect distraction and quick hitter."

Iida rubbed his chin and soon nodded in agreement. "I see. If that's the case, I'll do my best to help take down this villain. Let's go miss Yukimura I believe."

"One other thing." The duo once again stopped by the detective's words. He smiled at them more particularly Iida. "Show him that you've grown, and people can change if given a chance. Prove that to him for me." Before Iida could even question the odd request, he was probably dragged way by a girl almost half his size. For someone so small she was also strong. Izuku watched the boy struggled against the smaller girl's grip to no avail. No matter how he tried he could escape her. she was far to focus on her own mission to care that the boy had more question. "Now then for the rescuers, I'll be counting on you Nagamasa and you as well Yaoyorozu." The two students jumped at the sudden demand. Before they could even say a work, the detective gave his reasoning, "Nagamasa after myself and Takako you are best suited to lead. You know how to execute rescuer as much as any of us and you know everyone's quirks well. I have faith in our judgment. As for Yaoyorozu your quirk maybe ineffective for a while but you're still U.A vice rep. I do hope there is a good reason for that. You'll lead the U.A team how you wish. Does anyone have any objects?" The silence they gave was enough of a yes for him. So, he moved on to the final piece that needed to to be death with. "Now if I know Arata sensei he's going to break out of this thing and go mental. He'll be most likely going to try and find me. To keep him in bay long enough for us to rescue everyone I need the heaviest hitters I can get. Inusa, Todoroki. I trust you two will get along enough to fight him alright?"

The two boys give each other a brief glare. Their eyes were cold and hesitant. Still, there was the slight glimmer of underacting. If they want to win they have no choice but to do so. "Right," they both said in perfect sync.

Joyfully, with gleaming eyes, Izuku clapped his hands together. "Excellent now all we need is…"

"DEKU!"

"Oh, right on time."

Bakugou came soaring in the sky like a homing missile. His target? Why the nerd of course. Who else would it be? Red rage coloured his eyes as he zoomed in closer. He didn't know why he was angry. No, he knows why he's angry. It's all Deku's fault. It's always his god damn fault. Every part of his body was telling him to punch away the smug smile that Deku was Giving him as he zoomed closer. He had every attention to do so. So, he wiped up his right arm ready to swing it at him. Still, that little fucker was smiling at him. "What the fuck is with that smile, Deku!" he slammed down his famous right hook but in never connected to anything. "What?" His face kissed the concrete not a very nice experience. The next thing the explosive boy knew he was forcefully being dragged up by the shoulders. Then he saw the fucking smile again.

"Glad to see you drop in Kacchan you're just the guy I need to see."

"Fuck you, Deku."

"I rather not. At any case I need to you to do something very important."

"Why the fuck should I listen to you."

"Because you want to win right?" that caught his attention. "And you also want to fight Arata sensei again right? Well, I have the information you need to possibly beat him." and that one hooked him. with a sallow on his face in silently listened to his so-called old childhood friend. "Well know that I have your attention here's what you need to do." Aggressively he pulled the blonde closer to him and gazed into his eyes with a firm glare. He slightly shook the boy with every word. "Always aim for the head," he stated so seriously it was borderline creepy.

"…what?"

"Sensei's quirk is heavily connected with his head. If you disturbed it with a solid hit you'll be able to unravel everything he did beforehand. For example, if any of you get caught in his telekinesis one good hit to the head should free you. Also, say away from his line of sight. That's how he catches you. One look and you're captured by his telekinesis. As for his telepathy, all you can really do is think of random things while fighting. An all-out attack would be the best way to fight at that point. He'll have difficulty keeping track of all your thoughts if you attack all at once. Also, he can't do both. he can only do one or the other. So, watch carefully on his movements and eyes. If he's on the ground and his eyes aren't glowing he's most likely using telepathy. If his eyes start to glow or he's in the air he's going telekinesis. Got all that?"

Closely, Bakugou blinked at the detective. His mind was still proceeding the dump of information he just hastily received. "Eh?"

"Good now I need to go save my sister." Izuku then dropped Bakugou shoulders and rush out with his team close behind.

Bakugou was still processing the other load of information that was shot at him so fast. One piece stood out over the rest. "Since when the fuck did you get a sister?"

"A while ago. Now good luck you three we're counting on you." That's all he said before disappearing with his own team.

"DAMN IT DEKU!"

* * *

Back with the heroes, more so Aizawa and Native, they both gawked in awe as they watched the small quirkless child take command so easily. Well, it was more so native expressing extreme disbelief with a gaping mouth while his body leaned over the edge getting as close to the action as possible. Aizawa was still surprised but not as emote as the younger hero was. They still haven't moved from their spot before when they tried to keep Izuku in the stands. With everything that has happened thus far, they couldn't help being captivated by the boy. If you just met him for the first time you would never believe he was quirkless. "this kid is incredible. He took complete control over the situation. It's unbelievable."

"I wouldn't say unbelievable," Aizawa cut in. His lazy eyes watched the young heroes as they did exactly what they were told to do. His young student, as well as class representative, was being dragged by the little Skiketsu student. For a girl with a terrible sense of directions, she seemed to be going to the right dications…most of the time. Except for a few wrong turns they were getting closer to their destination. At their destination, the two Shiketsu students seemed to have whole their own against their aggressive teacher. More so than the Thsiah siblings the came before them. The group that the sent to rescue the other survivors would quickly find students to band together. Since the chaotic mess that Arata made was over (for now) they can get back on track with the rescues. Speaking of rescues, the small group lead by the quirkless wonder made haste into the underground layers. He caught a look in the boy's eyes. They were burning bright and failure was not an option. Although the students fell into their assigned roles perfectly well, one student was more than a little displeased. Of course, that student was the ever so hot-headed Katsuki Bakugo. In fact, he hated his role so much he wanted nothing more than to race up to the quirkless bastard and blow him up. If it wasn't for the other two students with him, he might have done just that. Speaking of the quirkless student: "I've heard rumours of Shiketsu quirkless wonder. He said to have gotten in through a scholarship recommendation. That and he placed 7th in the U.A practical exams. Despite that, I would have expelled the kid in a heartbeat if he ended up in my class. A quirkless kid shouldn't be a hero. That what I would have said if I've never seen him in action."

That caught Native's attention. He gulped as he carefully chose his words, "oh…what did he do."

The tired hero shrugged, "oh nothing much," _just stared death in the face with a smile._ He kept that last part to himself. "You know about the Eight Precepts of Death kidnapping awhile back."

Native nodded. Who hasn't heard about it. It was one of the biggest incidents of the year aside from the massive fight that caused All Might to retire. It was said that they were selling a special drug in the black market that is said to temporarily disable a person quirk. A terrifying weapon indeed especially in this day and age. It has also been said that they kidnapped a random student. Of course that random student was revealed to be Izuku Midoyira. He still remembers the interviews of reporters bombarding him with questions about the whole event. He was calm through it all as he answered each question with a sense of professionality. It was slightly strange to see a boy so composed after coming out of a horrific circumstance.

"Well, I'm not sure how he did it, but he was able to communicate with us and gave us all the info we needed. How many were there, their quirks, possible weaknesses, and hidden passageways? All while being held captive for a week or so. The kid is tariffing. Not for his strength but for his mind. He can deconstruct any situations and gain so much information. As the old saying goes knowledge is power."

"Yeah the kid is really smart," Native said as he clenched his fists. He knows the boy is smart and is more capable than he looks. After all he seen it first hand. He could still feel it in his dreams. The cold hand of death that almost took him. But every time he feels it like it time for it to catch him a light shines. Then the feeling disappears. "You mind if I tell you something?"

Aizawa glanced back at the younger hero curious to hear what he had to say. "Shoot."

The young man was extremely hesitant, but he eventually gave in to whatever force was making talk. "Have you heard about the Killer Stain incident and his capture?"

"Well of course, I know about it. How could I not that maniac almost took one of my kids," Aizawa spat bitterly. He doesn't care about his twisted ideals. The moment you go after children; that is crossing a line that far goes the many he has already crossed. Good riddance that villain was finally behind bars. Then a thought came to him. "Weren't you one of the last victims too?"

The younger hero nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, that's right. I probably would have died that day if it wasn't for that anonymous tip that sent the Hero Killer's exact location throughout social media."

Yes he heard of something like that. His phone was going crazy with messages all night which was strange since only a select number of people knew his number. Of course most of them were colleges one way or another. The strangest of all they were all of one well more so two things: a map location and a photo. A photo of the hero killer about to strike down one of his students. He didn't need to read the messages of his colleges. That picture was enough to make him act. Although he wasn't able to help detain the Hero Killer he was able to help subdue some of the nomus that were destroying the city. "That's right. Every hero around the area came rushing in but it was Endeavour that got to him first."

"That's what they want you to believe," Native suddenly spat. "Someone got there first. Although they played the victim card so well." Aizawa waited for him to elaborate but he never did. He just couldn't. Instead, he laughed it off like it meant nothing. "Never mind it's nothing. There was just this cop that helped a bit till Endeavor delivered the final blow. Nothing to major." He can't say it. The truth about that day. After all, he made a promise.

* * *

AN: Well long story short this isn't the full chapter. Or at least my plans for the full chapter. I got into a real stump halfway through and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't continue. So since this is still long, and if I did complete the last half it would be twice as long, I decided to split the two. That way you lot don't need to wait even longer than you already have. Seriously I'm having some trouble figuring out the remainder of this exam. Then there's that one other thing I need to do till I can call this first arc well done. It's going to be a really long ride everyone. At anycase on to the reviews.

 **Karlos1234ify** \- Thank you

 **Rei 01 **\- I wouldn't call this a work of art but I am putting all my heart into it. As for I'm assuming Todoroki x Yaoyorozu pairing I'm not a huge fan of it either so no it's not happening. Other than the already made clear relationships there's only really 2 or possibly 3 yet to be revealed/make happen. Of course, one of them is a Deku pairing but I'm not letting that one out just yet.

 **greenwatch7** \- Well this is half of what I originally planned. Still pretty long none the less.

 **Rychan6 **\- Oh Izuku will get to that once he saves his little sister. Don't worry Eri, big brother is coming to save you next chapter.

 **pinkymmg** \- Why a cliff-hanger? Because I can that's why. At any case hope you enjoyed what happened and the wait wasn't too bad.

Well that's all from me. See you all next time when I finally figure out how to end this way too over draw exam.


	8. Do it for them

AN: I don't own My hero academia or the characters form the other animes that will be appearing.

 **Semi important note:** Well…this wasn't the chapter I was planning to present at all. What happened to the other one? Well to make a long story short I wasn't happy with it, so I scraped it and will try again. But I know I've left this for way too long, so I decided to use this piece that has been ready for a while. This was supposed to be a chapter later but things a happened. So instead of moving forward were going back. Yes you read right. All the way to Izuku's days finally being accepted into the hero course as a detective student. Truth be told this is inspired by the song do it for him/her form Steven Universe. At any case hope you lot enjoy.

Last time… Once Izuku was forced into the battle field he took control. With his leadership they were able to take down one of their villains (for now) He then proceed to split the students into teams. But we're not continuing that storyline. Nope time to go backwards. Let's go!

Do it for them

It's been only a few days since Izuku was permanently accepted into Shiketsu high's hero class despite being a detective student. During those days he wanted to get stronger for his classmate's sake and his own. With him being quirkless he must think of other ways to help them. He doesn't want to be a burden. No matter how hard they try to convince him otherwise. 'You're fine as you are', they say. No. He's not. He must improve his techniques so that he won't be some damsel in distress once he faces a villain. With his chosen line of work, it's bound to happen eventually. Most likely sooner rather than later. That's how he ended up like this: with his face in the dirt and his body bruised.

"Come now Izuku my boy. I've taught you better than this."

Izuku's tired eyes glanced up at the man looming over him. This man has been his sensei way before he became his actual teacher. That doesn't make his teachings any less brutal. "In my defence Arata sensei. When you first taught me, it was 10 months' worth of cleaning a beach of trash, a few martial arts move as well as the bare basics of swordplay. I highly doubt that's enough experience to fight you head on sir."

Arata laughed at his precious student's complaint. "Oh, come now, my boy. How else are you going to learn if you can't fight a real opponent?" Izuku just blatantly glared at his sensei without saying a word. With a sigh, Arata tried to think of something else they could do. "Humm...I guess we should go back to the basics." Arata pointed at his felled student allowing him to glow blue. Soon after he stood upright and with a word in and floated to his sensei. He looked down at the boy as he held up his index finger. "Remember the reason why you fight Izuku. You're doing it for them. And you'd do it again. You do it for him...cough...cough...I meant to say you'd do it for them."

Arata blushed at his small blunder as Izuku giggled at the sight. "Ok, sensei. What should I do?" He said with a thin layer of sass beneath the surface.

His sensei raised an eyebrow at this student's unexpected tease. Elegantly, he waltzed behind him placing his hands on his arms. Then he kicked his legs apart; forcing the boy to squat down. "Keep your stance wide and your body low. This will allow you to move easier when the fight gets heated. Also, whilst you're moving forward balance is key. Now watch me." Izuku turned around and watched his sensei take on a similar position to the one he was in. He placed one foot in front of the other so fluently it looked like he was performing some sort of dance. "Right foot. Left foot. Once you get the hang of that, go faster." He performed the same steps as fast as he could hopping from toe to toe. Izuku couldn't help but watch in awe. He trotted backwards with the same swift movements. "And when you're moving backwards, "Swiftly he spun around catching poor Izuku off guard. He fell on the impact of their two blades colliding. The next thing the boy knew there was a blade to his nose. His eyes shifted upwards to meet his sensei's stern gaze "...keep your eyes on your opponents. Always." He lowered his downs and plumages it an inch in the ground. "Your turn."

Shivering at the coldness of his sensei's voice, Izuku picked up his blade and tried to mimic his sensei's previous actions. First things first he must get the correct stance, "Keep my stance wide and body low." He briefly glanced back at his sensei seeking approval.

A stern look awaited him, as Arata nodded once, "yes."

Izuku glanced back in front of him imagining an opponent was there in the empty space. Uncertainty, he made his first step. "When I'm moving forward."

"Concentrate!" Arata spat so suddenly it made Izuku jump. "Don't you want them to live?"

Hearing his master's displeasure, Izuku straighten his body and tried to move more fluently. However, he was thinking too much so instead of flowing his movements were stiff. "Left foot, right foot."

Arata shook his head at the poor sight. He marched up to his student going to give him a stern talking too. "Yes, but you need to put your whole body into it. In the heat of battle, there's no room for hesitation. You need to give everything you got from beginning to end." He strikes the boy with his blade. Izuku only just managed to block. His eyes were shocked open by the closeness of the blade. Sighing at the sight, Arata redrew his sword back. "Listen Izuku, the battlefield is nothing but chaos. You can't afford to hesitate. You'll have nothing out there. You can't rely on someone else's strength. You won't know that you'll have it." He grabbed the boy's shoulders tightly and forced him to look at him dead in the eye. "But there are some things you can count on no matter what." He tapped a finger on the boy's chest smiling all the while, "your emotions. They say you shouldn't bring them in a fight, but I find they help me greatly. They make me feel alive like this fight is worth fighting." He then held out his sword. "Then there's your sword. Other than your body this will be your only physical weapon in battle. Use it wisely." Then he tapped his head while giving the boy a smirk. "Finally, there's your mind, your strongest weapon. When you fight out think them. Now again."

With a nod, Izuku became more determined than before. With a little more confidence, he swung his sword down and practice his footwork. Though still slightly stiff he was getting the hang of it. He kept chanting those words in his head: _left foot. Right foot_

"Good Izuku now faster." As requested Izuku picked up the pace stop chanting in his head. "Don't think just do." The boy tried but he couldn't. The chanting made him focused. "If you have to think of something think of the life you'll have when it's all over. The memories you'll make. The happiness you'll feel! Remember you're doing this for him...I mean them. You'll do it for them."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A sly redhead strolled into the scene with two of his friends lagging behind him.

Izuku straightened up in surprise. "Akabane hey, what are you doing here?" he as in a shaky voice.

Karma's fox grin grew wider, "what's wrong? Scared of little old me? P.S Karma is just fine "

"Knock it off, Karma," his little boyfriend ordered as he elbowed his side.

Yuko was the last to stroll in. "Practising, swordplay?" She asked blankly.

"Well yeah, I'm not very good though. Still getting used to the basics," Izuku explained with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Shiota. From what I understand you are also good with a blade." Their teacher cut into their small chat with a bit of his own. He floated between them giving most of his attention to the small blue-haired boy. "Do you mind giving a bit of your time. I'll like Midoriya to have a spar with a real opponent. One who knows what's they're doing?"

Nagisa gulped at the request but smiled none the less. "I know a bit of kendo is that's what you mean. Sure, hand me a sword and we can get started." He then felt a poke on his arm and found his smaller but older friend Yuko handing him a wooden blade. "Oh thanks, Yuko."

The girl had another blade extra and handed that over to Izuku. "If you're going to practice using a fake blade. A real one might be too advanced and could cause trouble if not trained properly."

With a small nod, Izuku accepted the wooden blade. "Thank you."

The two boys faced each other with their fake blades in hand. Their classmates waited in the side-lines for the moment they would clash. Their sensei, on the other hand, played as referee. "Alright, boys let's have a nice clean fight but still I expect nothing but your best. On three," he raised an arm to the sky. "1...2...3..." his a dropped and the two dashed at each other.

Izuku was first to attempt a strike. He thrusted his blade with as much fury he could muster. However, Nagisa was fast as well as nimble. He easily dodged the strike with a few quick moments. Izuku didn't falter and continued his unforgiving assault. Still, Nagisa stayed calm as he wore his signature sweet smile. Something was very wrong with that smile. It looked so innocent yet not at the same time. _What's going on?_ He wondered. He could shake that uncomfortable feeling.

The minutes rolled and neither side has yet managed to get a hit on the other. The quirkless boy was still on the offensive while the calmer blue-haired boy stayed on the defensive. Unfortunately for Izuku, he was running out of steam. He won't last long and Nagisa knew it. He just needed an opportunity. While Izuku thought he was going fast, and he was for a quirkless boy his age, but in Nagisa's eyes he was slow. He was getting slower. Eventually, he saw his opening. His once innocent eyes perked up to predatory as he homed in on the spot. _Now!_

Izuku's blood ran cold as he felt something. It was murderous. His entire body froze and the next thing he knew there was Nagisa smiled sweetly at his face with his wooden blade at his neck. He stumbled backwards at the sudden closeness. "What...what was that?"

With slightly blushed cheeks Nagisa glanced off the side. "Sorry about that. I wasn't really fair of me to use my quirk on you," he apologised while twiddling with the wooden blade.

Izuku blinked several times trying to comprehend what just happened. "Wait that was your quirk?" He questioned excitedly. His bright green eyes sparkle and shine as he tried to hold back the excitement he was feeling. "That's amazing! What does it do? Some sort of temporary paralysis? No that's not it. I'm pretty sure I could still move. Something that attacks you mentally? Yeah, that sounds about right yet not at all. What's it called by the way? Are there any other side effects? How is it activated?"

"Hang on, hold it that," Nagisa asked since he couldn't keep up with Izuku's constant muttering. "Your kind of right on the mental thing. Depending on the person they could react in different ways. As for its name..." he couldn't look at the smiling boy in the eye. His quirk's name is more than a little unsettling. He didn't want to scare him. "It's pretty embarrassing really. My old junior high teacher gave it to me when it learnt more about it."

Soon Yuko walked in to save her little friend form the awkward situation he was in. "Nagi, we need to go. We can't keep our fathers and your uncle waiting long."

Slightly surprised he glanced at the time. "It that time already? Oh man, we really should get going."

"No please take your time. Take all the time you could possibly need and more."

Yuko eyed the redhead for his words. "Kit. We will see them whether you like it or not. They just got back from their mission and as their next to kin it is only polite to greet them for their return."

"But I don't want too."

Smack!

"Like you had a choice." This time around Yuko smacked the boy so hard he went unconscious. She readjusted the strap of her guitar case before hauling the kit over her free shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Alight let's go."

"I'm sorry I made you guys late. It sounds really important." Izuku apologised with a bow.

Nagisa copied his actions. "It's ok Midoriya. I'm sorry I didn't give you a fair fight. I shouldn't have used my quirk on you. It's pretty much instincts now."

"It's alright I had fun. I'd like to know more about when you have time."

With those shining, hopeful, green eyes glaring back at him. Nagisa just couldn't say no. "Sure. It's not a problem."

"That was a wonderful fight Shiota. Now I know exactly what to do to have Izuku improve. If you don't mind sometime soon could you spare with Midoriya again?"

"Not a problem, sensei."

After that, they said their goodbyes and once again Izuku and Arata were alone. "Well, I think that ends our training session for today. Make sure to practice your footwork and watch some horror movies." Izuku turned to him with a what? Expression. Footwork he understands. He needs practice and a lot of it to even come close to the strength of his peers let alone his sensei. But horror movies came out of nowhere. With a small wink, Arata explained: " Nagisa quirk affects a person's senses by attacking the mind as well as emotion. However, from what I could feel, the main emotion he provokes is fear. Therefore, in theory, the more use to fear you are the less effective his quirk is. You'll need to know as much as you can on your opponent for the next time you fight."

Now it makes more sense. Yes, he's right if he wants to win, he needs to use all his resources and learn more about his opponent Nagisa Shiota. "I'll do my best sir."

* * *

Many days pass and the fruits of Arata's extra training started to show. Izuku was gradually getting faster more agile. All that muscle build-up work was starting to pay off. Each of the boy's swings was strong. Strong enough to brake something and his grip was tight. It won't be easy for him to lose his blade. Eventually came the faith day for a rematch. Nagisa had agreed to duel him again. So here the two are: Nagisa with his calm almost unreadable expression and Izuku stern and focused. They each planned to win. Once again, Arata nominated himself as referee. "You boys ready?"

"Yes sensei," Izuku answered and he widened his legs. He placed his blade in one hand and pointed it at his opponent as his other arms his folded behind his back.

"As I'll ever be," that was Nagisa's answer as the two widen his stance. He held his sword with both of his hands at an angel.

Arata shifted his eyes from left to right giving both a quick glance. "Well then, BEGIN!"

Once again Izuku struck first and Nagisa stayed on the defensive. After a few minutes, the battle already seemed to be playing a very familiar tune. Karma yawned at its predictability, "Again with the dodging strange man with is going to be boring. It's just going to end the same as last time."

"No kit," Yuko disagreed, "the detective is faster."

Sure enough, when you look closely, he was faster. Fast enough for Nagisa close dodges to be even closer. They almost seemed evenly matched. "So, what? You think he'll win."

"No," Yuko responded almost immediately. Her sharp soulless eyes were completely fixated at the young detective. It was clear to her that he had improve rapidly. It was almost scary. "I'm just saying he has a chance."

The two of them clashed blades one after the other with Nagisa always bouncing backwards. It's no use. His stances are tighter. I can't see and open. He thought as he blocked another hefty blow. The forced of which caused his heels to dig into the ground slightly. His blows were always strong but not like this. He bounced back even further trying to get as much distance as he can. He quickly analysed the situation with the few seconds he had before Izuku caught up. Then he noticed it. I see not only are his stances tighter, but his strikes are precise. He's wasting less energy that way. No wonder his not tired out yet. His stamina might have increased from last time as well. Once again, he was jumping back to get some distance. I don't have a choice but to attack. He patiently waited for his opponent to run close until the right moment comes.

As Izuku charged ahead watching his opponent moments very closely. Finally, he was standing still and seemed ready to attack. It was bound to happen eventually. Then it came Nagisa's first strike. Wood meets woods as the two wooden blades finally collided. They pushed each other back as hard as they could. However, physically, Izuku has the upper hand. He had far more muscle compared to the slander Nagisa. So, if a test of strength is done Izuku would be the clear winner.

Slowly, Nagisa was dragged back from his place. "Damn" he spat between his teeth. There must be something I can do. He glanced around for options and then his was eyes landed on Izuku's hands trembling from the pressure. He then looked at his feet and saw he was slightly leaning forward. His opponent was putting his body weight into this _. If I quickly step to the side back, I should be able to trip him. Then I'd get behind him and strike. Now time to put this plan to action._ He made one step to the side as expected Izuku start to stubble. As swiftly as he could he slid his way behind him and lifted his blade high and strike it down.

Clang.

An unexpected thing happened. Izuku blocked the attack with ease. He twisted himself fast enough to block it perfectly. Like he was expecting it. Nagisa eyes widened at the action as he gasped to himself. _He blocked!?_

 _I blocked?_ Even Izuku was surprised. Maybe even more so than his opponent. He didn't even know what he did. It wasn't even instincts or was it. It was just the way Nagisa was looking at him. Analysed him. He just thought he would pull something like that for some reason. Now that Nagisa was off guard he can use that to his advantage. He pushed upwards, and the smaller boy easily moved back. Hastily, he tried to strike back but Nagisa was too quick.

The blue haired boy leapt back in retreat with his blade in hand. He huffed quickly as his heart raced at the sudden surge of adrenaline. _That was close_ he thought as he tried to steady his breathing. _One second later and I would have lost I need to be careful._ He glared at his opponent analysed him once again _. He definitely improved since the last him we fought_. He glanced back at his sensei and friends. All watched silently in anticipation.

His sensei caught sight of his eyes. He smiled _. "Go on Nagisa. I know you want to use it. So, go ahead you have my full approval. I'd like to see how well he'll do against your quirk now that he had the time to analyse it."_

 _"If you say so, sir."_ He replied in his mind. Slowly he took a deep breath. So then after he wore his signature smile and held his blade off to the side. Casually, he walked towards Izuku with his quirk actives. This time he didn't let anything out but instead kept it all in. "Like an average day walking to school. Just put a smile on."

Izuku was almost thrown for a loop with his new development. It was strange seeing Nagisa walk closer to him so normally. He was strange. That smile of his it was so innocent it was off-putting. Another strange thing is he couldn't feel anything like his. His opponent wasn't there, to begin with. That's when he noticed his movements. He's seen them somewhere before. In training. He saw him use it in training. He drifted his eyes to his weapons. I should be keeping an eye on that but that's the trap. If I tried, then I wouldn't be prepared for what comes next. What I should be keeping an eye on is...

Suddenly Nagisa dropped his blade. He lunged forward swinging his arms in.

His hands!

Smack!

 _...what?_ Nagisa stared in utter shock as Izuku caught both off his hands mid-cap. He prevented him from using his signature move. Like he was expecting it. "How? How did you..." he had no time to speak as the quirkless boy quickly gripped one of his arms with both of his hands. The next thing the smaller boy knew he was being sued over the shoulder. His body met the ground with the thud causing him to gasp in pain. Then there was a wooden blade at his neck. Izuku panted heavy as he held in somewhat shakily.

Arata smirked at the results as he raised his arm. "The winner is Izuku Midoriya."

With Nagisa on the ground, there was only one thing that came to mind as Izuku helped him back up. "How did you do that?" The question was confusing to Izuku. "What did you do?" Nagisa's eyes shined with excitement as he twisted his body and sat on his knees. "It was like you knew exactly what I was going to do before I did. Like you could see the future or something."

Rapidly, the boy shook his head and waved his arms around. "No that can't be it. I don't have a quirk remember. They were more like lucky guesses."

"For a lucky guess, they were extremely accurate," Yuko argued as she and the Kit walked closer to them.

Karma was smiling slyly at the sight of Izuku's confused face. "Yeah, you sure you aren't lying about your quirkless. That would be really rude of you."

"I swear I'm not!"

Arata laughed at the scene. It was cute when Izuku gets this flustered. But now, not the time. "I think that will be enough for today. It's getting late I'm sure you three need to go home." He then smoothly slid behind Izuku and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'll take Izuku here back to the dorms. Ok?" With brief farewells, the group went their separate ways. Along the way, Arata struck a conversation. "That was quite impressive. What you did out there.

Izuku thought back at the battle but no matter how hard he thought he just can't think of a logical reason for it. "I honestly don't know what I did sir. I guessed that's all."

"Oh, that was no simple guesswork my boy," Arata explained. As made a brief stop, the teacher glanced sharply at his student. "That was foresight." That drove the boy for a loop. Foresight? That's impossible he has no such quirk. Before he could argue, Arata cut him short. "Allow me to explain." He spun on the stop and sat now on a patch of grass nearby. He patted the ground next to him and eventually, Izuku took the hint. He sat down on the spot holding his keens to his chest. "Now that I got your attention foresight is a powerful skill that can only be done by the most intellectual of warriors. With your analytical skills, I had a feeling you would have learned it eventually. For the bare bones' explanation, it's basically knowing you opponents next moves by watching their movements. Any slightest action can give you a clue. Then you would respond accordingly. The more you know your opponent, the more you'll see their attack patterns and in turn and the stronger your foresight becomes."

Izuku's eyes widened. It became so clear to him. What he felt in battle. his sensei asking him to learn more about Nagisa his opponent. It was an attempt to develop foresight.

Arata smirked as he read the boy's mind. "Heh. You got me, my boy. Yes, I wanted to see if you could use foresight. Shiota just so happened to be the first test subject. I'm proud to say you passed with flying colours."

"Will I be able to do it to anyone?"

"In theory yes. As you learn to grow and develop that skill through combat, you'll see everyone has a pattern. A certain tell. And these tells can be very similar especially if their untrained or have learned a particular fighting style." Izuku noted that in mind for the future. Looks like all those years of note taking and hero analysis will finally be useful.

Another day of training goes by and Izuku has something he's been dying to ask. "Sensei can I ask you something?" Arata perked up at his student's request. Nervously, Izuku looked dazed down debating whether he should ask. Still, his curiosity got the better of him. "Who is this 'him' you keep talking about." Arata froze to form the question; uncertainty was clear on his face. The quirkless boy shrugged back at the sight. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

The hero held his hand up to stop his apology. "It's fine. You'll find out about him sooner or later." Longingly, he looked ok out in the distance while touching something beneath his clothes. The outline of the precious object made his heart have a mixture of happiness and sadness. Carefully, he took it out. It was a faded golden lock with a star indent at its heart. It bore a small crystal there that shone in the light with colours of the rainbow. He clicked it open and there laid a picture of himself with another man smiled weakly at the camera. His skin was sickly white, yet his green eyes been with life. His shoulder length hair was a light lime colour as his face bore countless freckles much like his young student. Izuku looked curiously at the image taking in every piece of detail. "His name was Saisho," Arata started. "He was kind, smart, loving. Always there to help even if they never wanted it in the first place." His smile reaches from ear to ear as he playfully ruffled his student's hair. "Just like someone else I know." He was smiling genuinely for a second, but it soon faded away. He glanced at the picture again. "He was my everything."

Instantly, Izuku regretted asking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.

With a reassuring smile, Arata patted his head. "It's ok, my boy. I planned to tell you about him eventually." He looked up the sky with a smile. "You're a lot like him you know. Just as kind, just as smart and just as loving." He gazed back at his student who gazed intently in return. Gently he stroked the boy's curls. "I look at you and can't help but see him. God damn it I miss him."

Izuku looked down. He had so many questions. So many. But they were all improper. To personal. So, he kept his mouth shut not saying a word. He just listened to his sensei fond memories of him and his beloved. How his smiles would brighten is a day. How kindness melted his cold heart. How he saved his life. "He sounds like an amazing person."

"He was." Soon a smirk formed on Arata's lips. "And to answer a few of your questions yes, he's dead, yes he's my lover and yes we did have a child. Biological even."

Izuku went deep red. "How did you..." All he needed as an answer was his sensei taping his forehead with a smug look. That answered everything. He blushed even harder and grabbed his forehead. "Don't read my mind without permission!"

"Oh, but Izuku how else I'm I supposed to answer your questions if you don't say them aloud?" His smug look grew even smugger with a cheshire cat grin. "But I have to say I didn't think you'd have such a dirty question. We were lovers of course we'd..."

"Don't say it!" Izuku begged. If he gets any redder, he'll burn away from the heat of his cheeks.

"Oh, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed but I wonder. Why were you so defensive? Could it be?" Excitedly he peered nose touchingly close to the boy's face. "Are you also interested in boys Izuku?"

"...WHAT!"

"No need to be embarrassed in fact this is great. I can give you tips. Help you with flirting ohh...could it be you already have someone in mind?"

"NO!"

"Don't lie to me, my boy. I can always..."

"I SWEAR THERE'S NO ONE!"

"Awe there really isn't."

"SEE!"

"Oh well, that can change. When you find someone to let me know immediately. I'll be happy to give my expert advice."

"SENSEI!"

Arata just laughed at his student escalating rage and embarrassment. He just looked too cute with those exaggerated expressions. His laughter eventually died down and was replaced by a solemn almost serious expression. "Oh, by the way, Saisho didn't have a quirk." The redness of his student's cheeks transformed into shocked curiosity. "Just like you, he was quirkless."

Izuku was almost rendered speechless. "He was...like me?"

"Yup quirkless and sickly but I loved him anyway." With a smile, Arata dragged Izuku into a warm embrace. "Just like you."

Izuku didn't move. No, he just leaned into the hug. He hoped one day he can meet his sensei's expectations and hear more about his late lover. Was he the reason he decided to save him that day? A question for another day. Still, he had one thing left to ask. "Do you really think I can do anything? Be someone great and reliable like you. Can I really save anyone even if I'm quirkless?" His lay wet in the corners of his eyes ready to fall at any given moment. It was still a difficult question for him. He still has his doubts. He wants to help so badly but can he really?

Arata gazed at the boy's bruised and blistered hands. He's been working so hard. Harder than anyone else. Just like their first training days back in the summer, he was working do the bone. Yet he still stands up for a second round. He couldn't be prouder. Carefully he took the boy's small battered hands. He gazed into his eyes never looking away, "I know that you know you're not made for all this intense fighting. Without a quirk, you're pretty much defenceless out in the field." Izuku's eyes drop memories of a similar heart-breaking conversation came to mind. Hooking his chin up Arata simply smiled. "But that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try, right?"

With furry, Izuku wiped the tears that dared formed in his yes. Then he grinned as widely as he could,"Of course, I'll do anything for them! I just want to be useful. I don't want to be a burden."

"And there you have it." He playfully slapped the boy's shoulder. "That's your greatest advantage. You're prepared to do whatever it takes to help them. A type of conviction, the type where you're prepared to die, it makes you strong. Do you understand that Izuku?"

His student nodded firmly with a determined look. "Yes, sensei."

* * *

The days soon turned weeks as Izuku's rights training carried on. At times he'll spar with his classmates. What was once only Nagisa soon became his small trio of friends. Eventually, he learned their fighting styles to a T and became evenly matched to them despite his lack of a quirk. Though they were still formidable. At least Izuku can get them to sweat. But his most common and hardest opponent was his sensei. His brutality and quirk made him a force to be reckoned with. He gave no mercy to him which made him that much stronger in the end yet weak at the same time. The bruises he gains more before they heal. His hands grew rough with scares and blisters. He grew more tired with each training session giving each day 110%. He couldn't keep up for much longer. After all, everyone has their limits. It just so happens Izuku's limit was walking into the classroom just before lunch was over. "Ah," down he when with on energy left to spend.

" **IZUKU!** " His classmates screamed as they rushed to his side.

"What happened?"

"Elder sister he needs medical aid."

Immediately, from the sound of her name. The class medic cut herself through the crowd of worried students. "Allow me." Mikoyasha cradled the boy in his arms and inspected him the best she could. The standouts his where the bruises on his body, the bags in his eyes and the paleness of his skin. "You're overworked, Izuku," she diagnosed. "What have you been doing to get this...bad?" She asked as she began her healing process.

Izuku rolled his eyes away and laughed nervously, "nothing much."

"He's been doing extra training with sensei," Yuko blurred out.

"Yuko," the quirkless kid hissed beneath his breath.

This caused the girl to tilt her head still with a blank expression. "What's wrong Izuku? It's the truth isn't. I, the kit and Nagi also helped. What's so wrong about that?"

"What is wrong is that my elder sister has to waste her energy healing his wounds," Takako hissed while folding her arms. "Such recklessness is unbecoming of a leader. Honestly, why did Arata sensei choose you? You are not even a hero student," she said somewhat bitterly.

"Don't be so hard on him Takako," Miranda squeaked out. "It's not like he's doing a bad job. He's working hard so shouldn't that be enough." Takako sent a look to the easily frightened girl. She shrieked at the sight and scurried over to the safety of her boyfriend. "I'm sorry," she squeaked while shaking like a leaf. "I'll shut up now."

"You should take better of yourself," Nagamasa advised as he performed his own check-up. He swept up his fringe to see better. "What could have possibly possessed you to ware yourself in such a way?"

"He's doing it for us," Ren sang in a familiar melody. This caused all heads to turn to her, yet she didn't notice and continued anyway. "And he'll do it again. He'll do it for him. That is to say. You'll do it for us~"

The class clapped at her mini performance. She slouched back down her seat at the attention and blushed. "You have a pretty voice Ren," Allen compliments with a reassuring smile. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Hay isn't that a song form Steven universe!" Takako asked excitedly with sparkles in her eyes. "That's the one cone and Pearl sings, right?"

The foreign girl nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I just love that song and could help but use it. Since the words have changed and it not exactly like the original the copyright gods can't touch me! Ha ha ha!" Her classmates stepped away from her and eyed her as if she was growing a second head. It was disturbing, to say the least. She coughed herself back to sanity. "Anyway, that's your answer. He's doing this for us. Isn't he just the best?"

"Is that true Izuku?" Mikoyasha asked as she finished up patching his minor wounds. Her answer was his freckled face lit up with red as he nodded.

Suddenly, Camie jumped in and snatched the boy away. She pressed her body on to his slightly muscular arms purring at their closeness. "Oh, aren't you just the sweetest sweetheart. So cute I just want to eat you up." The already freak out to the point of having a brain malfunction Izuku was just getting worse once the girl's hands started...roaming down some questionable areas. She whispered softly in his ears causing his hairs to stand on end. "For someone with such a cute face, you have quite the body. I bet you can really please a girl." Her body passed on to him even more. The poor boy could help but sweat. He's never been this close to a girl. He barely even talks to any. "How's about we test that theory later."

"No thank you," he squeaked.

"Oh, don't be like that," Camie teased seductively. He then forced his red-hot face to face her. "Come on at least give a girl a kiss."

"NO!" Like a wrecking ball, Ren came crashing down on the two of them. "This is not the ships I have in mind for the two of you."

"The hell, Ren!" Camie yelled as she watched the girl cradle the semi-unconscious Izuku in her arms.

"Sorry, Camie but I can't let you steal Izuku's first kiss. That honour is for ...someone else."

"What are you talking about? Whose..."

"Crap I said too much!" Ren then ran over to Inasa and pushed Izuku onto him. "Here man take Izuku for me. I need to take care of something." She then she dashed off to somewhere who knows were.

"That was wired right?" The whole class agreed with that statement.

Soon attention turned to Izuku as he woke up. Iansa greeted him with a bright smile "MORNING IZUKU! FEELING BETTER?" a little death form the loudness as well as the closeness of Isis voice he only manages a nod to respond. "GOOD."

Izuku looked around at his classmates and noticed someone missing. "Where's Ren."

Right on cue, Ren came waltzing back as if nothing has happened. "Few bullets dodged. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Izuku is training for our sakes. Isn't that sweet?"

"You already said that," Seiji groaned. He grew tired of this classmates' silly antics. What with Camie's seductive nature and Ren having one of her strange moments... He'll be the guiding force to set them back to cores of the conversation. "Anyhow we were discussing Izuku's recklessness. I agree with Takako and Nagamasa, "stated firmly. "It is very foolish of you to work your body so recklessly. As our class representative, you should know better. Besides, there is no need for you to train so rigorously." That final statement hit Izuku hard. It rubbed him the wrong way. Blankly he stared at his lavenders haired classmate while receiving a similar one from him. "Do forget you are still a detective student, not a hero. Your duty is to find the culprit not fight that. That burden is ours and ours alone. There's no need for you to fight. So please if such an event were to arise let us protect you."

"I refused," Izuku declared firmly. His eyes burned with unique passion as he stared his classmate down. "I'm not going to sand back as you fight for your lives. Especially if I can do something about it." He thinks of the chaos of today's world. Eventually, they will be put into that chaos. They wouldn't have a choice. That's why he's willing to do so much. He wants to ease their burden even if it was just a little. "You guys mean a lot to me. So, I want to help you where I can. That's why I'm doing this. I don't want to be some damsel in need of saving. I don't want to be a burden to you."

Seiji strongly disagreed. "Izuku, it's our job to protect the weak. So, let us do it," he demanded rivalled Izuku's own passion.

But that passion didn't touch him. No. It just made him madder. Izuku gritted his teeth down at the demand. "Did you just call me weak!"

Seiji soon realised his mistake and stumbled back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..."

"It's because I'm quirkless isn't it," he cried in pain. "It's always because I'm quirkless." Broken in the inside Izuku couldn't help but let his fragile walls fall. For the first time since he's been here, he cried. He cried in front of his whole class just like the weak child that he was. He hated being so weak, but he couldn't help it. " I know I'm just an ordinary quirkless boy. I don't have quirks like yours. I can't turn into a shadow, see the future or capture people like you. I know that." His tears just wouldn't stop falling. His classmates watched in silence as he made his declaration. They honestly had no idea what to say. Still, Izuku's tears weren't enough to make him falter in an endless stream. He faced his classmates with eyes of passion despite the tears they had. "But that doesn't mean I can't fight." He glanced at his bandaged hand. He was glad Mikoyasha didn't heal him completely. These are his scares to bare. Ones he's proud of. He punched his fist out firmly as his stream of tears finally stopped. "I will use my body and gain as many skills as I can to help you guys. With my pathetic existence, I want to make a difference. I want to be there for you guys. So please let me."

His classmates were rendered speechless. They could barely speak a word out. Such a passionate declaration they were in complete awe. The only one tried to break the silence with a tearful clap. "Beautiful just beautiful." Ren cheered with tears in her eyes. "You really are the best Izuku. I don't give a crap about what the polls say. You're number 1 in my book."

Snapping out of his anger, Izuku looks at the ground ashamed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Snapping out of his stunned mind, Seiji shocked his head. "No, if anyone should be apologising it should be me. I was insensitive to your feelings. I'm sorry."

"What's going on here?" Their teacher eventually made his way to class since the break was over. He gazed around his students and couldn't help but note the solemn atmosphere. "Did something happen." They admit to nothing and one by one walked back to their seats. Class began right after as if it never happened.

* * *

The school hours rolled by and soon the day ended. Izuku didn't want to face any of his classmates after that small fiasco. Instead, he rushed over to the training grounds and patiently waited for his sensei. But his mind was such a wreck he couldn't think straight. Sitting down and doing nothing just made things worst. So, he started training without him. Simple things like sword swinging. He didn't know how long he was at it.

"Your swings are weak."

Izuku tripped at the sudden voice. He rubbed his aching backside and looked up. There on top of the higher-level balcony was one of his older classmates. "Taisho."

"Please just call me Takako," the blind girl asked as she swung herself off the railing and landed ninja style on the ground. "It would be far too complicated if you were to call me by my family name. There are four of us after all."

"You make a far point," Izuku laughed almost frighteningly with the new appearance of the girl. "Can I ask what are you doing here? Now to sound rude or anything but..."

"As a vice representative, Sensei gave me a message to relay to you. He won't be able to attend. Some hero business popped up." she explained.

"Oh...alright...if that's the case I better go." Izuku snatched up is a sword and was about to rush out. He was only able to make one step before he was stopped.

"Where are you going?" He turned at the coldness of the girl's tone of voice. Even with that blindfold on he could still feel the sharp displeasure of her eyes. "After that declarations you made, I did not think you would give up so early."

"It's not like I can do anything alone. So, there's really no point in me staying."

Takako raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean you are alone?" She questioned somewhat offended. She the grimly placed a hand over her chest. "I am here. I am I not? Let us spare awhile."

The quirkless boy jumped at the suggestion. "You?" He couldn't help but a question. What with Takako's disability it might be a little difficult for her to fight. It almost seemed unfair. "But aren't you?"

"If you are worried about my blindness, I assure there is no need." She assured and readied one of her blades. "My quirk perfectly counters it. Now come at me. Let us see how well Arata sensei has been teaching you."

"Ok? " before he could get another word in someone else or rather a bunch of someone else interrupted.

"Oh, there you are Takako. We've been looking everywhere for you." Aiko waved cheerfully at them as the Taisho twins followed behind her. With a skip in her step, she hopped between her rep and vice rep smiling all the while. "What's you doing?" She asked in a sing-song way.

"We were about to spare."

"Wait a second l didn't."

"Ohh really," the overly happy girl interrupted. "That sounds like fun. I'm not really a sword person but can I play along to?" She asked using sweet little puppy eyes to get her way. "Petty please."

Inu-kage groaned at her childish behaviour. "Training isn't a game you know. It shouldn't be fun, dumbass."

Mikoyasha pinched his arm straightening him up at the sudden pain. "Now brother you know training can be fun too. Especially with the right people." She then turned her attention to the very confused Izuku who was still processing what was going on and how to go about it in his head. She smiled sweetly. "If you don't mind, we would like to join as well."

"I... umm..."

"Oh, darn the Taisho beat us to him." Another voice called out as Karma along with Nagisa and Yuko walked with casually. Karma pouted at the sight of the Taisho siblings having Izuku all to themselves. "No fair it was my turn to take a Whack at Izuku today." Swiftly he got out a new pair of weapons he was working on. Two golden fans with black rims. He fanned one of them out and fanned himself as he sighed. " I was oh so looking forward to it. I got these fans modified and everything. Now I never have to use that dang whip again."

"You can't deny everything of your father's, Kit," Yuko commented coldly. "Besides it's better to be versatile when it comes to weaponry and fighting styles."

The redhead clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you're right."

"Ohh~ what's going on over here?" Then Camie appeared with the feast of the class followed suit. Seductively, she smiled as she glanced at the people around her. "Wow looks like a sweet party going on up in here. We can have so much fun." She needed her way over to the unsuspecting Izuku and wrapped her arms around him. "How's about it, sweetheart. Want a play with me?"

Thankfully, Izuku was saved as the seductive girl was forcefully pulled away from him. "This is a training session, not a party," Yuu groaned as he tossed her careless to the side. "Get your head straight damn it."

"That is no way to treat a lady!"

"What are you talking about I don't see a lady."

"Well, I never..."

The two of them were about to have the battle of the ages. They were ready to tear each other apart. Soon whips of hair tied themselves on their waist and dragged them apart. "Behave yourselves," Nagamasa commanded as he dropped the two students on opposite sides of their group. " we are here to train not to argue." With a flick of his head, Nagamasa flicked is overly long bangs to the side revealing one of his eyes. He aimed it at his frightening representative. "If that's ok with you, Midoriya."

"T-th-at's fine," he stuttered and slowly stepped back. "I'll just come back another time." He was about to make a run for it but soon in a large wall of muscle. He looked up at said wall and saw Inasa widely smiling back at him.

"WHERE YOU'RE GOING IZUKU! AREN'T YOU GOING TO TRAIN WITH US?" He yelled in the quirkless boy's face making his ears ring.

"It's fine I'll just wait for sensei and do it some other time. I don't want to get in your guys' way." He made another attempt to escape the uncomfortable situation he found himself in. However, once again he was stopped. This time with a misshaped hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're missing the point Izuku," Allen cut in and dragged the boy back from running away. He smiled warmly at the boy giving him reassurance. "We want to train with you silly."

That was something he didn't expect to hear. "Training with me?" Although he was getting closer to his new classmates (closer to some than others) he was still rather wary around them. He experienced it too often. The pain of ridicule. To be looked down on. To be forgotten. He knows that these people are different. They are kinder. More accepting. Still he unconscious keeps his guard up in fear of getting hurt. "You really don't need to. I'll just be a burden."

"That seems quite hypocritical of you," Seiji semi-amused as he joined into the conversation. He walked closer to Izuku stopping facing him. He stared deeply into his eyes. "You were the one who said you didn't want to be a burden. You said it yourself. You wanted to be stronger to help us. So let us grow stronger with you," he asked almost sounding like he was begging.

"Everyone." Izuku was in awe as he gazed out at his classmates who smiled brightly at him. He was confused. Never has his classmates wanted to help him. They wouldn't even get close to him. Yet here they all are ready and willing. It was something foreign to him. Something he couldn't quite understand thanks to the years of abuse and neglect from his old school. Why would they what to bother with a quirkless loser talking nonsense. "Why...why would you..."

"Because you'll do it for us. So, will do it for you. You'll do it for us and now we say we'll do it for you," Ren sang as she cut through the crowd. She smiled brightly showing off her teeth. " If you're going to fight for us then we'll just have to fight for you. Got it?"

"You guys..." he can feel the tears welling up again. He was so overwhelmed, but it also felt kind of good. There was only one thing he could say. "Thank you."

Arata watched closely in a safe distance. He had a feeling something like this would happen, so he chose to sand back and let the events flow as they please. He made the right choice he thinks. He liked watching his precious students from afar. They were so lively as they showed each other's tricks as well as how to improve. Of course, Izuku was in the middles of it all happily absorbing everything piece of information. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his big green eyes shining with joy. "They're going to be just fine."

* * *

Weeks and months pass and soon a whole semester went by. A lot of things have happened. To this class and to the world and large. But that didn't matter. For each trail that comes their way they grew stronger and the bonds, they slowly started to form with each grew deeper with each passing day. How could they not now that the sword an oath to each other? An oath of protection and friendship. One they refused to break. However, at new trail has appeared and as passed but not without scars. After all, a trail is harder to face on your own.

" **Izuku! Are you alright?** " His classmates came pouring into the classroom by the gallon. They worried out of their minds. Because of the incident he as being hospitalised for a few days. Now that he's returned, they were firing question after question at him trying to figure out what happened out there.

"Calm down everyone I'm fine. It's not like I'm dead or anything," he tried to joke.

"But you could have, idiot." Seiji easily argued that he was the most worried at of all of them rushed right through and grabbed the quirkless boy by the collar. His heart was racing as he huffed in the other boy's face. "What were you thinking? Facing against such a notorious villain. Alone no less!"

"I wasn't alone," Izuku told the truth. "It's there was a pro-hero there and another student. A hero one I think." But there was one catch. "They were just paralyzed and couldn't do anything. So, I didn't really have much of a choice. If I didn't do anything, they'll be dead," he said with a smile.

"Are you nuts," the lavender-haired boy argued. "You should have called for help!"

"I did but with all the chaos around it was kind of crazy. It took a while for any to respond." He explained with a laughed. "Lucky Endeavour came when he did." He nervously scratched the back of his neck allowing his short uniform sleeves to drop a bit. The revealed a shocking surprise underneath his clothes. A mark on his skin that may never come off.

Sneakily, karma slid by the unsuspecting boy. Then he quickly put up the sleeve with a cheeky grin. There was a scar across his shoulder that seemed to run down at his back. There seemed to be no end to it. Teasingly, Karma whistled in awe. "That's a pretty impressive scar you got there, rep. That guy must have messed you up good."

"You're scared!" Seiji screamed in shock and dismay. "Such a horrendous thing has befallen on you. And you say it's fine!"

"Really I am. it's not like I'm bleeding...anymore

Now the class was even more worried and curious. Although one of them was aggressive enough to act. "TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING SHIRT!" Inu-kage yelled as he rushed up behind the boy and tired yank off his much to Izuku's dismay.

"Inu! Please! There are girls!" He tied to fight back as well as reason with the dog-eared boy. But the struggle was useless. He was getting his shirt off whether he likes it or not. Inu-kage will make sure off that.

"It's not like we're stripping you naked or anything. Just take the damn shirt off!"

Eventually, the dog boy managed to force the shirt off. Like a girl, out of embarrassment, Izuku tried to hide his upper private parts. He crossed his arms over his flat chest and hunched his back over hiding his front side exposed. This in turn exposed his back for all to see. Revealing the mark that was hidden behind the cloth. A scar slashed its way from the edge of his right shoulder all the way across his back. It was a good half an inch deep and was still a little fresh with dry blood. Seeing such a mark on his pale freckled body...it made them simmer with rage and regret. They could literally kick themselves for not being able to do anything to prevent it. Izuku could feel their eyes and the gloomy aura that came with it. "It's ok guys," he assured as he straightened his back. He faced them with his signature bright closed eye smile. "It's nothing anymore. It doesn't even hurt."

Mikoyasha stepped out of the solemn crowd. She walked towards the boy's back. Gently, she ran her fingertips along the wound. "It will definitely scar if we don't do anything now. I could use my quirk to get rid of it if you like."

Izuku shook his hands and looked back at the scar. He smiled at it. He particularly gleamed with pride at the sight. "No, I think I'll keep it," he declined. "It will be a reminder of my stupidity as well as my achievement." Fondly he looked at his classmates. "I really must thank you, guys."

"For what?" The Wakamoto twins questioned. "We didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You helped me in so many ways." He saw their disbelieving stares and tried to explain from the bottom of his heart. "You guys taught me so much. All the little tricks you showed me. The gadgets you suggested for me. All those times you beat me to the ground. I used all those experiences in the fight. Without them I would have died," he only partly joked at that part. But truly if it wasn't for them, he would have been nothing out there. Just another stupid time he rushed into the rescue without nothing only this time he would have definitely died. Now with everything he'd learned. He could do something. He could fight back. "Seriously guys. I'm only alive because of you. So, thank you."

For the countless time, this quirkless freckled boy left them speechless and melted their hearts with such emotions. "That was beautiful Izuku," Ren teared up and sniffed. "Just beautiful." She clapped as cried a waterfall of tears.

"THAT SCAR MAKES YOU LOOK SO COOL!" Inasa yelled to lighten the mood.

"Yes, it is quite manly," Krory agreed along with many others.

"Cute but badass. I like it" Camie declared with a lick of her lips. "I like a lot."

"But please you should be more careful next time," Miranda advice with worry in her eyes.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try," Izuku swear.

With that settled Click bounced up to place. "Well, then I think this call for a celebratory remembrance picture." He took out his camera from his bag and climbed his strings on the dangling ceiling light. He then hoisted himself up hooking his legs on to the light and dangled himself upside down. While upside down he gathered everyone huddled closer and extended his camera to the right angle. "Ok everyone gets in close. Oh, and Izuku I hope you don't mind but I'd like you to show off that back of yours." Only slightly uncomfortable by the request, Izuku still turned his back slightly to the camera while having his head facing it as well. The position was just right to see both his face and the scar. "Perfect now everyone, say cheese."

" **Cheese!** "

*click*

With the picture taken, Click peeked. He smiled at the sight proud of his work. "Well, that's a keeper."

"Come on Click let us see."

"Yeah Click."

"Hey, I want to see it too!"

Arata watched the playful scene in the distance and smiled. His students were growing so fast. He was sure they'll become great heroes. But he was particularly proud of his little quirkless student. No surprise there. He's grown strong both physically and mentally. He doesn't cry as much as he used to. He's never alone now. He's happy for him really, he is. Still...He glanced at the scar on his back. Only then he knew his young quirkless students still needed work. His skill set isn't enough yet. He needs to learn more. More of an aggressive even dirty way of fighting. After all, villains don't care who you are or play nice. He needs stronger tactics more vicious. Something that stronger villains can't get to him so easily. Sadly, he doesn't possess such skills to teach. Neither does his students. He needed something else or perhaps someone else. The question is who. This question stuck in the back of his mind for the rest of the day.

 _What should I do?_ His thought ran on wondering what he can do to take Izuku's skills to the next level. Izuku is good but not good enough to face stronger villains with outrageous quirks. There must be a way to counter that. He thought long and hard about it and only came up with one solution. He could easily out think any villain but what he does need is speed. A way to out outmanoeuvre an opponent of great strength. Some sort of flexible even wild style of fighting. That way enemies would have a harder time getting him...injuring him. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud chatter of people. They were all gathered around an electrical store; TVs alight with a message. A message that shook the foundations of today's society to the very core. The people talked in fear as images of this deadly individual tore through the screen. To the people he was a monster. To a select few they saw someone to aspire to. To Arata, he found his answer. He smirked as he watched the images go by. "He's perfect."

* * *

Locked far away in a prison for the best of the best lies the man who changed the view of the society. This man was poisoned to the hero industry breaking them down with his words and passion alone. His ideals broke them. Changed them. And that's why he's here. His ideals were too much for the populace to handle. Just rotten. So here he is to rot for the rest of his existence. And you know what he doesn't care. The world has heard his voice sure he wished he could have done more but so long as people knew and understand how hypocritical the hero industry was, he could be content. For now. But there will be a day he will rise again and continue his mission. Nothing will stop him then.

Suddenly a piercing light entered his new dark home along with a looming shadow. Soon a voice called out to him. "My they certainly tight you up good." Silently, the bound man glared at the other who smiled so warmly at him. He laughed lightly at his silence. "Silence treatment huh? Well, I guess I can't be helped. I am a stranger after all. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Arata Darwell. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Bullshit! Your just another fake, aren't you?" The man's bitter statement made Arata's eyes widened in surprise. He continued his bitter rant as he spat on the blonde. "You're just here to pry information on me or something. I can see behind that facade of yours. It's not going I'm telling you I have nothing to do with those conviction-less villains."

Interested Arata folded his arms. "Conviction-less you say?"

"You heard me. They're nothing but savages. Destroying for the sake of destroying what use is that. At least I have conviction. Something I will die for. But they... they have nothing. So, don't you dare put me in with them!" The criminal screamed with so much passion it left Arata speechless. He couldn't help but be oddly captive by him. "I fight to cleanse this world of fakes. To bring back the golden days of heroes! When they save people for the people's sakes. This world is full of greedy hypocrites that only see the use of becoming a hero for fame or fortune. You can't keep me in here forever. I will find a way out and continue my mission. I'll rid this world of them. All of them!"

Knowing his speech was over, Arata couldn't help but smile. He couldn't contain himself and started to laugh out loud. "The golden days were a truly beautiful time." He struggled to hold his laughter but couldn't. Instead, he ended up rolling on the floor laughing holding his stomach in pain.

"What's so funny?" The criminal growled in anger. "Do you think my conviction is some joke!"

"He ha ha ho. No, not at all. As warped as it is it's a strong piece of conviction none the less. I can respect that." Arata wiped the tears of laughter of his cheeks and jumped up back to his feet. He leaned into the criminal's face showing off his pearly whites. "I like you."

Completely off guard, all the criminal say was: "what?"

"And here I thought you were some psychopath. Turns out you do have something going for you. Warped but I can work with that."

"…What?"

"I just wanted you for your combat skills but after that display." Arata tilted the man's chin up forcing his dark eyes to stare in his crystal blue eyes. "I want you even more"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, I guess I should explain what I want for." With that snap of his fingers the chains that bound the dangerous criminal broke. They fell to his feet. He was free. Completely baffled the criminal stared at the man who freed him. He was holding a hand to him. To looked so welcoming paired with a gentle smile. "I want you to become my assistance and help me teach my current class."

"...you're insane."

"Ah ha! I've been called worst."

"Who the hell are you?"

Arata waved off the question with a playful smile. "I already told you silly. You can't possibly have that bad of a memory. Now come. Take my hand we have a lot of work to do before I'll let you get anywhere near my students. You'll need an alias, a hold new look..."

"Hang on! I didn't agree to nothing!"

There was silence once again. The two men tied in a battle of glares. Arata just smirked. "I'm sure I can convince you. I know for a fact you're interested in something in my possession."

The criminal matched his opponent's smirk. "Oh really?" He knows a buff when he sees one. No possible way that could be true.

Oh, how wrong he was. "Does this interest you at all?" The man held out a picture of something the criminal was very interested in. His eyes shot up in surprise. Yes, this was something he was far more than interesting. He just couldn't get rid of from his memory. The images still play in his sleep. "I got your attention now. Don't I?" The cheekiness in his tone rubbed the criminal the wrong way but he couldn't deny it. Again, the welcoming hand presented itself to him. "So? do we have a deal?"

* * *

AN: and so, we have come to an…unusual end. On to the reviews.

 **Kitty Snowdrop** – No he won't get a hero licence. Really the only reason why he's doing this is because Arata really likes to mess/ 'test' him. Isn't he a great teacher?

 **jonnyo12** – no. not happening. But like I said I do have a Deku ship planned. Whether or not it will be accepted when it I eventually get around to it is still up in the air. Still I refuse to change it.

 **starlittle263** – well…this is kind of a prequel. Not exactly the type you're after but a prequel none the less. As for revealing Izuku's past before Shiketsu high it's coming. I do have plans for such a scene…kind of.

 **drivemaster9x** – thank you. glad you had fun.

 **Rychan6** – yes. Pretty much that's how it works. Whatever I consume I can break it down and reform it into whatever I need. Think of it as Momo's quirk but with sweets.

 **Guest 1** – Teleport? No more like magic bag. There's a lot of things that's in that guitar case.

 **Purplejemrain** – good to know

 **Guest 2** – funny you should say that. I won't say much about it other than we may or may not be getting a third person perspective on that. In the far/near future.

 **Valerious Lake** \- well here's another update. Not really action pack but still fairly interesting.

 **Guest 3** **-** fair enough. Had I feeling someone would criticised for that eventually that's why I doubt this is that good. but oh well I'm going for it anyway. I'm having too much fun and there's still a lot to cover...eventually. I really wanted to make these crazy class of characters so I did and will continue. If you really don't like it then you don't have to continue. I understand this won't be everyone's cup of tea. That and it's not that strong. But I have a story in mind and I will go through with it. Although I have thought about making one shots of everyone. An overview on their life before Shiketsu and maybe another about their relation with Izuku. But frankly I don't have the time so this is the best I can do for the moment.


End file.
